Luna Llena
by Black Swan Lizzie
Summary: Edward regresa a Forks después de 30 años de ausencia, su vida cambia cuando conoce a Elizabeth Black Swan y cambiara más cuando sepa que Bella esta a punto de morir....
1. Chapter 1

(Todos los personajes son de SM excepto los que me he inventado jeje)

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Edward no hubiera vuelto a Forks hasta 30 años después?

**Edward regresa capitulo 1**

Hoy era el día, el día en que volvería a Forks, pero yo solo, yo quería y necesitaba estar solo, sería menos sospechoso y aparte quería saber que había pasado con el amor de mi vida.

Llegue con emoción y tristeza al ver los lugares donde solía pasear con Bella.

Al fin Llegue en mi volvo azul a la escuela, no había cambiado nada, entre y la recepcionista me recibió, era de baja estatura pelo rojo y ojos verdes me dijo- Buenos días, Edward Cullen verdad- yo asentí en ese momento ella pensó "Al fin alguien que vale la pena, pero que estoy diciendo ¡yo tengo marido!- yo sonreí estaba empezando como el primer día que estuve aquí.

Entre al salón de clases y escuche todos los pensamientos sobre mi, una chica de unos lentes enormes pensaba "pero que guapo es, tengo que saber su nombre" de repente me cruce con una rubia que me guiño un ojo yo la ignore pues me hacía recordar a Rosalie y no me equivocaba pensaba casi igual que Rosalie de hecho era mas chocante " Ese va a ser mío, de seguro no vio mi guiño, aparte de todos modos yo soy la mas bonita de aquí en quien se puede fijar" me daban ganas de decirle a la rubia que yo ya había encontrado al amor de mi vida y que no me volvería a enamorar pero me mordí la lengua y avance mas rápido.

.Me sentía mal porqué no estaba con mis hermanos los extrañaba pero ellos dijeron que tenían que esperar para volver, yo ya no podía seguir sin saber nada de Bella.

Después fue el receso, entre a la cafetería y por primera vez me senté solo, me reí ahora no íbamos a ser los rechazados, ahora iba a ser el rechazado, lo que me confortaba era que podría ver a Bella y que Alice y los demás me vendrían a visitar.

Todos en la cafetería pero sobre todo las niñas me miraban yo solo buscaba a una chica pero no la encontraba, después recordé que Bella ya no era una chica debería de tener ya 48 años me reí de mi mismo e intente mantenerme tranquilo, saliendo de la escuela investigaría sobre Bella.

Llego la hora del gimnasia fui tranquilamente al gimnasio todo iba bien y de repente capte su aroma, el aroma más exquisito que podía haber para mí, en ese momento mis labios pronunciaron su nombre después de treinta años de no hablar de ella – Bella- dije con una mezcla de alivio y emoción, ignorando las miradas eche a correr a un paso no tan humano pero tampoco tan sobrenatural entre al gimnasio y desesperado la empecé a buscar, no la encontré se acababa de ir eso me frustro estuve a un paso de verla y no pude.

En gimnasia estaba distraído pensando en Bella, ¿porque había estado en el gimnasio? yo sabía cuánto los odiaba ¿o me había equivocado de persona? , no eso no podía ser, su olor era el mismo, lavanda y fresa, así paso la clase de gimnasia, la rubia llamada Amber se acerco a mí en cuánto salí del vestidor y me dijo – Hola Edward soy Amber Newton Stanley-

Ya supe porque me caía tan mal, era la hija de Mike Newton con Jessica Stanley, y como su madre era igual de chismosa e hipócrita como podía escuchar en los pensamientos de los demás, pero no era descortés así que le dije - Hola veo que ya sabes mi nombre- ella dijo- Si, investigue sobre ti espero no te haya importado- antes de que pudiera responderle me dijo- Aunque debes sentirte halagado ¿no?- yo me reí y le dije- Mas bien sorprendido- ella frunció el seño y dijo- ¿No te sientes halagado?- yo le dije- No exactamente, me creerías si te dijera que me siento un poco asustado, bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos Amber- y crucé la puerta ella estaba que echaba chispas oí lo que pensaba " Y ese Cullen quien se cree que es no porque sea increíblemente guapo significa que puede rechazarme, aunque lo que me consuela es que si no me hizo caso a mi no le hará caso a ninguna" en eso tenía razón no le haría caso a ninguna chica que no fuera mi Bella que ya no era exactamente una chica pero seguía siendo Bella.

Así que a la salida fui corriendo al estacionamiento ya me urgía saber sobre Bella, en ese momento choque con alguien al que tumbe al suelo- Perdón-dije muy apurado parar saber quien era, en ese momento me llegó el aroma voltee esperanzado era Bella y ahí estaba en el suelo, era tal y como la recordaba su pelo castaño caoba le caía a media espalda sus ojos color chocolate me miraban desconcertada, pero su piel ya no era tan blanca era de un tono ni muy blanco ni muy moreno, yo la ayude a levantarse.

- Oye no te puedes fijar por donde caminas o al menos cuando tiras a alguien ayudarla a levantarse en vez de quedarte parado- dijo enojada yo me reí.

- ¿No me reconoces?- le dije, ella negó con la cabeza yo me confundí ¿era Bella o no? Era exactamente como ella, su aroma era el mismo, no podía leer su pensamiento, lo único que había cambiado era su tono de piel.

- Edward Cullen- ella vio mi expresión y dijo- Bueno fue un gusto conocerte Edward, nos vemos- yo la vi partir y me fui a mi volvo, ahí me quede pensando en porque esa chica se parecería tanto a Bella, la respuesta llegó a mi mente segundos después, como no se me había ocurrido antes como fui tan tonto al pensar que Bella no se casaría nunca ella por más que me amara tenía que hacer su vida de seguro era la hija de Bella y tenía que acercarme a ella para saber más de Bella.

Así que la seguí ella se subió a un volvo plateado yo me reí de verdad era diferente a Bella ella nunca tendría un volvo y menos plateado porque le recordaría a mi, me sorprendió ver que seguían en la casa de Charlie me estacione lejos de su casa y me trepe en el árbol que estaba cerca del cuarto de Bella ahí vi que Lizzie llegó a poner sus cosas sobre la cama y se aventó, se quedo ahí un momento de repente escuche un carro, de seguro era Bella, mi corazón volvió a latir y un sentimiento de felicidad recorrió mi cuerpo vi que Bella solo tenía unas cuántas arrugas no había cambiado mucho.

En el momento en que Lizzie escucho entrar a Bella gritó- ¡Mamá! Ya estas aquí- y bajo corriendo las escaleras después vi que Bella traía unas maletas ¿adonde habría ido? Busque por todas partes a su marido pero no lo encontré eso me dio esperanzas pero las perdí en cuánto Lizzie pregunto- ¿Y papá donde esta?- Bella la abrazó y le dijo- Esta en camino mi amor no te preocupes y se sentaron a comer, ahí Bella le preguntó a Lizzie- ¿Como te fue en la escuela Lizzie?- Lizzie le dijo- Bien mama pero choque con un chico muy extraño- Bella le dijo- ¿Con quién mi amor?- en ese momento sentí miedo ¿Cómo reaccionaria Bella? Lizzie le dijo- Se llama…-

En ese momento entro al ser al que mas odio en el mundo Jacob Black pero fue un alivio que llegara ya que interrumpió a Lizzie que olvidándose del asuntó grito- Papa- y fue corriendo a abrazarlo el le dijo- Mi pequeña Elizabeth ¿Cómo estas? - Ella frunció el seño y dijo- Ay papa ya te he dicho que me llames Lizzie, siento que me regañas cuando dices Elizabeth- yo sonreí pues me hizo recordar mucho a Bella, en ese momento Bella fue y beso la boca de Jacob un sentimiento que hace años que no sentía cobro vida en mi interior los celos se apoderaban de mi y no me dejaban en paz no quise seguir viendo la escena y me fui corriendo, ya regresaría mas tarde pero ahora me tenía que ir de ahí antes que hiciera algo estúpido.

Fui corriendo al bosque ahí me subí a un árbol tenía ganas de llorar era estresante no poder hacerlo, lo único que hacia que estuviera un poco feliz era que Bella pudo sentir lo que era ser madre algo que yo nunca le habría dado. Pero ¿porque con Jacob Black? yo sabía de los sentimientos de el hacia Bella, pero ¿ella en verdad se enamoro de el? Cuántas cosas habían pasado desde que me fui, y quería, no más bien necesitaba saberlas todas.

En la noche volví a casa de Bella, entre por la ventana de Lizzie y fui al cuarto de Bella y Jacob, entre y vi que dormían abrazados una sonrisa recorría el rostro de Bella, ¿estaría soñando conmigo? Pero que estoy pensando yo era un capítulo cerrado en su vida, así que me fui al cuarto de Lizzie antes de que pudiera entrar escuche que Lizzie decía- Ay deberás mi mama nunca arregla esta tabla rota en el suelo- yo me estremecí era la tabla donde había guardado las fotos, los boletos de avión y el CD que le había grabado a Bella, Lizzie dijo- No puede ser, es un CD- yo suspire aliviado y escuche como lo ponía en la grabadora Lizzie dijo- También hay fotos pero ya tengo que dormir, las veré mañana, mientras intentare dormirme con el CD haber que tipo de música tiene- yo tenía que esperar a que se durmiera para poder llevarme las fotos sin que se diera cuenta, en ese momento empezó la nana de Bella.

Lizzie dijo- ¡Que hermosa melodía! tengo que saber quien la compuso- y sin decir mas bostezo y se durmió, yo entre a su cuarto y saque las fotos en las que aparecía y estaba por irme cuando Lizzie dijo- Espera- yo me puse rígido, me había descubierto ya no podía fingir mas, ella me dijo- ¿Qué haces aquí y a estas horas de la noche?-

Yo voltee y le dije- Es un sueño Lizzie, ya duérmete- voltee y ella dijo- Esta bien, sabes creo saber quien eres- yo le dije- Ah si ¿quien soy?- ella me volteo a ver con los ojos mas tiernos que he visto en mi vida y me dijo- Mi mama me hablo de ti, me dijo que en algunos años cuándo estuviera sola o triste un ángel aparecería en mi ventana por la noche- yo me quede mudo, así que Bella le había hablado de mi, bueno no exactamente todo de mi pero en parte yo le dije- Así es Lizzie pero ya duérmete- ella asintió y me dijo- Por favor si eres un ángel dile a Dios que no deje que mama muera, por favor que se cure se que está en etapa terminal con el cáncer, pero los milagros existen ¿no?- Bella, mi Bella enferma, en etapa terminal, no eso no podía ser cierto ¡NO! Para tranquilizar a Lizzie le dije- Si existen los milagros no te preocupes Lizzie- ella asintió y se acostó yo ya me iba cuando me dijo- ¿Ángel?- yo voltee y le dije- Si Lizzie que paso- ella me dijo- Gracias- yo le sonreí y me salte por la ventana.

Fui corriendo a mi casa, pero porque Bella, mi Bella muriendo ¡No! Simplemente no se podía y lo peor era que no habría nada que pudiera hacer, solamente ir con ella y decirle qué lo que me pidiera se lo daría así que mañana después de la escuela llegaría antes que Lizzie y se lo diría.

Llegué temprano y me quede en mi coche y ahí vi a Lizzie caminando de repente llegó Amber y le dijo a Lizzie- Oye tu Black- Lizzie volteo y dijo- ¿Que quieres Newton?- eso me sorprendió Lizzie no se dejaba como Bella, Lizzie sabía como defenderse eso me gusto y sonreí, Amber le dijo- Solo quiero qué te quede una cosa en claro, no te acerques a Edward Cullen ¿entendido?- Lizzie le dijo sarcásticamente- Si mi general- Amber le dijo- Estoy hablando en serio Black- Lizzie le dijo- Mira Amber no te prometo nada, que pasa si me llega a gustar Edward- yo sonreí sabía que Lizzie solo lo hacia para molestar a Amber, pero ella le dijo- Mira yo me ocupo de Edward y tu te ocupas de tu madre moribunda- la oleada de odio que experimente fue muy grande a Lizzie se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y le grito- ¡DI QUE LO SIENTES O LO VAS A LAMENTAR!-

Amber riendo le dijo- Cálmate Black, enserio para que te molestas, mejor pasa más tiempo con tu madre, puede morir en cualquier momento- yo ya estaba apunto de bajarme del auto, mi dolor era insoportable y ver el de Lizzie hacía que me pusiera mas triste y enojado, no podía ver como sufría Lizzie, pero que estoy pensando intente olvidarme del asunto del dolor de Lizzie pero no podía así que voltee y vi como Lizzie le plantaba un puñetazo a la nariz de Amber, yo me empecé a reír no esperaba eso de Lizzie, hacia años que no reía así y me gusto el sonido de mi risa luego de años de no escucharla.

En ese momento me percate que Amber le decía- ¡Lo vas a lamentar Black, sabes te lo diré de una vez te voy a acusar y aparte te digo que a tu madre le quedan pocas semanas de vida mi papa me lo dijo!- me quede mudo, pocas semanas de vida tenía mi Bella, recordé a Lizzie y la voltee a ver pero no la encontré así que me baje del auto y empecé a gritar –¡Lizzie!- voltee hacía el bosque y vi su cabellera castaña moviéndose hacía el.

Fui corriendo hacía donde estaba ella y la vi ahí sentada debajo de un árbol llorando y diciendo-¡Mi mama! No mi mama no porque ella- yo fui y dije- Lizzie estas bien- ella volteo y dijo- ¿Quién es?- yo le respondí- Soy Edward Cullen y vi lo que paso, solo quiero saber si estás bien- ella me dijo- No, no estoy bien- yo me acerque y me senté a lado de ella y le dije- No te preocupes te hace bien llorar- ella me volteo a ver se veía tan débil e indefensa que me dieron ganas de abrazarla, pero me contuve ella me miro a los ojos y me abrazó y empezó a llorar yo primero me quede petrificado, pero me compuse y la abrase ella seguía llorando mientras yo le acariciaba su pelo, no se cuánto tiempo nos quedamos ahí probablemente cuatro horas, pero a mi no me importaba quedarme todo el día yo solo quería que Lizzie se sintiera mejor.

Después ella me dijo- Perdón Edward, apenas te conozco y ya te deje mojado por mis lagrimas- sentí un sentimiento hermoso cuando pronuncio mi nombre y le dije- No te preocupes la primera vez que te conocí yo te tire al suelo- ella se empezó a reír y dijo- Si es verdad, Edward enserio muchas gracias me hizo bien estar contigo- yo le sonreí y le dije- Cuando quieras Lizzie- ella me sonrío, beso mi mejilla y se fue mientras gritaba- ¡Nos vemos mañana Edward!-

Yo me quede muy sorprendido a ella no le importo lo frío de mi piel y beso mi mejilla para despedirse y saludarse como con cualquier humano, Bella no hubiera hecho eso al principio de conocerme porque era muy tímida, pero Lizzie lo hizo, sonreí pero luego me quede pensando, ¿Por qué sentía esto de nuevo? Que tenía Lizzie que hacía que en cuándo estaba con ella me olvidaba completamente de Bella, talvez que se parecía a ella, pero no porque cuando yo estaba con ella, ella era Lizzie, yo sabía que estaba con Lizzie y no con ella, porque me entraban estás ganas tremendas de salir corriendo a su cuarto y verla dormir o quedarme a lado de ella.

No, no podía estar pasando yo estaba confundido era lógico que no quería que Lizzie sufriera porque ella era parte de Bella, y si Lizzie sufría Bella sufriría y yo no podía ver a Bella sufrir, sería insoportable para mí, fui caminando pensando en porque pensaba tanto en Lizzie ahora ella ocupaba gran parte de mis pensamientos, entre al estacionamiento y vi a Lizzie subir en su volvo e irse, después me percate de que se le había olvidado un libro azul rey con blanco que decía " Propiedad de Lizzie" lo agarre y me dije a mi mismo- Edward Cullen esto no es tuyo por mas curiosidad que tengas debes de entregárselo- pero no podía yo quería saber todo de Lizzie sus alegrías y tristezas.

Así que en una actitud que no es digna de un caballero abrí el diario de Lizzie, empecé con la primera página que decía así: "**Mi querida Elizabeth** **ya tienes 12 años y este diario es para ti, te lo regalamos para que pongas tus memorias en el con cariño Bella y Jacob" **y empecé a leer el diario de Lizzie al principio solo había canciones y dibujos yo me reía me parecía muy tierna, después empezó la parte escrita decía así

"**Hoy mi papa me llevo a la push ahí conocí a sus amigos y a alguien muy especial llamado Santiago nos hicimos amigos de inmediato" **antes de seguir leyendo me puse a pensar ¿Quién era Santiago? ¿Qué significaba en la vida de Lizzie? Pero a mí que me importaba lo malo era que me importaba mucho, demasiado, ignore los celos y seguí leyendo "**Fue un día especial para mí, mañana ya 14 de junio ya es mi cumpleaños"**

"**Hoy fue mi fiesta de cumpleaños y llegaron dos personas a las que no conocía, se llamaban Alice y Jasper" **me quede petrificado, así que Alice y Jasper sabían de la existencia de Lizzie y no me habían dicho nada ni de ella ni de Bella, pero claro por eso ese día se fueron tan sospechosos, pero ¿Cómo pudo Alice ocultármelo por tantos años?, tenía que hablar con ella y con Jasper, pero sería luego, seguí leyendo "**Me dieron un broche para cabello con un emblema raro y me dijeron que no vino alguien pero que me aseguraban que vendría y que me querría mucho, a mi mama le encanto que vinieran, pero a mi papa no tanto y menos le gusto que me dieran ese broche" **cerré el diario y decidí entregárselo a Lizzie fui a su casa e inocentemente toque la puerta.

Lizzie abrió la puerta y dijo- Hola Edward ¡ que sorpresa!-yo le sonreí y le dije- Se te olvido esto- y le tendí su diario ella se sonrojo y dijo- ¿No leíste nada verdad? Si leíste la última parte déjame explicarte…- yo la interrumpí diciendo- Tranquila Lizzie no lo leí- ella suspiro aliviada y me dijo- Muchas gracias por traérmelo y por no haberlo leído- sentí culpabilidad al ver lo agradecida que estaba pero ella ocultaba algo así que le pregunte- ¿ La última parte hablaba de mi verdad?- ella se sonrojo y dijo- No- yo no le creí nada así que le dije- Yo creo que si-

Esto la hizo enfadar y me dijo- No eres el centro del universo aunque así te lo hagan ver sabes- yo me reí como nunca y le dije- Veo que tienes tu temperamento- ella me sacó la lengua y eso me hizo reír mas así que al final sonriéndome me dijo- Bien gracias por traerlo, nos vemos mañana- yo le sonreí y ella cerro la puerta, pensé en ir en la noche y seguir leyendo su diario para conocerla mejor y llegar hasta la última parte de la que estaba seguro hablaba de mi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Lizzie**

Todo fue muy extraño hoy, de hecho muy doloroso, esa Amber debería de haberle roto otra cosa aparte de la nariz, pero me sentía débil, siempre que era de mi madre representaba una debilidad en mí, pero hoy me fui al bosque, ignore al que grito mi nombre, no tenía tiempo para detenerme, llegue al bosque y empecé a llorar y fue cuando escuche su voz

–Lizzie estas bien- me dijo yo ya sabía quien era su voz la podría reconocer a distancia pero le pregunte- ¿Quién es?- el me contesto que era Edward Cullen para mi ya era obvio, se sentó a lado de mi y me consoló, yo ignorando lo que pensaría de mi lo abracé en este momento necesitaba un abrazo, el se quedo rígido por un momento pero luego me abrazó con fuerza yo llore como nunca

Después le dije- Perdón Edward apenas te conozco y ya te moje la camisa- cuando pronuncie su nombre por primera vez sentí un hormigueo en mi estomago y el hormigueo aumento cuando el pronuncio mi nombre de nuevo el me dijo- No te preocupes la primera vez que te conocí yo te tire al suelo- yo me reí recordando esa ocasión la primera vez qué había visto a Edward Cullen cuándo Amber me dijo que me alejara de el no bromeaba al decir que talvez me gustara, de hecho me gustaba, eso fue lo que escribí en mi diario, fue cuando el llegó y me lo trajo a mi casa, no se pero se lo tenía que contar a alguien de hecho se lo iba a contar a mi mama en cuanto llegara seguía pensando en Edward cuando mi mama llegó

- mama te tengo que contar algo sube por favor- grite ella me dijo que ya iba y subió las escaleras llegó a mi habitación y me dijo- ¿Qué pasa mi amor?- yo le dije- Recuerdas del chico extraño que te conté- le dije, ella asintió y me dijo- Si recuerdo que tu padre nos interrumpió antes de que dijeras su nombre- yo asentí y le dije- Creo que me gusta mucho- a mi mama se le ilumino la cara y me dijo- Cuéntame todo, ¿Cómo se llama?- yo sonreí y le dije- Se llama Edward Cullen…-antes de que terminara de contarle mi madre sufrió un colapso- MAMA- grite al tiempo en que la cargaba y la metía a mi volvo para llevarla al hospital, ¿que paso ella parecía estar bien porque en cuanto mencione a Edward se desmorono?

Llegue al hospital y busqué al doctor Newton, estaba muy ocupado pero en cuanto supo que se trataba de mi mama fue corriendo a revisarla, le hizo unos estudios y la hospitalizaron, yo me senté a lado de ella llorando mientras decía- Mama, no te vayas, quédate conmigo, papa ya viene en camino- mi mama me dijo- Elizabeth, esto que te voy a decir es real y muy importante- yo supe que hablaba en serio solo me llamaba Elizabeth cuando el asunto era delicado y empezó- ¿Recuerdas qué te conté de un ángel qué me visitaba de noche y qué haría lo mismo contigo?- yo asentí ya había visto al ángel pero había sido solo un sueño, mi mama prosiguió- El mundo en el que vivimos no es como te lo pintan, hay criaturas que nunca te imaginarias, tu padre es uno de ellos y Edward Cullen también- yo me quede helada, mi mama hablaba tan enserio, pero ¿Cómo podía ser posible?

Mi mama interrumpió mis pensamientos diciendo – ¿Recuerdas las leyendas de los fríos? – yo asentí las recordaba un poco recuerdo que eran unas de mis favoritas, mi mama siguió- Esas tiene que ver con Edward, tu padre te explicara las suyas- yo estaba muy confundida, mi mama me dijo- Toma esta llave y abre el cajón de mi cuarto ahí saca el anuario de mi escuela y velo, y una cosa más Elizabeth si lo amas no lo dejes ir, no lo dejes…- y a mi mama le empezó a dar un paro cardiaco- ¡MAMA! ¡DOCTOR VENGA RÁPIDO!- grite con todas mis fuerzas, llegaron las enfermeras y el doctor, las enfermeras me tenían agarrada y no me soltaban me estaban sacando a la fuerza, yo jalonee y grite- ¡Déjenme, es mi mama! ¡MAMA! –

En ese momento unas manos calientes me apartaron y me dijeron- Tranquila Lizzie, tu padre ya viene para acá- reconocí esa voz familiar- ¡Santiago Uley!- grite y lo abracé y comencé a llorar, el me abrazó y me dijo- Tranquila Lizzie, no te preocupes va a estar bien, tu papa ya viene en camino- yo le pregunte- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- el dijo- Lo supuse, pero Lizzie tranquila nos veremos el sábado ¿te parece? – yo asentí hace mucho que no lo veía y necesitaba hablar con un viejo amigo, en ese momento llegó mi papa me abrazó y me dijo- Mi amor ya vete a la casa- yo no quería irme, pero tenía que investigar sobre lo que mi mama me había dicho.

Llegue a la casa y entre corriendo, subí las escaleras y entre al cuarto de mi mama, ahí abrí el cajón y saqué el anuario, temblorosa abrí la primera página, busque en las fotografías y ahí estaba el, la misma cara, el mismo nombre, la misma encantadora sonrisa, después le di vuelta a la hoja y ahí estaban Alice y Jasper, pero esto fue hace 30 años ¿Por qué seguían igual? La respuesta llego a mi mente de repente, todas esas leyendas sobre los fríos que se mezclaban con los humanos pero no los cazaban, se suponía que eran civilizados, después vi una foto de un baile en el que mi mama sonriendo estaba de la mano de Edward, no se porque pero por primera vez en mi vida sentí celos, supe que me tenía que alejar de el pero era demasiado tarde yo ya sentía algo muy fuerte por Edward.

Fui a mi cuarto con el anuario en brazos, mientras pensaba en Edward, ¿el un vampiro? la verdad era lo mas lógico, nunca había conocido a alguien como el y me encantaba, abrí mi buró y saqué mi broche para pelo mañana en la escuela me lo pondría, porque sentía tantos celos de mi mama, yo a Edward no le importaba, pero luego recordé algo que me había dicho Alice –"Alguien muy especial vendrá y te querrá mucho"- ¿estaría hablando de Edward? , mañana lo iba a averiguar, llame a mi papa y me dijo – Tranquila Lizzie, tu mama ya está estable- note una nota de alivio en su voz y supe que era verdad le agradecí y me despedí, de repente se me ocurrió algo, ¿y si el ángel de mi sueño era Edward, vendría en cuanto estuviera dormida? Fue muy infantil pero me hice la dormida, me bañe, me lave los dientes, me puse la piyama, puse el CD y fingí dormirme.

Como a las doce de la noche escuche un ruido en mi ventana yo estaba tapada hasta la cabeza con la cobija pero por un hoyo que había dejado se veía todo, de repente sentí que alguien delicadamente quitaba la cobija de mi cara, cerré los ojos y sentí una mano fría tocar mi rostro, reprimí una sonrisa , después el suspiro y se sentó a lado de mi mientras acariciaba mi pelo y dijo- Ay, Lizzie me siento tan culpable, pienso demasiado en ti y siento que le estoy faltando al amor de Bella- yo no lo podía creer Edward pensaba en mi, quería levantarme y abrazarlo pero me contuve, después de un rato dijo- Sabes, hace años que no hacía esto, nunca he vuelto a sentir esto de nuevo, pero llegaron tu y tu madre que han sido las únicas en despertar al hombre que hay en mi- yo fingí seguir dormida y me voltee de su lado, lo que no esperaba era caer en su regazo el se sorprendió pero pensando que seguía dormida siguió acariciando mi pelo , ya tenía sueño y me estaba quedando dormida, solo escuche a Edward decir- Mi Lizzie- y me dormí.

Desperté feliz me arregle, me puse mi broche y fui al hospital, ahí vi que mi mama ya estaba mejor le conté todo y ella sonriendo me dijo- Me alegra que seas feliz, pero aún no le digas a tu padre por favor- yo asentí sonriente me despedí y fui en mi volvo a la escuela.

Baje del auto pero me resbale, ya estaba preparándome para el dolor del golpe cuando sentí unas manos frías en mi espalda y piernas, Edward me traía cargada ,voltee y ahí estaba el con su sonrisa picara diciéndome- Veo que no tienes buen equilibrio- yo le sonreí y le dije- Gracias- el se río y me paro, fuimos caminando hacía el salón de clases el me dijo- Déjame adivinar ¿eres mala para los deportes también?- yo negué con la cabeza y sonriendo le dije- Que tenga mal equilibrio no significa que soy mala para los deportes- el sonrío se acerco a mi rostro y dijo- Entonces supongo que te veo en gimnasia- yo aspire su aroma era delicioso y me sonroje, el se río y silbando se fue a su clase.

En la clase no me podía concentrar ya iba a ser hora del receso, pero yo no albergaba esperanzas de que Edward se quisiera sentar conmigo, nunca me lo había pedido, talvez debería yo tomar el primer paso, pero no, me daría mucha pena, Salí corriendo de clase y ahí estaba el recargado contra la pared yo sonreí y el me dijo- ¿Te sentarías conmigo a almorzar?- yo asentí incapaz de hablar, entramos a la cafetería y todos nos miraban, sobre todo Amber, ella traía una bandeja llena de comida y vi que se acercaba a donde nos íbamos a sentar Edward y yo, yo me enoje mucho sabía que Edward era un caballero y que no la iba a correr.

Pero Edward me dijo- ¿Que te parece si hoy comemos afuera?- yo siguiéndole el juego le dije- Si el clima esta agradable- el se río y salimos al patio, Amber se quedo con la boca abierta maldiciendo por dentro, al pensar que estaría diciendo me empecé a reír cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que Edward también se estaba riendo, nos volteamos a ver y los dos comenzamos a reír.

Nos sentamos y Edward me paso agua en cuanto estiro su brazo vi el mismo emblema que el de mi broche, sin saber lo que hacia tome su brazo y le pregunte-¿ Edward de donde sacaste este emblema?- el dijo- Es el emblema de la familia Cullen- yo puse los ojos en blanco y quite de mi pelo el broche y se lo enseñe, Edward se quedo mudo del asombro tomo el broche y me dijo- ¿Y tu de donde lo sacaste?- yo ya sabía su secreto tenía que actuar como si no lo supiera, yo quería que el tuviera confianza en mi y me lo dijera porque el quisiera

Le dije- Unos amigos de mi mama me lo regalaron- vi el cambio de Edward, se tenso pero fingiendo una sonrisa me dijo- bueno algo que tenemos en común- yo le sonreí, no pude aguantarme mas y le pregunte- ¿Edward tu te has enamorado alguna vez?- el dolor crispo su rostro y yo me arrepentí de haber tocado el tema, el componiéndose me dijo- Si, si me he enamorado- yo muerta de la curiosidad le pregunte- Y estas enamorado ahora- el me dijo- Si creo que si- de seguro seguía enamorado de mi madre, era lo más lógico, de repente me pregunto- ¿Y tu estas enamorada?- se acerco mucho a mi y yo le dije- Si, pero no es un amor correspondido-el dijo- ¿Por qué estas tan segura de eso?- yo baje la mirada decirlo me dolía mucho pero le dije- Porque el sigue enamorado de un antiguo amor- el se acerco mas y yo me sonroje, no sabía si el sospechaba que hablaba de el.

El me dijo- Pero,¿ le has preguntado?- yo negué con la cabeza y con lagrimas en los ojos le dije- No es necesario, se nota que sigue enamorado de ella, talvez este confundido conmigo, pero yo se que nunca me va a querer como yo lo quiero a el- el vio el sufrimiento en mis ojos y me dijo- Lizzie yo no soporto verte así yo te….- y sonó la campana los dos nos sobresaltamos y suspiramos, Edward me ayudo a pararme y me dijo –Te veré en el gimnasio Lizzie- yo asentí aun con lagrimas en los ojos el dudando acaricio mi rostro y me dijo- No quiero que sigas triste- me sentí culpable si Edward seguía enamorado de mi mama yo tenía la obligación de decirle donde estaba, pero eso alteraría a mi mama y eso no era justo, no me arriesgaría a perderla.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Edward**

Ayer había ido en la noche a casa de Lizzie, entre a su cuarto ella estaba cobijada hasta su cabeza, delicadamente le quite la sabana y acaricie su rostro era tan hermosa, me senté a lado de ella y empecé a acariciar su pelo mientras decía- Ay, Lizzie me siento tan culpable, pienso demasiado en ti y siento que le estoy faltando al amor de Bella-yo estuve a punto de leer su diario pero no podía apartarme de ella- Sabes- le dije aunque sabía que no me escuchaba- hace años que no hacía esto, nunca he vuelto a sentir esto de nuevo, pero llegaron tu y tu madre que han sido las únicas en despertar al hombre que hay en mi- eso era verdad Lizzie se había metido en mi corazón poco a poco, de repente Lizzie cambio de postura y cayó en mi regazo yo me sorprendí pero sabiendo que estaba dormida seguí acariciando su pelo, al final ya era tarde así que me tenía que ir solamente podía dejar a Lizzie sabiendo que la vería mañana- Mi Lizzie- dije bese su frente y me fui.

A la mañana siguiente fui a la escuela muy entusiasmado ya quería ver a Lizzie, vi que llegó un poco tarde, bajo del auto pero se resbalo estuvo a punto de golpearse, un sentimiento protector me invadió no podía salir lastimada de ninguna manera, fui corriendo y la atrape antes de que cayera después le dije con una sonrisa- Veo que no tienes buen equilibrio- ella me miro desconcertada pero sonrío y me dijo- Gracias- yo me reí aliviado de que no le hubiera pasado nada y fuimos caminado hacia el salón y sentí curiosidad de si la vería en gimnasia o no así que le dije- Déjame adivinar ¿eres mala para los deportes también?- ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo y me dijo- Que tenga mal equilibrio no significa que soy mala para los deportes- yo sonreí me acerque a ella e intente deslúmbrala como lo hacia con Bella y le dije- Entonces supongo que te veré en gimnasia- ella se sonrojo y yo me aleje silbando.

Toda la clase me la pase pensando en ella, salí corriendo después de que sonó el timbre y me acomode afuera de la puerta, quería saber si ella tenía la misma ansiedad de verme y fue cuando la vi salir corriendo me vio y sonrió yo le dije- ¿Te sentarías conmigo a almorzar?- ella asintió y yo le sonreí , llegamos y todos se nos quedaron viendo todos se preguntaban si al fin Edward Cullen ya no iba a estar solo, la mayoría de los chicos estaban desilusionados al ver que Lizzie tenía compañero para almorzar yo sonreí in capaz de ocultar mi felicidad al ver que yo era el elegido de Lizzie.

En ese momento llegó Amber y pensó " Pero que paso, porque Edward esta con Black, no ella no me lo va a quitar, ya se iré a sentarme con ellos" ante todo yo era un caballero pero tener que soportar como Amber molestaba a Lizzie me sacaba de mis casillas así que le dije a Lizzie-¿Que te parece si hoy comemos afuera?- ella entendió el juego y dijo- Si el clima esta agradable- yo me reí y salimos, pude ver lo que pensaba Amber "Pero esos dos como se atreven a unirse contra mi, pero va a ver en gimnasia le va a pesar" yo me empecé a reír ya quería ver a Amber solamente intentar tocar a Lizzie no iba a tener oportunidad, Lizzie también se empezó a reír los dos nos volteamos a ver y empezamos a reírnos.

Nos sentamos y le pase agua a Lizzie ella se quedo viendo mi brazo y lo agarro diciendo -¿ Edward de donde sacaste este emblema?- yo vi su mano en mi brazo y sentí un hermoso sentimiento, en cuanto me pregunto de mi pulsera le dije- Es el emblema de la familia Cullen- ella puso los ojos en blanco y se quito su broche del pelo dejando caer su hermoso pelo en su mejilla al ver el broche lo reconocí de inmediato era uno que Alice estaba haciendo, intentando parecer indiferente le dije- ¿Y tu de donde lo sacaste?- ella pareció vacilar pero me dijo- Unos amigos de mi mama me lo dieron- pero claro Alice y Jasper tenían que estar atrás de esto yo con una sonrisa forzada le dije- bueno algo que tenemos en común- ella sonrió

Y me pregunto- ¿Edward alguna vez te has enamorado?- se vino a mi mente el recuerdo de Bella y pude sentir el dolor en mi rostro, componiéndome le dije- Si, si me he enamorado- ella muerta de curiosidad me pregunto- ¿Estas enamorado ahora?- yo le dije- Si, creo que si- la verdad no estaba seguro aún, ella pareció ponerse triste yo lleno de curiosidad también le pregunte acercándome a ella- ¿Y tu estas enamorada? – Ella se sonrojo y me dijo- Si, pero no es un amor correspondido-¿hablaba en serio? ¿Quien no podría corresponderle? así que le pregunte- ¿Por qué estas tan segura de eso?- ella bajo la mirada y con un rastro de dolor dijo- Porque el sigue enamorado de un antiguo amor-

Yo me sorprendí ¿estaría hablando de mi? Me acerque mas a ella y le dije- Pero ¿le has preguntado?-ella negó con la cabeza y con lagrimas en los ojos me dijo- No es necesario, se nota que sigue enamorado de ella, talvez este confundido conmigo, pero yo se que nunca me va a querer como yo lo quiero a el- yo vi el dolor en sus ojos y sufrí al verla sufrir así que le dije- Lizzie yo no soporto verte así, yo te…- y sonó la campana le iba a decir que yo la quería los dos suspiramos la ayude a pararse y le dije- Te veré en el gimnasio Lizzie- ella asintió aun con lagrimas en los ojos yo no podía verla así, dude pero acaricie su rostro y le dije- No quiero que sigas triste-

Ella asintió y yo me fui, no la quería dejar sola pero si me quedaba podría decirle que la quería y todavía no, primero tendría que saber la verdad sobre mi sin secretos , ¿pero ella me quería? Yo quería verlo así pero no sabía, llegué al vestidor y me cambie y salí al gimnasio ahí vi a Lizzie jugando voley era muy buena, sonreí al verla jugar y ver como se reía pero mi sonrisa se desvaneció al escuchar los pensamientos de Amber y sus amigas ¿de verdad serían capaces de hacer eso? ¡Es que acaso no tenían corazón! Yo no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño, solo le podrían hacer daño a Lizzie sobre mi cadáver.

Estaba preparado para proteger a Lizzie cuando capte ese olor en un segundo dije- Victoria- y supe que ella era un peligro mas grande para Lizzie y fui a alcanzarla, la empecé a buscar hasta que la vi su melena roja se movía por el bosque yo la seguí corriendo, pasaron las horas de gimnasia ya la iba a alcanzar pero desapareció de mi vista, recordé a Amber y lo que planeaba hacerle a Lizzie así que regrese a la escuela y busque a Lizzie después escuche en los pensamientos de Amber y vi sus recuerdos que habían dejado a Lizzie en el bosque ella y su bola de amigas saliendo de gimnasia la habían amordazado y jaloneado hasta ahí, Lizzie se jaloneaba y intentaba gritar pero no podía, lagrimas recorrían por las mejillas de Lizzie, y la tiraron al suelo, Lizzie se golpeo la cabeza y me pareció ver que se desmayo, eso me dolió hasta el alma aunque no tenía, fulmine a Amber con la mirada ya que no podía hacer otra cosa mas, ahora no, tenía que buscar a Lizzie.

Lo que me tranquilizaba era que Victoria no estaba cerca de donde habían dejado a Lizzie pero aún así vigilaba sus pensamientos de repente la vi acercándose adonde estaba Lizzie y con una sonrisa malévola le dijo- Hola Bella, nos volvemos a ver- Lizzie estaba confundida pero le dijo- No soy Bella, me llamo Lizzie- Victoria se río y le dijo- Bella, no me tomes por tonta soy Victoria ya sabes que conmigo no se juega- Lizzie muerta de miedo corrió pero Victoria la alcanzo en un segundo Lizzie grito y le dijo- ¿Qué eres?- ella se río yo empecé a correr mas rápido tenía que llegar, Victoria le dijo- Soy lo mismo que tu Edward- Lizzie puso los ojos en blanco y dijo- Un vampiro-

Yo me quede helado ¿Lizzie ya sabía mi secreto? Corrí mas rápido, Victoria ahora le dijo a Lizzie- Tienes tiempo para correr Bella, pero yo que tu lo haría rápido ya no tengo paciencia- Lizzie empezó a correr, saltaba las ramas pero caía al suelo Victoria la alcanzo y la lanzo contra un árbol Lizzie grito de dolor y yo gruñí ¿porqué ese lugar estaba tan lejos?

Lizzie le dijo a Victoria- Dijiste que me dejarías correr- Victoria sonrío y le dijo- Nunca te dije que mientras corrieras no te haría daño- Lizzie le lanzo una piedra la cual Victoria atrapo e hizo trizas Lizzie grito y se fue corriendo, yo ya me acercaba al lugar en donde estaban, Victoria le dijo a Lizzie- Pasando ese árbol Bella ya va a venir tu muerte- Lizzie estaba llorando de repente grito- ¡EDWARD!- yo supe que me llamaba, de repente llegó Victoria y le dijo- El no vendrá, ¿tus ultimas palabras?- Lizzie dijo- Edward…yo te.. te quiero Edward, siempre te voy a querer- yo puse los ojos en blanco Lizzie me quería, tenía que llegar ya, Lizzie siguió- No me importa lo que seas Edward yo te quiero tal y como eres…-Victoria se empezó a reír y le dijo- Ay que hermosas palabras de despedida- y levanto su mano para golpearla, Lizzie sabía que con ese golpe moriría cerro sus ojos y dijo- Edward-

En ese momento llegué por fin y lance a Victoria contra un árbol, gruñendo me puse en una posición en la que protegía a Lizzie , Lizzie abrió los ojos y dijo- Edward-yo seguía en posición defensiva Victoria se acerco y dijo- ¡Que lastima! llegaste a tiempo- yo le gruñí y ella me dijo- Bueno será en otra ocasión, adiós Edward, Bella nos veremos pronto- Lizzie gimió de dolor y yo la voltee a ver, ella tenía agarrado su estomago y gemía de dolor, yo voltee a ver a Victoria pero ya se había ido, me puse enfrente de Lizzie la cargue y empecé a correr, qué mas daba, si ya sabía mi secreto, aparte era más fácil llevarla al hospital.

Mientras corría le dije a Lizzie- ¿Qué te duele?- ella me dijo- Creo que me rompí una costilla y mi mano me duele- yo seguí corriendo y le dije a Lizzie- Lizzie, ya se qué sabes lo que soy- ella me dijo- Si, si lo se, pero tu eres bueno Edward- yo la mire y le dije- Nadie es perfecto Lizzie yo también he cometido mis errores- ella me miro con ojos tiernos y me dijo- Pero te arrepientes de ellos y eso es lo que cuenta- yo asentí sin mirarla, ella me dijo- Edward se lo de mi mama y tu- yo me quede helado ¿Bella se lo había contado?

Ella prosiguió- Solo me dijo lo que eras, yo investigue por mi cuenta y supe lo que tenías con mi mama- ya había comprendido y le dije- ¿Por eso decías en la cafetería que tu amor estaba enamorado de un antiguo amor?- ella asintió y me dijo- Si, se que lo estas- yo la voltee a ver y le dije- Pues estas equivocada- ella me volteo a ver con ojos sorprendidos y se sonrojo, yo le dije- Ya llegamos al hospital- Lizzie dijo- Wow, que rápido- yo me reí y la lleve adentro del hospital, entramos y olí un olor como el de Lizzie pero que no provenía de Lizzie así que Bella estaba aquí ¿ qué le había pasado?, tenía que verla había mucho de que hablar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Lizzie**

Salí del gimnasio y vi a Amber esperándome afuera, me dijo- Black quiero hablar contigo cerca del bosque- yo asentí era solo Amber ¿qué me podía pasar? Así que fui pero fue una sorpresa ver que Amber no estaba sola, 4 niñas estaban con ella yo le dije a Amber- ¿Qué significa esto Amber?- ella sonrió maliciosamente antes de que pudiera gritar me pusieron un trapo en la boca y me agarraron de los brazos y me llevaron hacía el bosque.

Yo me asuste era temporada de osos y me llevaron hacia la parte este la mas cercana a las cuevas yo estaba llorando, Amber me empujo y me pegue en la cabeza me quede en shock un momento ahí pero después me levante y me quite el trapo de la boca y fue cuando la vi, tenía cabello rojo y era pálida, era hermosa, me dijo con su dulce voz- Hola Bella, nos volvemos a ver- yo me quede sorprendida y le dije- No soy Bella, me llamo Lizzie- ella se río y me dijo con voz amenazadora- Bella, no me tomes por tonta soy Victoria ya sabes que conmigo no se juega- yo me morí del miedo y empecé a correr en un segundo ella ya estaba enfrente de mi yo grite y le dije- ¿Qué eres?- ella se río y dijo- Soy lo mismo que tu Edward- así que ella era un – Vampiro- dije en voz alta, pero ella no tenía los ojos dorados de Edward, ella tenía unos escalofriantes ojos rojos.

Ella me dijo- Tienes tiempo para correr Bella, pero yo que tu lo haría rápido ya no tengo paciencia- yo empecé a correr con todas mis fuerzas, saltaba las ramas pero me caía al suelo, ella me alcanzó y me lanzó contra un árbol yo grite de dolor, nunca había sentido un dolor tan fuerte - Dijiste que me dejarías correr- repuse casi sin aliento, ella me sonrío y me dijo - Nunca te dije que mientras corrieras no te haría daño- yo furiosa le lance una piedra, ella la atrapó y la hizo trizas, yo espantada grite y empecé a correr, Victoria me dijo- Pasando ese árbol Bella ya va a venir tu muerte- yo estaba llorando en ese momento solo pude pensar en el y grite- ¡EDWARD!- de repente llegó Victoria y me dijo- El no vendrá, ¿tus ultimas palabras?-

Yo dije- Edward…yo te.. Te quiero Edward, siempre te voy a querer- lo tenía que decir, no quería morir sin decirlo, yo seguí - No me importa lo que seas Edward yo te quiero tal y como eres…-Victoria se empezó a reír y me dijo- Ay que hermosas palabras de despedida- y levanto su mano para golpearme, yo sabía que con ese golpe moriría cerré los ojos y dije- Edward-

En ese momento escuche un fuerte ruido seguido de un gruñido, abrí mis ojos y dije- Edward- se estaba poniendo enfrente de mi para protegerme, Victoria se acerco y dijo- ¡Que lastima! llegaste a tiempo- Edward gruño y ella dijo- Bueno será en otra ocasión, adiós Edward, Bella nos veremos pronto- en ese momento yo gemí del dolor creo que me había roto una costilla , Edward me volteo a ver preocupado, Victoria aprovecho que Edward estaba distraído y se fue, Edward me volteo a ver me cargó y empezó a correr con una velocidad impresionante.

Iba corriendo y me dijo- ¿Qué te duele?- yo le dije - Creo que me rompí una costilla y mi mano me duele- Edward me dijo- Lizzie, ya se qué sabes lo que soy- yo le dije- Si, si lo se, pero tu eres bueno Edward-el me miro y me dijo- Nadie es perfecto Lizzie yo también he cometido mis errores- yo le dije-Pero te arrepientes de ellos y eso es lo que cuenta-el asintió sin mirarme yo le dije- Edward se lo de mi mama y tu-el se quedo helado y yo viendo que no contestaba proseguí

- Solo me dijo lo que eras, yo investigue por mi cuenta y supe lo que tenías con mi mama- el me dijo - ¿Por eso decías en la cafetería que tu amor estaba enamorado de un antiguo amor?- yo asentí recordar eso me hacia estar triste y le dije- Si, se que lo estas- el me volteo a ver y con ojos tiernos me dijo - Pues estas equivocada- yo me sorprendí y me sonroje - Ya llegamos al hospital-me dijo yo me sorprendí y le dije - Wow, que rápido- el se río y me llevo adentro del hospital, yo supe que era el mismo en el que estaba mi mama, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a Edward pero por alguna razón presentí que el sabía que mi mama estaba aquí.

Me dieron un cuarto tenia rotas 2 costillas, la mano fracturada y golpes en la cabeza, Edward se quedo a lado de mi todo el tiempo cada vez que gemía de dolor el se acercaba a mi con preocupación y me decía- Lizzie ¿estas bien? ¿Qué te duele? Llamare a la enfermera- yo le agradecía pero le decía que no era necesario.

En un momento en el que Edward se aseguro de que me encontraba bien me dijo- Lizzie, creo que será mejor si voy a hablar con Bella a explicarle y a que ella también me explique otras cosas-yo asentí me fue difícil ocultarle el miedo que tenía a que el volviera a sentir algo mas fuerte por mi madre que por mi pero lo logre ocultar, antes de irse se acerco a mi y me dijo- Lizzie, te quiero- y beso mi frente yo me sonroje y le dije- Yo también- y el sonriendo se fue, pensé en llamarle a Santiago para avisarle que no podría ir a la Push el sábado, pero en cuánto escucho que estaba en el hospital me dijo que iba para aya.

Pasaron las horas y Edward no regresaba, la enfermera llegó y me dijo- Señorita ¿le podría avisar a su acompañante que tiene una llamada de una mujer llamada Alice?- yo asentí, tenía que avisarle a Edward podría ser importante, así que fui a avisarle a Edward, fui por el pasillo caminando con una taza llena de yogurt para mi mama, sabía que me iba a regañar Edward después, pero no me importaba.

Abrí la puerta y fue cuando los vi, mi mama tenía abrazado a Edward y se estaban besando, mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos y se me cayo la taza, los dos voltearon y yo salí corriendo, Edward grito- ¡Lizzie espera!- pero le dije-¡NO TE ATREVAS A SEGUIRME!- y llorando seguí corriendo, sabía que Edward iba a respetar mis deseos aunque en verdad quería que me siguiera, me caí y empecé a llorar en el suelo, en ese momento sentí unas manos calientes levantarme mientras decían- ¡Lizzie! ¿Estas bien, porque estas en el suelo?- yo le dije- Santiago, me caí y pues como puedes ver me dolió mucho y por eso estoy llorando- el dijo- Ay Lizzie- y me llevo cargada a mi cuarto.

Ahí Santiago me dijo- Lizzie y ¿Cómo diablos te hiciste esto?- yo tenía que mentir así que le dije- Pues me caí de la moto de mi papa- Santiago se puso serio y me dijo- Lizzie siempre te digo que no andes sola en moto- yo le sonreí y le dije- Lo siento- el me dijo- Lizzie no lo sientas por mi, yo no estoy en el hospital, tu si- yo me reí y le dije- Esta bien- en ese momento Edward entro a la habitación yo puse los ojos en blanco y Santiago se puso enfrente de mi y empezó a gruñir mientras decía- Asqueroso Chupa sangre- Edward le gruño y le dijo- ¡Aléjate de ella! No piensas transformarte aquí o si-

Entonces vi que Santiago estaba temblando, yo le pregunte- Santiago ¿Qué te pasa?- el ignorándome le dijo a Edward- No pienso dejarte a solas con ella- Edward le dijo- Eso lo decidirá ella- yo le dije- Santiago, esta bien déjame con el- Santiago me volteo a ver y me dijo- ¡Que acaso no sabes lo que es!- yo le dije- Si, si se lo que es, pero sabes lo que no se es ¿Qué eres tu?- Santiago se puso serio y salio de la habitación sin decir nada, yo me sentí mal lo había lastimado, en ese momento Edward se acercó a mi y me dijo-¿Quieres que yo te lo explique o que Bella lo haga?-yo le dije- Escuchare sus dos versiones- Edward se preparaba para hablar pero le dije- Contigo hablare mas tarde, no estoy segura de poder hablar contigo ahora-

El se entristeció y sin mirarme me dijo- Estaré esperándote para cuando quieras oírme- yo me sentí muy mal había lastimado ya a dos personas hoy, pero Edward había hecho algo que me dolió mas de lo que le dolieron a el mis palabras, así que me levante, Edward intento ayudarme pero no lo deje el bajo la vista y me siguió en silencio, hasta que de repente me dolió mucho mi costilla y del dolor caí al suelo.

Edward dijo- ¡Lizzie! ¿Que te pasa? ¡DOCTOR!- en ese momento el doctor Newton llegó a donde estábamos y vio a Edward se quedo helado y dijo- Imposible- Edward se puso rígido mientras me cargaba con cuidado yo no puse resistencia me dolía demasiado mi costilla, de seguro me la había lastimado con mi caída en el pasillo, el doctor Newton le pregunto- ¿Cómo se llama?- Edward le contesto- Me llamo Edward Cullen- el doctor dijo- No puede ser posible, pero si ¡tu fuiste mi compañero y sigues igual!-

Yo me estremecí, el doctor conoció a Edward pero Edward le dijo- Creo que hubo un error, soy hijo de Edward Cullen y también me llamo Edward- el doctor se relajo y dijo- Ah, eso lo explica todo, perdona pero es que estas idéntico a tu padre- Edward le dijo- Si me lo han dicho, pero podría revisar a Lizzie ¿por favor?- el doctor asintió y yo suspire aliviada, pero me dolió y gemí de dolor, Edward me volteo a ver y me dijo- ¿Estas bien?- yo le dije- Si solo recuérdame no suspirar, ¿puedes llevarme con mi mama por favor?-

Edward me dijo- No, primero que te revisen- yo le dije- Lo sabía, solo es una excusa porque no tienes una explicación para lo que paso, mejor dime de una vez que no dejaras a mi madre y que no me quieres ni nunca me quisiste, dime que solo dijiste que me querías porque te recordaba a mi mama, pero en el momento en que supiste que estaba aquí ya te olvidaste de mi y que solo te preocupas de mi porque te sientes culpable- el me dijo- Elizabeth no voy a decir eso- yo le dije- No te preocupes por lastimarme- el me dijo- ¡Yo no digo blasfemias como esas! ¿De verdad piensas que todo eso es cierto? ¿Que acaso no te has dado cuenta de mis sentimientos?- yo puse los ojos en blanco y baje la mirada, no quería alimentar mi esperanza.

El doctor Newton me reviso y me dijo- Ay, Lizzie, ya te lastimaste mas tu costilla, no puedes ya salir de tu cuarto- yo me enoje y le dije- Pero tengo que hablar con mi mama rápido, le prometo que después de hablar con ella no me moveré de mi cuarto- sabía que no iba a cumplir esa promesa pero el doctor Newton me creía todo lo que le decía, Edward le dijo- No se preocupe Doctor, yo la llevare con su madre- el asintió y saliendo del consultorio le dijo a Edward- Creo que sabrás de tu padre y Bella Swan, solo te pido que si tu estas con Lizzie no pierdas la oportunidad de quedarte con ella como tu padre la perdió con Bella, estoy seguro de que si el hubiera vuelto Bella lo hubiera perdonado al momento, debiste de verla cuando tu padre se fue, algo trágico en verdad-

Edward tenso la mandíbula y le dijo- Lo tendré en cuenta- y me llevó con mi mama, llegue a la habitación y Edward me coloco en una silla cerca de mi mama y dijo- Las dejo para que hablen- las dos asentimos y mi mama me dijo- Lizzie mi amor lo siento si te lastime, pero debes entender yo lo ame mucho tanto como el a mi y es un amor difícil de olvidar..- antes de que acabara de hablar supe que ya había perdido a Edward y empecé a llorar y le dije a mi mama- ¡Porque! ¡Si sabias que lo quería, porque lo besaste!-

Mi mama se quedo callada y me dijo- Lizzie fue mi ultimo deseo, fue nuestra despedida- yo me quede helada deje a un lado mi enojo y le dije- ¡Mama! ¿Qué te pasa? No vas a morir eso nunca, me escuchaste nunca- mi mama me sonrío y me dijo- Lizzie tienes un ran corazón mi amor, yo ya estaría muy celosa- yo no podía mentirle y le dije- Mama estoy celosa, muy celosa, pero antes que nada tu eres mi mama y eso es más importante- ella me sonrío y me abrazo mientras me decía- Lizzie, mi niña el te quiere de verdad, eres alguien que ha dejado huella en su vida- yo le dije- Pero te quiere mas a ti- ella me dijo- Mira yo tengo a tu papa que se gano mi corazón y el te tiene a ti y te ganaste el suyo- yo ya mas tranquila y en tono de juego le dije- Así que somos platillos de segunda mesa- ella se empezó a reír y jure escuchar una risa angelical no muy lejos, entonces recordé que no había visto a mi papa y le dije- ¿Y mi papa donde está?- mi mama se puso seria y me dijo- Arreglando unos asuntos-

Yo asentí y le dije- Mama, si hubiera sabido que tu y el…osea, yo hubiera intentado no quererlo y alejarme de el-mi mama me callo diciendo- Lizzie sin ti el estaría devastado, su vida no sería tan feliz como lo es ahora- yo le dije- Sabes que mama no estoy enojada contigo, escuchare su versión y veré si merece mi perdón- mi mama y yo nos reímos por lo orgullosa que soné, y le bese la frente mientras le decía- Mama, te importa si..- me acerqué a su oído y sabiendo que Edward ya no me podía escuchar le dije-lo beso-mi mama me dijo- Mi amor, claro que no me importa, de hecho me encantaría que tu dieras el primer paso luego me dices como reacciono-

Las dos nos reímos y salí de la habitación Edward estaba recargado en la pared y me dijo- ¿Estoy perdonado?- yo negué con la cabeza y le dije- Toca tu explicación- básicamente fue la misma pero me dijo- Yo nunca quise lastimarte- yo le pregunte-¿Y porque no me seguiste?- el confundido me dijo- Tu dijiste que no lo hiciera- yo ante su expresión me reí y le dije-¿ Pero cuando me haces caso? ¿Porque esta vez fue diferente?-

El me dijo- Bien si pensaba seguirte, pero me dijeron de la llamada de Alice y pues tuve que ir a atenderla-yo asentí y le dije- Bueno oficialmente estás perdonado- y me acerqué a el, el se sorprendió pero se quedo quieto mirándome a los ojos en el momento en el que estaba cerca de sus labios abrieron la puerta los dos sobresaltados volteamos y ahí lo vimos pero estaba diferente se acercó a mi y me empujo al piso abalanzándose sobre Edward –NO- grite pero era tarde la pelea ya había empezado.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Edward**

Le dijeron a Lizzie que tenía dos costillas rotas, la mano fracturada y golpes en la cabeza, yo me sentía tan mal, había llegado tarde, la lastimaron y eso era lo que mas me enojaba, también el no poder matar a Victoria por lo que le hizo a Lizzie, cada vez que Lizzie gemía de dolor un dolor mas agudo recorría mi cuerpo y le preguntaba- Lizzie ¿estas bien? ¿Qué te duele? Llamare a la enfermera-

Ella me agradecía pero me decía que no era necesario, tenia que ser terca igual o mas que Bella. Cuando me asegure de que Lizzie ya no sentía tanto dolor le dije- Lizzie, creo que será mejor si voy a hablar con Bella a explicarle y a que ella también me explique otras cosas- ella asintió pero vi miedo en sus ojos y no estaba seguro de porque, antes de irme me acerque a ella y le dije- Lizzie, te quiero-y bese su frente ella se sonrojo y me dijo- yo también- sentí algo hermoso cuando me dijo que me quería era la primera vez que me lo decía de frente, sonreí y salí del cuarto.

Llegue al cuarto de Bella y toque la puerta estaba nervioso era la primera vez que nos veíamos después de 30 años, ella dijo- Adelante- y yo entre a la habitación, la primera reacción de Bella fue híper ventilar, yo le dije- Bella tranquila solo vengo a que hablemos- ella empezó a llorar mientras decía- Edward de verdad eres tu-

Al verla llorar me sentí mal había sufrido por mi culpa y aún la quería, pero también quería a Lizzie, me acerque a ella y la abrasé diciendo- Perdón, Bella perdóname, pensé que era lo mejor para ti, pero nunca te deje de amar- ella me dijo- Yo tampoco te deje de amar, pero llegó Jacob y también lo quiero a el Edward- yo asentí pensativo, Bella estaba pasando por lo mismo que yo así que le dije- Si se lo que quieres decir-ella me sonrío y me dijo- Veo que Lizzie ha cautivado tu corazón-

Yo le dije- Como una vez tu lo hiciste- ella me sonrío y me dijo- Edward no estoy enojada, de hecho estoy feliz porque mi hija va a estar contigo- yo le sonreí pero ella se puso seria y me dijo- Solamente te pido algo Edward, no cometas el mismo error que cometiste conmigo, no la abandones por su bien, no lo hagas porque en vez de ayudarla le estarás haciendo un daño- yo me quede helado, no sabía cuanto había sufrido Bella, pero cuando dijo estas palabras cada palabra parecía una apuñalada para ella me acerque a ella y le tome la mano.

Ella me dijo- Pero sabes, eso me trajo a Jacob y a Lizzie así que te lo agradezco Edward- yo le dije- Bella yo nunca quise lastimarte, de verdad, yo solo quería…yo quería..- no pude terminar la frase me dolió mucho recordar ese momento, Bella dijo- querías protegerme- yo asentí ella me dijo- Edward, pasaron muchas cosas y cada uno tomara su camino, tu estarás con Lizzie y yo... moriré-

En cuanto escuche esas palabras abrase a Bella y le dije- ¡Tu no vas a morir Bella, me entiendes, no voy a dejar que te pase nada!- ella me abrazó y me dijo- Edward, es el ciclo de los humanos todos morimos, Edward te pido un último deseo- yo sin pensarlo le respondí- Lo que quieras Bella- ella me dijo- Bueno en realidad son dos, el primero es que hagas feliz a Lizzie y el segundo es que si me puedes dar un beso de despedida- en cuanto dijo lo segundo se sonrojo yo le sonreí y le dije- Claro que si Bella- me acerque a ella y la bese, ella se aferro a mi cuello, recordé viejos tiempos y en ese momento vi que en verdad esta era nuestra despedida.

De repente se escucho un ruido como el de un cristal que se rompió, Bella y yo sobresaltados nos separamos y ahí vimos a Lizzie su rostro mostraba una mueca de dolor, un dolor muy grande, empezó a llorar y se fue corriendo, yo grite- ¡Lizzie espera!- pero ella me grito-¡NO TE ATREVAS A SEGUIRME!- en cuanto me dijo eso Bella me dijo- Edward le explicaremos los dos, solo deja que se calme- yo asentí, iba a seguirla pero llegó una enfermera diciéndome- Tiene una llamada de una mujer llamada Alice- yo suspire primero hablaría con Alice, mientras dejaría que Lizzie se calmara y después iría con ella, le tenía que explicar todo, ella tenía que saber cuanto la amaba.

Tome el teléfono y dije- Alice, tenemos de mucho de qué hablar- ella me dijo- Si Edward estoy bien gracias por preocuparte- yo me reí y le dije- Perdón Alice ¿te encuentras bien?- en eso me dijo con su pensamiento- "Edward ahí viene Rosalie así que será mejor que yo piense y tu hables" yo asentí y le dije- Esta bien Alice, primer punto ¿Por qué no me habías contado de Lizzie? Alice pensó "Haber Edward ¿me hubieras dejado ir?" yo lo pensé por un momento y suspire ella lo tomo como una afirmación y pensó "Exacto, pero déjame decirte que fue difícil ocultártelo por tanto tiempo, no sé como Jasper pudo" yo me reí hace mucho que no hablaba con ella así que le dije- ¿Y planean venir de visita?- ella dijo- ¡Claro que sí! Ya queremos ver a Lizzie-

Yo pensé en lo que había pasado y suspire Alice se percato de mi estado de ánimo y pensó "En verdad te hablaba para decirte que no se te ocurra besar a Bella, Lizzie va a estar ahí y saldría lastimada" yo gruñí y le dije a Alice- ¡Porque no lo mencionaste unos minutos antes!- Alice dijo-Ups- y pensó "No es mi culpa, te buscaron en el cuarto de Lizzie y me dijeron que no estabas y escuche a Lizzie decir que ella te diría y…¡oh oh! Ella fue a decirte…." Yo irritado le dije- Así es, y ahora no quiere saber de mí y…ay Alice no sabes cuánto me duele….- ella me dijo- Edward tu tranquilo, ella te perdonara estoy segura-

Yo le dije- Gracias Alice- ella me dijo- Bueno Edward creo que deberías contarle toda nuestra historia ¿no crees?- yo le dije- Si tienes razón- en ese momento olí un olor espantoso para mí, como a perro, y también el olor de Lizzie estaba ahí, un hombre lobo, Lizzie podía estar en peligro con esos animales inestables, tenía que ir a verla así que le dije a Alice- Me tengo que ir Alice luego hablamos- ella pensó "¡Pero qué rápido cortas comunicación con tu hermana favorita eh!" y me saco la lengua, yo solo sonreí un poco y colgué el teléfono mientras iba al cuarto de Lizzie.

En ese momento entre al cuarto de Lizzie y el hombre lobo llamado Santiago se puso delante de Lizzie gruño y dijo- ¡Asqueroso chupasangre!- y pensó "No pienso dejar que ese Idiota se acerque a Lizzie, ella no va a estar con él" yo gruñí, ese maldito quería alejarme de Lizzie y con sus cambios de humor la podía lastimar así que le dije-¡Aléjate de ella! No piensas transformarte aquí o si- él pensó "¿Cómo diablos sabe lo que soy?" vi que ya estaba temblando, Lizzie le dijo- Santiago ¿Qué te pasa?- sentí un odio muy grande por Santiago

¿porque Lizzie tenía que preocuparse de él? El ignorándola dijo-- No pienso dejarte a solas con ella- me dijo gruñendo yo con un gruñido más grande le dije- ¡Eso lo decidirá ella!- Lizzie le dijo- - Santiago, está bien déjame con él- Santiago la volteo a ver y le dijo- ¡Que acaso no sabes lo que es!- Lizzie le dijo- Si, si se lo que es, pero sabes lo que no se es ¿Qué eres tú?- Santiago se puso serio y salió de la habitación sin decir nada mientras pensaba " Lizzie ¿Por qué? El es un enemigo de nosotros los lobos, un enemigo de tu padre, sé que no sabes lo que somos, pero pensé que ya era obvio ¿no? Pensé que era igual de obvio como es igual de obvio que estoy enamorado de ti"

Cuando escuche sus pensamientos me puse rígido, así que ese lobo estaba enamorado de Lizzie, eso me puso demasiado celoso, pero me controle, me acerqué a Lizzie y le dije- -¿Quieres que yo te lo explique o que Bella lo haga?-Lizzie me dijo- Escuchare sus dos versiones- yo ya me preparaba para hablar pero Lizzie me dijo- Contigo hablare más tarde, no estoy segura de poder hablar contigo ahora- yo sentí un dolor inmenso cuando me dijo eso y sin mirarla le dije- Estaré esperándote para cuando quieras oírme- vi que ella me veía de una manera en la que dejaba ver que no quería que yo sufriera pero ella estaba en todo su derecho de enojarse conmigo, Lizzie se levanto y yo intente ayudarla pero ella no me dejó, eso me dolió mas y con una honda tristeza la seguí sin acercarme mucho a ella con la mirada baja.

En ese momento Lizzie grito de dolor y cayó al suelo, yo olvidándome de mi dolor de todo y de todos me acerque a ella y le dije-- ¡Lizzie! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡DOCTOR!- en ese momento llegó un doctor al cuál reconocí de inmediato, jamás pensé que Mike Newton sería doctor algún día, me sorprendí al verlo y él se sorprendió más al verme y dijo- Imposible- yo ignorándolo cargue a Lizzie con cuidado pensando que se iba a resistir pero vi que no lo hizo entonces me asuste, el dolor de Lizzie era más fuerte de lo que pensaba y eso me partía el corazón aunque no tuviera.

Newton se acerco y me pregunto - ¿Cómo se llama?- yo le conteste- Me llamo Edward Cullen- el doctor pensó " Pero cómo es posible, no puede ser que siga igual, al menos que se haya hecho de esas cirugías que te dejan joven, me pregunto si a mí también me podrían…¡pero que estoy pensando!

- No puede ser posible, pero si ¡tú fuiste mi compañero y sigues igual!- yo más tranquilo le dije- Creo que hubo un error, soy hijo de Edward Cullen y también me llamo Edward- el doctor se relajo y dijo- Ah, eso lo explica todo, perdona pero es que estas idéntico a tu padre- yo le dije- Si me lo han dicho, pero podría revisar a Lizzie ¿por favor?-

El doctor asintió y Lizzie suspiro aliviada, pero gimió de dolor, yo muy preocupado le dije- ¿Estás bien?- ella me dijo- Si solo recuérdame no suspirar, ¿puedes llevarme con mi mama por favor?- Yo le dije firmemente- No, primero que te revisen- Lizzie me miró con ira y me dijo - Lo sabía, solo es una excusa porque no tienes una explicación para lo que paso, mejor dime de una vez que no dejaras a mi madre y que no me quieres ni nunca me quisiste, dime que solo dijiste que me querías porque te recordaba a mi mama, pero en el momento en que supiste que estaba aquí ya te olvidaste de mi y que solo te preocupas de mi porque te sientes culpable-

Yo enojado le dije- Elizabeth no voy a decir eso- ella con mas furia me dijo- No te preocupes por lastimarme- yo le dije- ¡Yo no digo blasfemias como esas! ¿De verdad piensas que todo eso es cierto? ¿Que acaso no te has dado cuenta de mis sentimientos?- en verdad no se daba cuenta de cuán importante era para mí, de cuánto la amaba, de cuál indispensable era en mi vida, ella solo puso los ojos en blanco mientras yo miraba sus hermosos ojos café y vi un poco de esperanza floreciendo en ellos, ¿de verdad Lizzie apenas estaba sintiendo esperanza? Pero si… ya veo la perdió cuando me vio con Bella, tenía que hacer que recuperara la esperanza.

El doctor le dijo a Lizzie- Ay, Lizzie, ya te lastimaste mas tu costilla, no puedes ya salir de tu cuarto- ella se enojo y le dijo- Pero tengo que hablar con mi mama rápido, le prometo que después de hablar con ella no me moveré de mi cuarto- sabía que no iba a cumplir esa promesa pero el doctor Newton parecía creerle todo lo que Lizzie le decía, yo le dije- No se preocupe Doctor, yo la llevare con su madre-

El asintió y saliendo del consultorio me dijo- Creo que sabrás de tu padre y Bella Swan, solo te pido que si tu estas con Lizzie no pierdas la oportunidad de quedarte con ella como tu padre la perdió con Bella, estoy seguro de que si él hubiera vuelto Bella lo hubiera perdonado al momento, debiste de verla cuando tu padre se fue, algo trágico en verdad- yo al recordar eso tense la mandíbula y le dije- Lo tendré en cuenta- y llevé a Lizzie con su mama, llegue a la habitación y coloque a Lizzie en una silla cerca de Bella y les dije- Las dejo para que hablen- las dos asintieron y yo salí del cuarto escuchando la conversación sabía que lo qué hacía estaba mal pero necesitaba saber cómo se sentía Lizzie.

Bella empezó a hablar y dijo- Lizzie mi amor lo siento si te lastime, pero debes entender yo lo ame mucho tanto como él a mí y es un amor difícil de olvidar...- antes de que Bella terminara Lizzie malinterpreto todo y dijo- ¡Porque! ¡Si sabias que lo quería, porque lo besaste!- yo me quede rígido yo no quería que se pelearan por mi culpa, Lizzie tenía que ser razonable Bella estaba muriendo, Bella le dijo- Lizzie fue mi último deseo, fue nuestra despedida-

Se escucho un silencio en la habitación y después escuche a Lizzie diciendo con un tono lleno de amor y comprensión- ¡Mama! ¿Qué te pasa? No vas a morir eso nunca, me escuchaste nunca- Bella le dijo- Lizzie tienes un gran corazón mi amor, yo ya estaría muy celosa- Lizzie le dijo- Mama estoy celosa, muy celosa, pero antes que nada tu eres mi mama y eso es más importante-

Yo me sentí muy bien cuando escuche que Lizzie estaba celosa eso hacía que me sintiera importante en su vida Bella le dijo- Lizzie, mi niña él te quiere de verdad, eres alguien que ha dejado huella en su vida- Lizzie le dijo- Pero te quiere más a ti-

¿De verdad pensaba eso? no podía ser posible Bella le dijo- Mira yo tengo a tu papa que se gano mi corazón y el te tiene a ti y te ganaste el suyo- Lizzie más tranquila le dijo- Así que somos platillos de segunda mesa- Bella se empezó a reír y por el tono en el que lo dijo Lizzie no pude evitar reír también., en eso Lizzie pregunto - ¿Y mi papa donde está?- Bella en un tono frio dijo- Arreglando unos asuntos- Lizzie le dijo con tristeza- Mama, si hubiera sabido que tu y el…osea, yo hubiera intentado no quererlo y alejarme de él-

Bella la callo diciendo - Lizzie sin ti él estaría devastado, su vida no sería tan feliz como lo es ahora- en eso Bella tenía mucha razón sin Lizzie no sabría qué hacer y Lizzie le dijo- Sabes que mama no estoy enojada contigo, escuchare su versión y veré si merece mi perdón- Bella y Lizzie se rieron por lo exageradamente orgullosa que Lizzie sonó yo reprimí una sonrisa

En eso Lizzie dijo- Mama, te importa si..-y después ya no escuche nada eso me frustro ¿Qué estaría diciendo Lizzie? Bella se río y le dijo- Mi amor, claro que no me importa, de hecho me encantaría que tu dieras el primer paso luego me dices como reacciono- las dos se rieron y Lizzie salió de la habitación yo estaba recargado en la pared aún confundido por lo que dijo Bella pero le pregunte a Lizzie en un tono muy inocente - ¿Estoy perdonado?- ella negó con la cabeza y me dijo- Toca tu explicación- básicamente fue la misma

Pero le dije- Yo nunca quise lastimarte- ella me pregunto-¿Y porque no me seguiste?- yo confundido le dije- Tu dijiste que no lo hiciera- ¿en verdad deseo que la siguiera? Ella se río y me dijo-¿Pero cuando me haces caso? ¿Porque esta vez fue diferente?- yo le dije- Bien si pensaba seguirte, pero me dijeron de la llamada de Alice y pues tuve que ir a atenderla-ella asintió y me dijo - Bueno oficialmente estás perdonado- y se acerco mucho a mi yo solo miraba sus ojos cafés y cuando estaba cerca de mis labios y yo ya podía sentir los suyos abrieron la puerta.

Jacob estaba ahí nosotros sobresaltados volteamos y ahí lo vimos pero estaba diferente se acercó a Lizzie y la empujo al piso yo gruñí ¡como se atrevió a lastimarla!, antes de que viera si Lizzie estaba bien el se abalanzo sobre mi y empezó la pelea Lizzie grito- ¡NO!- y yo solo pude pedir para que ella no saliera lastimada.

Lizzie empezó a pegarle a Jacob con sus puños en la espalda llorando mientras decía- ¡SUELTALO PAPA! ¡NO LE HAGAS DAÑO!- esto hizo que Jacob se enfureciera y sin pensar en lo que hacía lanzó a Lizzie contra la puerta, Lizzie grito- ¡EDWARD!- yo me enoje mas y lance a Jacob hacia la pared, llegaron los doctores los cuáles lo detuvieron y se lo llevaron mientras le inyectaban un calmante.

Yo fui corriendo y vi a Lizzie inconsciente, de la fuerza con la que Jacob la había lanzado se había roto la puerta, yo le decía- Lizzie, mi amor responde, ¡Lizzie por favor!- pero quién le había avisado a Jacob donde estábamos de seguro fue ese Santiago, cargue a Lizzie la cuál abrió los ojos y me dijo- Edward estas…bien…- sonrió y se volvió a desmayar yo empecé a llorar aunque no podía y apreté a Lizzie contra mi pecho mientras la llevaba con el médico general el cual me dijo-

Lo sentimos pero estas heridas son muy graves aquí no tenemos a los médicos requeridos- yo sentía que me rompían el corazón en pequeños pedazos, pero recordé a alguien marque el celular y esa voz familiar me saludo yo dije- Carlisle soy Edward, necesito tu ayuda, volvemos a casa una temporada-.


	6. Chapter 6

- **Capitulo 6 **

**Carlisle**

Lleve a Lizzie a mi volvo azul no sin antes dejarle a la enfermera un recado para Bella, después me fui camino a Canadá ahí estarían Carlisle y Alice, en el camino iba muy nervioso no sé cuántas heridas internas tendría esta Lizzie solo podía ver las externas que eran, moretones por todo el cuerpo un golpe fuerte en la cabeza, heridas en la espalda y cadera, pero lo que más me dañaba era lo que soñaba, estaba distraído la primera vez que soñó pero decía siempre- ¡Edward! No te mueras ¡papa! Lo mataste, por favor no lo mates ¡NO!-

Yo solo podía contenerme y acelerar para llegar más rápido, no me dolía que soñaba con que me mataban lo que me dolía era ver como sufría, como lloraba, llegue por fin a la casa de Carlisle, cargue a Lizzie y la lleve adentro de la casa, en cuánto entre Carlisle me dijo- Edward hijo ya tenemos un lugar en donde la podre revisar no te preocupes- yo asentí y deje que Carlisle me guiara mientras caminaba escuche lo que Carlisle pensaba "Edward hijo al fin te veo con alguien, aunque en este momento ella este mal, se recuperara no te preocupes, tu solo encárgate de ser feliz, ¡pero no puede ser se parece tanto a Bella!"

Yo seguí sin hablar llegamos al lugar y Carlisle la reviso y dijo- Edward qué bueno que la trajiste, tiene heridas internas muy graves que deberán ser cuidadas, será mejor que le avises a sus padres pero no sé cómo te la llevaste ¿de quién es hija?- yo le dije- De Jacob Black y Bella- Carlisle se quedo mudo de la impresión y dijo- Pero, ¿les avisaste? ¿Bella ya sabe de ti? ¿Qué es esta niña de ti, o Bella te pidió que la trajeras?- dijo mientras pensaba "Edward yo pensé que tu y ella…" yo lo interrumpí diciendo- Le deje un recado a Bella, el que le hizo esto fue Jacob en un arranque de ira- Carlisle me interrumpió diciendo- ¿Qué sientes por ella?-

Yo sonreí y le dije- Siento algo muy fuerte por ella- Carlisle sonrió y pensó "No sabes lo contenta que se va a poner Esme, ay Edward me agrada que te des una oportunidad" pero me pregunto- ¿Y Bella sabe de esto?- yo le dije- Si se lo conté todo y ella está feliz de que su hija lo esté- Carlisle dijo- Edward en un rato despertara le he dado un calmante, pronto llegaran Alice y Jasper estarán contentos de que estén aquí –

Y se fue pero un pensamiento de Carlisle me desconcertó "La mira de una manera…. No puede ser que la quiera tanto…Alice tenía razón" yo mire desconcertado a Carlisle ¿que había dicho Alice, porque le sorprendía que quisiera tanto a Lizzie?, después de unas horas Lizzie despertó y me vio yo agarre su mano y le dije- Lizzie ¿Cómo te sientes?- ella me dijo- Pues como quieres que me sienta Edward, asustada, muy asustada ¿estás bien? ¿No te hicieron daño? Perdóname Edward…perdón….- yo la interrumpí diciendo-Lizzie tu eres la que esta enyesada y en cama, yo estoy bien solo preocupado como un loco por ti ¿te sientes mejor?- ella me dijo- Estoy mejor ahora que estoy contigo- yo le sonreí y le dije- ¿Y bueno que quieres hacer?-

Ella iba a hablar pero le dije- Que sea algo en lo que no te muevas- ella frunció el seño y dijo- Bueno pues ¿en dónde estamos?- yo le dije- En Canadá – ella puso los ojos en blanco y dijo- ¿Qué? Mi mama sabe de esto- yo asentí y ella me dijo- Wow Canadá- yo me reí y le dije- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?- ella me dijo- Bueno quiero saber más de ti- yo le sonreí y le dije-¿Qué quieres saber?- ella me dijo- ¿Quién te convirtió en vampiro?- yo le dije- Se llama Carlisle y es como un padre para mí- ella me dijo- ¿Y tus verdaderos padres?- yo le dije- Murieron-

Ella me dijo- Cuánto lo siento- yo le dije- No, está bien de hecho casi no los recuerdo- ella me dijo- ¿Cuántos años tienes?- yo por costumbre le conteste- diecisiete- ella me dijo- Hablo en serio- yo me reí y le dije- ¿Importa?- ella en tono de broma me dijo- Tengo que saber si estoy enamorada de alguien de la tercera edad- yo me reí como nunca y le dije- Naci en 1901 en Chicago- ella me dijo- Sabes, la verdad no me importa que tengas mil años yo te quiero- yo le sonreí y le dije- ¿De verdad me quieres?- ella se acercó a mí y me dijo- Mas que a mi vida-

Yo le sonreí como nunca y ella me dijo- ¿Y tú me quieres?- yo le dije- No sabes cuánto- ella me sonrió y por segunda vez se acerco a mí, mis labios estuvieron a unos centímetros de los suyos pero Emmet tuvo que entrar e ir a abrazarme yo le dije- ¡Emmet tu siempre tan imprudente!- él se río y dijo- Perdón hermanito pero hace mucho que no te veía- y pensaba " De verdad Eddie perdón te interrumpí en la movida…" yo le dije- En este momento no me llames Eddie que estoy enojado contigo por interrumpirme-

Lizzie dijo- Pero él no te llamo Eddie- yo olvidándome de que Lizzie no sabía de mi poder de leer el pensamiento le dije- Pero en sus pensamientos me llamó así- Lizzie me miró y dijo -¿Qué?- Emmet pensó "Hermanito ya empezaste mal, ¿se supone que ya sabe lo que eres no? un fenómeno" Yo le dije a Lizzie- Perdón se me olvido mencionarte que puedo leer los pensamientos de los demás- Lizzie dijo- ¡Ay no! Así que tú sabías que yo, que yo…- y se puso roja como un tomate, yo me reí y le dije- No ni a ti ni a Bella les puedo leer el pensamiento-

Ella suspiró aliviada y Emmet pensó "Hola Edward, me recuerdas... ¡tu hermano favorito no ha sido presentado!" yo me reí y dije- Perdón, Lizzie el es Emmet mi hermano- Lizzie dijo- Gusto en conocerte Emmet- Emmet se acercó a ella y le dijo- Nueva Hermanita gusto en conocerte- Lizzie se sonrojo y Emmet se echó a reír y le pregunto- Así que ¿eres hija de Bella y Jacob?- Lizzie asintió y Emmet le dijo- ¿Y Bella no te hablo de tu sexy hermano mayor?-

Lizzie se echo a reír y le dijo- me menciono sobre un amigo suyo extremadamente fuerte, ¿se refería a ti acaso?- Emmet dijo- ¡Vaya si! Oye ya viene Rosalie, Edward, Hermana los dejo- Lizzie me miró extrañada y dijo- ¿Quién es Rosalie?- yo le dije- Es la pareja de Emmet, no le hagas caso es alguien especialmente molesta- Lizzie se echo a reír y dijo-¿La reencarnación de la belleza?-

Yo me reí al recordar lo que Bella había dicho hace muchos años y le dije- Así que Bella te conto sobre ella- Lizzie dijo- Solo me dijo que era muy hermosa- yo le sonreí y tome su mano Lizzie entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y yo le sonreí, en ese momento entro Rosalie con Emmet y dijo- ¡Edward! ¡Qué hiciste! Ahora ya hay dos humanas que saben lo que somos ¿Qué piensas hacer delatarnos al mundo?- mientras pensaba "Si no haces que se vaya en este mismo momento te juro que….."Yo le gruñí y le dije- Esto no es de tu incumbencia Rosalie ella no se va a ir de aquí ¿entendiste?- Rosalie volteo a ver a Lizzie y le dijo- Mira si dices algo de verdad, no voy a descansar hasta que…-

Antes de que terminara de hablar yo le gruñí como nunca ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar en lastimar a Lizzie?, Lizzie le dijo-En primer lugar me llamo Lizzie, y no pienso decir nada ¿ok?, yo no haría nada que perjudicara a Edward y a su familia, aunque algunos no sean muy amigables- dijo mirando a los ojos a Rosalie ella pensó "Pero como se atreve…aunque es bueno que no se deje, es divertido ver que no se deja como Bella… pero que estoy pensando yo me reí así que a Rosalie no le caía tan mal Lizzie, Emmet pensó "Wow, sí que se sabe defender, Edward hermano que divertido será ver sus peleas con Rosalie"

Rosalie le dedico una fría mirada a Lizzie y salió de la habitación con Emmet, Lizzie me dijo con una cara llena de arrepentimiento- Edward perdón, yo no quería que se enojara conmigo pero es que ya sabes a veces no pienso en lo que digo y…- yo la interrumpí diciendo- Lizzie, sabes a Rosalie le caíste bien porque no te dejaste- ella me dijo- Bueno eso es un alivio- yo le bese la cabeza y ella me dijo-¿Edward?- yo le dije- ¿Si Lizzie?-ella me dijo- Creo que nos están mirando- yo voltee y la vi viéndonos por la ventana ¿qué hacía ahí? ¿Nos había seguido? .


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**Lizzie**

Mi papa se abalanzó sobre Edward yo le grite mientras le pegaba en la espalda con los puños- ¡SUELTALO PAPA! ¡NO LE HAGAS DAÑO!- mi papá se enojo la ira lo cegó y me lanzo contra la puerta, yo vi que me separaba de Edward así que le grite- ¡EDWARD!- el me miró con una cara llena de sufrimiento y preocupación y yo me golpee contra la puerta que se cayó hecha pedazos, después vi todo negro.

Entonces escuche su hermosa voz, era mi ángel, el ángel que me iba a cuidar en las noches, el ángel que me salvo la vida, el ángel al que yo amaba, el me dijo- Lizzie, mi amor responde, ¡Lizzie por favor!- yo sentí unas frías manos cargarme y yo abrí los ojos y con mis últimas fuerzas dije- Edward estas…bien…- sonreí y volví a ver todo negro, después de eso vinieron las pesadillas, mi papa golpeando a Edward, Edward diciendo- Lizzie te amo- yo llorando viendo como moría sin poder hacer nada yo le gritaba - ¡Edward! No te mueras ¡papa! Lo mataste, por favor no lo mates ¡NO!- empecé a llorar, mi Edward no podía morir, el era mi ángel, la razón por la que yo había conocido el verdadero amor, no podía imaginar un mundo donde no estuviera él.

Después abrí los ojos y me encontré en una habitación blanca, me dolía todo el cuerpo, entonces lo vi, fue y agarro mi mano mientras me decía- Lizzie ¿Cómo te sientes?- yo le dije- Pues como quieres que me sienta Edward, asustada, muy asustada ¿estás bien? ¿No te hicieron daño? Perdóname Edward…perdón….- el me interrumpió diciendo-Lizzie tu eres la que esta enyesada y en cama, yo estoy bien solo preocupado como un loco por ti ¿te sientes mejor?- yo reprimí una sonrisa me agradaba que estuviera preocupado por mi eso quería decir que le importaba, y le dije- Estoy mejor ahora que estoy contigo- el me sonrío con su sonrisa pícara, mi favorita

Y me dijo-¿Y qué quieres hacer?- no podía escuchar lo que decían mis oídos Edward iba a dejar que me levantara de la cama yo le iba a contestar pero el adivino mi plan y dijo - Que sea algo en lo que no te muevas- yo fruncí el seño y le dije poco dispuesta a cooperar- Bueno pues ¿en dónde estamos?- el me dijo- En Canadá- yo puse los ojos en blanco ¿mi mama sabía de esto? Y le pregunte a Edward- ¿Qué? Mi mama sabe de esto- el asintió y yo dije- Wow Canadá-

Nunca había conocido Canadá, Edward se río y dijo- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?- a mí se me ocurrió algo y le dije- Bueno quiero saber más de ti- el me sonrío y me dijo-¿Qué quieres saber?- yo muerta de curiosidad le pregunte- ¿Quién te convirtió en vampiro?- Edward me dijo- Se llama Carlisle y es como un padre para mí- yo por el tono de Edward pude ver cuánto admiraba a Carlisle pero sentí curiosidad por sus verdaderos padres y le dije- ¿Y tus verdaderos padres?- el me dijo- Murieron-

Yo me arrepentí de haber dicho algo que lo lastimara y le dije- Cuánto lo siento- Edward me dijo- No, está bien de hecho casi no los recuerdo- yo le pregunte- ¿Cuántos años tienes?- el inmediatamente me dijo- diecisiete- yo le dije- Hablo en serio- él se río y me dijo- ¿Importa?- yo bromeando le dije- Tengo que saber si estoy enamorada de alguien de la tercera edad-

Edward se empezó a reír como nunca lo había escuchado y me dijo aun riéndose- Naci en 1901 en Chicago- yo le dije- Sabes, la verdad no me importa que tengas mil años yo te quiero- el me sonrío y deslumbrándome me dijo- ¿De verdad me quieres?- yo intente estar presente y no perderme en sus ojos y le dije acercándome a él- Mas que a mi vida-

El me dedico la más ancha de sus sonrisas y yo le pregunte- ¿Y tú me quieres?- el me contesto mirándome a los ojos- No sabes cuánto- yo le sonreí y por segunda vez me acerque a él, mis labios estuvieron a unos centímetros de los suyos pero de repente una figura musculosa de pelo Castaño y ojos del mismo color que los de Edward entró a la habitación y fue a abrazar a Edward el cuál le dijo- ¡Emmet tu siempre tan imprudente!- él se río y dijo- Perdón hermanito pero hace mucho que no te veía-

Así que era su hermano, se parecía mucho a la descripción que mi mama me había dado de un amigo suyo, imprudente, sarcástico pero muy divertido, Edward le dijo- En este momento no me llames Eddie que estoy enojado contigo por interrumpirme- yo confundida le dije a Edward- Pero él no te llamo Eddie- Edward en un tono muy normal me dijo- Pero en sus pensamientos me llamó así- yo lo mire atónita y le dije -¿Qué?-

¿Cómo que en sus pensamientos? ¿De qué rayos hablaba Edward? El percatado de su error me dijo- Perdón se me olvido mencionarte que puedo leer los pensamientos de los demás- yo puse los ojos en blanco, todo lo que pensaba de Edward, lo guapo que era todo, él había escuchado todo- ¡Ay no! Así que tú sabías que yo, que yo…- y me puse roja como un tomate.

Edward al ver mi expresión se río y me dijo- No ni a ti ni a Bella les puedo leer el pensamiento- yo suspire aliviada, que bueno que no había visto los vergonzosos pensamientos de niña enamorada que tenía, fue un alivio saber que no, en eso Edward se río y dijo- Perdón, Lizzie el es Emmet mi hermano- yo le dije- Gusto en conocerte Emmet- Emmet se acercó a mí y me dijo- Nueva Hermanita gusto en conocerte- yo me sonroje por lo de hermanita y Emmet se echó a reír y me pregunto- Así que ¿eres hija de Bella y Jacob?-

Yo asentí y Emmet le dijo- ¿Y Bella no te hablo de tu sexy hermano mayor?- yo me eche a reír, mi mama tenía razón con Emmet y le dije- Me menciono sobre un amigo suyo extremadamente fuerte, ¿se refería a ti acaso?- Emmet dijo- ¡Vaya si! Oye ya viene Rosalie, Edward, Hermana los dejo- Yo mire a Edward extrañada y dije- ¿Quién es Rosalie?- Edward dijo- Es la pareja de Emmet, no le hagas caso es alguien especialmente molesta-

Por el tono en que lo dijo Edward recordé lo que mi mama me había contado de ella y me eche a reír mientras decía-¿La reencarnación de la belleza?- Edward se echo a reír y dijo- Así que Bella te conto sobre ella- yo le dije- Solo me dijo que era muy hermosa- Edward río y tomo mi mano yo entrelace mis dedos con los suyos y Edward me sonrío, en ese momento entro Rosalie con Emmet, era alguien hermosa si no estuviera con Emmet, yo no querría que estuviera con Edward

Ella volteo a ver a Edward y dijo- ¡Edward! ¡Qué hiciste! Ahora ya hay dos humanas que saben lo que somos ¿Qué piensas hacer delatarnos al mundo?- yo no sabía que alguien pudiera ser así, Emmet había abrazado a Edward pero Rosalie parecía no estar feliz porque Edward volvió, o más bien no estaba feliz de que Edward volvió conmigo, eso me dolió y baje la mirada.

Edward no me vio y gruño mientras decía- Esto no es de tu incumbencia Rosalie ella no se va a ir de aquí ¿entendiste?- yo me sentí mal, no quería que Edward se enojara con su familia por mi culpa, Rosalie me volteo a ver me dijo- Mira si dices algo de verdad, no voy a descansar hasta que…- antes de que terminara de hablar Edward le gruño de una manera que no había escuchado nunca.

Fue menor de cuando le gruño a Victoria pero aún así me sorprendí , yo me enoje y le dije a Rosalie-En primer lugar me llamo Lizzie, y no pienso decir nada ¿ok?, yo no haría nada que perjudicara a Edward y a su familia, aunque algunos no sean muy amigables- dije mirándola a los ojos, Edward se empezó a reír y Rosalie me dedico una fría mirada y salió de la habitación con Emmet, Yo le dije con una cara llena de arrepentimiento- Edward perdón, yo no quería que se enojara conmigo pero es que ya sabes a veces no pienso en lo que digo y…- Edward me interrumpió diciendo- Lizzie, sabes a Rosalie le caíste bien porque no te dejaste-

Yo aliviada le dije- Bueno eso es un alivio- el me beso la cabeza y fue cuando la vi-¿Edward?- le dije, el me dijo- ¿Si Lizzie?-yo le dije- Creo que nos están mirando- Edward volteo y yo me estremecí, en la ventana estaba Victoria en cuánto vio que Edward la vio salió huyendo, Edward gruño y corrió yo le grite- ¡EDWARD TEN CUIDADO POR FAVOR!- el me dijo- Lizzie no te muevas de aquí, en un momento vendrá Alice y Jasper- yo asentí mientras esperaba a Alice y a Jasper con una angustia horrible, no quería que le pasara nada a Edward en ese momento llegó Emmet y me pregunto- ¿Por qué le gritaste eso a Edward hermanita?- yo le dije- Emmet corre, Edward fue a buscar a Victoria, nos siguió hasta acá, por favor ayuda a Edward no quiero que le pase nada- Emmet sonriendo me dijo- Eso no tienes ni que pedirlo Lizzie- y se fue corriendo tras Edward.

Estaba en la cama sin saber nada de Edward cuando llegaron Alice y Jasper los reconocería en cualquier lado, Alice vino sonriente a mí y me dijo- ¡Lizzie! ¿Te acuerdas de mí?- yo todavía preocupada asentí, de repente me sentí muy tranquila y Jasper pregunto- ¿Mejor?- yo asentí y le dije- No sé porque pero me siento muy tranquila- Jasper sonrió y Alice dijo- Es la especialidad de Jasper controla las emociones, puede hacer que te calmes o que te pongas emocionada- yo dije- ¿Enserio, osea que también tiene un don como Edward?-

Alice asintió y dijo- También como yo, yo puedo ver el futuro- yo puse los ojos en blanco y dije- ¡Enserio!- Alice ante mi entusiasmo sonrió y dijo- Te vi venir en la vida de Edward, y como veo que ya sabes todo sobre nosotros ya te puedo dar esta llave- yo la mire extrañada era una llave de oro con un zafiro, la agarre y le pregunte a Alice y a Jasper- ¿Para qué es?- ellos me miraron sonrientes y Alice me dijo- Espera antes que nada dame tu broche- Jasper agrego- El que te dimos hace años ¿lo recuerdas?-

Yo asentí y de mi bolsillo saque el broche y se lo entregue a Alice la cual me dijo- Te lo traeré mañana – yo asentí un poco confundida, en ese momento sentí un flash de una cámara yo dije- Jasper que haces, si me quieres sacar una foto al menos deja que me vea presentable- él se echo a reír y Alice me dijo- No te preocupes saliste increíble- yo me reí y le pregunte a Alice- ¿Edward va a estar bien?- ella asintió y me dijo- Edward podrá ser un poco amargado a veces- y Jasper agregó- Y no olvides también lo sobre protector- yo me reí y Alice continuo- Pero él es muy inteligente , no saldrá herido te lo prometo-

Las palabras de Alice me calmaron más que el control de emociones de Jasper y sonriente les dije- Me alegro mucho de verlos- Alice dijo- Jasper plática de chicas ve a jugar X-box con Emmet- Jasper se río le dio un beso rápido a Alice y se fue corriendo, yo me reí y Alice me dijo-¿Cómo fue tu primer encuentro con Edward?- yo le sonreí y le dije- Pues literalmente me tumbo al piso- Alice me dijo- Ay Edward, pero te ayudo a levantarte ¿no?- yo me reí y le dije- Me miro por mucho tiempo y después reacciono, debió ser a que pensó que era mi mama-

Alice se echo a reír y me dijo- Pero su primer encuentro en el que él hizo algo lindo por ti- yo me sonroje y le conté a Alice lo del bosque y lo de Victoria, iba a empezar a hablar sobre cuando me hice la dormida pero en ese momento entro Edward a la habitación yo me pare de la cama y grite-¡Edward!- y fui corriendo a abrazarlo, Edward me devolvió el abrazo con cuidado y me dijo- Lizzie, tranquila ya estoy aquí- yo llorando le dije- Edward…estas bien…¿no te hizo daño?- el negó con la cabeza y me dijo- Estuve tan cerca de matarla pero tiene un enorme instinto para huir-

Yo lo abrase con fuerza pero me dolió la costilla y gemí Edward me dijo- Lizzie pero ¿Qué haces parada? Ve a acostarte por favor no te vayas a lastimar más- yo asentí y me fui a acostar a la cama, Edward le dijo a Alice - Alice ya es tarde deja que se duerma- Alice asintió y dijo- Buenas noches Lizzie- y salió de la habitación, Edward sonrió y yo le dije - Ya has de estar cansado Edward, vete a dormir- él se río y me dijo- Lizzie yo no puedo dormir…nunca –

Yo lo mire atónita y le dije- Debí de haberlo supuesto cuando…- y me mordí el labio, Edward se percató de esto y me dijo- Cuando que Lizzie- yo me sonroje y le dije- Nada solo debí de suponerlo- Edward se acercó a mí y me dijo- ¿No me tienes confianza?- y puso una cara triste yo me conmoví y le dije- ¡Edward Cullen! no intentes hacerme sentir mal- él se río y me dijo- Solo quiero saber si me tienes confianza- después me di cuenta de que él era el que tenía que estar avergonzado, él fue el que entro a mi habitación, así que me reí maliciosamente y le dije- Bueno como te tengo confianza te lo diré-

Edward sonrío triunfante y yo le devolví una sonrisa burlona y le dije- Pues sabes el día en el qué supe lo que eras yo no pensaba que te importaba y pues un día un ángel se apareció en mi cuarto- Edward dijo inocentemente- Ah sí ¿un ángel?- yo reprimí una risita y le dije- Si y pues yo quería volverlo a ver para hablar con él y me hice la dormida para ver si venía…- Edward se quedo quieto y si se pudiera ruborizar estoy segura de que lo estaría yo me reí y le dije- Y vino-

Edward me miro con un gesto contrariado que causaba mucha risa y me empecé a reír como nunca, Edward me dijo con falsa indignación- ¿Te burlas de mí por querer saber si estabas bien?- yo me puse sería y le dije- Edward a mi me encanto que me fueras a visitar, solo me río por tu expresión y porque siempre te sales con la tuya déjame disfrutar al menos de un momento de gloria-

Edward se río y me dijo- Tienes razón, pero ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que estabas despierta?- yo me reí y le dije- Soy buena actriz y también porque me gano el sueño y me dormí rápido- él se río y me pregunto- ¿Estabas despierta cuando caíste en mi regazo? – yo me sonroje y Edward se río diciendo- Tomare eso como un sí- yo le saque la lengua y esto ocasiono que se riera mas, yo incapaz de aguantarme me empecé a reír con él mientras me abrazaba y me decía- Te quiero- yo le dije- Yo mas-

El me beso la cabeza y yo le dije- ¡Qué lástima!- el me miro desconcertado y me dijo- ¿Porqué?- yo le dije- Es que deje mi disco en mi casa y ahí estaba una melodía en piano que me encantaba y me dormía con ella- a Edward le brillaron los ojos y me dijo- ¿Cómo era?- yo me reí y sarcásticamente le dije- Pues como aquí tengo un piano para interpretarla – él se rio y me dijo- Lo tienes- yo le dije-¿Qué?- el me dijo- Ven vamos abajo-

Yo lo seguí y ahí vi el piano más hermoso que he visto en mi vida y le dije a Edward- Wow Edward es hermoso- el me dijo- ¿Sabes tocarlo?- yo le sonreí tímidamente y le dije- Pues sí pero saco las canciones de oído no me pongas partituras porque es como si me escribieran en chino- él se empezó a reír y me dijo- Te enseñare a leerlas- yo le sonreí y él me dijo- ¿Puedes tocar la melodía aquí por favor?- Yo asentí sonriente y empecé a tocar la melodía.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**Edward**

Voltee y ahí estaba, en cuánto me vio salió huyendo yo gruñí, no se iba a escapar y salí corriendo Lizzie me grito-¡EDWARD TEN CUIDADO POR FAVOR!- yo le dije a Lizzie- Lizzie no te muevas de aquí, en un momento vendrá Alice y Jasper- ella asintió y yo Salí de la casa persiguiendo a Victoria en un segundo tenía a Emmet a mi lado lo voltee a ver confundido y él pensó "¿De verdad creíste que te dejaría toda la diversión?"

Yo solo lo voltee a ver y le dije- Emmet vete a casa- el negó con la cabeza y pensó "Edward bueno la verdad es que estoy aquí porque Lizzie me lo pidió debiste de ver su cara, harías lo que fuera con tal de ver esa cara llena de preocupación tranquila… y también porque tenía un aire amenazador" yo me reí y le dije- Bien pero deja que yo la mate- el asintió y nos fuimos corriendo a alcanzarla, en eso Victoria pensó "Edward se que puedes escucharme, mira he perdido ahora la batalla pero no la guerra no voy a descansar hasta que tu Bella o Lizzie o como la quieras llamar este muerta"

Yo gruñí y murmure entre dientes- Sobre mi cadáver- y la fui a alcanzar llegué y ahí estaba Victoria sonriéndome maliciosamente la iba a alcanzar pero me di cuenta que ella estaba del otro lado de la línea que mantenía el tratado yo le lance un rugido y ella se empezó a reír y se fue corriendo, en eso Emmet llegó y me pregunto- ¿En dónde está?- mientras pensaba "¿Acabaste con ella tan rápido?" Yo negué con la cabeza y le dije- Cruzó la línea divisora- Emmet bufó y regresamos corriendo a la casa, Emmet se adelanto mientras yo intentaba averiguar dónde estaba Victoria, rayos seguía en la otra parte, regrese a casa y subí las escaleras, ahí estaba Alice hablando con Lizzie.

Entre a la habitación y en cuánto llegue a Lizzie se le iluminaron los ojos y grito- ¡Edward!- y fue corriendo a abrazarme, yo le devolví el abrazó con cuidado y le dije- Lizzie, tranquila ya estoy aquí- ella llorando me dijo - Edward…estas bien…¿no te hizo daño?- yo negué con la cabeza y Alice pensó "Edward tranquilo ya la atraparas ahora solo enfócate en que Lizzie está a salvo ¿sí?"

Yo asentí con los ojos y le dije a Lizzie- Estuve tan cerca de matarla pero tiene un enorme instinto para huir- ella me abrazó con fuerza y gimió de seguro le dolió con lo duro que era mi pecho, Alice pensó "Edward ella la ha pasado mal, muy mal no sabes lo preocupada que estaba, si no fuera por Jasper estaría completamente loca" yo reprimí una sonrisa y le dije a Lizzie- Lizzie pero ¿Qué haces parada? Ve a acostarte por favor no te vayas a lastimar más-

Ella asintió y se fue a acostar a la cama, vi que Lizzie estaba un poco cansada y le dije a Alice- Alice ya es tarde deja que se duerma- Alice asintió y dijo- Buenas noches Lizzie- y salió de la habitación mientras pensaba "Edward por fin te das una oportunidad, es un milagro" yo sonreí por lo dramática que sonó y Lizzie me dijo - Ya has de estar cansado Edward, vete a dormir- yo me reí y le dije- - Lizzie yo no puedo dormir…nunca – ella me miro atónita y me dijo- Debí de haberlo supuesto cuando…- y se mordió el labio, yo confundido el pregunte- Cuando que Lizzie-

Ella se sonrojo y me dijo- Nada solo debí de suponerlo- yo me acerque a ella y le dije- ¿No me tienes confianza?- y puse una cara triste ella se conmovió pero me dijo- ¡Edward Cullen! no intentes hacerme sentir mal- yo me reí y le dije inocentemente- Solo quiero saber si me tienes confianza- Lizzie pareció pensarlo por un momento después se río maliciosamente y me dijo- Bueno como te tengo confianza te lo diré- Yo sonreí triunfante y ella me devolvió una sonrisa burlona y me dijo- Pues sabes el día en el qué supe lo que eras yo no pensaba que te importaba y pues un día un ángel se apareció en mi cuarto-

Yo le dije inocentemente- Ah sí ¿un ángel?- ella me dijo- Si y pues yo quería volverlo a ver para hablar con él y me hice la dormida para ver si venía…- Yo me quede quieto, así que Lizzie estaba despierta cuando entre a su cuarto, si me pudiera sonrojar lo estaría, Lizzie me dijo- Y vino- Yo la mire contrariado y ella se empezó a reír como nunca la había escuchado, yo con falsa indignación le dije- ¿Te burlas de mí por querer saber si estabas bien?-

Ella se puso sería y me dijo- Edward a mi me encanto que me fueras a visitar, solo me río por tu expresión y porque siempre te sales con la tuya déjame disfrutar al menos de un momento de gloria- Yo me reí, ella tenía razón y le dije- Tienes razón, pero ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que estabas despierta?- ella se río y me dijo- Soy buena actriz y también porque me gano el sueño y me dormí rápido- yo me reí y le pregunte- ¿Estabas despierta cuando caíste en mi regazo? –ella se sonrojo y yo riendo le dije- Tomare eso como un sí- ella me sacó la lengua y esto ocasiono que me riera mas, ella incapaz de aguantarse se río conmigo mientras yo la abrazaba y le decía- Te quiero- ella me dijo- Yo mas-

Yo le bese la cabeza, yo la quería más que a mi vida, pero si le decía esto ocasionaría una discusión sobre quien quiere más a quien, de pronto ella me dijo- ¡Qué lástima!- yo la miré desconcertado y le pregunte- ¿Porqué?- ella me dijo- Es que deje mi disco en mi casa y ahí estaba una melodía en piano que me encantaba y me dormía con ella-

Me brillaron los ojos, eran las melodías que yo había compuesto y le pregunte- ¿Cómo era?- ella se río y sarcásticamente me dijo- Pues como aquí tengo un piano para interpretarla –yo me reí y le dije- Lo tienes- ella sorprendida me dijo-¿Qué?- yo le dije- Ven vamos abajo- ella me siguió y sorprendida me dijo- Wow Edward es hermoso- yo le pregunte- ¿Sabes tocarlo?- ella me sonrío tímidamente y me dijo- Pues sí pero saco las canciones de oído no me pongas partituras porque es como si me escribieran en chino- yo me reí y le dije- Te enseñare a leerlas- ella me sonrío y yo le pregunte emocionado- ¿Puedes tocar la melodía aquí por favor?- ella sonriente asintió y empezó a tocarla.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**Nueva Melodía**

Lizzie empezó a tocar la nana de Bella yo veía como sus dedos se movían por el piano y sonreí al ver cuánto disfrutaba tocarlo como yo, acabo de tocarla yo le sonreí y le dije- ¿Alguna otra que te sepas?- ella asintió y empezó a tocar la favorita de Esme, en eso Esme pensó "No puede ser Edward de nuevo tocando el piano"

Yo me reí y voltee y me miro sorprendida mientras pensaba "Edward, pensé que eras tú ¿Ella es Lizzie?" yo asentí y ella bajó las escaleras Lizzie dejo de tocar el piano y Esme empezó a aplaudir, Lizzie volteó sonrojada y yo le dije- Lizzie te presentó a mi madre Esme- ella sonrío tímidamente y dijo- Mucho gusto en conocerla señora- Esme le dijo- Por favor llámame Esme- ella asintió mientras decía- Esta bien Esme- yo sonreí y Esme pensó "Edward hijo al fin te veo sonreír" si Esme pudiera llorar estoy seguro de que empezaría a hacerlo, en eso le dije a Esme- Mamá Lizzie ya está cansada la llevaré a su cama-

Esme asintió y dijo- Buenas noches Lizzie- ella sonrío y dijo- Tengo que decir buenas noches o es la expresión equivocada- Esme y yo nos reímos y Esme dijo- No, buenas noches está bien- Lizzie sonrío y agarrados de la manos subimos las escaleras con cuidado para que Lizzie no se lastimara, Esme pensaba "Mi niño, Edward qué bueno que te des una oportunidad" yo sonreí y lleve a Lizzie hasta su cama, bese su cabeza y Lizzie se quedo profundamente dormida, llevaba no mucho tiempo ahí cuando empezaron a venir melodías y empecé a juntarlas hasta que arme una nueva melodía, una nueva nana pero está especialmente para Lizzie, agarre una hoja de papel y una pluma y empecé a escribir en la mañana se la mostraría a Lizzie.

A la mañana siguiente Lizzie despertó y yo le dije- Buenos días dormilona- ella se empezó a reír y me dijo- Buenos días, Edward te importa si…- yo sonreí y le dije- ¿Un minuto humano?- ella se río y dijo- Si, un minuto humano- yo me reí y ella se levanto y fue al baño, yo me fui a cambiar y ella salió del baño con su pelo ya seco y una blusa azul y unos shorts cortos, se veía tan…no encontraba la palabra, de repente pensé, sexy…Lizzie se ve muy sexy y me empecé a reír, Lizzie me miró y dijo- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- yo le dije- Es que me río porque no he usado esta palabra desde hace mucho-

Lizzie me dijo-¿Cuál palabra?- yo le dije- Sexy- ella me miró desconcertada y me dijo-¿Y porque la usaste?- yo me acerque a ella y la abracé diciendo- Que no te has visto al espejo, estas totalmente sexy, demasiado apetecible- ella comenzó a reír y me volteó a ver mientras decía- No puedo creer que no hayas usado esa palabra, tú hiciste que la inventaran- yo me reí avergonzado y me acerque a ella

- Pues no estoy de acuerdo con eso- murmure en su pelo ella se río y yo le dije- Vamos abajo te tengo una sorpresa- ella me dijo- Si- bajamos y no había nadie de seguro se fueron a cazar, me senté en el piano y le dije- ¿Sabes quien compuso las melodías de tu disco?- ella negó con la cabeza y yo le dije- Me creerías si te dijera que yo las compuse y que fue un regalo que le hice a Bella, y que la canción que más te gusta es la que yo le compuse a Bella-

Ella me miró atónita y me dijo- No puede ser, Edward eres todo un fenómeno para la música en el buen sentido- yo me reí y le dije- Pues en la noche estuve pensando que era injusto que Bella tuviera una y tu no- ella me miró sorprendida y yo le dije- Quiero que la escuches y me digas que te parece- ella asintió y se sentó a lado de mí y empecé a tocar la melodía, empezaba lenta y calmada después se convertía en algo dulce para terminar con algo alegre, termine de tocar la canción y Lizzie estaba sonriendo con lagrimas en los ojos yo la abracé y le dije en su oído- Esta melodía es una manera de decirte cuánto te amo- ella me volteó a ver a los ojos y yo me acerque a ella y la bese.

Lizzie me devolvió el beso, me agarro del pelo y yo la apreté contra mi pecho, nos separamos y ella me sonrió y yo bese su nariz ella se puso roja y yo le dije- Te amo- ella me beso y me dijo- También te amo- ella parecía no darse cuenta pero era la primera vez que con palabras me decía que me amaba yo le sonreí y la volví a besar en cuánto vi que Lizzie estaba hiperventilando y que su corazón estaba muy acelerado la deje de besar pero la abracé y le dije- No sabes cuánto te quiero, pensé que nunca volvería a sentir esto, pero llegaste y todo cambio-

Ella se río y me dijo- Yo nunca había sentido esto con ninguno de mis novios- yo gruñí y ella me dijo- Edward era broma, la verdad eres mi primer novio- yo me reí y le dije- Tengo la impresión de que somos algo más fuerte que eso- y era verdad novios no era la palabra que describía nuestro amor, más bien la palabra que más se le acercaba era almas gemelas, Lizzie como si adivinara lo que estaba pensando dijo- Somos almas gemelas, y eso todavía me parece que no alcanza nuestro amor-

Yo me reí y le dije- Tienes razón- Lizzie me preguntó-¿Desde cuándo te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorado de mí?- yo le dije- Pues, no sé cuándo me di cuenta ya estaba muy enamorado de ti- ella me sonrío y yo le dije- Lizzie puede ser una pregunta un poco rara pero ¿te habías ya dado tu primer beso?- ella se sonrojo y yo tome eso como una afirmación y reprimí un gruñido, me ponía muy celoso el pensar que alguien antes que yo había besado a Lizzie, pero ella me dijo- No, este fue mi primer beso y va a ser el más hermoso y perfecto que voy a tener porque siempre van a ser contigo- yo le sonreí y feliz la abracé mas fuerte pero con cuidado de no lastimarla pero le pregunte-¿Alguien ha intentado besarte?- ella me dijo- Si, una vez- yo gruñí y le dije- ¿Y qué paso?-

Ella se río y me dijo- Pues a cabo en el piso- yo me reí a carcajadas y ella se unió a mis risas, ver a Lizzie reír era lo que más me gustaba, cuando ella era feliz mi interior se llenaba de paz y felicidad, en eso escuche el pensamiento de Alice " Edward tengo que hablar contigo es sobre una visión que tengo sobre Lizzie pero la veo un poco borrosa cuando ya voy a llegar a la parte más interesante todo se pone negro" yo asentí y le dije a Lizzie- Lizzie, Alice me está hablando ¿te importa si te dejo por un momento?- ella dijo- Si Edward puedes ir- en eso llegó Emmet y le dijo a Lizzie- Hermanita te reto a un partido de futbol en el X-box-

Ella se río y le dijo a Emmet- Bien Emmet prepárate para morder el polvo- yo me reí y Emmet dijo- Ya veremos- y se río maliciosamente mientras pensaba " Edward es mejor que vayas rápido con Alice de verdad parecía importante" yo asentí y me preocupe mucho, para que Emmet pensara que debía ir rápido era porque debía de ser algo demasiado importante subí corriendo las escaleras y llegue con Alice la cual me dijo- Edward mira es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo a que te lo cuente-

Yo asentí y vi en los pensamientos de Alice que Lizzie estaba caminando por un callejón en Seattle de repente vi que Lizzie empezó a correr y a gritar pero nadie la escuchaba se caía y todo se volvía negro, yo me quede mudo y me asuste mucho y le pregunte a Alice- ¿No tienes más?- ella negó con la cabeza y yo le pregunte- ¡Alice! ¿Cuándo va a ser esto?- ella me dijo- Edward no se la verdad no estoy segura pero creo que será mejor que tu y Lizzie regresen ya a la escuela ¿no?, ella se va a atrasar en sus clases, aparte ya está mejor-

Yo asentí y Alice pensó "Como me gustaría poder ir con ustedes" yo le sonreí y le dije a Alice- Todavía te quedan dos días más con nosotros- ella sonrió y escuchamos a Emmet gritar- ¡NO! ¡REVANCHA!- Alice y yo empezamos a reír y yo baje las escaleras y vi a Emmet con la boca abierta y Lizzie atacada de risa mientras veía el marcador de la televisión que decía "España: 5, Inglaterra: 10" yo me empecé a reír y Emmet pensó "No es justo se supone que las mujeres no saben jugar X-box, ¿Edward tu le enseñaste?" yo riendo negué con la cabeza y le dije a Emmet- Hermano ya perdiste solo acéptalo-

Lizzie se paró y me abrazó mientras me decía- Debo reconocer que Emmet es bueno- Emmet bufó y Lizzie y yo empezamos a reírnos, después de eso llegó Rosalie y le dijo a Lizzie- Tienes una llamada de alguien llamado Santiago- yo gruñí ¿Cómo había encontrado nuestro número de teléfono? Lizzie asintió y fue a contestar el teléfono, yo la acompañe y escuche la conversación Santiago dijo- ¡Lizzie debes de volver que no sabes lo preocupado que está tu padre y lo arrepentido!-

Lizzie dijo- Santiago eso es un tema del que hablare con mi papa luego- él le dijo- ¡Lizzie tu padre te necesita! ¡Tu madre te necesita! Pero sobre todo Lizzie ¡yo te necesito!- la cara de Lizzie mostro tristeza y le dijo- Santi…yo…- él le dijo- ¡Prefieres estar con él verdad! ¡No te importa que sea el enemigo de tu padre, mi enemigo!- Lizzie le dijo- Santiago yo lo amo- él le contesto- Te desconozco Lizzie, sé que es rico y guapo pero yo pensé que no te fijabas en esas cosas-

Lizzie le grito- ¡GRACIAS SANTIAGO! TODOS ESTOS AÑOS JUNTOS Y PIENSAS ESO DE MI- él le contesto con el mismo tono- ¡ES LA VERDAD LIZZIE! ¡ERES UNA INTERESADA, ESO ES LO QUE ERES!- Lizzie llorando colgó el teléfono y se dejo caer al suelo tapándose la cara con las manos antes de que cayera en el suelo la agarre y la abracé diciendo- No sabe lo que dice, dice eso porque está enojado y porque es un idiota, Lizzie no llores-

Ella me abrazó y me dijo- Edward me duelen sus palabras pero lo que más me duele es ver cuánto está sufriendo, pero yo no puedo hacer nada Edward yo te quiero a ti- yo le dije- Como yo te quiero- y bese su frente, ella me abrazó y me dijo- Edward cuando regresemos tenía pensado ir a Seattle el fin de semana…- yo gruñí y dije- ¡No!- ella me miro sorprendida y yo le dije- Lizzie, Alice tuvo una visión de ti en Seattle y estabas en peligro, solo te dejare ir si alguien te acompaña-

Ella me sonrió y dijo- ¿Me acompañarías tu? – Yo le sonreí y le dije- Hasta el fin del mundo te acompañaría Lizzie- ella me sonrió y Alice pensó "Edward este fin de semana tienes que ir a cazar ¿lo recuerdas?" yo suspire y le dije a Lizzie- Este fin no puedo tengo que ir a cazar- ella me sonrió y dijo- Ah, está bien- en ese momento llegó Rosalie y dijo- Yo la puedo acompañar, ¿vas de compras?-

Todos la miramos sorprendidos y Lizzie asintió, en eso bajo Carlisle con Esme y dijo- Eso es muy amable de tu parte Rosalie- Lizzie fue a saludar a Esme la cual la abrazó y Carlisle le apretó con cariño la mano, Jasper pregunto- ¿Segura Rose?- ella asintió y dijo- Saben que me apasionan las compras, no tanto como a Alice pero ella estará ocupada así que pues yo me ofrecí-

Yo solo pude ver que Rosalie intentaba ocultar sus pensamientos de mí, de seguro porque de verdad le caía bien Lizzie yo sonreí y Lizzie dijo- Gracias Rosalie- en eso Alice me dijo- Edward este Lunes no podrás ir a la escuela- y vi en su visión el sol en Forks, Lizzie me miró y me dijo- ¿Por qué?- yo le dije -te lo mostrare- ella me sonrió y yo le dije- Sube a mi espalda- Lizzie me dijo- ¿Qué?- todos se rieron y yo le dije- Vamos Lizzie, va a ser divertido- ella me dijo- Edward, no soy tan liviana-

Todos nos reímos y yo le dije- Créeme yo no soy tan débil- ella se río y dijo- Esta bien, pero si regresas con dolor de espalda no me culpes- nos reímos y en cuánto Lizzie estuvo segura en mi espalda empecé a correr, Lizzie me abrazaba fuertemente del cuello y estaba riéndose, yo sonreí y le dije- ¿te gusta?- ella me dijo- ¡Me encanta, siento que estoy volando!- yo me reí y ella beso mi mejilla mientras recargaba su barbilla en mi hombro, llegamos a un pequeño prado donde daba el sol , Lizzie bajo de mi espalda y yo sonriente camine hacia la luz y Lizzie dijo- Tu piel brilla como si te hubieran incrustado diamantes-

Yo le sonreí y le dije- Por eso no podre ir a la escuela el lunes- ella fue hacia donde yo estaba y me agarró la mano yo le dije- ¿No te asusto?- ella se río y me dijo- No, no me asustas en nada- yo me reí y le dije- ¿De verdad?- ella me dijo- ¿Qué? Quieres un contrato firmado- yo me reí y le dije- No, es solo que me agrada que me aceptes como soy, no sabes lo bien que se siente que sepas lo que soy y aún así me quieras- ella me abrazó diciendo- Te amaría de todas maneras, fueras lo que fueras-

Yo la bese y ella me regreso el beso, en eso le dije- Ya es tarde regresemos a casa- ella me dijo- ¿A Forks?- yo le dije- No, a nuestra casa, aquí- ella me sonrió y antes de subir a mi espalda me beso y me abrazó yo le dije- ¿Qué pasa?- ella me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- Es que me hace muy feliz que me incluyas ya en tu familia- yo le sonreí y le dije- ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?- ella subió a mi espalda y me dijo- Es que no pensé que lo fueras a hacer tan rápido- empecé a correr y le dije- Lizzie eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, ¿Por qué te sorprende que ya te considerara parte de la familia tan rápido?- ella me dijo- No se aún no creo que esto pueda ser…real- y se quedo dormida apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, yo le sonreí y corrí más lento para que no se despertara, este día había sido uno de los mejores que había tenido y ver a Lizzie segura en mis brazos lo hacía más especial que cualquier cosa.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**Lizzie**

Termine de tocar la canción y Edward sonriente me dijo- ¿Alguna otra que te sepas?- yo asentí y empecé a tocar otra canción que venía en el disco, Edward se río y yo termine de tocar la canción y escuche aplausos voltee avergonzada y vi a una mujer de unos 22 o 24 años sonriendo, era como Edward, pálida, con ojos dorados y por supuesto increíblemente guapa, Edward me dijo- Lizzie te presentó a mi madre Esme- yo tímidamente sonreí y le dije- Mucho gusto en conocerla señora- ella me dijo- Por favor llámame Esme- yo sonreí y le dije- Esta bien Esme- Edward sonrió y dijo- Mamá Lizzie ya está cansada la llevaré a su cama- Esme asintió y dijo- Buenas noches Lizzie- yo no sabía si a la gente que no dormía se le decía eso, así que bromeando dije- Tengo que decir buenas noches o es la expresión equivocada- Esme y Edward se empezaron a reír y Esme dijo- No, Buenas noches está bien- yo sonreí y agarrados de la manos subimos las escaleras, Edward tenía mucho cuidado para que no me lastimara, e iba sonriendo, me llevó hasta la cama y beso mi frente y me quede profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y Edward me dijo - Buenos días dormilona- yo me empecé a reír y le dije- Buenos días, Edward te importa si…- el sonrió y me dijo- ¿Un minuto humano?- yo me reí y le dije- Si, un minuto humano- y me fui al baño, ahí me desvestí y me lave los dientes luego me metí a bañar era extraño porque la familia de Edward tenía las cosas que los humanos necesitaban, me lave el pelo y vi que estaba mi champo favorito de fresa, mi mama siempre me lo ponía de pequeña y me encantaba, me seque el pelo y me puse un short y una blusa azul, me cepille el pelo, me puse un poco de brillo en los labios y me enchine las pestañas, la verdad no era de arreglarme pero me quería ver bonita para Edward.

Salí del baño y ahí estaba el, con una camisa azul oscuro que dejaba ver sus músculos y unos pantalones de mezclilla, Edward se empezó a reír y le pregunte- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- el me dijo - Es que me río porque no he usado esta palabra desde hace mucho- yo le dije-¿Cuál palabra?- el me miro y me dijo- Sexy- yo desconcertada lo mire y le pregunte-¿Y porque la usaste?- él se acercó a mí y me abrazó diciendo en mi oído- Que no te has visto al espejo, estas totalmente sexy, demasiado apetecible- yo me empecé a reír mientras le decía- No puedo creer que no hayas usado esa palabra, tú hiciste que la inventaran- el avergonzado se río - Pues no estoy de acuerdo con eso- murmuro en mi pelo yo me reí sonrojada y él me dijo- Vamos abajo te tengo una sorpresa- yo emocionada le dije- Si- bajamos y no había nadie Edward se sentó en el piano y me dijo- ¿Sabes quien compuso las melodías de tu disco?- yo negué con la cabeza y él me dijo- Me creerías si te dijera que yo las compuse y que fue un regalo que le hice a Bella, y que la canción que más te gusta es la que yo le compuse a Bella-

Yo lo mire atónita, el compuso esas hermosas melodías, le dije- No puede ser, Edward eres todo un fenómeno para la música en el buen sentido- él se río y me dijo- Pues en la noche estuve pensando que era injusto que Bella tuviera una y tu no- yo lo mire y él me dijo- Quiero que la escuches y me digas que te parece- yo asentí y me senté a lado de él y empezó a tocar la melodía, empezaba lenta y calmada después se convertía en algo dulce para terminar con algo alegre, era lo más hermoso que había escuchado y era para mí, Edward termino de tocar y me miro yo estaba sonriendo con lagrimas en los ojos el me abrazó y me dijo al oído- Esta melodía es una manera de decirte cuánto te amo-yo lo mire a los ojos y él se aceró a mí y me beso.

Le devolví el beso, lo agarre de su pelo y él me apretó contra su pecho , nos separamos y yo le sonreí el beso mi nariz y me puse roja él me dijo- Te amo- yo lo bese y le dije- También te amo- el me sonrío y me volvió a besar en cuánto vio que estaba hiperventilando y que mí corazón estaba muy acelerado me dejo de besar pero me abrazó y me dijo- No sabes cuánto te quiero, pensé que nunca volvería a sentir esto, pero llegaste y todo cambio- yo me reí, era muy feliz y le dije en broma- Yo nunca había sentido esto con ninguno de mis novios- el gruño y yo le dije reprimiendo una risita- Edward era broma, la verdad eres mi primer novio- él se río y me dijo- Tengo la impresión de que somos algo más fuerte que eso- yo le dije- Somos almas gemelas, y eso todavía me parece que no alcanza nuestro amor- él se río y me dijo- Tienes razón-

Yo le pregunte -¿Desde cuándo te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorado de mí?- el me dijo- Pues, no sé cuándo me di cuenta ya estaba muy enamorado de ti- yo le sonreí y él me dijo - Lizzie puede ser una pregunta un poco rara pero ¿te habías ya dado tu primer beso?- yo me sonroje porque me daba pena pero le dije- No, este fue mi primer beso y va a ser el más hermoso y perfecto que voy a tener porque siempre van a ser contigo- el me sonrío y me abrazó mas fuerte pero me pregunto-¿Alguien ha intentado besarte?- yo le dije- Si, una vez- el gruño y me dijo- ¿Y qué paso?- yo me reí amaba ver cuándo Edward estaba celoso y le dije- Pues a cabo en el piso- Edward se empezó a reír a carcajadas y yo me uní a sus risas

En eso Edward me dijo- Lizzie, Alice me está hablando ¿te importa si te dejo por un momento?- yo le dije- Si Edward puedes ir- en eso llegó Emmet y me dijo- Hermanita te reto a un partido de futbol en el X-box- yo me reí y le dije a Emmet- Bien Emmet prepárate para morder el polvo- Edward se río y Emmet dijo- Ya veremos- y se río maliciosamente, Emmet y yo empezamos a jugar y yo elegí Inglaterra y Emmet España, terminamos el juego y Emmet grito- ¡NO! ¡REVANCHA!- Edward bajo las escaleras y Emmet estaba con la boca abierta y yo atacada de risa mientras veía el marcador de la televisión que decía "España: 5, Inglaterra: 10" Edward se empezó a reír y negó con la cabeza y le dijo a Emmet- Hermano ya perdiste solo acéptalo- yo me pare y fui a abrazar a Edward mientras decía- Debo reconocer que Emmet es bueno- Emmet bufó y Edward y yo empezamos a reírnos.

Después de eso llegó Rosalie y me dijo- Tienes una llamada de alguien llamado Santiago- Edward gruño y yo asentí y fui a contestar, Edward me acompaño y conteste Santiago dijo- ¡Lizzie debes de volver que no sabes lo preocupado que está tu padre y lo arrepentido!- mi papa, yo ya lo había perdonado y le dije a Santiago - Santiago eso es un tema del que hablare con mi papa luego- él me dijo- ¡Lizzie tu padre te necesita! ¡Tu madre te necesita! Pero sobre todo Lizzie ¡yo te necesito!- yo me puse triste, Santiago sufría y le dije - Santi…yo…- él me dijo- ¡Prefieres estar con él verdad! ¡No te importa que sea el enemigo de tu padre, mi enemigo!- yo le dije- Santiago yo lo amo- él me contesto- Te desconozco Lizzie, sé que es rico y guapo pero yo pensé que no te fijabas en esas cosas- yo lastimada le grite- ¡GRACIAS SANTIAGO! TODOS ESTOS AÑOS JUNTOS Y PIENSAS ESO DE MI- él me contesto con el mismo tono- ¡ES LA VERDAD LIZZIE! ¡ERES UNA INTERESADA, ESO ES LO QUE ERES!- Yo llorando colgué el teléfono y me deje caer al suelo tapándome la cara con las manos antes de que cayera en el suelo Edward me sostuvo y me abrazó diciendo- No sabe lo que dice, dice eso porque está enojado y porque es un idiota, Lizzie no llores- yo lo abracé y le dije- Edward me duelen sus palabras pero lo que más me duele es ver cuánto está sufriendo, pero yo no puedo hacer nada Edward yo te quiero a ti- el me dijo- Como yo te quiero- y beso mí frente.

Yo lo abracé y le dije- Edward cuando regresemos tenía pensado ir a Seattle el fin de semana…- el gruño y dijo- ¡No!- yo lo mire sorprendida y él me dijo- Lizzie, Alice tuvo una visión de ti en Seattle y estabas en peligro, solo te dejare ir si alguien te acompaña- yo le sonreí me gustaba que se preocupara de mí y le dije- ¿Me acompañarías tu? –el me sonrío y me dijo- Hasta el fin del mundo te acompañaría Lizzie- yo sonreí eufórica y de repente Edward suspiro y me dijo - Este fin no puedo tengo que ir a cazar- yo sonreí ocultando mi decepción y le dije- Ah, está bien- en ese momento llegó Rosalie y dijo- Yo la puedo acompañar, ¿vas de compras?- todos la miramos sorprendidos y yo asentí, en eso bajo Carlisle con Esme y dijo- Eso es muy amable de tu parte Rosalie-

Yo fui a saludar a Esme la cual me abrazó y Carlisle me apretó con cariño la mano, Jasper pregunto- ¿Segura Rose?- ella asintió y dijo- Saben que me apasionan las compras, no tanto como a Alice pero ella estará ocupada así que pues yo me ofrecí- Edward sonrío y yo dije- Gracias Rosalie- en eso Alice dijo- Edward este Lunes no podrás ir a la escuela- yo le pregunte- ¿Por qué?- Edward me dijo- te lo mostrare- yo sonreí y Edward me dijo- Sube a mi espalda- yo le dije- ¿Qué?- todos se rieron y Edward me dijo- Vamos Lizzie, va a ser divertido- yo le dije- Edward, no soy tan liviana- todos se rieron y Edward me dijo en tono de broma- Créeme yo no soy tan débil- yo me reí y dije- Esta bien, pero si regresas con dolor de espalda no me culpes- se rieron y en cuánto me subí a su espalda empezó a correr, fue algo increíble sentía como si estuviera volando y me empecé a reír.

Edward sonriendo me dijo- ¿te gusta?- yo le dije- ¡Me encanta, siento que estoy volando!-Edward se río y yo bese su mejilla y recargue mi barbilla en su hombro, llegamos a un pequeño prado donde daba el sol , yo baje de su espalda y Edward sonriente camino hacia la luz, y empezó a brillar fue impresionante era hermoso yo le dije- Tu piel brilla como si te hubieran incrustado diamantes- el me sonrió y sus dientes brillaron también y me dijo- Por eso no podre ir a la escuela el lunes- yo fui hacia donde él estaba y le agarre la mano y el sorprendido me dijo- ¿No te asusto?- yo me reí a alguien que amaba tanto no me podía asustar- No, no me asustas en nada- le dije, el se río y me dijo- ¿De verdad?- yo le dije- ¿Qué? Quieres un contrato firmado- él se río y me dijo

- No, es solo que me agrada que me aceptes como soy, no sabes lo bien que se siente que sepas lo que soy y aún así me quieras- yo lo abracé diciendo- Te amaría de todas maneras, fueras lo que fueras- Edward me beso y yo le regrese el beso, Edward me dijo - Ya es tarde regresemos a casa- yo confundida le dije- ¿A Forks?- Edward me dijo- No, a nuestra casa, aquí- yo sonreí, me encanto que dijera nuestra casa antes de subirme a su espalda lo bese y lo abracé Edward me pregunto- ¿Qué pasa?- yo le dije con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos- Es que me hace muy feliz que me incluyas ya en tu familia- Edward me sonrío y me dijo- ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?- yo subí a su espalda y le dije- Es que no pensé que lo fueras a hacer tan rápido- Edward empezó a correr y me dijo- Lizzie eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, ¿Por qué te sorprende que ya te considerara parte de la familia tan rápido?- yo soñolienta le dije- No se aún no creo que esto pueda ser…real- y me dormí estaba muy cansada, pero en mis sueños aparecía Edward y yo sonreí él era todo lo que yo siempre había querido.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

**De vuelta a Forks**

Esos días fueron los mejores que había podido tener, y lo que lo hacía mejor era que Lizzie me amaba de verdad, íbamos de vuelta a Forks ya nos habíamos despedido y Rosalie había dicho que el fin de semana acompañaría a Lizzie a Seattle, Lizzie iba tarareando una canción y le pregunte- ¿Qué canción es?- ella me sonrió y me dijo- Es una de mis favoritas- yo le dije- Enserio- ella se río y tarareo más fuerte yo reconocí la melodía que le había compuesto y sonreí ella me devolvió una sonrisa mas radiante y yo agarre su mano mientras le decía- Me agrado que te gustara- ella me dijo- A quien no le va a gustar que el ser al que más ama le componga una melodía en piano y mas que la melodía sea lo más hermoso que has escuchado- yo sonriente le dije- Oye ¿este martes que quieres hacer?-

Ella me dijo- No importa con tal de que estemos juntos- yo le sonreí me agradaba mucho la idea, de pronto se me ocurrió una idea- Y si vamos a un karaoke- Lizzie me miro sorprendida y me dijo- ¿De verdad?- yo asentí y ella me dijo- Edward no canto bien, bueno no frente a mucha gente- yo le sonreí y le dije- No creo que seas mala cantando aunque nunca te haya escuchado- ella se río y me dijo- Bien pero no te burles- yo me reí y le dije- ¿Un adelanto?- ella negó con la cabeza y me dijo- Hasta el Martes, y solo lo hago por ti- yo me reí y le dije- Lizzie si no quieres no- ella me miró a los ojos y me dijo- Es que tengo curiosidad de oírte cantar-

Yo me reí avergonzado y le dije- Bien, pero tampoco te burles- ella se río y me dijo- No seas modesto- yo me reí y le dije- ¿Y antes de ir a tu casa adonde quieres ir?- ella me dijo- Bueno como no te voy a ver mañana, ¿qué tal si vamos a ver una película?- yo sonreí me había encantado la idea, conduje hasta el cine y ahí ayude a Lizzie a bajar y le dije- Bueno esta una de terror sobre vampiros y otra de vampiros y más de vampiros- ella se río y dijo- Pues no se por cuál decidir, creo que será la de vampiros-

Yo me reí y la agarre de la mano y fuimos con la encargada de vender los boletos, en cuánto me vio pensó "Pero que visión más hermosa, alguien tan perfecto con alguien tan imperfecta, no es posible" yo me reí y para que se callara abracé a Lizzie mientras besaba su mejilla y le decía a la encargada- Dos boletos para la de vampiros- ella me los dio mientras pensaba " Esto no está perdido, la beso en la mejilla y aunque la abracé muy protector tal vez sea su hermano, si eso es" yo me acerque a Lizzie y la bese, ella me devolvió el beso mientras la chica llamada Emma maldecía por dentro "No, porque, demonios"

Yo deje de besar a Lizzie pero la abracé mas fuerte pasamos a lado de un chico que fue a saludar a Lizzie se llamaba Derek el cuál le dijo- ¡Lizzie! Hola- ella se volvió y le dijo sonriente- ¡Hola Derek! ¿Qué haces aquí?- él se río mientras pensaba "Ese Cullen, debería fijarse en otras pero que afortunado es, Lizzie es tan hermosa" yo reprimí un gruñido este chico me sacaba de mis casillas el dijo- Trabajo aquí- Lizzie le dijo- ¿Enserio? bueno me tengo que ir nos espera la película, me dio gusto verte Derek- el dijo- A mi mas, nos vemos en la escuela- " Dios pero que hermosa se ve cuando sonríe" Lizzie asintió y yo seguía abrazándola ella se río en cuanto entramos a la sala y yo irritado le dije-¿Qué?- ella se río mas y me dijo- ¿Porque te pones así? –

Yo le dije- No sabias lo que estaba pensando- ella me dijo- Pues si sabias lo que pensaba la chica de los boletos- yo me reí y Lizzie se puso seria mientras se ponía roja, yo la bese diciendo-¿Celosa?- ella me dijo- Como no tienes una idea- yo sonreí y le dije- Ya somos dos- y nos fuimos a sentar, la verdad casi no vimos la película nos limitamos a vernos a los ojos y yo pase un brazo por atrás del asiento de Lizzie y ella se recargó en mi hombro yo sonreí y seguimos viendo la película

En una parte en la que el vampiro con colmillos falsos salía al sol y se convertía en cenizas me empecé a reír, Lizzie se estaba riendo también los demás asustados nos veían raro pero era nuestro chiste privado, Lizzie y yo tuvimos que sofocar una carcajada cuando el vampiro se convirtió en murciélago, salimos del cine agarrados de la mano y riéndonos.

Lizzie me dijo- Vaya que inventan cosas raras sobre los vampiros- yo me reí y le dije- Si, si Emmet hubiera estado aquí nos hubieran sacado del cine por sus carcajadas- Lizzie se río y me dijo- Pues estaban a punto de sacarnos, no viste a la pareja de enfrente estaban muy asustados y nuestras risas los asustaban más- yo me reí recordando algo- Pues la pareja de al lado el novio estaba más asustado que la novia, pobre ella buscaba apoyo y el solo se tapaba los ojos-

Lizzie se río y me dijo- Bueno creo que ya es hora de ir a la casa- yo asentí y Lizzie me dijo- ¿Y que harás mañana?- yo con sarcasmo le dije- Pues no se hay tanto que hacer- Lizzie conociéndome me dijo- Estarás afuera de la escuela espiándome- yo me reí y le dije- Probablemente- ella se río y me dijo- Si en el almuerzo no hay sol solo avísame y voy hacia donde tu estés- yo la bese y le abrí la portezuela para que subiera al carro Lizzie dijo sonriente- Gracias, creo que tu caballerosidad va surgiendo- yo me reí y le dije- ¿Por qué lo dices?- ella me dijo en tono de broma- Pues cuando me tiraste no me ayudaste a pararme , te tardaste años-

Yo me reí y le dije- Era porque estaba viendo si eras Bella o no- ella me sonrió y me dijo – Ya llegamos- y suspiro yo le dije-¿Crees que tu padre este?- ella me miro y me dijo- No, no creo- yo le sonreí y le dije-¿Te importa si me quedo?- ella sonrió y me dijo- ¡No claro que no!- yo sonreí ante su entusiasmo y me baje del coche y fui a abrir su portezuela, ella me sonrió y entramos a su casa, estaba no muy diferente a como la había dejado Charlie pero había fotos de Lizzie de pequeña, yo fui y agarre una en donde salía en la playa con un niño agarrados de la mano yo pregunte-¿ Quién es?-

Lizzie miro la foto con melancolía y dijo- Santiago- yo la abracé y le dije- No quiero que sigas triste- ella se río y me dijo- Solo si tu estas aquí me olvido de mis tristezas- yo sonreí y ella me beso mientras decía- Necesito un minuto humano- yo sonreí y me senté en el sofá, después de unos minutos bajo Lizzie con su pelo en dos trenzas y una piyama que la hacía verse hermosa, era de un tono azul marino y le quedaba perfecta yo la fui a abrazar y le dije- Espero que esta piyama no la que usas para salir a buscar el periódico porque si no estaré muy celoso del chico que los reparte-

Ella se empezó a reír mientras yo la cargue y la lleve a su cama ahí me acosté a lado de ella y ella me dijo- Edward, no quiero que sea mañana- yo confundido le pregunte-¿Por qué?- ella me dijo- Porque no vas a estar conmigo- yo le dije- Lizzie siempre voy a estar contigo- y empecé a tararear su canción como lo hacía con Bella, ella me sonrió , recostó su cabeza en mi pecho y se quedo profundamente dormida.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

**Lizzie**

Me levante segura de que todo fue un sueño y bostece mientras me levantaba pero me maree y me fui al suelo en eso unas manos frías me cargaron voltee mi cabeza y ahí estaba sonriéndome yo sonreí y le dije-¡Edward!- y lo abracé, el se río y me dijo- Lizzie te tengo una sorpresa- yo lo mire y le pregunte-¿Cuál?- el me dijo sonriendo- Alice me hablo y me dijo que a partir de gimnasia el día estará nublado así que si quieres nos veremos en gimnasia yo le dije- ¡Claro que sí!, bueno si quieres- repuse

El se río y me dijo- ¿Estas bromeando? Es lo que más quiero estar contigo y con nadie más- yo bese su mejilla y le dije-Un minuto humano- él se río , me bajo y me dijo- Iré a mi casa por ropa nueva- yo asentí y me metí a bañar salí y vi que no había traído una toalla, suspire y pensando que Edward no estaba salí un poco de repente lo vi de espaldas y grite-¡No voltees!- el volteo y dijo-¿Qué?- yo grite y con la cortina del baño me enrolle y me caí,

Edward me dijo- ¡Lizzie! ¿Estás bien?- yo le dije- Si pero Edward por favor ¿me podrías traer una toalla?- el llego con una toalla y me vio enredada en la cortina y en la tina él se empezó a reír como nunca mientras yo me ponía roja y le decía sarcásticamente- Si me hubieras avisado que tardarías tanto…- el me dio la toalla y conteniendo la risa me dijo- Te esperare afuera- en cuánto salió empezó a reírse otra vez, su risa era tan angelical, yo me puse la toalla , me seque y me puse mi ropa y el broche que Alice y Jasper me habían dado con la llave, intente parecer indignada pero no funciono por mucho,

Edward estaba sentado sonriéndome y traía una caja consigo yo confundida le pregunte- ¿Qué es eso?- el me dijo- Supongo que no te gustan que gasten mucho dinero en ti- yo le dije- Supones bien- él se río y me dijo- Bien pues quiero darte esto, me siento culpable por no haberte dado nada de tu cumpleaños- yo me reí y le dije- Edward no es necesario de verdad- el me dijo- No es necesario pero yo quiero hacerlo- yo le dije- No gastaste nada verdad- el me dijo- Nada de nada- yo le dije- Esta bien- el sonrío y me dio la cajita yo la abrí y ahí venía un collar de oro con una esmeralda y también venia una carta abrí la carta que decía **" Lizzie este collar no es comprado, es de unas joyas que tenía mi mama y te la quiero dar tiene una inscripción que me gustaría que vieras en cuánto estés en la escuela, Lizzie te amo con todo mi corazón y este regalo es para ti con todo su amor Edward. P.D. Cuidado con las bañeras" **

Yo me reí en la última parte y fui y bese a Edward mientras él me decía - ¿Puedo?- y me ponía el collar yo le dije- Claro que si- y él me sonrío yo le dije- Sabes esto es injusto- el me dijo confundido- ¿Por qué?- yo le dije- Venía preparada para parecer indignada pero cuando me sonreíste se me olvido porque debía estar enojada contigo- él se río y me beso mientras me decía- ¿Y la llave del broche para qué es?- yo le dije- No sé, creo que lo veré más tarde- en eso un rayo de luz entro por mi ventana y la cara de Edward brillo yo suspire y lo bese mientras él me decía – Te veré en gimnasia- yo asentí decepcionada el me dijo-¿Te parece mucho tiempo, verdad?- yo asentí y le me dijo- Para mí también es demasiado tiempo- yo sonreí y le dije- Adiós- el me dijo- Adiós- le di un último beso y salí de la casa.

Fui conduciendo hacia la escuela mientras vi la inscripción de mi collar que decía "**An angel have touch my heart" **yo me sonroje y sonreí en el receso abriría mi broche, me estaciones y baje del carro en eso Derek se acerco a mi corriendo y me dijo- ¡Lizzie!- yo lo voltee a ver y le sonreí mientras le decía- Hola Derek- el me dijo-¿Cómo estás?- yo le dije- Bien Derek ¿y tú?- en eso el me abrazo diciendo- Ay Lizzie ya me entere de lo de tu mama y lo siento mucho de verdad- yo lo empuje diciendo-¿Qué? Pero si ya está estable- el confundido me dijo- Lizzie nos avisaron que murió hace dos días- yo dije-¡Qué! NO ES CIERTO, ¡NO PUEDE SER CIERTO!- y me eche a llorar, Derek me abrazó diciendo- Lizzie perdón yo no sabía-

Yo le dije- ¡Me tengo que ir ya!- y me zafe de su abrazó y conduje al hospital como loca, recordé a Edward él tenía que saber esto así que me regrese a mi casa y entre corriendo, Edward me volteo a ver y me dijo- Lizzie ¿Qué tienes?- yo lo abracé y llorando le dije- Mi…mama…Edward…murió..- el me abrazó y me dijo- Tranquila, iremos al hospital- yo le dije- Edward hace mucho sol- el me dijo- Tienes razón yo iré cuando el día este nublado y…te alcanzare allá….-

Edward empezó a llorar sin lagrimas en los ojos yo lo abracé y le dije- Te prometo que te traeré noticias- el asintió y yo lo bese mientras corriendo me subía al carro , conduje hasta el hospital, llegué corriendo y entre a la habitación de mi mama llorando, en eso vi a mi papa con las manos en otras manos blancas yo me acerque y dije- ¿Mama?- ella me volteo a ver y me sonrió y me dijo- Lizzie…volviste…- yo la abracé y empecé a llorar de alivio mientras le decía- Mama…me dijeron que estabas muerta…- ella me acaricio la cabeza y me dijo- No aún no…- yo la abracé más fuerte y mi papa me dijo- Lizzie quiero hablar contigo- yo asentí y le dije- Esta bien papa- mi mama le dijo- Jake por favor no la regañes –

El asintió y la beso mientras me decía- Lizzie, hija lo siento tanto, me descontrole, pero es que debes entender el…- yo le dije- Papa ya se toda la historia y yo sé que me ama y yo lo amo- mi papa me dijo- Lizzie no quiero que sufras lo que sufrió tu madre- yo le dije- El no volverá a cometer el mismo error dos veces aprende rápido- mi papa me abrazó y me dijo- No me has dicho lo más importante- yo le dije- ¿Qué es?- el me dijo- ¿Me perdonaste?- yo le dije- Papa no hay nada que perdonar, yo te amo y te perdono todo y te acepto tal y como eres- el me sonrió y beso mi frente mientras dijo- Yo también te amo mi pequeña niña- yo sonreí y le dije- Papa voy por yogurt para mi mama y vuelvo- el asintió y volvió a sentarse a lado de mi mama, mi papa cuando quería podía ser comprensivo yo sonreí aliviada de que hubiera sido un susto y maneje hacia mi casa.

Llegando a la casa vi a Edward sentado en la escalera con las manos en su rostro yo fui y lo abracé mientras le decía- Edward fue un error, ella está bien- el me volteo a ver y me dijo-¿En serio?- yo asentí sonriente y Edward me abrazó y me dijo-¿Quién te dijo que Bella había muerto?- yo le dije- Derek me dijo, el no sabía que yo no sabía y dice que les dijeron- Edward gruño y yo le dije- Tranquilo Edward fue un error- el me dijo- Tal vez fue Amber- yo le dije- Si, es lo más probable- Edward me beso la frente y dijo- Bueno al menos estaremos juntos ¿no?- yo asentí sonriente y le dije- Si, aparte mi mama está mejor solo que voy a ir a llevarle yogurt- Edward sonrío y dijo- Esta bien- yo le dije-¿No quieres venir?- el me volteo a ver y me dijo-Pero a tu papa le va a molestar- yo sonreí y le dije- No, ya respeto mi decisión – el sonrió y dijo- Bien entonces si te acompaño- yo sonreí y le dije- Solo por si acaso llévate algo que te cubra del sol- él se empezó a reír y asintió.

Fuimos al supermercado y entramos, Edward me tomo de la mano y yo lo lleve hasta el área de refrigeración, ahí tome el yogurt favorito de mi mama de mango lo agarre y Edward me miro extrañado yo le pregunte saliendo del supermercado-¿Qué pasa Edward?- el me dijo- ¿Eso sabe bien?- yo me reí y le dije- Si, no es lo mismo que la sangre pero sabe bien-

Edward me jalo de la coleta mientras decía- Ay Lizzie- y se empezó a reír, yo me reí con él y subimos al auto ahí llegamos al hospital y fuimos a la habitación de mi mama, mi papa seguía ahí Edward llego saludo a mi mama de lejos y apretó la mano de mi papa diciendo- Buenas tardes señor- mi papa se empezó a reír y le dijo- Creo que por tu edad yo te debería llamar antigüedad pero solo te llamare Edward- yo me reí junto con Edward y mi mama, mi mama dijo- Jacob qué bueno que intentes ser amable- mi papa sonrió y dijo-¿Yo? Siempre- nos reímos y mi papa dijo-¿Qué? ¡Si soy amable de verdad!-

Me reí como nunca y lo abracé diciendo- Claro papa- Edward me dijo- Lizzie si es amable con su enemigo mortal, debe de tener una gran amabilidad- mi papa se río y yo dije- O mi mama un gran control sobre el- mi papa bufo y mi mama y yo nos reímos, Edward le dijo a mi mama- Bueno Bella por los rumores nos diste un buen susto a mí y a Lizzie- mi mama sonrió y dijo – Pues si sufrí un paro hace dos días pero fue controlado-

Edward asintió tenso y yo le dije a mi mama- Fuimos con la familia de Edward mama, Carlisle me curo- mi papa me dijo- Vaya, así que el doctor colmillos te ayudo- Edward se río y dijo- Si él la curo- mi mama dijo-¿Cómo están todos Edward?- Edward sonrió y dijo- Bien, Alice y los demás te mandan saludar- a mi mama se le iluminaron los ojos y dijo- Diles que yo también les mando saludos y que los extraño mucho- Edward asintió y yo le dije a mi mama- Rayos, ya es tarde y mañana tengo clases, mama te amo, cuídate- mi mama asintió y mi papa estrecho la mano de Edward mientras decía- Me la cuidas Edward-

Edward le sonrío y dijo- Mas que a mi vida- yo sonreí y le dije a mi papa- Te amo Jacob cuídate- mi papa sonrió, sabía que lo llamaba por su nombre cuando había confianza entre nosotros, Edward se despidió de mi mama con un beso en la frente y nos fuimos agarrados de la mano, en eso escuchamos a mi papa decir- Bella ya viste, se fueron de la mano- mi mama se río y dijo- Se veían felices- mi papa discrepo- Pero iban de la mano- mi mama se río y dijo-¿Celos de padre?- mi papa se río y le dijo- Si creo que eso es-

Edward y yo nos reímos y salimos del hospital en eso Edward me dijo-Bien mañana será el karaoke- rayos pensé, el karaoke, intente parecer tranquila y le dije- Ah, es verdad- pero falle no pude ocultar el nerviosismo de mi voz, Edward se dio cuenta y me dijo-¿Nerviosa?- yo me reí histéricamente y le dije- No- Edward se empezó a reír y beso mi cuello mientras decía- No pasara nada- yo me reí más tranquila y le dije- Lo sé, si estoy contigo nada malo me pasara nunca- Edward se puso serio y yo lo agarre de la mano en cuanto tome su mano recupero su sonrisa y me dijo- Bueno supongo que me iré- yo decepcionada le dije-¿Por qué?- el me sonrío y me dijo- ¿Aún me quieres aquí después de lo de la mañana?- yo me reí y le dije- Te querré siempre, solamente no olvidare mi toalla esta vez- Edward se río y salimos juntos hasta mi casa.

**Perdónenme me pelee con la compu!!! ¬¬ algunos capitulos estan medios mesclados pero este es el 12 perdón!!! esq es dificil saben?? jajaja bn al menos para mi...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13 **

**Edward**

En la noche vi a Lizzie dormir muy tranquila y de vez en cuando sonreía, este día había sido muy raro, primero la noticia de la muerte de Bella, Lizzie y yo estábamos devastados, pero lo bueno fue que era un error, lo bueno es que Jacob ya acepto mi relación con Lizzie, y era sincero lo pude ver en sus pensamientos, eso me sorprendió, en ese aspecto Jacob maduro mucho, y por último mañana en la tarde iba a ser un buen día, no podía esperar a escuchar la voz de Lizzie cantar, en eso vi que ya había amanecido sonreí y bese la frente de Lizzie mientras le decía- Lizzie, ya es hora- Lizzie sonrió y dijo- Sabes antes me costaba trabajo despertarme cuando mi mama lo hacía pero en cuanto escucho tu voz como un reflejo ya me despierto-

Yo me reí y Lizzie me dijo- Un minuto humano- yo me reí y le dije- Esta vez ya tienes tu toalla ¿verdad?- dije sofocando una risa, Lizzie dijo- Ja ja, muy gracioso- yo me reí y Salí a mi casa por ropa nueva, en lo que corría recordé esa vez en la que encontré a Lizzie enredada en la bañera fue muy gracioso, su expresión desconcertada y avergonzada fue lo que más me hizo reír, tome una playera azul rey junto con unos jeans y salí corriendo ya quería llegar con Lizzie, entre por la ventana y vi a Lizzie ya cambiada, traía unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa azul rey como la mía yo me reí y ella volteo a verme sonriendo mientras decía-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- yo le dije- Combinamos- Lizzie se río y dijo- ¡Es verdad!- y le pregunte-¿Ya desayunaste?-

Lizzie dijo- Si ¿y tú?- yo me puse serio y Lizzie se río diciendo- Perdón es la costumbre- yo incapaz de seguir con mi seriedad sonreí y le dije- Bien hora de irnos- y la cargue, ella se río y dijo- Edward no pensaras llevarme así hasta el carro ¿o sí?- yo le dije- No sé, la verdad no se me antoja dejarte ir- ella me beso el cuello y dijo- Pero tienes que, si no ¿Qué quieres que piensen los vecinos?-

Yo sonriendo la baje y ella me dijo- Gracias, bien ahora si ¿en tu coche o en el mío?- yo sonreí y le dije- Pues son el mismo modelo solo cambio el color- Lizzie se río y dijo- Bien elijo el mío, pero tu manejas- yo sonreí pero luego pensé en lo raro que sería que fuéramos en el volvo de Lizzie se harían demasiadas preguntas así que le dije-Mejor en el mío, es más fácil creer que yo pase por ti, a que tu pasaste por mi-

Lizzie se río y dijo- Si tienes razón- y subió al volvo cerré su portezuela y empecé a conducir, en eso Lizzie me pregunto- Edward, yo te quería preguntar algo- yo le dije-¿Qué paso Lizzie?- ella me dijo- Mira, crees que, más bien Victoria no le hará daño a mi mama si se entera que ella es Bella ¿verdad? – yo lo pensé por un momento, tal vez sí, pero si Victoria sabe ya que Lizzie es hija de Bella intentaría matar a Lizzie porque sabría que me haría sufrir a mí como a un loco y a Bella también, así que le dije a Lizzie- No, no creo que lo haga-

Lizzie suspiró aliviada y dijo- Bien, ahora estoy más tranquila- yo sonreí, Lizzie siempre se preocupaba tanto por Bella, estoy segura de que no le importaría que la arrollara un camión con tal de salvarla, pero no me podía imaginar eso, porque yo siempre iba a estar con Lizzie para protegerla y ayudarla en todo, en eso llegamos a la escuela baje del volvo y abrí la puerta de Lizzie ella se bajo y todos nos miraron pensando " ¿Black y Cullen?" las niñas estaban desoladas Lizzie sonrió y algunos niños también yo sonreí maliciosamente la verdad no me importaba su dolor, agarre a Lizzie de la mano y ella entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos y me volteo a ver yo sonreí y de la mano fuimos entrando a el salón en eso lo vi ¿Qué rayos hacia ahí?.

Le dije a Lizzie- Espera aquí- ella me dijo- Edward ¿Qué pasa? – yo le dije- Alguien viene hacia acá- ella volteo y lo vio- Santiago- dijo y jalo de mi mano para los dos reunirnos con él yo le dije- Lizzie tu regresa a clases- ella me dijo- No, en primera porque si vino es para hablar conmigo y en segunda porque no quiero que se peleen aquí- yo le dije- El es un hombre lobo, son seres muy inestables- ella me volteo a ver sorprendida y dijo- ¿Santiago un hombre lobo?- yo asentí ella enojada avanzo hacía Santiago y le dijo- ¡Porque no me dijiste lo que eras!-

El se sorprendió mientras pensaba " Vaya así que ya sabe" y dijo- ¿Quién te dijo lo que era? Acaso ¿el murciélago?- yo bufe y le dije- ¿Qué haces aquí pulgoso?- Lizzie se puso en medio de los dos y dijo- Bien ya basta, Edward no le digas pulgoso y tu Santiago no le digas murciélago ¿está bien?- nosotros nos miramos mientras Santiago pensaba "Ay Lizzie, no sé porque pero cada vez que te veo se me olvidan todos mis problemas"

Yo lo mire enojado y él me gruño yo le conteste con un gruñido más fuerte Lizzie dijo- A costa mía- nosotros nos relajamos y yo tomando a Lizzie de la mano le dije- No me has dicho qué haces aquí- él pensó " Solo venía para decirte sobre el tratado, aunque creo que ya lo conoces bien ¿no?" yo asentí y le dije- Si lo conozco bien gracias- Lizzie dijo- Oigan que rayos piensan- yo me reí y le dije- Es sobre el tratado entre Lobos y Vampiros, hay una línea divisora se puede decir de "terrenos"- Santiago dijo- Si y me mandaron para asegurarme de que la cumpliera- Lizzie dijo- ¿Solamente por eso?-

Santiago la miró confundido y dijo- ¿Para qué mas vendría?- a Lizzie se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas mientras gritaba- ¡PUES PARA DISCULPARTE POR LO QUE ME DIJISTE POR TELEFONO LA OTRA VEZ!- Santiago pensó " No Lizzie, no pienses que…yo te amo Lizzie… no quise hacerte daño, pero tengo que hacerte daño es lo mejor para ti así ya no estarás en peligro hasta que controle mi temperamento y pueda estar contigo" yo tuve que admitir que lo que hacia Santiago era responsable pero lo de hacer sufrir a Lizzie no me agradaba en nada, en eso Santiago le dijo a Lizzie- Ah, por eso, pero si era la verdad Lizzie, nada más que la verdad-

Lizzie iba a empezar a llorar pero se aguanto y le grito- ¡NO TE VOY A DAR EL GUSTO DE VERME LLORAR POR TI!- Santiago que escondía su sufrimiento en una sonrisa burlona pensaba " Lizzie verte llorar no me va a dar gusto nunca…pero…es por tu bien" Santiago se río y dijo- Pues mira estás llorando justo ahora-

Lizzie le empezó a pegar con los puños en el pecho mientras le decía- ¡NO LLORO POR TI IDIOTA!- yo agarre a Lizzie la cuál al verme me abrazó y yo la abracé mas fuerte mientras le decía- Tranquila Lizzie el en verdad no quiere decir eso- Santiago me volteo a ver mientras pensaba " Se me olvidaba tu don de leer mentes sanguijuela, tu sabes todo lo que pasa en mi cabeza pero te advierto en cuánto sepa controlarme yo no pienso dejarte con Lizzie" yo gruñí y Santiago se fue corriendo,

Lizzie seguía llorando y yo le dije- Lizzie te veo muy mal mejor no vamos al karaoke- Lizzie me volteo a ver y me dijo- No Edward, no vamos a dejar nuestros planes por él- yo asentí y le dije- ¿Quieres ir a clases?- ella asintió mientras decía- Si, ya falte muchos días- yo asentí y pase mi brazo por su hombro mientras íbamos juntos a clases de español, llegamos y la maestra dijo- Hasta que llegan chicos, tomen asiento por favor- Lizzie y yo asentimos y nos sentamos juntos, en la clase Lizzie sonreía pero todavía notaba tristeza en sus ojos, íbamos saliendo cuando escuche a Amber pensar " Le daré un codazo a Black, ya me trae harta" yo sonreí y me puse atrás de Lizzie, Amber no se dio cuenta y me dio el codazo, en cuanto su codo toco mi espalda ella grito- ¡OUCH!- yo me reí mientras abrazaba a Lizzie que me decía- ¿Qué pasa?- yo le conté y Lizzie se empezó a atacar de risa, mientras íbamos a nuestra siguiente clase.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

**Santiago**

Corrí con un hondo dolor en mi corazón nunca me perdonaría el tener que haber lastimado a Lizzie en cuánto vi sus lagrimas correr por sus mejillas mi mundo se derrumbo, no podía dejar que sufriera, por primera vez en mi vida odie ser un hombre lobo, primero pensaba que era genial pero cuando mi papa me conto lo que él le había hecho a mi mama una vez , yo solo pude pensar en aprender a controlarme para nunca hacerle eso a Lizzie, y lo que más me dolía y enojaba era ver como ese maldito chupasangre podía estar con Lizzie mientras yo la lastimaba.

Llegue a mi casa y fui corriendo a encerrarme en mi cuarto no quería hablar con nadie, mi mama entro y dijo- Santi, ¿Qué te pasa hijo?- yo le dije- Nada mama- en eso entro mi papa y dijo- Santiago hijo, hablemos por favor- mi mama salió de la habitación y mi papa se sentó a lado de mi mientras decía- ¿Qué te pasa?- yo me levante y el dije – ¡Pasa que ya estoy harto de todo este asunto de lobos!- mi papa se puso serio y me dijo- ¿Por qué?- yo le grite-¡PORQUE ESO ME ALEJA DE LIZZIE! ¡ELLA ESTA MUY FELIZ CON SU NOVIO EL CHUPASANGRE MIENTRAS QUE YO NO PUEDO LUCHAR POR ELLA POR MIEDO A LASTIMARLA!-

Mi papa me abrazó y me dijo- Santiago Uley, sabes con quien te haría bien hablar también, es alguien que paso por la misma situación- yo negué con la cabeza mi papa me dijo- Pues Jacob Black, también amaba a una humana que tenía como novio al mismo vampiro que esta con Lizzie ahora- yo puse los ojos en blanco y le pregunte a mi papa-¿Bella Swan?- mi papa asintió y dijo- Si, ella- yo me enfurecí y empecé a temblar mientras gritaba-¡LIZZIE ESTA ENTERADA DE ESTO!-

Mi papa tranquilo me dijo- No estoy seguro- así que ese maldito chupasangre le estaba mintiendo a Lizzie yo le dije a mi papa- Tengo que hablar con Lizzie papa- mi papa asintió y dijo- Tengo entendido que estarán fuera el fin de semana, creo que desde el viernes- yo asentí y el dije- ¡No puedo esperar tanto!- mi papa dijo- Tendrás que hacerlo- yo discrepe y le dije- Solamente puedo esperar hasta mañana papa- el asintió y en eso entro mi mama a la habitación con unos hot dogs yo sonreí y mi mama me dijo- Supuse que esto te alegraría- yo la abracé diciendo- Gracias mama- en eso mi mama le dijo a mi papa- Sam, Quil y Embry te buscan abajo-

Mi papa asintió y bajo mientras mi mama me decía- Hijo, se que en este momento sufres cambios que una madre normal no te puede explicar- yo me reí y le dije- Mama no es eso por lo que estoy así, tiene que ver con chicas- a mi mama se le iluminaron los ojos y me dijo- ¡Bien! ¿Alguna en especial que te interese?- yo me sonroje y mi mamá dijo- Elizabeth Black- yo me reí y le dije- Si, ella- mi mama me abrazó y dijo- Ella es alguien muy especial- yo le dije- Es lo más especial que tengo-

Mi mama dijo-¿Qué? Lo más especial- yo me reí y le dije- Saliendo del concepto familiar- mi mama dijo- Bien pues lucha por ella- yo me puse serio y apretando los puños dije- No le quiero hacer daño- mi mama me dijo- Santiago yo confió en ti- yo le dije- No lo hagas, no me pienso a arriesgar a hacerle daño al ser al que más amo en el mundo mama ¡entiendes! ¡No me lo perdonaría nunca!- mi mama me dijo- Pero ella si te perdonaría a ti- yo le dije- ¿Y eso de que me serviría? De hecho no creo que me quiera mama pero vas a ver voy a hacer que me quiera, él no se va a quedar con ella- mi mama me dijo-¿él? ¿A quién te refieres?-

Yo con todo el odio de mi ser dije- Edward Cullen- mi mama me dijo- ¿El de nuevo?- yo le dije- Si, dejo a la madre de Lizzie y ahora vuelve y me quiere quitar a Lizzie- mi mamá me dijo- Tu lucha por ella- yo asentí y le dije a mi mama- Créeme mama, voy a controlar mi temperamento y no voy a descansar hasta tener una oportunidad con Lizzie- en eso mi papa me llamo diciendo- ¡Santiago! una vampira pelirroja ronda por aquí- yo fui corriendo , sentí todo mi cuerpo temblar y me convertí en lo que en este momento quisiera dejar de ser, un lobo, me fui corriendo en el bosque escuchando los pasos de mis hermanos detrás de mí y entonces encontré a la pelirroja de la que hablaba mi papa, un gruñido salió de mi pecho y ella salió corriendo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

**Lizzie**

Fui a la última hora de clases, gimnasia, Edward se tuvo que ir antes porque salió un poco el sol pero me dijo que pasaría por mí, iba caminando por el pasillo, seguía triste, en eso Sara llegó ella es una de mis mejores amigas pero desde que yo estaba con Edward y ella con Brian nos habíamos distanciado llegó y me dijo- ¡Lizzie! Vamos a jugar un partido contra los chicos de la Push-

Pensé en Santiago y negué con la cabeza Sara me dijo- ¡Lizzie! Tienes que venir, mira eres la mejor jugadora que tenemos y aparte será como en los viejos tiempos ¿recuerdas?- yo le sonreí y le dije- Esta bien-

Santiago no iría al partido él me odiaba y eso me dolía hasta el alma, me cambie y entre a la cancha en eso vi a Santiago entre los jugadores de voleibol yo me quede petrificada y Sara jaló de mi mano mientras gritaba-¡CHICAS! ¡AQUÍ ESTA LIZZIE!- yo me puse roja y en eso Santiago me volteó a ver y me sonrió, ¡pero qué cínico era! Yo solo voltee mi cabeza y dije- Bien chicas vamos con todo no vamos a dejar que nos ganen ¿de acuerdo?-

Ellas asintieron y yo me prepare para sacar, saque y Santiago la remato yo bloque y en cuánto brincamos y nos miramos a los ojos Santiago dijo- Tenemos que hablar- yo le pase la pelota a Sara y ella me la dio para rematar, Santiago aunque él no debía hacerlo cambio de posición para bloquear y yo le dije- Creo que ya dejaste todo muy claro- el negó con la cabeza y yo le dije a Sara- Ya no voy a rematar Sara-

Ella asintió así que fingí rematar para distraerlo, funciono se preparo para bloquear pero Sara remato y anotamos, después ya toco el último punto y Santiago dijo- Lizzie vamos a hablar por favor- yo con la cara roja le dije- ¡NO!- Santiago dijo- Lizzie no quería hacerlo pero me obligaste-

Corrió hacia mi cancha, yo le dije- ¡Qué demonios hacessss….!!!- y me cargo yo le empecé a pegar mientras le decía- ¡BAJAME! ¡SANTIAGO ULEY, SI NO ME BAJAS TE JURO QUE TE ARREPENTIRAS!- el me ignoro y empezó a correr hacia el bosque, corría casi tan rápido como Edward, la diferencia era que con Edward me sentía feliz y en este momento no me sentía feliz para nada,

Santiago me bajo y yo pensé en correr, él adivinando mis pensamientos dijo- Soy más rápido que tu- yo bufe y le dije- ¡QUE TIENES DOBLE PERSONALIDAD O QUE! ¡Se te olvido lo mucho que me odias!- Santiago me dijo- Yo no te odio- yo le dije- ¡Claro como no me odias me lastimas!-

El me agarro del brazo y dijo- Lizzie yo en este momento soy peligroso si no me controlo puede transformarme y lastimarte- yo le dije- ¿Y entonces qué haces aquí?- Santiago puso una cara que reflejaba mucho sufrimiento, yo odiaba verlo así pero él se había portado tan mal conmigo, Santiago me dijo- Estoy aquí por algo que ya debería ser obvio para ti Lizzie-

Yo lo mire y le dije-¿Qué debería ser obvio para mí?- él se acerco a mí y me dijo- ¿Que en verdad no ves mis verdaderos sentimientos?- yo negué con la cabeza sonrojada el me agarro de la barbilla, me miro a los ojos y me dijo- ¡Lizzie no puede ser!, mírame a los ojos ¿A quién ves?-

Yo lo mire y le dije confundida- ¿A mí?- el asintió y sonriéndome me dijo- Así es Lizzie, a ti solamente a ti, a nadie más ¿me comprendes ahora?- yo no quería comprenderlo así que negué con la cabeza, Santiago me dijo- Lizzie solo te veo a ti, porque tú eres mi mundo, sin ti yo no podría ser feliz- yo le dije- No…no te entiendo- claro que lo entendía pero no quería aceptarlo, Santiago suspiro y me dijo- Te amo Elizabeth Black, siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré-

Yo le dije- Santi… yo…es que yo… no siento lo mismo por ti…- él se río pero era una risa triste y dijo- Dentro de ti Lizzie se que muy al fondo de tu corazón tu me amas si no, no te pondrías de la manera en la que te pusiste al decirte todas esas cosas- yo le dije- Es porque me importas Santi, pero no porque te ame, eres mi mejor amigo- él me dijo- Lizzie vi tu sufrimiento, eso no era el sufrimiento de alguien que se pelea con su amigo, tampoco el que se pelea con un hermano-

Yo incapaz de hablar me zafe de él y le dije- ¡Mira Santiago con que desenfado vienes y me dices que me amas cuando horas antes me hiciste llorar, y ahora me traes a este lugar!- él me dijo- Tenía que hacerlo, era por tu bien- yo fui y le dije-¿Por mi bien? Me trajiste aquí por mi bien- el me dijo- Necesitaba hablar contigo y no querías hablar de manera voluntaria- yo le dije- ¡REGRESAME A MI CASA!- el asintió y dijo- Esta bien, pero antes…-

Y se acerco a mi yo vi en sus ojos sus intenciones y puse mi mano en mi boca antes de que el lograra besarme y lo empuje mientras le decía- Sabes que no me lleves, le hablare a Edward- le marque a Edward y le dije- Edward puedes venir por mí, estoy en el bosque junto con Santiago- Edward gruñó y en un segundo ya estaba lado de mi mientras le decía a Santiago- ¡Cómo pudiste traerla aquí! ¡Qué no sabes que hay una vampira suelta que intenta matarla! –

Santiago gruñó y empezó a temblar mientras corría hacia el fondo del bosque y gritaba- ¡SOBRE MI CADAVER!- yo voltee a ver a Edward y le dije- Bien vamos a mi casa, ya va a ser hora del karaoke- iba caminando pensando en lo que estuvo a punto de hacer Santiago cuando Edward me tomo de la cintura y me pregunto- ¿Te intento besar verdad?-

Yo sorprendida y sonrojada le dije- ¡Pensé que no podías leerme la mente!- Edward se río y dijo- No, pero la de él sí, está reviviendo todo el momento- yo abracé a Edward y le dije- Me di cuenta a tiempo- Edward sonrió y yo le pregunte- ¿Por dónde dejaste tu carro?-

Edward río avergonzado y dijo- No lo traje, vine corriendo, así que supongo que…- yo sonreí y antes de que Edward terminara la frase trepe a su espalda y bese su cuello, Edward sonrió y me dijo- Veo que te gustan está clase de paseos- yo le dije- Solo contigo- Edward confundido pregunto-¿Con quién mas los has hecho?- yo enojada le dije- Con un perro-

Edward se echó a reír y me dijo- ¿Con Santiago?- yo asentí y le dije-Cómo crees que me trajo aquí, me secuestro en el partido de vóley- Edward para hacerme sonreír me dijo- Fue una excusa porque iban perdiendo y quisieron llevarse a la jugadora estrella-

Yo me reí y le dije- Probablemente- sentía el viento correr por mi pelo y era una sensación gratificante, Edward se empezó a reír y me dijo- Hay algo que quiero tratar- yo le dije confundida- ¿Qué?- en eso Edward subió por un árbol hasta la punta y me dijo- ¿Confías en mi?-

Yo sin dudarlo le respondí- Hasta con los ojos cerrados- Edward se río y dijo- Agárrate fuerte- yo lo abracé muy fuerte y Edward saltó hacia el otro árbol yo grite y me empecé a reír junto con Edward, bajamos del árbol y llegamos a la casa, Edward me bajo de su espalda con cuidado y me pregunto- ¿Estás bien?- yo sonriendo le dije- No sabía que fueras una ardilla voladora-

Edward se empezó a reír con mucha fuerza mientras me decía- Vaya eso es nuevo- yo me reí y lo bese mientras le decía-Fue la experiencia más increíble que he tenido- Edward me beso y me dijo-¿Lista para el karaoke?- yo sonreí y le dije-Lista- salimos de la casa agarrados de la mano hacia el coche, y Edward arrancó, en eso vi una figura lobuna mirándonos en el bosque yo voltee la cabeza y una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla,

Edward me volteo a ver preocupado y yo sonreí y lo bese mientras le decía- Estaré bien mientras estés aquí- Edward me regresó el beso y dijo- Siempre que me quieras- yo sonreí y lo bese era mi manera de decirle que siempre lo iba a querer a mi lado.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

**Edward**

Íbamos camino al karaoke cuando vi que por la mejilla de Lizzie rodaba una lagrima, debió de haber sido por su pelea con Santiago, yo la voltee a ver preocupado, quería que ella fuera feliz no podía verla triste,

Lizzie me volteo a ver mientras sonreía, me beso mientras decía- Estaré bien mientras estés aquí- yo le regrese el beso y le dije-Siempre que me quieras- Lizzie sonrió y me beso, agarre su mano mientras le preguntaba-¿Lizzie segura que quieres ir de compras con Rosalie? Le puedo decir que estarás ocupada- ella me volteo a ver y me dijo- Edward ya le dije que si, aparte quiero llegar a conocerla nuestro primer encuentro no fue muy amistoso-

Yo me reí y le dije- Está bien- en eso llegamos al lugar Lizzie estaba muy nerviosa y no paraba de hiperventilar, yo me reí y bese su cabeza mientras le decía- Todo va a salir bien- ella se río y dijo-¿Edward y si mejor cantamos a dueto?- yo me reí y le dije- Esta bien, pero después cantaras una tu sola- y saque una cámara, Lizzie dijo- Estas bromeando- yo sonriendo negué con la cabeza y abrí su puerta,

Lizzie bajo y de la mano entramos, estaban muchas personas pero nadie estaba cantando, en cuanto me vieron las chicas pensaban en tener una oportunidad conmigo yo me reí, eso nunca iba a pasar, los chicos no pudieron disimular su interés por Lizzie yo gruñí

Lizzie me sonrió mientras me decía- No hay que ponernos celosos, nunca estaré con alguien que no seas tú- yo la bese y le dije- Lo mismo digo- Lizzie se río y en eso nos subieron al escenario, yo le di la cámara a un tipo y le dije- ¿Podrías grabarnos a mi novia- enfatice la palabra para que captara- y a mí?- el asintió decepcionado y empezó la canción, Lizzie estaba muy nerviosa y empezaron las letras: Before the Storm

Yeah  
Woah

Lizzie:  
I know this isn't what I wanted  
I never thought it'd come this far  
Just thinking back to where we started  
And how we lost all that we are

Edward:  
We were young and times were easy  
But I could see it's not the same  
I'm standing here but you don't see me  
I'd give it all for that to change

And I don't want to lose her  
Don't wanna let her go

Lizzie:

I'm standing out in the rain  
I need to know if it's over  
Cause I will leave you alone  
Edward:  
Flooded with all this pain  
Knowing that I'll never hold her  
Both:  
Like I did before the storm (yeah)  
Before the storm

Edward:

With every strike of lightning  
Lizzie:  
Comes a memory that lasts  
Both:  
And not a word is left unspoken  
As the thunder starts to crash  
Lizzie:  
Maybe I should give up

Lizzie:  
I'm standing out in the rain  
I need to know if it's over  
Cause I will leave you alone  
Edward:  
Flooded with all this pain  
Knowing that I'll never hold her  
Like I did before the storm

Lizzie:  
Trying to keep the lights from going out  
Both:  
And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart  
We always say  
A heart is not a whole  
Without the one who gets you through the storm

Standing out in the rain  
Knowing that's it really over  
Please don't leave me alone  
I'm flooded with all this pain, knowing that I'll never hold you  
Like I did before the storm

Yeah  
Like I did before  
The storm...

Terminamos la canción y empezaron los aplausos, Lizzie me sonrió y yo la bese mientras le decía-¡Lizzie tienes una hermosa voz!- ella me sonrió y me dijo- Tu también Edward, no sabía que cantabas así- yo sonreí apenado, pero la voz de Lizzie era la voz más hermosa que había escuchado en mi vida, me hacia querer escucharla cantar todo el día baje del escenario y le quite mi cámara al tipo que estaba embobado mientras pensaba "Debo de estar en el cielo porque acabo de escuchar a un ángel"

Yo me reí ese ángel me quería a mí y solo a mí no podía ser tan feliz como ahora, yo le dije a Lizzie- Lo prometiste Lizzie un solo, por favor- Lizzie se puso roja pero al ver mi sonrisa dijo- Esta bien Edward- yo sonreí y le pusieron la canción a Lizzie que la empezó a cantar:

I´d Lie

I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs  
And...  
(Chorus)

I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him,  
I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let no body see me wishing he was mine

(Chorus)

He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breathe for you...

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle

Yes I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie

Termino la canción y apague la cámara mientras empezaba a aplaudir y a gritar, Lizzie se empezó a reír mientras corría hacia donde yo estaba yo la cargue y le empecé a dar vueltas mientras ella se reía,

Salimos de la mano riéndonos mientras yo le decía a Lizzie- No puedo creer que tuvieras miedo de cantar si tienes esa hermosa voz- ella se río y me dijo- Hace mucho que no cantaba- yo le dije-¿Por qué?- Lizzie dijo- Desde que mi mamá enfermo no había cantado, ni siquiera para mí misma- yo agarre su mano y le pregunte-¿Apenas ahorita empezaste de nuevo a cantar?-

Ella me dijo- Frente a personas, te digo algo después de que te conocí iba en mi carro y pusieron una canción en la radio y la empecé a tararear iba todo normal, pero cuando paso lo del bosque que me fuiste a consolar, saliendo de ahí empecé a cantar de nuevo, me sentía muy feliz y volví a cantar para mí misma- yo le sonreí, no podía creer que por mi Lizzie hubiera vuelto a ser feliz, yo no la merecía,

Lizzie me sonrió y me dijo- Me tienes que dar una copia de los videos- yo asentí sonriente mientras le decía- Claro que sí- Lizzie me dijo-¿Edward, te importaría llevarme al hospital con mi mama?- yo le sonreí y le dije- No será problema Lizzie- ella me sonrió y la deje en el hospital iba a entrar pero sonó mi celular conteste y era Rosalie quien me decía- Edward solo para avisarte que el Sábado ya estaré ahí en Forks para ir con Lizzie a Seattle, y también que te tienes que ir desde el viernes de caza, te irías en la mañana para poder dejar a Lizzie en la escuela- me dijo mientras pensaba " ¡Ya quiero que sea sábado!- yo me reí y Rosalie me dijo- Ni una palabra de mi entusiasmo a nadie" yo sarcásticamente le dije a Rosalie- No te preocupes Rose tu oscuro secreto está a salvo conmigo-

Ella bufo y colgó mientras yo me reía y entraba a la habitación de Bella la cual me dijo- Edward muchas gracias, no sabes lo que significa que Lizzie volviera a cantar- yo le sonreí y le dije- Tengo la prueba- y le enseñe el video, Lizzie se reía abrazando a Bella mientras yo les detenía la cámara para que vieran el video,

En eso Bella dijo- Lizzie ya es tarde regresa a la casa- Lizzie dijo- Está bien mama- y beso la frente de Bella, yo bese su cachete y salí con Lizzie hacia el coche, ahí Lizzie me preguntó-¿Edward cuándo vendrá Rosalie?- yo le dije- Vendrá el sábado aunque ya desea estar aquí-

Lizzie sonrió y dijo- Bien espero no aburrirla- yo me reí y le dije- Tu no aburrirías a nadie- y la bese este beso fue enserio y me separe de Lizzie cuándo empezó a hiperventilar pero con nuestras frentes juntas, Lizzie se río y me dijo- Creo que se me olvido respirar-

Yo me reí y le dije- Si para mi fuera necesario, estaría sin aliento- Lizzie se río mientras me daba un codazo y me decía- Bien nada de distraer al conductor- yo me reí y le dije-Muy sensato- y partimos hacia su casa, a la cual me gustaba llamar en mi mente nuestra casa, dado a que vivíamos los dos ahí y a qué en el lugar en donde estuviera Lizzie junto a mí yo lo veía como mi hogar.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

**Lizzie**

Me desperté muy feliz apenas era miércoles pero no quería que se acabara la semana porque Edward se iría de caza, me levante y no vi a Edward me bañe y me cambie mientras ponía mi Ipod en eso empezó la canción que me hacia recordar a Edward, Can I have this Dance, yo siempre había querido bailar esa canción con Edward, así que empecé a bailar lentamente mientras la cantaba

En eso sentí unos brazos abrazándome mientras cantaba conmigo, voltee y ahí estaba él yo le dije-¿Cómo rayos entraste aquí?- él se río mientras me decía- Imite a tu chupasangre y entre por la ventana- yo me puse roja y le dije- ¡Santiago salte de mi casa!- el me dijo-¿Por qué? El chupasangre se fue, lo vi salir, parece que fue por alguien- yo me enoje y lo fui empujando hacia la puerta, Santiago me agarro las manos y las beso yo le di un zape mientras le decía-¡YA VETE!- él se río y dijo- Volveré pronto-

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo mientras se reía, yo me reí, verlo feliz me hacia feliz a mí, aunque a veces el fuera un patán yo lo quería mucho, subí y seguía mi canción así que seguí bailando en eso sentí otras manos pero en mi cintura, eran frías como el hielo, voltee y ahí estaba mi Adonis, yo lo abracé feliz mientras decía-¡Edward!-

El se río pero empezó a oler la habitación mientras arrugaba la nariz, yo disimulando me puse perfume, me acababa de bañar y no olía a nada pero más vale prevenir que apestar, me reí de mi propio chiste y Edward pregunto-¿Qué pasa?- yo negué con la cabeza y le dije- Santiago estuvo aquí-

Edward arrugó la nariz mientras decía- Si me di cuenta- yo le pregunte-¿Cómo?- Edward se río y me dijo- Pues su olor es insoportable para mí- yo me reí y Edward dijo-¿Por qué vino?- yo le dije- Dijo que vio que te fuiste a recoger a alguien y aprovecho para " visitarme"- dije haciendo comillas con los dedos cuando dije visitarme, Edward se río y me dijo- Si a Rosalie, ya la lleve a la casa de los Cullen estará ahí y yo estaré aquí contigo-

Yo sonreí eufórica y lo bese Edward me dijo-¿Lista para la escuela?- yo asentí riendo y fuimos hacia la escuela, bajamos a la escuela y Sara vino hacia mí y me dijo- Lizzie ¿quién era el chico que te secuestro ayer en el partido?- Edward gruño y yo lo agarre de la mano mientras le decía- Un amigo de la infancia que intento ser gracioso-

Sara se río y dijo- Ah bueno- Edward le dijo- Buenos días Sara- yo sonreí y Sara se quedo deslumbrada mientras decía- Hola…Edward…- yo me reí en eso Brian llegó corriendo y me dijo- Ah, Hola Bella, Edward- miro a Sara y la beso, Sara se sonrojo y le regreso el beso, Edward y yo nos reímos y yo le dije a Sara- Nos vemos luego chicos- Sara y Brian asintieron mientras Edward y yo íbamos de la mano a biología.

En biología fue horrible, no sé cómo ni porque pero en esta clase a Edward y a mí nos separaron, a mí me toco sentarme a lado de Derek y a Edward a lado de Amber la cual no paraba de insinuársele a Edward, el hacia como si oyera llover pero a mí me ponía muy celosa, no era muy violenta pero en este momento me daban ganas de lanzarle algo a esa despreciable persona, pero me contuve no quería problemas, en eso escuche a Derek decir- ¡OUCH!-

Yo lo voltee a ver sorprendida mientras le preguntaba-¿qué te pasa Derek?- el dijo- Algo me golpeo la cabeza, creo que fue esta goma- yo escuche una risa angelical voltee hacia donde estaba Edward que me guiño un ojo yo me reí y le dije a Derek-¿No viste quien lo lanzo, verdad?- el negó con la cabeza y dijo- Aunque creo saber quién- mientras veía con odio a Edward,

Yo negué con la cabeza y le dije- El está muy ocupado cuidando que Amber no se le eche encima- Derek se río y dijo-Si eso es cierto- y agarro mi mano antes de que la quitara Derek volvió a gritar-¡OUCH!- esta vez Edward le había lanzado un sacapuntas yo me reí mientras ponía atención a la clase,

Derek no volvió a intentar nada más, sonó el timbre y Amber paso y me tumbo al piso Edward gruño y fue a ayudarme yo alcance a jalar el pie de Amber la cual se cayó encima de Derek los dos se voltearon a ver y Derek la ayudo a parase, Amber estaba embobada con él, yo me reí mientras Edward riéndose también me levantaba y veía como Derek se iba muy tranquilo mientras que Amber lo seguía como si ella fuera su perro,

Yo negué con la cabeza sonriendo y Edward me dijo- Esta clase ha sido la más larga de mi vida- yo me reí y le dije- También estuvo divertida- Edward asintió sonriente y yo le dije- ¿Amber no se dio cuenta de todo lo que le lanzaste a Derek?- Edward se río y dijo-No, estaba muy absorta en sus pensamientos, casi tanto como Derek- al mencionar su nombre gruño, yo me reí y Edward me dijo-En primera sus pensamientos impropios y en segunda intenta agarrar tu mano, eso fue insoportable-

Yo me reí y lo abracé mientras le decía- Pues ver como Amber se te insinuaba no fue muy soportable que digamos- Edward se río y dijo mientras besaba mi cabeza-A ella ya le intereso Derek, créeme ya me dejara en paz- yo le dije enojada- Eso espero, me falto muy poco para lanzarle algo a ella también-

Edward se río y me dijo- Sabes algo cuando estas celosa, me siento muy bien siento que soy importante para ti, aparte te ves adorable- yo me reí y le dije- Aunque no fuera celosa debes de saber que eres lo más importante que tengo-

Edward me volteo a ver mientras miraba mis ojos y me decía- No sabes lo bien que se siente que me digas eso- sus ojos color mantequilla derretida me hipnotizaron y olvide todo sobre mi, lo único que importaba es que este maravilloso ser me amaba de verdad y eso era lo que me hacia inmensamente feliz, así que cerrando los ojos puse mis labios junto con los de mi ángel en un beso que haría que me olvidara de como respirar.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

**Santiago**

Inicia Flashback-Y ahí los vi Lizzie estaba en el carro con el chupasangre, eso me dolió hasta el alma pero no me iba a rendir, en eso Lizzie me volteo a ver y una lagrima corrió por su mejilla yo me quede mudo ¿Lizzie estaba llorando por mi? Ella en realidad se preocupaba por mí, eso es lo que ella no quería aceptar que en verdad me quería mucho, demasiado, no tanto como yo la quería pero al fin y al cabo no como se quiere a un amigo o a un hermano sino como a algo más, y con eso me bastaba para luchar por ella.-

Termina el Flashback.

Estaba desde el bosque vigilando a Lizzie y en eso vi como el chupasangre se iba corriendo yo sonreí era mi oportunidad entre por la ventana y escuche que Lizzie se estaba bañando así que me salí y espere a que ella se cambiara en eso escuche la canción de Can I Have This Dance y la escuche cantar, hace años que no la escuchaba cantar, por lo menos el chupasangre había hecho que ella recuperara la felicidad que yo no le podía dar por mi transformación, así que entre a la habitación Lizzie seguía bailando y cantando así que la abracé mientras le cantaba al oído ella volteo sorprendida y me dijo-¿Cómo rayos entraste aquí?-

Yo me reí y le dije- Imite a tu chupasangre y entre por la ventana- ella se puso roja, cuando se ruborizaba se veía tan hermosa yo la estaba mirando, ¿en verdad Lizzie no podía darse cuenta de todo el amor que había en mis ojos, o en la manera en la que pronunciaba su nombre como si fuera algo sagrado? Que para mi si lo era, en eso Lizzie interrumpió mis pensamientos mientras me decía- ¡Santiago salte de mi casa!- yo me dije sigue enojada, pero le dije confundido-¿Por qué? El chupasangre se fue, lo vi salir, parece que fue por alguien- ella se enojo más y yo reprimí una sonrisa, cuando se enojaba era como ver a un pequeño gatito enojado, sabía que si se lo decía se iba a enojar así que me guarde mis comentarios y ella me empujo hacia la puerta, yo agarre sus manos que estaban en mi pecho y las bese,

Lizzie se sonrojo y me dijo mientras me pegaba un zape-¡YA VETE!- yo me reí lo que adoraba de Lizzie era su carácter y le dije- Volveré pronto- mientras besaba su mejilla y me iba corriendo mientras reía, en eso escuche la risa de Lizzie, yo sonreí, Lizzie se reía pero esta vez el chupasangre no estaba con ella, ella se reía conmigo o de mí y la verdad no me importaba, yo solo quería que ella fuera feliz conmigo,

Fui corriendo al bosque pero no me quise transformar en lobo era mejor caminar hacia la Push, aparte me había comprado ropa nueva para ir a ver a Lizzie y no la quería estropear, luego pensé en ir algún día a casa de Lizzie sin camisa, me reí sabía cuál sería la reacción de Lizzie, la primera sonrojarse y desviar la vista, si me acercaba sería apartarse de mí y si la abrazaba ponerse roja e ir corriendo por una camiseta de su papa para que me la pusiera, yo me reí más algún día tenía que intentar eso.

Llegue a la Push y estaba caminando por la playa en eso recordé algo que había pasado cuando Lizzie tenía trece años y yo 13 también "Inicia Flashback- Vi a Lizzie corriendo hacia la playa mientras me decía- ¡Santi! Ven acá- yo me reía y le decía-¡YA VOY LIZZIE!- en eso Lizzie gritó yo la empecé a buscar mientras gritaba-LIZZIE- ella gritaba-¡SANTI ME AHOGO!- yo corrí más rápido y llegue a donde estaba Lizzie, ella estaba en el peñasco y estaba ahogándose yo sin pensarlo me lance adonde ella estaba y la salve,

Lizzie no reaccionaba y yo recordé lo que me habían enseñado de respiración boca a boca, así que me incline y puse mis labios con los de Lizzie, unos segundos después Lizzie escupió el agua, yo sonreí aliviado y Lizzie abrió los ojos, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de cuánto la quería, los ojos de Lizzie mostraban gratitud, y algo más que amistad, mostraban alivio, miedo, ternura, Lizzie me abrazó mientras me decía-¡Gracias Santi! Me salvaste-

Yo sonreí y le dije a Lizzie- ¿Lizzie ya te diste tu primer beso?- Lizzie se sorprendió por mi pregunta y se sonrojo mientras me decía-No- yo me enoje ¿si yo la había besado no?

Yo le dije-Pero te di respiración de boca a boca- Lizzie se río y me dijo- No se vale, porque estaba inconsciente- yo bufe y Lizzie agarro mi mano mientras me decía- A tus amigos puedes decirle que si valió-

Yo me reí, yo quería saber si para Lizzie había valido, pero me calle y corrí mientras le decía-¡Le voy a decir a Seth!- Seth era el más joven de la manada y era como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve, Lizzie me dijo corriendo-¡Hey eso no se vale Seth es más grande!- yo me reía y corría más rápido en eso sentía alguien aferrada a mi espalda era Lizzie yo me reí mientras cargaba a Lizzie en mi espalda e íbamos a casa de su abuelo- Fin de Flashback"

Yo sonreí ese era uno de los muchos momentos maravillosos que pase con Lizzie y de los que nunca iba a olvidar, seguí caminando y recordando todos esos momentos, tarde muchas horas, ya era de noche, llegue a mi casa con una gran sonrisa en la boca, pero la sonrisa se quito porque ahí estaba Leah, ¿Qué rayos quería aquí? ¿No nos hizo ya suficiente daño? Como podía ser tan hipócrita.

Entre sin saludarla y Leah me dijo- Santiago tenemos que hablar- yo la mire con furia y le dije-¿De qué? De que un día por tonta olvidaste a mi hermana en la playa y un chupasangre la mato por tu culpa- ella bajo la mirada y mi padre entro mientras me decía- Santiago eso fue un accidente- yo gruñí y le dije- ¡MI HERMANA PAPA! ¡TU HIJA! ¿Y ASI DE TRANQUILO LA PERDONASTE?-

Mi papa bajo la vista avergonzado, yo ya sabía de su historia con Leah y que se sentía culpable por lo que le hizo pero yo no podía sentir lastima por ella, no después de por su culpa mi única hermana había muerto y eso no se lo perdonaría nunca, la única que me apoyo fue Lizzie, ella siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarme en las buenas y en las malas.

Fui a dormir mientras miraba a Leah con odio, subí a mi cuarto y vi el reloj eran las 6:00 de la mañana, cuanto tiempo estuve caminando, abrí mi cajón y saque una carta que me había hecho Lizzie hace dos años y empecé a leerla

"Santi: No sabes como lo siento por lo de tu hermana, tu sabes que a Leah nunca le ha caído bien mi mama pero la verdad por lo que te hizo yo ya no podré verla igual ya no será Leah será alguien completamente ajena a mi, ¿recuerdas lo de el club anti- Leah?

Sigue en pie, claro que mi papa no se opone pero mi mama si un poco, sabes que mi papa cree que es gracioso pero a mama no le da gracia, da igual sabes que el club empieza mañana nos reuniremos, aunque creo que a Seth no le gustara mucho pero veremos la manera, otra vez Santi te quiero mucho, no lo olvides,

Siempre estaré ahí en las buenas y en las malas, como la canción ¿recuerdas? "Even If saving you send´s me to heaven" Santi no estés triste, yo estoy aquí, con muchísimo cariño Lizzie" yo sonreí e inconscientemente una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla, yo la quite y suspire mientras me quitaba la ropa y me iba a dormir.

**Hasta aquí les dejo la historia por ahora jajaj espero y les hayan gustado los nuevos capítulos, ponganme reviwes para ver que le parecen...**

**(Seguí tu consejo y ya separe las letras grax x el consejo)**

**El capítulo 19 pero sobre todo el 20!! estaran muy interesantes o al menos eso creo jajajja ojala y si se les hagan interesantes, tiene que ver con la visión que tuvo Alice sobre Lizzie y donde Rosalie y Lizzie se vuelven amigas.....**

**tantan tan!!!**

**xxoxoxx**

**Lizzie **


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

**Edward**

Lizzie y yo fuimos a la escuela, saliendo de ahí Rosalie me hablo y me dijo- Hola Edward, tengo una pregunta ¿Cuándo acabemos Lizzie y yo de comprar la llevo a su casa o la llevo con nosotros?- yo le dije- No se Rose, creo que será mejor que a su casa- yo quisiera que Lizzie estuviera conmigo pero ella de seguro iría a ver a Bella, Rosalie pensó "Rayos yo quisiera estar más tiempo con ella para conocerla"

Yo me reí y Rosalie gruñendo dijo- ¡Edward déjame en paz!- y colgó el teléfono yo me empecé a atacar de risa mientras Lizzie me miraba raro y me decía- Creo que se te zafo un tornillo- yo me reí más mientras la abrazaba y le decía a Lizzie- No, es solo que Rosalie me hizo reír mucho-

Lizzie bajo la vista y me dijo- ¿Te vas mañana verdad?- yo asentí tristemente alejarme de Lizzie era insoportable pero lo bueno era que estaría segura con Rosalie, así que bese su cabeza mientras le decía-Los días pasan rápido-

Lizzie descubrió la nota de falsedad en mi voz y dijo- Aha, sabes que no es cierto, bueno al menos para nosotros- yo sonreí y le dije- Tienes razón, pero bueno estarás con Rosalie y nos veremos pronto- ella me dijo- Si eso es lo que importa- y me beso dulcemente el cachete yo le sonreí y la tome de la mano mientras conducía a su casa, ahí baje y le dije- ¿Y que te parece si vamos con Rosalie?-

Ella trago saliva y dijo nerviosa- ¿Enserio?- yo asentí y le dije mientras la abrazaba- No te pasara nada aparte aunque intentara algo no podría tocarte ni un pelo- ella se río y me dijo- Es solo que desde nuestro último encuentro…- yo puse mi mano en sus labios y le dije- Ella ya lo olvido-

Lizzie me sonrió y me abrazó diciendo-Bien vayamos- yo me reí mientras la cargaba y empezaba a correr hacia el bosque, llegamos a la casa en la que compartí muchos momentos con mi familia y con Bella, Lizzie bajo de mi espalda mientras yo recordaba un momento en especial " -¡Guau!- dijo Bella sorprendida yo sonriendo le pregunte-¿Te gusta?- ella me dijo- Tiene…cierto encanto- yo tire de su coleta mientras me reía entre dientes, luego le abrí la puerta mientras le preguntaba- ¿Lista?- ella me contesto nerviosa- En absoluto…¡Vamos!-

Intento reírse pero la risa se le quedo pegada a la garganta, se alisó el pelo con gesto nervioso yo sonriendo le dije- Tienes un aspecto adorable-

Y lo tenía de verdad, su falda color caqui larga y la blusa azul oscuro de la que había hablado favorablemente en una ocasión y una cola de caballo, la tome de la mano de forma casual y caminamos hacia el porshe a la densa sombra de los árboles, notaba la tensión de Bella así que le frotaba el dorso de la mano, describiendo círculos con el dedo pulgar"

–Edward ¿estas bien?- la voz de Lizzie me sacó de mi recuerdo y olvidándome de todo tome su mano y le dije- Ahora si-ella me sonrió y de la mano entramos a la casa.

Rosalie salió y abrazando a Lizzie le dijo- Hola Lizzie- Lizzie sorprendida le sonrió tímidamente y le dijo- Rosalie cuando nos conocimos…es que, osea yo…- Rosalie la calló diciendo- Sabes algunos vampiros tenemos muy mala memoria- yo me reí y Rosalie pensó "Quiero llegar a conocerla mejor Edward, después de cómo te vi cuando paso lo de Bella no creo poder volver a ver a mi hermano así" yo me sorprendí Rose estaba siendo muy sincera yo sonreí y la abracé,

Rosalie me devolvió el abrazó mientras decía-Ya Edward cálmate- yo me reí y volví a lado de Lizzie mientras ella me sonreía, y me decía- Me alegra que estés feliz Edward, no sabes cuánto- yo le dije- Si no hubiera sido por ti nunca hubiera vuelto a ser feliz de nuevo- a Lizzie se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y me abrazó yo la abracé y de repente escuche una voz familiar decir- ¡Edward suéltala!- Lizzie me miro sorprendida mientras yo pensaba ¿Cómo llegó aquí?.

Alice cruzo la habitación mientras decía-Es mi turno, no la veré tampoco este sábado- yo sonreí y Lizzie emocionada abrazó a Alice mientras Alice le preguntaba- ¿Has abierto el broche?- Lizzie negó con la cabeza y le dijo- Lo traigo, si quieres lo abro aquí-

Alice pensó "Edward cuando veas el broche debes de estar con Lizzie, lo tienen que ver juntos ¿de acuerdo?" yo asentí sonriente mientras Alice le decía a Lizzie- Pues en la noche cuando estés sola con Edward lo pueden abrir, no frente a Rose y a mí es algo privado- Lizzie sonrió y Alice le dijo- Ay Lizzie, te extrañe mucho, no sabes lo aburrido que fue cuando tu y Rosalie se fueron y me quede sola- y puso su cara de perrito Lizzie se conmovió y la abrazo mientras le decía- Oh Alice, me hubieras dicho y hubiera ido por ti- Alice me sacó la lengua mientras pensaba "Edward ves, ella si hubiera ido por mí, no que otros…"

Yo me reí y Alice le dijo a Lizzie- Esta bien Lizzie no es tu culpa- yo fui a abrazar a Lizzie de nuevo mientras Alice me decía- Hey, no es tuya solamente- Lizzie sonrojada se río y yo le dije a Alice- No estés tan segura de eso- Rosalie bufó y le dijo a Lizzie junto con Alice- Machos posesivos-

Lizzie y yo nos empezamos a atacar de risa mientras yo les decía- Ya es muy tarde, solo pasamos a saludar- Alice y Rosalie pensaron "Ay porque tan pronto" Rosalie se compuso pensando "Da igual la veré el sábado" Alice pensó "No es justo Edward prométeme que Irán a visitarnos, ¡promételo!" yo me reí y asentí y Lizzie y yo fuimos camino a casa.

Bajamos y ahí Lizzie me dijo- Iré por la llave del broche- yo asentí y le dije- Te esperare en la sala- Lizzie subió y yo vi un disco que decía "Bella Jacob y Lizzie en la Push" yo lo iba a agarrar pero Lizzie bajo diciendo- Aquí esta la llave- yo le sonreí y me pare acercándome a ella y abrazándola,

Lizzie me sonrió y sentados en el sofá abrimos el broche ahí escuchamos una melodía, mas bien la melodía que yo le había compuesto a Lizzie, nos miramos y sonreímos después ahí vimos una foto que Alice había tomado de Lizzie sonriendo y a lado de ella puso una mía, Lizzie y yo sonreímos y nos abrazamos, yo le tenía que dar de regalo algo a Alice, ya sabía que, ella siempre hablaba de un Porshe amarillo, se lo regalaría, este regalo era algo hermoso y era algo mío y de Lizzie.

En cuánto vi que Lizzie dormía y sin pesadillas bese su cabeza y baje a la sala mientras ponía el disco en la televisión y empezó se veía a Bella correr por la playa mientras decía- ¡Ven Lizzie!- en eso una voz dijo- Jacob ve con Bella yo grabare- Jacob decía-Gracias papa- e iba corriendo hacia Bella mientras la cargaba y Bella se empezaba a reír en eso vi una pequeñilla silueta de cabello corto color caoba con rulos que corría en un pequeño traje de baño mientras empezaba a reírse y a decir- ¡Mami, papi espérenme!- yo sonreí invadido de ternura Lizzie se veía tan indefensa y tan pequeña, en eso Lizzie se cayo y Jacob fue a cargarla mientras le decía- Te quiero presentar a alguien Lizzie-

En eso llego un niño de piel morena ojos cafés y pelo negro, pude reconocer a Sam Uley cargándolo, Bella fue a saludar a Emily y Jacob bajo a Lizzie y la puso enfrente del niño y Jacob le dijo a Lizzie- Este es Santiago- yo fruncí el seño mientras Lizzie tomo la mano de Santiago y dijo- Vamos Santi- y de la mano corrieron en la arena en eso Jacob tomo la cámara y haciendo un acercamiento dijo- Los futuros marido y mujer-

Sam se río y Bella y Emily también en eso yo apague la televisión cuando vi que el sol empezaba a salir y subí con Lizzie, no la vi en su cama en eso Lizzie salio del baño cambiada con una trenza en cuanto me vio me sonrió y corrió a abrazarme yo extendí mis brazos y la acune en mi pecho besando su pelo ella me dijo- Desperté y no estabas así que me metí a bañar-

Yo le sonreí y le dije- Saliendo de la escuela tendré que irme- Lizzie me miro a los ojos y tristemente dijo- Esta bien- yo bese dulcemente sus labios y le dije- Mi amor no te preocupes estaré contigo siempre- ella me beso y dijo- Lo se- y nos alistarnos para la escuela.

Salimos de la escuela y Lizzie me pregunto- Edward tienes tiempo para…- antes de que Lizzie contestara maneje cerca del bosque la cargue y como la otra vez empecé a subir por los árboles mientras saltaba por el aire, Lizzie reía y me besaba el cuello de vez en cuando, después suspire y corría casa de Lizzie para dejarla, antes de irme la bese mientras la pegaba contra mi pecho Lizzie enrosco sus brazos en mi cuello aferrándose a mi pelo yo con cuidado puse mis manos en su cintura, después cuando vi que iba muy lejos, deje de besar a Lizzie pero bese su cuello y su mandíbula mientras le decía- Debo irme ya-

Lizzie beso rápidamente mis labios mientras me abrazaba y me decía- Se que no te lo tengo que decir pero te lo diré, por favor cuídate mucho- yo bese su frente y le dije- Te amo- Lizzie me sonrió y me dijo- Yo también- y me fui corriendo antes de que no tuviera la suficiente fuerza de voluntad y me quedara con Lizzie.

**Ahora si!! después de este sigue el interesante, tal vez me tarde un poco en subir los capítulos sigo trabajando en la historia y ahora llevo cm 38!!! pero bueno para que vean lo demás aun falta tiempo el capitulo 20 es largo y lo cuenta Lizzie....**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

**Lizzie**

Vi a Edward correr hacia la salida y suspire mientras me sentaba en la sala, hable al hospital y mi papa me dijo apurado- ¿Lizzie?- yo preocupada le dije-Papá ¿qué pasa?- el me dijo- Tu mama se puso mal y Mike Newton la va a llevar a otra clínica más especializada y yo iré a acompañarla- yo me puse rígida y le dije a mi papá- ¡Porque no me avisaron!- mi papá dijo- Lo sentimos Lizzie, mi bebé, por favor cuídate y espéranos ¿si?, te amo-

Yo llorando le dije- También los amo- y colgué el teléfono, necesitaba tanto a Edward, porque justo ahora se tuvo que ir, me deprimí y como lo hacia antes con mi mama puse la película de Romeo y Julieta y empecé a comer helado, me reí de mi misma pero seguí viendo la película en eso me acorde de algo:

"Por favor Santi- suplique, el seguía con la misma cara de enojado mientras decía-Esto es humillante- yo me reí y le dije- Por favor no seas malo ¿por mi?-

El sonrió y me dijo- Esta bien- y empezamos a ver la película de Romeo y Julieta, de repente se acerco a mi oído y me dijo un verso de Romeo, yo me puse roja como tomate y le dije-¿Qué haces?-

El se río y dijo- Nada es solo para que veas que de tantas veces que la he visto contigo ya me aprendí los versos- yo me reí y le dije- No seas tonto- mientras el riendo tomaba mi mano"

Volví a la realidad y sonreí, extrañaba a Santiago, extrañaba a mi compañero de travesuras, de tristezas y también de alegrías, me acerque al teléfono ¿le molestaría a Edward que fuera a la Push un rato?

Suspire pero en verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien, así que agarre el teléfono pero nadie me contesto, así que decidí ir a casa de mi abuelo, ahí vivía Seth pero yo no sabía si le daría gusto verme así que salí de mi casa me subí a mi volvo y maneje hacia la Push.

Llegué a la Push y corriendo fui a casa de mi abuelo y toque la puerta, en eso Santiago abrió la puerta traía un Hot dog en la boca yo me reí me hizo recordar a mi papá, Santiago sonrió y dijo-¡Lizzie!- y me abrazó yo le dije- Santi…ago…no puedo respirar- el me dijo-Perdona- pero solo aflojo el abrazó

En eso Seth dijo- ¿Santiago donde estas?- y salió yo sonreí mientras gritaba-¡SETH!- y corría a abrazarlo, Seth me sonrió como nunca y me abrazó mientras decía- ¡Lizzie! ¿En verdad estás aquí?- yo me reí y le dije- ¿Qué no me estas viendo?- Santiago se río mientras Seth me decía- ¡Mi niña!- y me besaba la cabeza.

En eso Santiago dijo- Hace años que no te escuchaba decir eso- yo empecé a llorar, Seth era como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve, no nos habíamos ni visto ni hablado en un año y todo por una tonta pelea yo llorando le dije- Seth…perdo…perdón…¡Perdóname!- Seth me abrazó más fuerte y me dijo- Perdóname tu a mí mi niña- en eso voltee a verlo y vi que Seth estaba llorando también,

Santiago para calmar un poco la situación dijo- Si siguen así van a mojar la alfombra y saben que era la favorita de Billy- Seth y yo nos reímos mientras nos dejábamos de abrazar y Seth le decía a Santiago- Ven Santiago- el bufo y dijo- Ni en sueños- yo me reí y le dije- Bien que quieres no te hagas-

Santiago me miro intensamente a los ojos y yo recordé algo - Estoy aquí por algo que ya debería ser obvio para ti Lizzie- yo lo mire y le dije-¿Qué debería ser obvio para mí?- él se acerco a mí y me dijo- ¿Que en verdad no ves mis verdaderos sentimientos?-

Yo negué con la cabeza sonrojada el me agarro de la barbilla, me miro a los ojos y me dijo- ¡Lizzie no puede ser!, mírame a los ojos ¿A quién ves?- yo lo mire y le dije confundida- ¿A mí?- el asintió y sonriéndome me dijo- Así es Lizzie, a ti solamente a ti, a nadie más ¿me comprendes ahora?-

Yo no quería comprenderlo así que negué con la cabeza, Santiago me dijo- Lizzie solo te veo a ti, porque tú eres mi mundo, sin ti yo no podría ser feliz- yo le dije- No…no te entiendo- claro que lo entendía pero no quería aceptarlo,

Santiago suspiro y me dijo- Te amo Elizabeth Black, siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré-

Al recordar eso me puse roja como un Tomate, Santiago sonrió y fue a abrazarnos a Seth y a mi, yo sonreí ellos dos eran mis mejores amigos y los había extrañado mucho, Seth me dijo- ¿Qué harás mañana?- yo sonreí un poco y dije-Planeaba ir de compras-

Santiago y Seth dijeron al mismo tiempo imitando voces de niñas-¡DE COMPRAS! ¡SI!- yo me empecé a atacar de risa y les dije- Nos podemos ver el domingo, de todos modos el lunes empiezan las vacaciones ¿recuerdan?-

Santiago se sentó mas cerca de mi, yo estaba en medio de Seth y de Santiago en la sala platicando me puse roja al notar la cercanía de Santiago y me puse muy nerviosa así que le pregunte a Seth- ¿Cómo sigues Seth?- el se puso un poco serio pero me dijo- Mejor, sigo mejor- Santiago también se puso triste y yo arrepentida de tocar el tema les dije- Lo siento-

Ellos me miraron y dijeron- No importa- yo baje la vista, no recordaba que Seth había estado saliendo con la hermana de Santiago y que estaban apunto de casarse recuerdo a mi padre decir "Que bueno que no fue su imprimación si no Seth hubiera muerto" yo no entiendo a que se refiere con eso pero deje el comentario de lado y les dije- Bien chicos ya me tienen aquí ¿Qué quieren hacer?-

Santiago y Seth se pararon y rieron maliciosamente yo me puse seria y les dije-¿Qué me van a hacer?- Santiago río y me cargo y llevó al bosque junto con Seth ahí los dos entraron a diferentes arbustos y salieron unos lobos enormes uno era café oscuro y otro blanco como la nieve yo los mire atónita pero entonces vi que el lobo blanco me miraba a los ojos intensamente y recordé los ojos de Santiago así que me acerque al lobo blanco y le acaricie la cabeza mientras decía- ¿Santiago?- el en afirmación lamió mi mano yo me reí y abracé al otro lobo mientras decía-¿Seth?- el asintió y yo me reí mientras les decía- No puedo creerlo-

Santiago hizo una seña de que me montara en su espalda yo me puse roja y negué con la cabeza, Santiago gruñó y yo a regañadientes subí a su espalda en eso empezó a correr se sentía increíble como con Edward solo que me sentía diferente quizás era porque venía montada en un lobo, me empecé a reír y abracé a Santiago mientras le decía- Gracias Santi, me la estoy pasando increíble-

El aulló de felicidad mientras Seth a lado de mí aullaba también me voltearon a ver y yo les dije- Yo no aulló, yo río o grito- ellos se rieron y me llevaron de paseo por todo el bosque de regreso a la casa se metieron a los arbustos y salieron, Seth traía unos shorts y una camisa pero Santiago traía solo un pantalón y su pecho desnudo dejaba ver sus abdominales,

Tenía que admitir que tenía muy buen cuerpo en eso Santiago me cachó mirándolo yo me puse roja como jitomate y desvié la mirada, pude jurar que escuche la risa sofocada de Santiago yo me adelante con Seth el cuál al verme roja se empezó a reír mientras decía- Tendrás que acostumbrarte- yo me reí y le dije- Claro- mientras susurre para mi misma- no creo que me cueste mucho trabajo-

Me sorprendí usualmente yo no era así, y me entro la curiosidad de saber como se vería Edward sin camisa, quite rápidamente la imagen de mi mente, no podía ser pasar tanto tiempo con Santiago me estaba haciendo pensar cosas que el pensaba pero el las pensaba de las mujeres, despeje mi mente y seguí caminando, llegamos a la casa pero Santiago rehusó ponerse una camisa yo me puse roja como un tomate cuando se acerco a mi y me dijo al oído- Solo lo hago por ti, no creas que no te vi en el bosque-

Yo me aleje de él y entre el baño estaba hiperventilando , maldito Santiago ¿Quién se cree que es?, me quite el suéter tenía demasiado calor y de mi bolsa saque unos shorts y me los puse, Salí solamente con mis shorts y mi blusa azul rey en eso sentí que alguien me miraba intensamente yo voltee y vi a Santiago mirándome lo vi a los ojos y el se puso rojo yo desvié la vista avergonzada y me senté a lado de Seth el cuál me dijo-¿Por qué te cambiaste?- yo le susurre- Tenia mucho calor-

Seth río captando el doble sentido de mis palabras y yo le di un codazo el riendo me abrazó, en eso llego Santiago con su pecho aún desnudo y se sentó a lado de mi yo mire sus ojos que iban de mi pierna hasta mi cara, me vio y él se puso rojo al notar que lo estaba mirando, yo me puse roja y Seth prendió la televisión,

Seth se quedo dormido y empezó a roncar yo me reí pero el sueño me gano y me quede dormida también.

Abrí mis ojos y vi que estaba recargada en el pecho de Santiago ¡Había dormido en el pecho de Santiago! ¡Que pena!, me intente levantar pero vi el brazo de Santiago encima de mi cintura, era muy fuerte y yo no me podía mover aparte no quería despertarlo vi que mis piernas estaban en el regazo de Seth que tenía la cabeza recargada en el sofá, así que me di por vencida y volví a dormir,

En eso me desperté y vi a Santiago acariciando mi pelo me puse roja y me levante mientras le decía- Es tarde, tengo que irme- Santiago asintió y yo agarre mi bolso y bese la cabeza de Seth, en eso voltee y ahí estaba Santiago el cuál me abrazó y me dijo- Te quiero Lizzie-

Yo me puse roja al oír sus palabras antes de que pudiera contestarle me beso, yo puse mis manos en su pecho e intente empujarlo, pero no me dejo me agarro del pelo y me atrajo más contra sí yo patee su estomago y esto hizo que el me dejara de besar y me dijera – No lo siento- yo me fui corriendo mientras avergonzada y enojada iba a mi volvo y manejaba como loca hacia mi casa.

Llegue a mi casa y me tumbe en mi cama, ¿Por qué Santiago había hecho eso? ¿Le di una impresión equivocada? No, yo estaba segura de mi amor por Edward así que me dormí mientras soñaba con Edward, el despertador me levanto, yo todavía dormida vi la hora, ¡DEMONIOS! ¡Eran las 2:30 de la tarde!, ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido?

Y apurada me metí a bañar, me arregle el pelo y me cambie, baje como rayo a la cocina y empecé a desayunar una manzana y un yogurt en eso voltee y la vi -¡AH!- grite, Rosalie se empezó a reír y me dijo- Perdón por asustarte- yo me reí y le dije –No importa, solamente avísame cuando llegues- ella se río musicalmente y me dijo-¿Lista para las compras? Iremos a Seattle- yo sonreí y le dije- Vamos-

Tardamos 2 horas en llegar a Seattle, llegando comimos, bueno más bien comí y fuimos a ver las tiendas, sonara raro pero Rosalie y yo nos la pasamos muy bien en eso Rosalie dijo- Lizzie sabes algo, eres más divertida que tu mamá-

Yo me puse seria no me gustaba que hablaran mal de mi mamá, Rosalie al ver el cambio de expresión de mi cara dijo- Perdón- yo asentí sin mirarla y ella lastimada y arrepentida me dijo- Estaré en Victorias Secret-

Yo asentí de nuevo, me seguí probando la ropa y la compre, eran ya las ya las 8:00pm y no encontraba a Rosalie, desesperada salí corriendo de la plaza mientras caminaba por la banqueta gritando- ¡Rosalie!-

En eso escuche una voz que me decía-¡Hey tu preciosura!- yo me puse rígida y lo ignore, en eso escuche otra voz decir-¡No te vayas cariño!- yo sentí un inmenso miedo creciendo en mi interior,

Empecé a correr pero me caí de repente sentí unas manos agarrarme y jalarme hacia un callejón, yo me voltee y recordando mis clases de taekwondo le plante una patada en el estomago, el hombre grito de dolor mientras decía-Maldita perra-

Yo me asuste y me voltee ahí estaba el otro hombre que me dio una cachetada que me tumbo al piso, en eso sentí unas manos tocándome, yo grite-¡No me toques!- el se reía y decía- Cálmate linda- y me besaba el cuello, yo empecé a llorar e intente zafarme, el otro le decía- Corre, luego me toca a mí-

Yo llorando gritaba-¡NO!- el hombre si es que así se le pude llamar a esa basura de persona me quito la camiseta y me quede en ropa interior excepto por mis pantalones yo lloraba mientras el asqueroso me besaba, en eso escuche a uno decir-¡Vaya! Pero que hermosura estoy viendo-

El otro volteo y ahí la vi era-Rosalie- dije con alivio, sus ojos se posaron en mi semidesnuda y golpeada en el suelo y después con una furia que daba miedo se posaron en los hombres ella les dijo-¡DEJENLA, MALDITOS!-

Ellos se rieron y cínicamente dijeron- Ya veo quieres que sea tu turno verdad- Rosalie sonrió con una sonrisa malévola y se acercó a ellos agarro a uno del cuello y lo lanzo contra el bote de basura y se desnucó, el otro la miro asustado y se hincó pidiendo piedad Rosalie con furia le contesto- ¿No era lo que ella te pedía?- el asintió y ella le dijo-¿Le hiciste caso?-

El hombre no contesto, Rosalie le dijo- Tomare eso como un no- y lo golpeó en el cuello tan fuerte que lo decapito, yo me tape los ojos en eso sentí unas frías manos abrazarme yo me estremecí pero la abracé mientras le decía- Gracias…Ro..Rose- ella me dijo- No tienes que agradecérmelo Lizzie, yo no podía permitir que te hicieran lo mismo que a mí-

Yo la mire a los ojos sin entender y ella cargo las bolsas de las compras mientras me daba su chaqueta y me decía-Vamos a casa- yo asentí y ella me puso en su espalda y empezó a correr con una velocidad impresionante yo me dormí pero empezaron las pesadillas, ¡No!-gritaba yo-¡No me toquen déjenme! ¡EDWARD!-

¿Donde estaba Edward? yo lo quería conmigo, quería que el me salvara pero no aparecía, en eso sentí una mano fría despertándome yo abrí los ojos y Rosalie me dijo- Ya vas a estar con él, no te preocupes- yo asentí y me volví a dormir.

Desperté en una cama y vi a Rosalie a mi lado, yo le iba a preguntar por lo que dijo en el callejón pero ella se me adelantó diciendo- Sabes, a mi me paso lo mismo, solo que si lograron su cometido- yo le pregunte- ¿También fueron vagos?-

Ella negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa triste y sarcástica me dijo- Fueron los amigos de mi prometido y mi prometido también- yo puse los ojos en blanco y fui a abrazar a Rosalie mientras le decía- Rose, yo no tengo como pagártelo de verdad, muchas gracias- ella me sonrió y dijo- Perdón por asustarte aya- yo le dije- No importa, me salvaste-

Ella me sonrió y me devolvió el abrazo, yo gemí y ella me volteó a ver asustada mientras decía- ¿Qué te duele?- yo le dije- Solo la costilla que tenía lastimada, y mi cachete un poco- Rosalie prendió la luz y examino mi cara mientras decía-¡Malditos! ¡Lizzie te dejaron un moretón enorme!-

Yo me vi en el espejo y en efecto ahí estaba un moretón del tamaño de todo mi cachete y también tenía un poco de sangre en la frente y un moretón en mi estomago, pero lo peor de todo era que me sentía sucia, muy sucia, así que le dije a Rosalie- ¿Te importa si me voy a bañar?- ella me dijo- Ah cierto, te has de sentir sucia verdad- yo asentí y me fui al baño ahí vomite mientras lloraba de nuevo y me metí a bañar , salí y me fui a dormir ya cambiada.

**¿Les gusto? ojala y si puse esto porque sería una buena manera de acercar a Rosalie y a Lizzie para que su relación no sea como lo fue la de Bella y Rosalie, pero falta todavía ver como reaccione Edward cuando se entere.....**

**xoxoxox**

**Lizzie**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

**Edward**

Termine de cazar y empezó a sonar mi celular, era Rosalie, seguro para avisarme que ya había dejado a Lizzie en su casa, conteste y dije-Hola Rose- Rosalie dijo- Lo siento mucho Edward-

Yo me espante y grite-¡PORQUE!- Rosalie no pudo decir nada más y me mostró unas imágenes, Lizzie tirada en el suelo y un hombre encima de ella en eso Lizzie volteaba llorando y decía- Rosalie- en eso vi la escena en la que Rosalie los mato a esos asquerosos, y después de eso, cargó a Lizzie y la trajo para acá, Rosalie me dijo- Te lo muestro rápido ella ya esta dormida en la casa y esta teniendo muchas pesadillas, en realidad fue peor de cómo te lo mostré Edward-

Yo me estremecí en eso escuche -¡NO! DEJENME, ¡EDWARD!- empecé a llorar sin lagrimas y sin dar ninguna explicación me fui corriendo hacia la casa en lo que los demás venían detrás de mí y yo gritaba-¡Lizzie!- con dolor al ver cuánto había sufrido la persona por la cuál mi corazón había vuelto a latir.

Llegue a la casa en tiempo record y en cuanto entre le dije a Rosalie-¿Dónde esta?- ella me dijo- Dormida, ya le quite la sangre de su cabeza así que podrás verla, pero Edward por favor perdóname, no debí dejarla sola- yo sin ganas de discutir le dije a Rosalie- No importa, la salvaste- Rosalie pensaba "Edward es que yo no podía dejar que le pasara lo mismo que a mí, pero esos horribles tipos la lastimaron física y sicológicamente Edward"

En eso Rosalie y yo escuchamos un grito-¡NO!- yo corrí hacia arriba y entre a la habitación y ahí estaba la razón de mi existencia, llorando y cubierta de sudor mientras tenía todas esas horribles pesadillas, me acerque a ella y le dije- Lizzie, mi amor ya estoy aquí-

Ella abrió lentamente los ojos y dijo-Edward- y se le iluminaron los ojos mientras lloraba pero esta vez de alivio, yo la abracé y ella se estremeció yo la deje de abrazar pero Lizzie me dijo-No, Edward abrázame, es solo que ahora no se porque siempre hago eso cuando alguien me toca…-

Yo gruñendo le dije- Como que no sabes porque Lizzie, si esos Idiotas casi te…- no pude terminar la frase, que bueno que Rosalie los mato porque si no en este momento yo estaría cazándolos, Lizzie me abrazo y me dijo- Tengo mucho miedo Edward-

Yo la bese y le dije- No te preocupes ya estoy aquí- y bese su cachete ella gimió y yo asustado le dije-¿Qué te pasa Lizzie? ¿Qué te duele?- Lizzie se levanto y prendió la luz entonces vi un enorme moretón en su cachete me acerque y con mucho cuidado toque su moretón y lo bese, Lizzie me sonrió y me beso, yo la abracé y le dije- Sabes mejor la próxima vez te quedas en casa, no quiero que vuelvas a pasar por algo así-

Ella me sonrió y me dijo-¿Te parece si me quedo cuando te vayas en la Push?- yo gruñí ahí estaba Santiago, Lizzie me dijo- No te preocupes no creo estar cerca de Santiago, yo lo decía por Seth, claro iría cuando te fueras a cazar, Seth es como un segundo padre para mí-

Yo le sonreí y le dije-¿Seth sabe controlarse verdad?- ella asintió sonriente y yo le pregunte-¿Y que paso con Santiago?- ella se puso roja y con vergüenza y enojo dijo- El muy Idiota me beso- yo gruñí pero al ver la expresión de Lizzie de enojo me reí, se veía tan hermosa y la bese mientras ella me decía- Ya se me paso el enojo-

Yo me reí y le dije- No sabes lo preocupado que estuve Lizzie, no sabría que hubiera pasado si te hubieran hecho eso…- Lizzie bajo la vista y me dijo- No me verías igual- yo le dije-En efecto no te vería igual…- ella bajo la vista y empezó a llorar yo levante su barbilla y mire sus hermosos ojos caoba que me hacían olvidarme de todo y le dije- Te miraría con más amor que antes- ella me sonrió y me beso mientras yo la abrazaba y suspiraba, ya podía estar tranquilo ella estaba segura en mis brazos y eso era lo único que me importaba.

Lizzie durmió mas tranquila pero de vez en cuando se despertaba gritando, yo le tarareaba su canción y se calmaba, así paso la noche y ya fue de día, Lizzie abrió los ojos y dijo- Edward…- yo la abrace y le dije- Lizzie, mi vida ¿estas bien?- Lizzie se sorprendió y se sonrojo yo riendo le dije-¿Por qué te sonrojas?- ella sonriendo tímidamente me dijo- Es que nunca me habías llamado mi vida, me hace sentir especial-

Yo acostándome en su estomago le dije- Pero tu eres especial- ella se río y empezó a acariciar mi pelo el tacto de sus dedos con mi pelo se sentía hermoso, nunca pensé que podría ser tan feliz en mi vida pero aquí estaba lleno de felicidad literalmente.

Bajamos y Lizzie fue a desayunar, Esme la volteo a ver y se le cayó el plato mientras corría hacia Lizzie y decía- ¡Díos mío! Preciosa ¿Qué te paso?- mientras pensaba "¿Por eso te fuiste tan rápido ayer?" yo asentí y Lizzie le dijo a Esme- Perdón Esme pero es que recordarlo no me gusta…- yo le dije a Esme- Luego te cuento-

Ella asintió y fue a traerle hielos y algo de comer a Lizzie, Emmet entro y vio a Lizzie y la fue a abrazar, Lizzie gimió de dolor cuando Emmet apretó su cabeza con la mejilla de Lizzie yo gruñendo dije-¡Emmet cuidado!- sabía que no era culpa de Emmet pero es que Lizzie era tan delicada, Emmet la soltó y preocupado dijo- Perdón hermanita, ¿te lastime mucho?-

Lizzie sonrió y negó con la cabeza Emmet vio su cachete y dijo- ¿Quién fue el Idiota que te hizo eso?- Lizzie bajo la vista mientras Emmet pensaba en como torturar a la persona, yo casi sonreí Emmet le estaba tomando mucho cariño a Lizzie como el resto de la familia, nunca había visto a Rosalie tan preocupada por un humano, ni a Alice tan entusiasta aunque yo sabía que Alice seguía queriendo mucho a Bella, también quería demasiado a Lizzie y que decir de mi mismo a mí me tenía encantado, enamorado, me tenía de todas las formas posibles,

Emmet seguía enojado y yo le dije- Emmet ahora no es el momento después te contara Rosalie- el asintió y le dijo a Lizzie- No te preocupes hermanita, tu hermano mayor Emmet te defenderá- Lizzie se río y abrazó a Emmet yo sonreí, en eso entraron Alice y Jasper, Lizzie fue corriendo a abrazarlos, Alice beso su cabeza y le dijo- Tranquila, Rose ya nos contó-

En eso Alice pensó "Edward si hubiera sabido más no hubiera pasado esto" yo le dije- No te preocupes Alice no fue tu culpa- ella seguía abrazando a Lizzie mientras que Jasper hacia que Lizzie se sintiera tranquila y pensó "Edward te juro que Alice y yo nunca nos habíamos preocupado tanto por alguien, es que creo que le tomamos mucho cariño a Lizzie desde que la conocimos" y sonrió le correspondí con otra sonrisa más grande mientras iba y le decía a Lizzie- Ya esta el desayuno-

Ella me sonrió y de la mano fuimos al comedor, yo le pregunte a Esme-¿Dónde esta Carlisle?- ella me dijo- Fue al hospital, al parecer un pequeño niño tuvo un accidente- yo asentí y Lizzie pregunto- ¿Dónde esta Rose?-

Yo me sorprendí, Lizzie debía estar muy agradecida con Rosalie, en eso se escucho una voz que decía- ¡Aquí estoy Lizzie!- e iba corriendo a abrazarla mientras le decía-¿Dormiste más tranquila?- y pensaba "Por favor Edward dime que al menos contigo durmió un poco"

Yo asentí y Lizzie le dijo a Rosalie- Si Rose, gracias por traérmelo- yo me reí y Lizzie me sonrió mientras me decía-¿Qué?- yo me reí mas y le dije-¿Como que traérmelo? Yo vine por mi cuenta- ella se río y dijo-¿Quién te aviso?-

Yo sonreí y le dije- Bueno no importa vine por mi cuenta porque eres lo más importante que tengo- despeje mi mente y ignorando los pensamientos de los demás me concentre solo en Lizzie, mirando sus ojos cafés y Lizzie sostuvo mi mirada y se relajo despejando su mente también en eso escuche "Edward tiene unos ojos tan hermosos"

Yo deje de mirar los ojos de Lizzie y desconcertado mire para todos lados buscando esa voz, Lizzie me pregunto- ¿Qué te pasa Edward?- yo la mire atónito ¿acaso había escuchado los pensamientos de Lizzie? No debía ser un error, probablemente me estaba volviendo paranoico, así que solo negué con la cabeza.

**¿Qué tal? jajaj ¿Edward en verdad podra escuchar los pensamientos de Lizzie? ¿Cambiara en algo su relación? jejej bn los dejo ahora estoy inspírada y estoy haciendo otros capítulos jaja pliss dejen reviews quiero saber que les parece**

**xoxoxox**

**Jenn**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22**

**Lizzie**

En eso Edward me miro intensamente yo le devolví la mirada y despeje mi mente mientras me relajaba, vi sus ojos color mantequilla derretida mirándome yo solo pude pensar en que Edward tiene unos ojos tan hermosos, en eso Edward dejo de mirarme desconcertado y empezó a buscar por todos lados algo yo confundida le pregunte-¿Qué te pasa Edward?-

El solo me miro atónito y pareció pensar en algo y negó con la cabeza, yo lo mire confundida y el sonriéndome se acerco a mí y les dijo a Alice, Jasper y Rosalie- Si me disculpan me la voy a llevar- Alice protesto pero Edward tomo mi mano y fuimos al bosque ahí Edward miro mi cachete y me dijo- Ya se esta quitando el moretón- yo sonreí y le dije- Edward no sabes lo mucho que me hiciste falta-

El me abrazó diciendo- Tu eres la que me hiciste falta a mi Lizzie, no sabes cuanto- yo lo bese y el me dijo- Ahora que estas mejor ¿Cómo es eso de que Santiago te beso?- yo me puse roja de vergüenza y coraje y le dije- Pues fui a la Push porque necesitaba hablar con alguien, es que se llevaron a mi mama a una clínica mas especializada…- la expresión de Edward cambio y preocupado pregunto- ¿Ella esta bien?-

Yo asentí ocultando mis celos y la expresión de Edward se relajo y me dijo-¿Entonces?- yo sonreí y dije- Pues me emocione porque volví a ver y a hablar con Seth después de un año de nuestra pelea y…- Edward me dijo-¿Pelea?- yo asentí y le conté, todavía puedo recordar esa tarde

"Inicia Flash back- Ya Lizzie, te he dicho que dejes a Leah en paz- yo con furia le contestaba-¡No le he hecho nada!- el me miraba a los ojos y me decía- Me contó lo que paso- yo desafiante le conteste-¡No! te contó lo que yo le hice a ella pero no lo que ella me hizo-

El siguió su camino sin escucharme y yo le grite-¡Seth! ¡No le creas! ¿De verdad me crees capaz de decirle algo así a Leah?- el me volteo a ver con furia y me dijo-¡YA VETE LIZZIE! ¡VETE ANTES DE QUE ME HAGAS PERDER LA PACIENCIA!- yo le conteste- ¡Veo que no me conoces Seth! ¡Tú no conoces a Elizabeth Black! Y yo que pensaba que si lo hacías- y con lagrimas en los ojos me iba corriendo- Fin de Flash Back"

Después de contarle a Edward el me dijo- Seth fue muy injusto contigo- yo le dije-Es su hermana, era lógico que confiara más en ella que en una niña de 16 años- Edward me abrazó y me dijo- ¿Entonces que tiene que ver Santiago en todo esto?- yo sonreí al mencionar el nombre de Santiago Edward lo pronuncio como una grosería y le conté lo que había pasado saltándome la parte en la que miraba el cuerpo de Santiago pero en eso se me vino a la mente ¿Cómo se vería Edward sin camisa?

Me sonroje y Edward notándolo me dijo-¿Qué pasa?- yo dije- Emm… nada es solo algo que pensé- Edward me miro a los ojos con insistencia y yo desvié la mirada avergonzada, Edward me dijo- No sabes lo frustrante que es esto ¿por favor podrías decirme?- yo negué con la cabeza y Edward deslumbrándome me dijo-Por favor- yo encantada suspire y le dije- No vayas a pensar que soy una pervertida por favor…-

Edward se río y dijo- No lo pensare nunca- yo me reí y le dije- Es solo que Seth y Santiago andaban sin camisa y yo me preguntaba como…como..Ya sabes...- Edward se acerco a mi y me dijo- No se, dime-

Yo roja como tomate le dije- Solo me entro la curiosidad de saber como te verías sin camisa- le dije rápidamente cerrando los ojos y escondiendo mi cara en mis manos, en eso al no escuchar ningún ruido abrí los ojos para encontrarme a Edward mirándome fijamente, yo busque sus ojos y el al ver que lo estaba viendo desvió la mirada avergonzado, yo muerta de curiosidad le dije-¿Qué pasa?-

Edward me dijo mirándome a los ojos- ¿Sabes? Yo también me he preguntado eso- yo sarcásticamente le dije-¿Qué nunca te has visto sin camisa?- Edward río y dijo mirándome- Tonta Lizzie, no, yo me he preguntado también como te verías tu solo que en traje de baño-

Yo mire intensamente a Edward mientras me ponía roja como tomate pero no se debía solo a la vergüenza si no a la satisfacción de saber que Edward también pensaba en esas cosas solo que como siempre como un caballero,

"Mi caballero" pensé, Edward me vio con gesto contrariado de nuevo como en la cocina y yo lo mire también ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué cada vez que veía sus ojos y solo nos concentrábamos el uno en el otro el se ponía después de un rato de esa manera? .


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

**Santiago**

-Y entonces bese a Lizzie- le dije a Seth, el me miro mientras una sonrisa se ensanchaba y me decía-¡No lo puedo creer! El casanova Santiago Uley ¿enamorado?- yo me reí y le dije-¿Cómo que casanova?- Seth me dijo- Vamos Santi, todos por aquí sabemos que un tiempo fuiste un mujeriego-

Yo me reí y le dije a Seth- Sabes si es cierto era así con todas pero nunca lo fui con Lizzie, no había querido aceptarlo pero si me enamore como un loco de ella- Seth me sonrió y fue a su cuarto por algo yo me quede esperando en el sillón mientras pensaba en Lizzie, en que por fin después de esperar 4 años había besado enserio sus hermosos labios, aunque me empujo yo la respete porque no quería forzarla a algo que no quería…aún, sonreí y en eso Seth me dijo- Ahí tienen señores, la sonrisa de un tonto enamorado-

Yo me reí mientras le decía-Cállate Seth, ella tiene a su chupasangre- Seth se sentó y dijo-Y la historia se repite de nuevo- yo asentí y Seth puso un disco en el DVD y empezó una película, se veía una pequeña Lizzie de 14 años de la mano de un chico de 14, sentí muchos celos pero en el momento en el que el chico volteo me di cuenta de que el chico era yo, jaja cuán bajo caes en el amor hasta tener celos de ti mismo, no puede ser

Entonces vi que Jacob corría hacia nosotros con la cámara mientras decía-Chicos ¿Cómo se sienten hoy?- Lizzie y yo reíamos mientras que Lizzie le decía-¡Muy bien!- y yo contestaba-¡Mejor que bien!- y Jacob nos preguntaba-¿Por qué?- y Lizzie y yo gritábamos-¡Porque los Lakers ganaron la final!-

Y nos reíamos en eso se cortaba la cinta y se veía otra de Seth conmigo y con Lizzie cantando la canción Lip´s of an Angel, en eso Seth paro el video y me dijo-Santiago ve tu cara cuando cantas la parte de "It´s really good to hear your voice saying my name it sounds so sweet"- y lo regreso en efecto mi cara mostraba felicidad y mis ojos solamente veían a Lizzie cuando cantaba esa parte, así que mi amor por Lizzie no había empezado hace dos años, había empezado desde mucho antes,

Porque ¡porque demonios no le mostré mis sentimientos antes! Se notaba que si hubiera sido antes estaríamos juntos, y ella no hubiera estado con Edward o como a mi me gustaba llamarlo murciélago, Seth me saco de mis pensamientos diciéndome-¡Hey tierra llamando a Santiago!- yo lo voltee a ver y le dije-¿Qué pasa?-

Seth me dijo- Bueno quedamos de ver a Lizzie hoy ¿no? , pero no ha aparecido- yo me asuste y fui corriendo por mi celular y le marque a Lizzie, la cuál me contesto-¿Bueno?- yo aliviado le dije a Lizzie-¿Dónde estas Lizzie? ¿Vas a venir?- ella dijo-¿Santiago? Emm…hubo un problema…luego les cuento, discúlpame con Seth- yo asustado le dije-¿Qué problema Lizzie? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-

Ella cortante dijo-No, no Santi enserio luego les contare, estoy bien, estoy con Edward- yo gruñí y Lizzie me dijo- No Santi de verdad me tengo que ir los quiero mucho adiós- y me colgó yo me asuste ¿qué le había pasado a Lizzie?.

Seth me dijo-¿Y bien?- yo le dije- Esta con la sanguijuela, parece que tuvo un problema, luego nos contara- Seth asintió y dijo-Bien parece que será un día de hombres- yo me reí y le dije- Si un día sin Lizzie-

Seth suspiro y de la nada me dio un zape mientras me decía-No seas melodramático, no creo que la extrañes tanto- yo me enoje-¡Como que no crees que la extrañe tanto! ¡Ella es lo más importante que tengo aparte de mi familia!- Seth dijo-No me convences- yo gruñendo le dije-¡No tengo que convencerte!-

Seth me sonrió y me dijo- Yo creo que no tienes palabras para describir tu amor- yo más tranquilo le dije- Si tienes razón no encuentro palabras que sean dignas de describir mi amor por Lizzie, porque no las hay, no hay palabras para describir lo puro y sagrado que es mi amor hacia Lizzie, no me alcanzarían las palabras para describir por completo su perfección, no alcanzarían palabras para describir todo lo que ella hace que sienta, ella ha hecho una mejor persona de mi y solamente con su presencia y es por eso que yo la amo mas que a mi vida, mas que a cualquier cosa en este mundo-

Seth me miraba con la boca abierta mientras decía- Eso fue muy profundo Santiago, nunca te había escuchado hablar así- yo sonreí y le dije- Te digo que Lizzie me cambio- Seth sonrió y dijo- Y gracias a Dios para bien- y riendo seguimos viendo los videos.

**Aquí puse este cap. Para que se viera el amor de Santiago hacia Lizzie, dado a que será de vital importancia en el futuro…**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24**

**Edward**

"Mi caballero" esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza, ¿podía ser verdad que cuando Lizzie y yo nos olvidábamos de los demás y solo nos concentrábamos en nosotros yo podía escuchar sus pensamientos? ¿Qué al fin iba a poder saber lo que la razón de mi existencia pensaba?

La idea me emocionaba mucho, pero tenía que primero hacerlo de nuevo y preguntarle a Lizzie si pensó eso solamente así podría estar seguro, lo único malo de esto era que solamente podía leer los pensamientos de Lizzie si ella quería y eso me frustraba más que antes,

De la mano entramos a la casa y vi que Lizzie suspiraba yo le dije-¿Qué pasa?- ella me volteo a ver y me dijo- Nada es solo que espero que Seth entienda que hoy no puedo y la verdad no tengo ganas de ir- yo sonreí y le dije-El lo entenderá, de verdad- Lizzie me abrazó y nos miramos de nuevo intensamente a los ojos esta vez escuche "Sabes Edward no se porque pero cada vez que te veo siento que somos como una sola persona, y que te amo mas que a mi vida"

Yo sonreí y la bese pero detuve el beso para preguntarle a Lizzie-¿Lizzie? Hace unos momentos cuando nos miramos a los ojos ¿en que pensabas?- ella se sonrojo y dijo- No se es que me da pena decirlo sabes- yo me reí y le dije-Fue algo como "No se porque pero cada vez que te veo siento que somos como una sola persona y que te amo más que a mi vida"-

Lizzie se ruborizo y dijo-¿Cómo sabes?- yo me reí y le dije- Cuando nos concentramos mucho el uno en el otro y nos olvidamos de los demás puedo leer tu mente- Lizzie se sorprendió y dijo-¡Enserio! No que pena- yo me reí y le dije-Solamente si tu quieres eso es lo que me frustra- Lizzie se río y me beso, después me dijo- Bueno al menos escuchaste algo lindo ¿no?-

Yo me reí y le dije-¿Qué acaso piensas cosas malas de mi?- Lizzie dijo-mmm…podría ser…- yo me reí mientras la abrazaba y ella me decía-Por favor como alguien en su sano juicio pensaría cosas malas de ti- yo bufe y dije- Pues Santiago y Derek no estarían de acuerdo con eso-

Lizzie río y me dijo-¿Te importa lo que ellos piensen de ti?- yo le dije-No, lo que me importa y me molesta es la manera en la que piensan de ti- Lizzie se río y dijo-¿Sabes? Cuando te pones celoso te ves adorable- yo me reí y le dije- Bueno cuando tu estas celosa de verdad eres tu la que se ves mas linda-

Ella se sonrojo y dijo-No tienes porque estar celoso, yo te amo a ti- yo sonreí y le dije-¿De verdad?- ella me dijo-¡Claro que si! Que aún no te has dado cuenta de todas las indirectas- yo me reí sabiendo que bromeaba y ella me dijo-Edward ¿tu me amas verdad?-

Yo me puse serio y la tome de su barbilla para que me mirara directamente a los ojos y en eso escuche "Se que amas más a mi mama pero por favor me conformo con saber que al menos me quieres la mitad de lo que la quieres a ella" yo bese a Lizzie demostrándole todo mi amor, no puede ser que siga teniendo dudas si sabe que yo la amo que yo daría todo porque ella fuera feliz, ella sabe que me hizo revivir de nuevo, ella sabe…¿o no lo sabe?,

Deje de besar a Lizzie y le dije- ¿Todavía tienes dudas de si te quiero a ti o a tu madre?- Lizzie bajo la vista y empezó a llorar mientras decía-No me malinterpretes Edward, yo amo a mi mama, sabes que yo no dejaría que ella fuera infeliz y si es cierto que tu la amas y que ella te ama a ti pues estoy segura de que mi papa y yo nos podríamos hacer a un lado, tu solamente la tendrías que convertir en vampiro y ya juntos para la eternidad…-

Yo me enoje ¿Cómo podía si quiera pensar eso? Yo no podría destrozar el alma de Bella y mucho menos podría abandonar a Lizzie e irme con Bella Y le dije- Yo no destrozaría el alma de Bella convirtiéndola en lo que soy…- antes de que terminara de decirle cuánto la amaba Lizzie se soltó y se fue corriendo mientras lloraba, yo dije-¡Lizzie!- y la seguí, y empecé a recordar lo que había dicho dije" Yo no destrozaría el alma de Bella convirtiéndola en lo que soy"

¡OH NO! Lizzie pensó que solamente pensaba en el alma de Bella y no en ella, y tenía razón cualquiera habría podido malinterpretar esas palabras ¡qué estupido fui! Seguí diciendo-¡Lizzie!- en eso cerca del lago escuche unos sollozos, me acerque y ahí la vi llorando desconsolada mientras decía-¡Fui una estupida! ¡Me ilusione en vano! –

Yo me acerque sigilosamente a ella y le dije al oído-No te ilusionaste en vano- ella me volteo a ver sus ojos antes llenos de felicidad reflejaban una tristeza tan grande que fue insoportable para mí y le dije-¡No puede ser Lizzie!- ella se sobresalto por mi tono de voz y desvió la mirada yo le dije-¡No Lizzie mírame!-

Ella me volteo a ver y yo le dije-Tu Elizabeth Black Swan, ¡tu! No Bella Swan si no tu, eres a la persona a la que más amo, si Lizzie yo ame mucho a tu madre, pero ella esta feliz con Jacob…-

Lizzie entre lagrimas me contesto-¡Y como no pudiste tener a la madre decidiste tener a la hija que físicamente es igual pero que nunca llegara a ser como ella!- yo le dije-¡Yo no quiero que seas como Bella! ¡Yo me enamore de Elizabeth Black! La que es tímida pero dice lo que piensa, la que no deja que la humillen, la que toca el piano, la que tiene una voz que me hace tocar el mismo cielo cuando la escucho cantar, la que no tiene buen equilibrio pero que le encantan los deportes y es buena en ellos, la que es la razón de mi existencia, ¡A la que amo mas que a mi propia vida! ¡La que es mi vida! Con la que si fuera humano estaría con ella hasta que nuestras vidas se separaran-

Ella me volteo a ver conmocionada y me dijo-¿Solamente estarías conmigo para siempre si fueras humano?- yo le dije-Yo estaría contigo hasta el día en que murieras, claro que te vuelves mayor y quieres a alguien más y pues…-

Lizzie me interrumpió y me dijo-¿Por qué no me conviertes en vampiro?- yo le dije-¡Yo no voy a permitir que renuncies a tu alma!- Lizzie me dijo-¡No creo que este renunciando a mi alma, en primera porque tu eres mi alma! ¡Aparte y si fuera verdad que yo tuviera que renunciar a mi alma estoy segura de que Dios entendería porque lo estaría haciendo por una noble causa!-

Yo enojado le dije sarcásticamente-¿Cuál noble causa? – Ella se quedo callada y pensé que ya había ganado la discusión pero de repente me volteo a ver con los ojos mas tiernos que he visto en mi vida y me dijo-El amor es la causa más noble en el mundo- yo me quede callado ¿Cómo discutir eso? Ella tenía razón entonces la abracé y le dije-Yo te amo- ella me volteo a ver y sonriente me dijo-Ahora se que sí- y me beso.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

**Lizzie**

Ayer tuve una discusión con Edward porque tuvimos un malentendido, tenía mis dudas pero con lo que me dijo yo recobre la confianza en él, no me iba a rendir quería estar con el para toda la eternidad y ahora que estaba segura de que él me amaba iba a luchar hasta conseguir lo que quería, estar con el para siempre, no me iba a rendir estaba segura de lo que quería,

En eso Edward interrumpió mis pensamientos-¿En que piensas?- me dijo mirándome a los ojos yo no le iba a mentir y le dije-En que no me voy a rendir, voy a luchar por lo que quiero- Edward me dijo-Lizzie…no pienso cambiar de opinión…-yo naturalmente le dije-Soy mas terca que mi madre eso te lo aseguro…-

Edward río y me dijo-No quiero que te conviertas en un monstruo…no quiero que renuncies a tu alma…- yo lo interrumpí-Creo que quedo bastante claro el asunto de lo de mi alma ¿no? Y por el otro asunto de convertirme en un monstruo, tu no eres un monstruo…-el me interrumpió-No estés tan segura de eso…-dijo con una oscuridad en su mirada yo le dije-Edward los vampiros no son monstruos- el me miro perdiendo la paciencia y dijo-¿Ah no?-

Yo lo interrumpí diciendo-¿Carlisle es un monstruo? ¿Esme es un monstruo? ¿Tú eres un monstruo solo por intentar salvarme? ¡Si no hubiera sido por Rose o por ti o por Alice o Jasper estaría muerta desde hace mucho Edward! Tu eres mi ángel, la persona más maravillosa que he conocido en mi vida Edward y por eso te amo mas que a mi vida-

El se quedo callado y me abrazó pude jurar escucharlo sollozar sin lagrimas yo lo abracé y le dije-Edward…no puedo verte así ¿que te pasa?- el me dijo-Lizzie es solo que no sabes lo que yo daría por ser la persona a la que describes ¡yo no soy así! No creo merecerte- yo le dije-Tu eres bueno Edward ¡eso no lo dudes nunca, me oyes nunca!-

Edward me miro y me beso me agarre de su pelo y lo pegue a mi el me agarro de la cintura y me cargo, empecé a llorar no podía verlo sufrir así, el beso mis lagrimas y luego me volvió a besar la boca, yo toque su rostro memorizándolo y me aferre a su cuello, me falto el aire y Edward me dejo de besar para besar mi mandíbula, yo le dije a Edward-Por favor Edward…por favor- el me dijo-Lizzie…-yo lo bese y le dije-Edward no quiero que te vayas o que yo muera y regreses después de unos años y que te enamores ahora de mi hija o nieta o cualquier pariente mío-

Edward gruño y dijo-Y yo no quiero que te conviertas en lo que soy, Lizzie no podrías tener hijos, no podrías salir al sol, no podrías llevar una vida normal…-yo lo interrumpí diciendo-Pero te tendría a ti- Edward negó con la cabeza y me dijo-A mí ya me tienes- yo le dije-Sabes a lo que me refiero te tendría para siempre, Edward por favor…-

El negó con la cabeza y yo enojada le dije-Si tu no lo haces mejor le pediré a Carlisle o a alguien más que lo haga…- Edward gruñó y dijo-No se atreverían…- yo baje la mirada derrotada y le dije-Yo solo quiero estar contigo…- Edward levanto mi barbilla y me dijo-Mi amor tengo una idea…- yo lo mire y el sonriéndome me dijo- ¿Te casarías conmigo?-

Yo me quede helada lo pensé por un momento ¡Claro que me quería casar con el! Pero yo envejecería y el no… y le dije- Pero dejándome a mí como humana ¿verdad?- Edward sonrió y dijo-Naturalmente- yo quite mi rostro con desenfado y le dije-Entonces… ¡ni soñarlo!- y empecé a caminar rápidamente alejándome de él, Edward me alcanzo y me tomo de la cintura mientras preguntaba-¿Por qué no?-

Yo enojada y llorando de ira le conteste-¡La gente pensaría que soy tu madre! O pero aún… ¡Tu bisabuela!- Edward dijo-¿Y por eso no quieres casarte conmigo?- yo le dije-¡Edward por Dios! ¡Claro que deseo casarme contigo! Pero que un tiempo este como humana y luego me transformas-

Edward lo pensó por un momento y dijo-¿Tres años te parece tiempo suficiente como humana?- yo no podía creer lo que escuchaba Edward me iba a convertir en vampiro, pero iba a usar el tiempo como un pretexto y me manipularía hasta que tuviera más años y ya no fuera todo igual yo bufé y le dije-¡No! El tiempo no Edward mira te daré un año-

Edward negó con la cabeza y dijo-Mejor dos- yo negué con la cabeza, nos la pasamos discutiendo pero al fin decidimos algo-Un año y medio-dijimos los dos, Edward me sonrió y me dijo-¿Ahora si te casas conmigo?- yo le sonreí como nunca y grite-¡SI!- Edward me cargó y me empezó a dar vueltas en el aire y me dijo-¡Ya tengo el anillo!- yo lo mire y el dije-¿Ya tenías planeado esto?-

Edward sonrió y dijo-Bueno no te conté pero hable con Bella y ella me convenció de cambiar un poco de parecer y pues si yo se que sin ti no puedo vivir fui demasiado egoísta y decidí quedarme contigo, y en lo de renunciar a tu alma tu argumento me convenció solo un poco pero me basto con eso para como el egoísta que soy lo aceptara…-

Yo lo bese estaba muy emocionada, Edward saco un anillo dorado y me lo puso en el dedo estaba hermoso, yo sonreí y Edward me dijo-Era de mi madre…-yo lo bese y le dije-Es hermoso Edward- y juntos de la mano nos fuimos caminando, mi vida ahora no podía ser mejor, comprometida con el amor de mi vida, feliz porque me convertiría en vampiro, feliz porque estaría para toda le eternidad con la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo,

¡Todo era perfecto! De repente pensé en el y mi mundo se derrumbo ¡Santiago! No el iba a sufrir de eso estaba segura ¡Santiago el…no podía sufrir! ¡No lo podía permitir! ¡Yo lo quería demasiado! Esperen un momento ¿Lo quería demasiado? .

**En este cap. Lizzie se da cuenta de que quiere a Santiago ¿Por qué Edward acepto tan rápidamente convertir a Lizzie en vampiro? ¿En verdad hablo con Bella?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 26**

**Santiago**

Le marque a Lizzie tenía que saber cuando vendría-¿Bueno?-contesto su hermosa voz yo bromeando le dije-¿Yo? Siempre- Lizzie se río y me dijo-No seas tonto- yo me reí

En eso escuche otra voz femenina decir-¡Lizzie! Ya me entere de tu boda con Edward ¡felicidades!- yo me quede helado ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Una boda? perder a mi Lizzie ¡Nunca! No, no la podía perder ¡No la iba a perder! Yo le dije a Lizzie-¿Comprometida?- no pude ocultar el rastro de dolor que había en mi voz, Lizzie dijo-Santi…yo…- y le colgué el teléfono, se que estuvo mal, se que no era su culpa, pero también se que yo no podía hablar con ella, no ahora.

Empecé a correr por el bosque sin rumbo alguno en mi forma lobuna, empecé a aullar de dolor ¡Lizzie! Intentaba gritar pero solo salían aullidos de mi garganta, en eso escuche su voz-Santiago-

Yo la voltee a ver y ahí estaba, era ella y sin su prometido ¿qué hacia aquí? Ella se acerco a mí y me dijo-Santiago yo amo a Edward…-genial así que venía a decirme cuanto lo amaba en eso me dijo-Pero también te quiero a ti, me di cuenta de que no puedo hacerte sufrir…pero no puedo cambiar mis sentimientos…-

Yo me fui detrás de un arbusto y Salí con mis pantalones ya en humano mientras una sonrisa se ensanchaba en mi rostro-¡Me quieres!- dije lleno de felicidad, Lizzie me sonrió yo fui hacia ella y la abracé no me importaba que no se quedara conmigo, ella me quería y lo había aceptado, ella me amaba no como al chupasangre pero me amaba de verdad,

En cuanto abracé a Lizzie la bese, ella intento zafarse pero no la deje ahora sabía que ella me quería, estaba tan feliz que esto conmovió a Lizzie y me devolvió el beso, si antes pensé que había besado a Lizzie estaba equivocado, este fue nuestro primer beso, nuestros labios se acomodaron como si hubieran estado destinados yo la tenía apretada contra mi y Lizzie tenía sus manos aferradas a mi pelo, en eso ella paro el beso y dijo-Esto no esta bien…-yo le dije-Esta más que bien…-

Y la volví a traer cerca de mí en eso escuchamos una voz melodiosa que decía-Bella de nuevo nos encontramos…- Lizzie me miro y se puso enfrente de mí mientras en susurros me decía-Santiago vete de aquí…- entonces la reconocí era la pelirroja que se nos había escapado la otra vez, en eso recordé algo que el chupasangre me había dicho "- ¡Cómo pudiste traerla aquí! ¡Qué no sabes que hay una vampira suelta que intenta matarla! –"

En eso volví al presente y gruñí esa maldita no iba a lastimar a Lizzie no se lo iba a permitir en eso la vampira pelirroja se lanzó sobre Lizzie, el miedo me invadió Lizzie no podía salir lastimada, todavía como humano saque la fuerza suficiente para jalar a la vampira y lanzarla, ella se cayo mientras reía y yo gruñía en eso con una rapidez sorprendente me lanzó contra una roca yo grite de dolor, y Lizzie dijo-¡Santiago no!-

Las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas entonces con más fuerza de la que nunca había escuchado un gruñido estremecedor salio del pecho de alguien, voltee y vi a Edward con una expresión escalofriante, corrió hacia la vampira pelirroja y se le lanzo encima y empezó la pelea, Lizzie fue a socorrerme y de repente vio como la vampira mordió a Edward, Lizzie grito-¡NO! ¡EDWARD!- su grito fue desgarrador, y también desgarro mi corazón, ella me quería pero quería más a su chupasangre, en eso solo escuche un grito y olí a gasolina después de eso vi todo negro.

Desperté y vi a Lizzie sentada a lado de mí sosteniendo mi mano mientras me decía-¡Tonto Santiago! ¡Como se te ocurre atacar a Victoria siendo humano!- yo sonreí y le dije-Estoy en una sola pieza Lizzie, y que pieza- Lizzie no pudo aguantar más la seriedad y se río junto conmigo, mientras me decía-Ay de veras Santiago Uley-y besaba mi cabeza.

Pasaron 3 días en los que Lizzie me iba a visitar, pero veía que ella estaba confundida, yo sabía que ella me amaba pero lo amaba más a él, un día en el que estaba en el supermercado la ví, mi corazón dio un vuelco y una idea se vino a mi cabeza.

Me desperté y los vi ahí estaban Lizzie y el chupasangre, al ver que había despertado Edward dijo-Carlisle te acompañare a que vayas de vuelta a casa sirve que los dejamos hablar- voltee y vi a un hombre de pelo güero y facciones perfectas tenía los ojos dorados como el chupasangre él y Edward se fueron no sin antes decirme- Mejórate- yo no podía ser maleducado así que le dije-Gracias-

Lo soportaba más talvez porque el había salvado a Lizzie, después de eso voltee a ver a Lizzie ella me dijo-Santiago yo lo elegí a el, te amo pero más a él…- yo asentí y le dije-Se que así es Lizzie- ella me miró sorprendida y me dijo-¿Pero vas a estar bien?- yo asentí y sonreí, Lizzie me sonrió y me abrazó yo la aparte ella confundida me miró a los ojos y dijo-¿Qué pasa?- yo le dije-¿Re cuerdas que te hable de la Imprimación?-

Ella asintió y dijo-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que rechaces mi abrazó?- yo sonreí y le dije-Nunca me habías presentado a Amber Newton Lizzie ¿Por qué?- Lizzie me dijo-¿Cómo que porque? Santiago si te he dicho que nos odiamos…-yo la interrumpí diciendo-Ella es muy linda y amable…-

Lizzie me dijo-¿Amable? ¿Linda? ¡Si ni siquiera la conoces!- yo sonreí y le dije-En eso te equivocas- ella dijo-¿Qué?- yo le dije-La conocí en el supermercado…-Lizzie dijo-¿Y?- estaba confundida así que decidí dejárselo más claro-Mi imprimación fue ella…-

Lizzie me miró desconcertada y dijo-¿Qué?- estaba en estado de schok así que le dije-Ahora estoy enamorado de ella Lizzie…ya no te amo, eres libre de irte y estoy seguro de que estarás feliz de hacerlo- a Lizzie se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y dijo-¡No! ¿Santiago de verdad crees que soy feliz de dejarte? ¡Claro que no!-

Yo burlándome de ella le dije-¿Celosa?- ella con una mirada que mostraba furia y dolor dijo-Pues la verdad si Santiago, si yo te quiero por eso es normal que este celosa- yo me pare diciendo-Lastima…te diste cuenta muy tarde y fue mejor así, Amber es mejor persona que tú así que por favor vete, Amber llegara en cualquier momento y es mejor que te vayas antes de que ella llegué no puede ver que tengo tratos con personas como tu Elizabeth…-

Ella empezó a llorar y grito-¡EN PRIMERA NO ME DIGAS ELIZABETH! ¡EN SEGUNDA QUE BUENO QUE ERES FELIZ! AH Y EN TERCERA… ¡SI SOY TAN MALA PERSONA COMO DICES PORQUE DIJISTE QUE TE HABÍAS ENAMORADO DE MI! ¡YO ERA MUY FELIZ HASTA QUE ME DIJISTE QUE ME AMABAS SANTIAGO! ¡PARA QUE DESPUÉS ME HAGAS ESTO!-

Sus ojos estaban tristes, yo le dije-Tienes razón pero era demasiado egoísta, pero Lizzie tu mejor ya vete ¿si? No quiero tener problemas con mi chica- Lizzie llorando bufo y dijo-¡Esta bien Santiago Newton! ¡Te dejo con tu chica! ¡Sabes no estoy enojada por que estés con ella! ¡Estoy enojada porque me dijiste cosas que Santiago Uley no diría!- yo bufe y le dije-¡PUES ERA PORQUE NUNCA HABÍAS CONOCIDO A SANTIAGO ULEY ENAMORADO!-

Ella me volteo a ver con una expresión que nunca había visto, y dijo-Yo pensaba que si…-y se fue corriendo, yo enojado avente la mesa de la sala y me fui corriendo mientras en el bosque llegué y empecé a llorar, empecé a pegarle a todo mis manos estaban sangrando, pero había tenido que hacerlo por más que me doliera, ¡lastime a Lizzie como nunca!

Pero era por su bien, era para que ella fuera feliz con Edward ¡para que no estuviera confundida! Tenía que decirlo ¡tenía que gritarlo!-¡LIZZIE TODO ES MENTIRA!...- dije sollozando mientras me tapaba la cara con las manos-¡LIZZIE TE AMO!- grite en eso escuche una voz-¿Santi?...- yo voltee y ahí estaba.

**¿Lizzie sabrá la verdad? Sabrá que Santiago solo lo hizo para que ella fuera feliz**

**¿Les cae bien Santiago? ¿O piensan que es un estorbo?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 27**

**Edward**

Estaba en casa de Lizzie en su cuarto como ella me había dicho que esperara ahí cuando la escuche llegar salte de la cama y baje corriendo, sonreí solamente habían pasado algunas horas y ya la extrañaba y aparte me sentía tranquilo de haber matado a Victoria y que esta ya no molestaría a Lizzie,

Llegó Lizzie a la casa sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y que había llorado mucho en cuánto me vio no dijo nada solamente corrió y me abrazó mientras se soltaba a llorar yo deje que se desahogara y la mire intensamente a los ojos ella me miró y por sus pensamientos pude ver lo que paso ¡ese Santiago quien demonios se creía! ¡Decirle todo eso a Lizzie! Yo abracé a Lizzie y le dije-¿Lizzie? Estas segura de casarte conmigo…-

Ella me interrumpió y dijo-¡Claro que si Edward! Yo te amo eso es lo que le fui a decir a Santiago, claro que no salio como planeaba, yo pensaba que seguiríamos siendo amigos o algo pero ya ves que no- repuso con una sonrisa triste, yo bese su frente y ella ya más tranquila me dijo-Bien hay que prepararnos- yo sorprendido le dije-¿Cómo que prepararnos?-

Ella se río y tomándome de la mano me jalo hacia el auto mientras decía-Creo que mis padres merecen saberlo ¿no?- yo le sonreí, me sentía nervioso por como lo tomarían pero le dije-Claro que si he esperado demasiado tiempo para esto- Lizzie me sonrió y entramos a la camioneta,

En eso Lizzie volteo y vio a alguien tirado en el piso y que estaba sangrando y se asusto-Edward hay que ayudarlo-dijo yo le dije-Si Lizzie deja que me estacione- en eso vimos que la persona empezaba a correr y se escuchaban fuertes sollozos, Lizzie y yo nos miramos y nos asustamos, Lizzie trepó a mi espalda y fuimos detrás de él, en eso paramos y Lizzie dijo-¿Santi?...-

Pero nadie contesto en eso escuche "Es ella de verdad es ella, ¿después de todo lo que le dije, después de que la lastime con unas horribles mentiras, todavía viene a saber si estoy bien?" así que todo lo que Santiago le dijo a Lizzie era mentira, y lo hizo para que Lizzie fuera feliz, ese chico no dejaba de sorprenderme la verdad si no fuera porque, se supone que somos "enemigos mortales" y que el se quería robar al amor de mi existencia estoy seguro de que podríamos ser grandes amigos,

Lizzie bajo de mi espalda y de la mano la lleve hacia donde estaba Santiago, ahí Lizzie toco el hombro de Santiago y dijo-¿Estas bien?- el la volteo a ver y dijo-¡Como quieres que este bien! ¡Amber se enojo conmigo! ¡Solo porque tu tan terca como siempre no te quisiste ir!-

Lizzie empezó a llorar y sin decir nada le marco a Seth-¿Seth? Puedes venir estamos en el bosque cerca de mi casa, y Santiago esta mal, por favor ayúdalo- unos minutos después vino el chico llamado Seth y Lizzie corrió a abrazarlo me sorprendió porque fue y extendió su mano diciendo-Hola, me llamo Seth Clearwater- mientras pensaba "No se porque no podemos ser civilizados, somos parte del mundo de todos modos, y si el es a quien mi niña eligió pues estoy seguro que me caiga bien"

Yo sonreí y tome su mano diciendo-Edward Cullen, y también pienso igual que tu, solo tengo problemas con Santiago por intentar quitarme a la razón de que haya vuelto a vivir- Seth sonrió y dijo-Si, pero ahora esta en un estado horrible, no será problema para ti, bueno fue un gusto conocerte Edward-

Yo sonreí y le dije-Igualmente Seth- Seth cargó a Santiago sobre sus hombros beso la cabeza de Lizzie y dijo-Mi niña, Edward, nos seguiremos viendo ¡Adiós!- Lizzie y yo sonreímos y yo tome a Lizzie de la mano mientras le decía-Sabes, este Seth me cayó bien, es muy amable para ser un hombre lobo…-

Lizzie río dándome un codazo mientras decía- Es que el no es un lobo común…-sonreí y fuimos caminando hacia el coche, era la hora de la verdad decirle a Bella y a Jacob que Lizzie y yo nos íbamos a casar, pero no se como reaccionaria Bella y Jacob ante la mención de que Lizzie se convertiría en vampiro, y eso era lo que más miedo me daba.

Llegamos al hospital y Jacob emocionado corrió a abrazar a Lizzie diciéndole-¡Mi bebe! ¡Encontraron un tratamiento para que esta Bella viva más tiempo y este sana sin dolor!- Lizzie grito de felicidad y abrazo a Jacob que pensó "Vamos murciélago ya eres parte de la familia tienes derecho a unirte al abrazo, se que te preocupas por Bella"

Yo sonreí y fui a unirme al abrazó era extraño ni en el más loco de mis sueños hubiera imaginado que estaría abrazando a Jacob Black y me reí aparte era feliz de saber que Bella viviría, Lizzie sonrió y dijo-Papa también les tenemos una noticia…-

Jacob me miró y pensó "Si no fuera por el hecho de que eres un vampiro y que se que Lizzie y tu son responsables pensaría que me están diciendo que voy a ser abuelo y te arrancaría la cabeza pero creo que no será necesario" yo me reí y Lizzie dijo-¿Podemos hablarlo en presencia de mama?-

Jacob asintió y nos condujo a la habitación entramos y Lizzie corrió a abrazar a Bella y yo fui a saludarla en eso yo les dije-Por favor siéntense- Jacob se sentó a lado de Bella agarrando su mano, Lizzie dijo-Bueno…mama, papa, ya saben que Edward y yo nos amamos y yo quisiera estar para siempre con él…- y yo agregué-Y pues le propuse a Lizzie que si se casaba conmigo y ella me dijo que sí, y queremos su bendición-

Jacob sonrió y pensó "Edward sabes ahora me simpatizas así que les doy mi bendición" y dijo-Esta bien yo Jacob Black hijo de…-Bella tosió y se río diciendo-Jake por favor, no eches un discurso de mil horas…-

Lizzie y yo nos reímos y Jacob dijo-Bueno ¿quieren mi bendición o no?-Lizzie sonrió y dijo-Claro que la queremos papa- y en eso Lizzie dijo-Hay otro asunto…el de mi inmortalidad- Jacob se paro de un salto y dijo-¿Qué?-

Lizzie dijo-Tranquilo papa no pensaras que me casaría con Edward sabiendo que envejecería y que después moriría, aparte yo lo amo y quiero estar con el para toda la eternidad-Jacob pensó "Perdón Edward pero es difícil, ¡yo un lobo! ¡Aceptando que mi hija se convierta en mi enemigo mortal! ¡No es fácil!"

Yo asentí y Bella tomo de la mano a Jacob el cuál se relajo y Bella dijo-Claro mi amor, todo por tu felicidad-Jacob replico diciendo- ¿estas segura?-Lizzie inmediatamente respondió-Estoy segura de Edward, tan segura como estoy segura de que son mis padres…-

Jacob bromeando dijo-Pues entonces creo que no estas tan segura después de todo…-Bella le dio un codazo diciendo-¡Jacob!- Jacob dijo-Tranquila amor solo bromeaba-Lizzie y yo nos reímos y Lizzie dijo-¡Muchísimas gracias! – y los abrazó después yo fui y los abracé mientras Lizzie sonreía, salimos muy contentos del hospital y en eso cambie el rumbo a casa de los Cullen, Lizzie sorprendida dijo-¿Qué pasa?- yo sonreí y le dije-Ahora es mi turno de hacerlo oficial- y maneje hacia mi casa.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 28**

**Lizzie**

Edward empezó a manejar hacia su casa mientras yo pensé en Santiago ¿de verdad Amber se había enojado con el por mi culpa? Si era así por más que lastimara mi orgullo tendría que ir a pedirle que por favor perdonara a Santiago, pero pobre Santiago se veía tan mal, lo que más me dolió fue ver el estado en el que estaba, tenía ganas de volver a llorar, pero me aguante,

Edward no me iba a ver llorar por Santiago por más que me doliera, era obvio que me preocupaba por él desde niños fuimos inseparables, como uña y mugre, pero llegó Edward a mi vida y me olvide de él pero en verdad ya lo amaba desde antes pero amo mas a Edward, sin él estoy segura de que estaría devastada, aparte ¿que sentido tenía llorar por Santiago?,

El ya no me quería el quería a otra aparte me había tratado mal, si hubiera sido porque estaba lastimado por mi culpa ¡no me hubiera importado! Porque me lo hubiera merecido, pero si el no me amaba y aún así me trato mal ¡eso no era justo! Así que si no hubiera estado "enamorado" de mí antes ¿me hubiera tratado como basura? Eso no podía ser verdad yo conocía a Santiago Uley y el nunca haría eso…

Edward me saco de mis pensamientos mientras me decía-¿Mi amor? ¿Estas bien?- yo sonreí y le dije-Si, solo pensaba en lo que paso con mis papas- Edward río y dijo-Tu papa tiene pensamientos muy graciosos- yo me reí si así era Jacob Black, mi Jacob como mi mama lo llamaba, en eso llegamos a su casa, estaba completamente decorada y había muchas luces yo reprimí un grito me gustaban las fiestas pero no así de grandes, siempre hacia pequeñas reuniones pero no pasaban de 15 personas,

Aunque ahora solo fuéramos pocas estoy segura de que la decoración era demasiado llamativa me quede mirándola y Edward dijo-Alice..-y suspiro yo me reí y juntos entramos a la casa, en cuánto entre había un letrero que decía "Edward y Lizzie" y un corazón transparente, Edward río y me dijo - ¿Te gusta?-

Yo sonreí y le dije-Alice, Esme y Rose no era necesario, muchas gracias- Edward me apretó cerca de su pecho y beso mi frente, yo sonreí en eso bajo Carlisle y me abrazó yo le devolví el abrazó todos me abrazaron diciéndome palabras de bienvenida a la familia,

El abrazó que más destacó fue el de Emmet que me dejo casi sin aire mientras me decía-¡Hermanita! Ya no veo tu cachete morado ¡qué bien!- yo me reí, me sentía tan a gusto con mi nueva familia, en eso sonó mi celular, conteste y dije-¿Bueno?-

Recordé cuando Santiago me contesto y no pude evitar sonreír en eso Seth me dijo-¿Lizzie? Hola, oye mi niña ¿mañana te podrías dar una vuelta por la Push? Es que quiero hablar contigo, sobre el problema que mencionaste la otra vez ¿recuerdas?- yo me estremecí recordando el momento y le dije-Claro que si Seth, pero él…no se molestara ¿verdad?- Seth me dijo-No mi niña él no estará me dijo que se iba con Amber…-

Yo sentí un poco de celos pero los ignore y le dije a Seth-Mejor aún, bueno te dejo Seth nos vemos mañana ¿OK?- Seth río y dijo-Claro mi niña adiós- y colgó yo sonreí y le dije a Edward-Mañana Seth me invito a tomar un café, ¿no estarás solo verdad?- dejar solo a Edward me partía en dos, el me beso y me dijo al oído-Esta bien, no te preocupes, desgraciadamente no estaré solo…-dijo mirando a Alice ella ignorándolo me dijo-¡Iremos en busca de su smoking para la boda!-

Yo me reí mientras Edward suspiraba, yo le dije-Tranquilo, sobrevivirás recuerda que eres indestructible-Edward se río y de la mano me llevo a la sala, ahí nos sentamos y Alice dijo-Bien, ahora que todos estamos aquí les diré que mañana…-

Yo interrumpí a Alice diciendo-¿Alice?- ella me volteo a ver y me dijo-¿Si?- yo sonreí y le dije-Mañana tengo un compromiso ¿podemos dejar la parte de la novia para otro día?-

Alice me miró con una expresión que daba miedo, como un reflejo me refugie en los brazos de Edward asustada, pero me reí de mi misma, me iba a apartar pero Edward no me dejo, el se veía cómodo y la verdad yo estaba cómoda junto a él, yo le dije a Alice-Por favor Alice y te juro que los demás días estaré disponible para ti, de todos modos son las vacaciones antes de salir de clases ¿si?- dije con la cara mas tierna que supe poner

-Esta bien-dijo Alice yo sonreí pero luego me arrepentí y gemí ¡le había prometido estar en eso todos los días! ¡Como demonios le iba a hacer! ¡Ya no iba a pasar tanto tiempo con Edward! Edward también se percato de esto y soltó un leve gruñido yo gruñí también, rayos en que lío me había metido, salimos de ahí y baje enojada y preocupada del auto entre a la casa subí las escaleras y me tumbe en la cama estresada,

En eso sentí unas frías manos que me volteaban de frente yo sonreí en cuánto vi a Edward, y lo bese, si iba a estar tantos días sin el tendría que aprovecharlo, el beso empezó como los demás, me desilusione cuando Edward se empezó a alejar pero en eso me volvió a besar con mucha insistencia yo feliz me aferre a su pelo, y enrosqué mi pierna en su espalda, me sentía feliz, lo necesitaba, lo deseaba, lo amaba,

Edward toco mi muslo y fue subiendo hasta tocar mi estomago yo me estremecí de placer y empecé a desabrochar su camisa y por fin mis audaces manos se la quitaron, Edward seguía besándome y yo empecé a desabrochar los botones de mi blusa en eso Edward paró y se alejo de mí, yo me senté y le dije-¿Qué pasa Edward? Yo pensé que…-

El se volvió a mí y se sentó a lado, ¿qué acaso no me deseaba? pero en sus ojos aún había fuego, no es que no me deseara había algo más, el me dijo-Lizzie podría matarte…- yo le dije-Se que no lo harás, tengo sangre Black soy fuerte, vamos Edward- el negó con la cabeza y me dijo-¡No pienso arriesgarte!-

Yo le dije-Edward, ¿recuerdas algo de tu vida pasada?- el asintió yo le dije-Cuando eres un vampiro principiante Edward no te interesa nada más que la sangre, yo quiero tener mi última experiencia como humana y quiero que sea esta- dije sonrojada pero decidida,

El me dijo-No Lizzie- yo le dije-Por favor- y hice la misma cara que le hice a Alice en la cena, la seguridad de Edward flaqueó y dijo-Lizzie no hagas esto por favor- yo seguí con mi cara y le dije-Por favor…confió en ti Edward-

El me beso y yo estaba feliz ¡había ganado la batalla! Pero se detuvo yo le dije-¡Edward!- el sonrió y me besó de nuevo mientras decía-Hoy no ¿no te parece mejor en la noche de bodas?- yo lo pensé por un momento y le dije-Tienes razón - y lo bese este beso fue dulce, y en cuánto Edward tarareó mi canción me quede dormida.

A la mañana siguiente encontré una nota que decía- "Futura señora Cullen, he de comunicarle que su futura cuñada me secuestro al parecer por el asunto del smoking…-yo me reí y seguí leyendo- Bueno mi amor te he de dejar suerte con Seth mándale mis saludos, te ama Edward"-

Yo sonreí, me levante de la cama y me fui a bañar, me puse la blusa más ligera que tenía y unos shorts, en la Push iba a hacer mucho calor, y salí en eso vi mi moto y decidí montarla hace años que no lo hacía, acelere y me fui por un café para Seth y para mí la charla iba a tardar,

En eso vi a Amber agarrada de la mano de Derek y vi que lo beso yo me enfurecí ¡estaba engañando a Santiago!, me acerque a ella y le dije-¡Que te pasa Amber!- ella me volteo a ver y dijo-¿Qué quieres Black?- yo gruñí y le dije-¡Por que estas engañando a Santiago!- ella me miró desconcertada y dijo-¿A Santiago?- yo le dije-Si a Santiago, ¿estabas saliendo con él no?-

Ella dijo-No, de hecho solo lo conocí en el supermercado eso es todo- yo puse los ojos en blanco y le dije-Esta bien Amber, perdón bueno Adiós- y Salí corriendo de ahí, me subí de nuevo a mi moto y ahora si fui directo a la Push, llegué y toque la puerta de la casa de mi abuelo, me abrió Seth y me abrazó mientras me decía-Perdón mi niña, el si esta aquí pero no te preocupes, iremos a platicar a la playa ¿te parece?-

Yo asentí y le di su café-Gracias- dijo sonriendo yo le sonreí y fuimos a la playa, jure escuchar unos pasos detrás de nosotros pero los ignore, llegamos y no sentamos Seth me dijo-Bueno ¿qué paso?- yo me puse sería y le dije-Rose la hermana de Edward me llevó de compras a Seattle…-dije Seth dijo-Si y ¿Qué paso?-

Yo baje la mirada y dije-Tuvimos una pequeña discusión y ella se fue triste a otra tienda, salí y ya no estaba, entonces Salí pero ya era de noche…- Seth mas interesado dijo-¿Y que paso?- yo dije-Unos tipos me persiguieron me caí y me arrastraron a un callejón…-

La expresión de Seth se volvió seria y terrorífica yo seguí-Patee a uno en el estomago y lo tire al suelo…-la cara de Seth se relajo-pero el otro me dio una bofetada que me tumbo al piso y me dejo el cachete morado-

La cara de Seth se puso mas sombría que antes, yo dije-Y intentaron….intentaron…-empecé a llorar acordarme de todo eso era insoportable Seth me abrazó y yo dije-¡Violarme! En eso llego Rose y los mato y me salvo, me llevo con Carlisle el padre de Edward para que me curara, todas las noches tenía pesadillas si no fuera porque Edward se quedaba a mi lado y me reconfortaba me hubiera vuelto loca Seth…-

Seguí llorando y Seth me abrazó mas fuerte que antes yo le devolví el abrazó y esto hizo que Seth dejara de temblar, en eso escuche un gruñido y vi a un lobo blanco corriendo hacia el bosque.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capitulo 29**

**Santiago**

Seguí a Lizzie y a Seth por la playa tenía que escuchar de que hablaban, llegaron y se sentaron en eso Seth dijo- Bueno ¿qué paso?- Lizzie se puso seria y dijo-Rose la hermana de Edward me llevó de compras a Seattle…-dijo Seth dijo-Si y ¿Qué paso?- Lizzie bajo la mirada y dijo con dificultad-Tuvimos una pequeña discusión y ella se fue triste a otra tienda, salí y ya no estaba, entonces Salí pero ya era de noche…-

Así que Lizzie se había peleado con la hermana del chupasangre todo iba bien hasta que escuche lo de que salio sola a la calle de noche ¡en que demonios pensaba Lizzie! ¡Ir sola sin alguien que la acompañe! Seth me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando pregunto-¿Y que pasó?-

Lizzie temblando dijo -Unos tipos me persiguieron me caí y me arrastraron a un callejón…- la expresión de Seth se volvió seria y terrorífica y la mía era peor, ¡Idiotas! ¡Si le tocaron un pelo a Lizzie los iba a hacer puré!

Empecé a temblar pero intente relajarme, Lizzie siguió-Patee a uno en el estomago y lo tire al suelo…-la cara de Seth se relajo, pero la mía todavía no estaba del todo relajada, que bueno que Lizzie y yo habíamos tomado de pequeños clases de taekwondo

En eso Lizzie agregó-pero el otro me dio una bofetada que me tumbo al piso y me dejo el cachete morado- yo reprimí un gruñido y empecé a temblar más ¡No iba a descansar hasta matarlo! Lizzie dijo-Y intentaron….intentaron…- antes de que terminara empezó a llorar, Seth la abrazó y sentí envidia ¡yo debía de estar consolándola! ¡Porque yo la amaba! ¡Y verla sufrir era como si me rompieran el corazón en pequeños pedazos!

En eso Lizzie dijo-¡Violarme! En eso llego Rose y los mato y me salvo, me llevo con Carlisle el padre de Edward para que me curara, todas las noches tenía pesadillas si no fuera porque Edward se quedaba a mi lado y me reconfortaba me hubiera vuelto loca Seth…-

¡Qué Intentaron los bastardos! ¡Violarla! ¡Me la iban a pagar esos malditos! ¡Los iba a descuartizar! ¡Me sentí tan impotente! ¡La chupasangre ya los había matado pero yo quería venganza! Los temblores en mi empezaron y ya no los podía controlar ¡No podía calmarme! ¡Habían lastimado a lo que más amaba en mi vida!

Gruñí y me convertí en un lobo, Lizzie me volteo a ver con sus hermosos ojos castaños que estaban llenos de lagrimas yo incapaz de verla sufrir más por mi presencia me fui corriendo hacia el bosque, empecé a aullar de ira de sufrimiento en eso escuche que me gritaban-¡Santiago!- era la voz de Seth pero lo ignore en eso escuche-¡Santiago Uley! ¡Vuelve acá! –

Era la voz más linda que había escuchado, era su voz, la voz de mi amor imposible, la voz de mi Lizzie, como reflejo me pare y di media vuelta hacia ella, Lizzie me vio y fue a mi lado se hincó y me abrazó mientras de nuevo se soltaba a llorar, yo le lamí la mano y ella se río mientras me decía-¡Eres un tonto! ¡Se civilizado y conviértete en humano!

Sabes se siente raro que alguien que es humano te lama, de hecho se siente asqueroso-

Yo sabía que lo decía para cambiar de tema así que me fui a un arbusto y Seth me paso unos pantalones, me los puse e incapaz de seguir con mi mentira la fui a abrazar, Lizzie me abrazó mientras me decía-¡No vuelvas a decir una mentira como esa jamás! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡JAMÁS!-

Yo me quede petrificado, ¿lo sabía todo? Yo le dije- No se de que me hablas- ella me dejo de abrazar y dijo-Me encontré a Amber en el café besándose con Derek…- yo la interrumpí diciendo-¿Qué? ¡Voy a ir a partirle la cara a Derek!- y me di media vuelta, Lizzie se empezó a reír – Esa ha sido la actuación más real que he visto- me dijo sarcásticamente yo me reí y Lizzie me dijo-Amber me dijo que solamente te había visto una vez en el supermercado, que entre ustedes dos no hay nada, dime Santiago ¿qué rayos intentabas? ¡Matarme del sufrimiento!-

Yo gruñí y le dije-¡Como diablos dices eso Lizzie!- ella me dijo-¡Pues todo lo que me dijiste me hizo sufrir mucho Santiago! Si no hubiera sido por Edward….- yo gruñí y empecé a temblar de nuevo-¡Y vuelves con el tema del chupasangre! ¡Sabes yo hice todo esto para que no tuvieras dudas y fueras feliz con el! ¡Y justo ahora lo vuelves a mencionar! ¡Sabiendo la rabia que me da de que él pueda estar contigo y yo no! Pero sobre todo ¡LA RABIA Y EL DOLOR QUE ME DA SABER QUE LO AMAS MÁS A EL QUE A MI!- dije por fin,

Lizzie me miró con lagrimas en los ojos y me fue a abrazar mientras me decía-¡Lo siento Santi!- yo la abracé y deje de temblar, ¿Por qué lo sentía? En el corazón no se manda yo no la culpaba de nada solamente me estaba desahogando yo bese su frente y le dije-No te pongas así mi vida, yo solamente me estaba desahogando…- ella me abrazó y me dijo-Esta bien Santi…-

Y nos quedamos así como por horas yo abrazándola y ella acunada en mi pecho, esto era como el paraíso para mí, Seth nos dejo solos y yo me sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo, en eso Lizzie me dijo-No puedo verte sufrir Santi…-yo sonreí y le dije-Hey soy un lobo ¿recuerdas?, soy fuerte-

Ella se río y recargó su cabeza en mi pecho mientras suspiraba y cerraba los ojos en eso solo sentí su leve respiración y supe que se había quedado dormida, yo sonreí y la cargue su cabeza estaba ahora recargada en mi hombro y sus manos estaban descansando en su estomago, la lleve a casa de Seth y la puse en el sillón mientras depositaba un beso en su hermosa cabellera castaña, me daban ganas de tenerla como rehén aquí pero suspiré y le marque al chupasangre - ¿Lizzie?- dijo su odiosa y melodiosa voz yo le dije-No, ella esta dormida-

El dijo-Iré por ella- yo le dije enojado-Para eso te llamaba y no creas que me da mucho gusto tener que llevártela- el se río y dijo-Gracias Santiago- y me colgó, bueno genial yo intentando ser el ser más insufrible pensando en la vez que bese a Lizzie y el ni se impaciento ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?,

Entonces cargue a Lizzie y la lleve hasta la línea divisora, ahí estaba el chupasangre yo le pase a Lizzie cuando Lizzie estuvo en brazos del chupasangre abrió los ojos y dijo-¡Edward!- y sonrió mientras lo besaba yo incapaz de seguir viendo la escena me aleje corriendo en eso solo pude escuchar-¡Santi! ¡Espera!- yo no la espere solo voltee y le dije-Será para otra ocasión Lizzie- ella asintió y de la mano se fue con el chupasangre para desaparecer entre las sombras.

Me fui a mi casa en cuanto llegue vi a Leah hablando con mis padres yo gruñí y dije-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- ella se paro y me dijo-Solo vine a hablar con tus padres…- yo le grite-¡NO TIENES DERECHO DE VENIR AQUÍ!- mi padre dijo-Si lo tiene- yo lo fulmine con la mirada y le dije-¡Veo que no has olvidado a esta ofrecida papa!- mi papa me dijo-Santiago….-con una expresión que daba miedo pero mi ira era más grande y voltee a ver a Leah que estaba temblando mientras me decía-Retráctate….-

Yo le dije-¡Pero si yo solo digo la verdad! ¡Eres una maldita ofrecida!- ella me dio una bofetada yo gruñí y me le lance encima, se que ella era mujer y a las mujeres no se les golpea pero ella me había hecho tanto daño en mi vida, aparte también le había hecho mucho daño a Lizzie, ella era la que mas había sufrido los desplantes de Leah, por eso se fueron a vivir lejos de la Push ¡por eso deje de ver a Lizzie casi un año! ¡Por eso entro a esa escuela y conoció al chupasangre!

Yo empecé a temblar más y Leah me mordió yo gruñí y levante mi puño para golpearla pero me detuve, me levante y me fui a mi cuarto a encerrarme, su imagen no me había dejado golpearla, abrí mi cajón y saque la foto de mi hermana-¡Emily!-grite empezando a llorar,

Le habían puesto como a mi madre y era la niña después de Lizzie más linda que pudiera imaginar, yo la adoraba era mi hermanita, y salía con Seth, de hecho Seth le había propuesto matrimonio y ella fue a la playa a pensarlo aunque yo ya sabía su respuesta obviamente era un si, pero por lo que paso no fue posible-¡Emily! ¡Te extraño!-

Empecé a llorar, me sentía mal, en eso mi mama entro y se sentó a lado de mí mientras me abrazaba y me decía-Últimamente has estado llorando mucho…- yo bufe y le dije-Últimamente me han pasado muchas desgracias…-

Mi mama sonrió ante mi comentario y me dijo-Santi…esta Emily esta bien ella esta en un lugar donde no hay dolor ni tampoco preocupaciones, ella esta viendo por nosotros…-

Yo le dije a mi mama-Por favor mama no estoy de humor para oír tonterías…-mi mama beso mi cabeza y salio de la habitación yo me quede meditando sobre lo que me había dicho y voltee hacia arriba-Si es cierto que ves por nosotros, hermana por favor ayúdame con Lizzie…-dije luego suspire y me quede dormido.

**Ahora un adelanto del siguiente capítulo jeje**

**Adelanto**

En eso sonó mi celular yo conteste-¿Bueno?- Alice solamente se dedico a pensar en toda la conversación sin saludar "Edward seguro de que vas a convertir a Lizzie" yo le conteste-¡Claro que si! Pero sabes que lo voy a hacer rápido por lo que predijiste no porque estuviera muy convencido-

Alice pensó "Si era tu obligación hacerlo aparte de que ella ya va a estar segura y los Vulturi no tendrán razón para venir aquí" yo suspire y le dije-Gracias Alice- ella me dijo-De nada Edward nos vemos- y me colgó en eso escuche un grito-¡Lizzie!- grite y corrí hacia la bañera.

No estaba, Lizzie ya no estaba-¡Lizzie!- volví a gritar con desesperación, en eso lo olí y con furia grite-¡Santiago!- y fui detrás de el empecé a correr como nunca había corrido en eso lo vi iba corriendo con Lizzie en brazos Lizzie estaba ¿desmayada?

Y olía a sangre, Maldito Santiago ¿Qué demonios le había hecho? Me enoje y llegue hacia donde el estaba le grite-¡DEJALA! ¡QUE DEMONIOS LE HICISTE!- Santiago me miro y echo a correr de nuevo ¡no podía escapar! Si Lizzie sufría el menor daño lo iba a matar no se si esta vez me podía controlar para no hacerlo.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capitulo 30**

**Edward**

En cuánto Santiago me entrego a Lizzie me sentí el hombre más feliz y el mas aliviado del mundo, había estado muy preocupado, pero en cuanto Lizzie dijo-¡Edward!- y me beso todas mis preocupaciones se esfumaron, en eso Santiago se fue Lizzie le grito pero el solo le dijo que seria para otra ocasión, me sorprendió que me llamara pensé que no lo haría, subí a Lizzie al carro y ella me dijo-Hoy fue un día extraño…-

Yo le sonreí y le pregunte-¿Por qué?- ella me dijo-¿Tu sabías que lo que me dijo Santiago era mentira?- yo incapaz de mentirle le dije-Me entere cuando lo encontramos devastado en el bosque, por eso estaba así…-

Lizzie me miró con una cara de enojo y me dijo fríamente-¿Por qué no me dijiste?- yo le dije-Lizzie, a mi no me correspondía decirte, era a él…- ella asintió pero seguía enojada conmigo yo odiaba que se enojara conmigo, me castigaba con su silencio y eso era lo que más me dolía, yo le dije-¿Lizzie?...-

Ella me volteo a ver y dijo-¿Qué pasa? ¿Me ocultas algo más?- yo baje la mirada odiaba que hiciera eso me lastimaba, era el amor de mi existencia y me dolía ver que estaba enojada conmigo, Lizzie me volteo a ver y evaluó mi expresión debió ser muy obvio mi sufrimiento dado a que me agarro la mano y me dijo-Edward tienes razón, perdón…-

Yo le dije entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos-No me pidas perdón Lizzie, tenías razón solo que pensé que era mejor que el te lo dijera…- ella asintió y me beso yo sonreí y Lizzie dijo-Bueno ya no hay que distraer al conductor…-

Yo me reí y maneje camino a su casa, ahí bajamos y en eso vimos que alguien estaba en la casa de Lizzie yo gruñí abrí la puerta y ahí estaba-Hola Elizabeth- saludo secamente Leah, Lizzie la fulmino con la mirada y le dijo-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-

Leah me miró y gruño diciendo-¿Qué hace él aquí?- mientras pensaba "Otra vez ese, veo que tiene debilidad por las humanas y como no pudo quedarse con la madre se conformo con la hija" yo gruñí y Lizzie le dijo-El es mi prometido, así que será mejor que te vayas Leah-

Ella sonrió y dijo-Solo te haré una pregunta Lizzie ¿Tu padre sabe de él?- Lizzie le grito-¡Claro que si! ¡El y mi madre lo aceptan!- Leah estaba bloqueando sus pensamientos y me dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa-Y tu chupasangre que pasaría si Lizzie se transforma en lobo, lo lleva en la sangre ¿la seguirías queriendo igual?-

Yo gruñí ¡claro que la seguiría amando! Y le dije-¡La amaría más! Aparte de todos modos su olor es algo que me tienta y si fuera el olor de un lobo me picaría la nariz y cuando estoy con Lizzie no pasa eso-

Lizzie me miro atónita y en eso Leah dijo- Mira Lizzie yo que tu me alejaba de él aparte ya estuvo con tu madre, ¡que asco me da!- Lizzie estaba roja de la furia y le dijo-¿Quién te da asco?- Leah dijo-Tu y tu madre-

Lizzie empezó a temblar y le dijo-¡A mi me puedes insultar pero a mi madre no!- gruño y se le lanzo encima, yo la intente detener no quería que Leah le hiciera daño en eso Leah lanzo a Lizzie que se dio contra un buró yo gruñí y me lancé encima de Leah en eso olí que ya era humana, así que simplemente la agarre fuertemente del brazo y la avente afuera mientras iba a ver como estaba Lizzie

Ella se encontraba llorando en el suelo mientras decía-¡Maldita Leah!- yo la levante y la abracé ella me dijo-Edward y que pasa si tiene razón ¿y si soy un lobo?- yo negué con la cabeza y le dije-Estoy casi seguro que no lo eres, pero aparte y si lo fueras que importaría- Lizzie me dijo-Seríamos enemigos mortales-

Yo sonreí y le dije-Mi amor ni aunque quisiéramos podríamos ser enemigos mortales, nos amamos- Lizzie asintió pero me dijo-Mañana hay que ir a hablar con mi papa…- yo asentí y Lizzie me beso.

En la noche Lizzie se movía inquieta en eso grito-¡NO! ¡EDWARD! ¡PERDÓN!- y empezó a llorar yo la desperté-Lizzie mi amor- ella se sobresalto y viéndome me abrazó diciendo-¡Edward! Estas bien- yo sonreí y le dije-Claro que estoy bien- ella empezó a llorar de nuevo yo la abracé y le dije-¿Qué soñaste?- ella me abrazó y me dijo-En la mañana te lo contare- yo asentí y empecé a tararear su canción de cuna.

A la mañana siguiente Lizzie se despertó y al verme sonrió mientras me besaba yo correspondí a su beso pero luego le pregunte-¿Cuál fue tu pesadilla?- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y dijo-Estábamos en el bosque…- yo asentí y le dije-¿Y que paso?-

Lizzie suspiro y dijo-Mejor te lo muestro no quiero llorar de nuevo- yo asentí y nos miramos despejando nuestras mentes, en eso lo vi, era el mismo bosque en donde había dejado a Bella, pero ahora estaba dejando a Lizzie me iba y en eso llegaba Bella pero como era antes yo la tomaba de la mano y me iba con ella en eso Lizzie corría a alcanzarme y me jalaba de la manga diciendo-¡Tu dijiste que me querías! ¡Yo te amo!-

Yo sonreía y le decía-Pero amo mas a Bella, tu solo te pareces a ella eres como su doble pero no eres la original, no eres a la que amo- ella empezaba a temblar y a llorar y me decía- ¡Solamente me ilusionaste!- yo me reía y le decía-¿Qué creías que me iba a quedar solo mientras esperaba a que Bella dejara a Jacob?-

Lizzie me gritaba llorando-¡QUE MI MAMA HIZO QUE! ¡DONDE ESTA MI PAPA!- yo con una sonrisa maliciosa le decía-Muerto, me tenía que deshacer de el para que Bella volviera a mi…- en eso Lizzie empezaba a temblar y decía-¡No es cierto! ¡Tú no serías capaz de hacer eso! – yo señalaba un lugar y ahí estaba el cuerpo de Jacob, Lizzie temblaba mas y un gruñido salía de su pecho en eso se convertía en un lobo café y se me lanzaba encima en eso Lizzie se convertía en humana de nuevo fue cuando grito-¡NO! ¡EDWARD! ¡PERDÓN!-

Pero vio que ya no estaba fue cuando la desperté deje de ver el sueño y la abracé ella empezó a llorar mientras decía-¡Soy una tonta!- yo le dije-Si eres una tonta por pensar que te dejare algún día-

Lizzie me sonrió y dijo-Yo lo decía por matarte en mi sueño, no sabes como sufrí con eso, y el miedo que me dio el que Leah tuviera razón- yo le dije-Eso no pasara mi vida, y si pasa te amare más- ella me sonrió y me beso, se levanto y se fue a bañar en eso sonó mi celular yo conteste-¿Bueno?- Alice solamente se dedico a pensar en toda la conversación sin saludar

"Edward seguro de que vas a convertir a Lizzie" yo le conteste-¡Claro que si! Pero sabes que lo voy a hacer rápido por lo que predijiste no porque estuviera muy convencido- Alice pensó "Si era tu obligación hacerlo aparte de que ella ya va a estar segura y los Vulturi no tendrán razón para venir aquí" yo suspire y le dije-Gracias Alice- ella me dijo-De nada Edward nos vemos- y me colgó en eso escuche un grito-¡Lizzie!- grite y corrí hacia la bañera.

No estaba, Lizzie ya no estaba-¡Lizzie!- volví a gritar con desesperación, en eso lo olí y con furia grite-¡Santiago!- y fui detrás de el empecé a correr como nunca había corrido en eso lo vi iba corriendo con Lizzie en brazos Lizzie estaba ¿desmayada? Y olía a sangre, Maldito Santiago ¿Qué demonios le había hecho? Me enoje y llegue hacia donde el estaba le grite-¡DEJALA! ¡QUE DEMONIOS LE HICISTE!- Santiago me miro y echo a correr de nuevo ¡no podía escapar! Si Lizzie sufría el menor daño lo iba a matar no se si esta vez me podía controlar para no hacerlo.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

**Lizzie**

Otra vez un maldito accidente, ¿Por qué tenía que haber sacado la mala suerte de mi madre? Demonios solo saque mi inmensa hambre de mi padre lo cuál no me gustaba pero no pude sacar su equilibrio, y aparte Santiago no ayuda justo cuando me estaba poniendo mis shorts sale de la nada diciendo-¡Hola Hermosa!- obviamente le avente la toalla, grite e intente correr pero me caí y me golpee la cabeza me dolía mucho y había sangre, ¡rayos! otra vez no,

Santiago asustado dijo-¡Lizzie!- y me cargo yo con las fuerzas que pude reunir le dije-Solo llévame al hospital por favor…- y de ahí vi todo negro.

Desperté en un lugar en el que ya había estado mil veces, el hospital abrí los ojos y me encontré con la hermosa cara de mi prometido a escasos centrímetos de mi, mi primer impulso fue besarlo pero vi que no estábamos solos, Santiago estaba del otro lado mirándome también ellos sonrieron y se alejaron yo sonreí y en eso Santiago se acercó de nuevo a mí y me dijo-Lizzie ¿estas mejor? Creo que lo estarás porque ya no te aburrirás con él y su horrible aroma…-

Edward gruño mientras decía-¿Qué aúllas perro?- Santiago lo miro y le dijo-Nada que te incumba sanguijuela…- yo suspiré y les dije-¡Ya basta los dos! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?-

En eso entró Seth yo sonreí y dije-¡Seth!- el me sonrió y dijo-Exactamente llevas 3 días hoy es 14 de mayo…- yo grite horrorizada-¡NO!- Edward preocupado me agarro de la mano y dijo-¿Qué te pasa mi amor?- yo dije-¡Hoy venían mis primas de visita! Las hermanas de mi papá-

Edward me dijo-Tranquila amor ellas entenderán- yo negué con la cabeza y dije-¿Alguien las puede recoger y decirles?- Edward se sereno y dijo-Lizzie sabes que yo no me moveré de tu lado- yo sonreí obviamente no quería que el se fuera y dije-Yo me refería a…- en eso Santiago dijo-Yo tampoco pienso moverme de aquí- y se sentó a lado de mí yo suspire y mire suplicante a Seth el cuál sonrió y dijo-Esta bien mi niña yo iré por ellas…-

Yo le dije-Gracias Seth- el se inclinó beso mi frente y se fue, me quede con Edward y Santiago, la verdad me sentía muy bien las personas que más quería estaban cerca de mí y hasta el momento no se habían peleado, en eso le dije a Edward-¿Me podrías hacer un favor?- el sonrió y dijo-El que quieras- yo sonreí y le dije-Edward me podrías traer de mi casa el libro de cumbre borrascosas, es que me gustaría leerlo de nuevo-

Edward frunció el seño yo le dije-Se lo pediría a Santiago pero tu eres más rápido- Edward sonrió y asintió en eso de espaldas dijo-Santiago no creo que Lizzie aya dicho eso para estar a solas contigo así que mejor no te emociones ¿si?- y se fue yo me reí y voltee a ver a Santiago que estaba rojo por la furia y la vergüenza yo tome su mano y el se relajo diciendo-Es insoportable que haga eso, que no sabe que debería de usar ese don que tiene para otra cosa que no sea molestar-

Yo me reí de nuevo y le dije-Cálmate Santi- el sonrió con mi sonrisa favorita y beso mi mano mientras la ponía en su caliente mejilla y me dijo-Leah me dijo lo que paso, no creas que se lo pregunté ella simplemente me lo dijo y fue muy dura contigo Lizzie no le hagas caso-

Yo suspire y los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas mientras decía-Tengo miedo Santi mucho miedo…- el me dijo-¿De qué Lizzie?- yo le dije-De convertirme en lobo…- Santiago me miró atónito y me dijo-¿Te da miedo la transformación?-

Yo negué con la cabeza y dije-Me da miedo que si me convierto y me enojo no controlarme y lastimar a las personas que quiero por ejemplo tu y Edward estoy segura que si me les lanzo encima no harán nada para impedírmelo ni me lastimarán pero yo a ustedes si…- el mostró una media sonrisa y dijo-En eso tienes mucha razón, es en lo único que el murciélago y yo estamos siempre de acuerdo…- yo le dije-¿En que?- el me miro tiernamente y me dijo-En que tu nunca puedes sufrir de ninguna manera…-

Yo lo abracé y me solté llorando, Santiago me devolvió el abrazó y me dijo-Ya mi vida no te preocupes estoy aquí…- en eso escuche una voz angelical que decía-Y yo también- yo me volví y extendí una mano hacia Edward que la tomo y yo los abracé a los dos mientras me desahogaba con las personas a las que mas amaba.

Pasaban las horas y no teníamos noticias de Seth eso me preocupo mucho así que Edward me tranquilizaba leyendo conmigo, en eso dijo-Ese Heathcliff es un ser despreciable, como puede caber tanta maldad en un hombre- yo sonreí y le dije-Es por su amor por Catherine, este lo ha cegado a tal grado que solo piensa en ella y le duele no tenerla, Catherine no es tan mala mas bien es tonta- Edward me miró atónito y dijo con una sonrisa-¿Tonta Por qué?- yo sonreí y le dije-Dejo al hombre que verdaderamente amaba y se volvió infeliz y solo hizo sufrir al ser que más amaba en el mundo-

Edward me sonrió fascinado con lo que dije en eso Santiago nos interrumpió diciendo-Pues yo no se que pasa con Huttelpick y Coralina pero lo que se es que la verdad no me importa- yo y Edward nos reímos y yo le dije-Se llaman Heathcliff y Catherine y no te importa porque no sabes de literatura- el indignado dijo-¡Claro que se! Vimos Romeo y Julieta juntos muchas veces-

Yo me reí pero Edward se quedo serio y quieto como si pensara en algo detenidamente yo toque su rostro y le dije-¿Qué te pasa?- el sonrió y dijo-Nada solo pensaba en lo celoso que estoy de Santiago en este momento-

Yo me reí y me recargue en su hombro Santiago río y se acurrucó en el sillón yo me acurruque en la fría piel de Edward y me quede profundamente dormida en cuánto empezó a tararear mi canción de cuna.

Me desperté por los ronquidos de Santiago y no vi a Edward así que me levante y fui al baño en eso me vi en el espejo y en vez de ver mi cara vi la cara de un lobo café grite pero solo salio un aullido de mi-¡NO!- dije mientras me despertaba llorando en eso vi a Edward abrazándome diciendo-Mi amor tranquila ya paso- yo sollocé y en eso sentí una mano caliente tocándome el hombro yo suspire y les dije-Gracias no se que haría sin ustedes- y me volví a dormir.

Desperté para ver a Edward mirándome mientras me tenía abrazada y me decía-¿Cómo amaneció la futura señora Cullen?- yo me reí y dije-Bien, pero Edward no digas eso enfrente de Santiago por favor…-

El se puso serio y me dijo-Nunca lo haría Lizzie por más que quisiera, el se fue con Seth al parecer para platicar de algo…- yo lo mire sorprendida y le dije-¿Platicar que?- Edward se quedo callado y yo le dije-Edward…- mientras le lanzaba una mirada de reproche el suspiró y dijo-Seth viene a explicártelo en camino y tu prima Maria viene con él…-

Yo asentí incapaz de ocultar mi curiosidad en eso para cambiar de tema le pregunte a Edward-Edward, Mira creo que después deberías contarme la historia de cómo conociste a mi mama ¿no crees?- el sonrió y dijo-Esta bien, pero tu me contaras tu historia con Santiago…-

Yo asentí, creo que si me sentiría mejor si yo no soy la única celosa por aquí, pensé, sonreí y en eso Edward me dijo-Lizzie ahí viene Santiago y Seth- la puerta se abrió y entraron Santiago, Seth y Maria la cuál me saludo yo sonreí y en eso Santiago me dijo-Lizzie haber dime ¿qué sabes de la imprimación?-

Yo le envié una mirada envenenada a Santiago y le dije-¡Otra vez con ese cuento Santiago Uley!- el río y dijo-No yo no soy el que imprimo a alguien…- en eso Seth lo interrumpió diciendo-Yo fui- lo mire atónita y en eso vi como su mano se posaba en la de Maria no podía creerlo, pero como paso tan rápido, voltee a ver a Edward el cuál me dijo-Tranquila se que es confuso pero lo entenderás- yo asentí y me acomode para escuchar su historia.


	32. Chapter 32

**Capitulo 32**

**Santiago**

Hoy me lleve un buen susto, bueno más bien le di un buen susto a Lizzie, pero es que no fue mi intención entrar justo cuando se ponía sus shorts, le dije-¡Hola Hermosa!- y le sonreí pero antes de que viera algo grito me lanzo una toalla con una fuerza sobrehumana que me cayo en la cara de ahí solo escuche un golpe y ni un sonido

Asustado quite la toalla de mi rostro y vi a Lizzie tirada en el suelo un liquido rojo salía de su cabeza-¡Lizzie!- grite mientras la cargaba la pegaba a mi pecho y brincaba hacia la ventana en eso Lizzie me dijo-Solo llévame al hospital por favor…- y de ahí se desmayo, asustado corrí lo más rápido que pude mientras le decía-¡Lizzie! Tranquila te vas a poner bien ¿me oyes? ¡Lizzie!-

Y en eso lo olí, maldito chupasangre me empezó a picar la nariz, un olor demasiado dulce, maldición me había alcanzado me pare en secó cuando me grito-¡DEJALA! ¡QUE DEMONIOS LE HICISTE!- pero volví a correr no tenía tiempo para nada que no fuera Lizzie en este momento.

Llegue al hospital en tiempo record pero con el chupasangre pisándome los talones enseguida la enfermera me atendió y pusieron a Lizzie en un cuarto estaba inconsciente pero solamente la dejaron ahí un rato, no era tan grave como se veía y me tranquilice

Pero el chupasangre no estaba tan tranquilo y me mandaba unas miradas que le ponían los pelos de punta a cualquiera pero no me dejaba intimidar y le contestaba con otras, en eso me dijo-¡Sabes todo esto fue tu culpa!- yo lo ignore y le dije-No fue mi intención…- para que negarlo sabía que era mi culpa que le pasara esto a Lizzie, Edward me dijo-Bueno pero al menos hiciste lo correcto…- yo sorprendido le dije-¿Lo correcto?- el sonrió y dijo- Si, reaccionaste bien la trajiste aquí a salvo-

Yo sonreí le iba a decir que Lizzie fue la que me lo pidió que yo estaba tan asustado que en ese momento solo pensaba en que hacer para que ella no estuviera sangrando, en eso recordé que el chupasangre leía los pensamientos así que solamente le dije-Lo se ella fue más lista que yo-

Edward río y dijo-Ella es más lista que tu- yo me reí y le dije-Tienes razón- en eso vimos a Lizzie moverse y abrió los ojos pero solo vio a Edward y se acercó a él en eso volteo y me vio nosotros sonreímos y nos alejamos un poco de ella,

Lizzie sonrió y yo acercándome le dije-Lizzie ¿estas mejor? Creo que lo estarás porque ya no te aburrirás con él y su horrible aroma…- Edward gruño y dijo-¿Qué aúllas perro?- yo le conteste-Nada que te incumba sanguijuela…-

Lizzie suspiró y dijo-¡Ya basta los dos! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?- en eso entró Seth Lizzie sonrió y dijo-¡Seth!- el le sonrió y dijo-Exactamente llevas 3 días hoy es 14 de abril…- Lizzie grito horrorizada-¡NO!-

Edward preocupado le agarro la mano y dijo-¿Qué te pasa mi amor?- Lizzie dijo-¡Hoy venían mis primas de visita! Las hermanas de mi papá- Edward le dijo-Tranquila amor ellas entenderán- Lizzie negó con la cabeza y dijo-¿Alguien las puede recoger y decirles?- Edward se sereno y dijo-Lizzie sabes que yo no me moveré de tu lado-

Lizzie sonrió y dijo-Yo me refería a…- yo dije enfadado-Yo tampoco pienso moverme de aquí- y me senté a lado de Lizzie, ella suspiro y miro suplicante a Seth el cuál sonrió y dijo-Esta bien mi niña yo iré por ellas…-

Lizzie dijo-Gracias Seth- el se inclinó beso su frente y se fue, me quede con Edward y Lizzie, ¡si que hermosa compañía la del chupasangre! Pensé sarcásticamente en eso Lizzie le dijo a Edward-¿Me podrías hacer un favor?- el sonrió y dijo-El que quieras- Lizzie sonrió y dijo-Edward me podrías traer de mi casa el libro de cumbre borrascosas, es que me gustaría leerlo de nuevo-

Edward frunció el seño y Lizzie dijo-Se lo pediría a Santiago pero tu eres más rápido- yo sonreí de seguro era para hablar conmigo a solas, Edward sonrió y asintió en eso de espaldas dijo-Santiago no creo que Lizzie aya dicho eso para estar a solas contigo así que mejor no te emociones ¿si?- y se fue Lizzie río y yo me puse rojo de la vergüenza y la ira

Lizzie tomo mi mano y yo ante su tacto sentí mariposas en el estomago y me relaje diciendo-Es insoportable que haga eso, que no sabe que debería de usar ese don que tiene para otra cosa que no sea molestar- Lizzie se río de nuevo y dijo-Cálmate Santi- yo sonreí con la más hermosa sonrisa que pude poner bese su mano y la puse en mi mejilla y le dije-Leah me dijo lo que paso, no creas que se lo pregunté ella simplemente me lo dijo y fue muy dura contigo Lizzie no le hagas caso-

Lizzie suspiró y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas mientras decía-Tengo miedo Santi mucho miedo…- yo le dije-¿De qué Lizzie?- ella me dijo-De convertirme en lobo…- yo la mire atónito ¿Qué acaso le daba repugnancia ser eso? No le iba a preguntar eso así que le pregunte-¿Te da miedo la transformación?-

Lizzie negó con la cabeza y yo supuse que tenía razón y me dolió, en eso Lizzie dijo-Me da miedo que si me convierto y me enojo no controlarme y lastimar a las personas que quiero por ejemplo tu y Edward estoy segura que si me les lanzo encima no harán nada para impedírmelo ni me lastimarán pero yo a ustedes si…- yo le di una media sonrisa dado a que de nuevo me había equivocado y le dije-En eso tienes mucha razón, es en lo único que el murciélago y yo estamos siempre de acuerdo…-

Lizzie pregunto-¿En que?- yo la mire y me perdí en sus ojos mientras le decía-En que tu nunca puedes sufrir de ninguna manera…- Lizzie me abrazó y se soltó llorando yo la abracé y le dije-Ya mi vida no te preocupes estoy aquí…- en eso escuche una voz demasiado dulce que decía-Y yo también- Lizzie se volvió y le extendió su mano a Edward el cual la tomo y ella nos abrazó.

Pasaban las horas y no teníamos noticias de Seth eso me preocupo mucho, Edward tranquilizaba a Lizzie leyendo con ella en eso Edward dijo-Ese Heathcliff es un ser despreciable, como puede caber tanta maldad en un hombre- Lizzie sonrió y dijo-Es por su amor por Catherine, este lo ha cegado a tal grado que solo piensa en ella y le duele no tenerla, Catherine no es tan mala mas bien es tonta- Edward la miró atónito y dijo con una tonta sonrisa-¿Tonta Por qué?-

Lizzie sonrió-Dejo al hombre que verdaderamente amaba y se volvió infeliz y solo hizo sufrir al ser que más amaba en el mundo- Edward le sonrió fascinado con lo que dijo yo los interrumpí pues no me gustaba estar fuera de la conversación y les dije-Pues yo no se que pasa con Huttelpick y Coralina pero lo que se es que la verdad no me importa- Lizzie y Edward rieron y Lizzie me dijo-Se llaman Heathcliff y Catherine y no te importa porque no sabes de literatura- yo indignado le dije-¡Claro que se! Vimos Romeo y Julieta juntos muchas veces-

Lizzie río pero Edward se quedo serio y quieto como si pensara en algo detenidamente Lizzie toco su rostro y dijo-¿Qué te pasa?- el sonrió y dijo-Nada solo pensaba en lo celoso que estoy de Santiago en este momento- Lizzie se río y se acurruco en el hombro del chupasangre yo me reí y me acosté en el sofá en eso Edward empezó a tararear una canción para Lizzie, yo me quede dormido.

Estaba en medio de un sueño en el que Lizzie dejaba a Edward pero en eso Lizzie grito-¡NO!- yo me sobresalte y me desperté aventando las cobijas en eso vi que Lizzie estaba llorando y Edward estaba abrazándola yo puse mi mano en su hombro Lizzie me volteo a ver y dijo-Gracias no se que haría sin ustedes- y se volvió a dormir.

En eso le pregunte a Edward-¿Sabes? como me gustaría tener tu poder de leer la mente- Edward me miró sorprendido y dijo-¿Por qué?- yo le dije-Para saber en verdad en que estabas pensando cuando mencione lo de Romeo y Julieta…-Edward se puso serio y dijo-Así que te diste cuenta…- yo asentí y pensé "No seré un lector de mente pero soy intuitivo"

Edward sonrió y dijo- Estaba pensando en el pasado- yo asentí y le dije-En tu pasado con Bella ¿verdad?- Edward miró a Lizzie mientras acariciaba su rostro y suspiro mientras decía-No me malinterpretes Santiago, yo amo a Lizzie si yo estuviera seguro de que podría vivir sin ella te la dejaría pero…no puedo- su mirada era triste como si el pensara que el no era suficiente para ella, me dio un poco de pena pero no la suficiente como para compadecerme de él, yo amaba a Lizzie y el me la había quitado,

Edward dijo-Perdóname Santiago, veo que en verdad amas a Lizzie por más que me cueste admitirlo- yo sonreí y el dije-Más que a mi vida- en eso sonó mi celular conteste y dije-¿Bueno?- en eso escuche la voz de Seth diciendo-¿Santiago? ¡Necesito hablar contigo! ¡Santiago he imprimado a alguien!- yo puse los ojos en blanco y me encontré con la mirada de Edward más sorprendida que la mía, en eso yo le pregunté a Seth-¿A quién?-

Seth se quedo callado y en eso dijo-A Maria…la prima de Lizzie- entonces Salí corriendo de la habitación, Edward me dijo-Me quedare con ella no te preocupes- yo asentí y me subí a mi moto mientras me iba directo a la Push ¿podía ser posible? Después de años Seth se había enamorado de nuevo más bien imprimado, pero con la prima de Lizzie ¿Cómo lo tomaría Lizzie? ¿Se enojaría con Seth?.

**Si lo se es cansado ver los puntos de vista pero lo escribí porque después de este cap. Viene uno triste pero que serán de vital importancia…..**

**Aquí les dejo un adelanto….**

**Adelanto**

En eso sonó mi celular, mire el número era Carlisle-¿Bueno?- conteste, en eso escuche a Carlisle pensar "Edward no nos queda mucho tiempo, los volturi van a venir…mañana" yo colgué el teléfono y un sentimiento de temor creció dentro de mí,

Lizzie expuesta a los Volturi, no eso nunca, no había ya tiempo para transformarla y yo aún no quería hacerlo nuestra boda se acercaba y yo no podía hacer nada para que los Volturi no encontraran a Lizzie, la visión de Alice vino a mi mente, Lizzie muerta por culpa de esos malditos ¡NUNCA!, en eso una dolorosa idea cruzó por mi cabeza, pero esta vez si era necesario hacerlo, era por ella, por mi Lizzie y por más que me doliera tenía que hacerlo, de nuevo…


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

**Edward**

-¿Sabes? como me gustaría tener tu poder de leer la mente- me dijo Santiago, yo sorprendido le pregunte-¿Por qué?- Santiago me evalúo con la mirada y me dijo-Para saber en verdad en que estabas pensando cuando mencione lo de Romeo y Julieta…-

Esa conversación me estaba rondando por la cabeza, solamente le dije a Santiago que eran recuerdos, pero nunca le dije de que, en el momento en el que Santiago menciono a Lizzie y a él viendo a Romeo y Julieta, recordé el momento en que vi la película con Bella, antes de que la abandonara, no pude pensar más que en eso, me dio nostalgia lo aceptaba pero ahora tenía a Lizzie, suspire mientras besaba su frente y decía-Mi Lizzie-

En eso Lizzie se despertó -¿Cómo amaneció la futura señora Cullen?- le dije , Lizzie se río y me dijo-Bien, pero Edward no digas eso enfrente de Santiago por favor…- yo me puse serio, yo no era tan cruel y le dije-Nunca lo haría Lizzie por más que quisiera, el se fue con Seth al parecer para platicar de algo…-

Lizzie me miró sorprendida y me dijo-¿Platicar que?- Yo me quede callado y Lizzie me dijo-Edward…- mientras me lanzaba una mirada de reproche yo suspire y dije-Seth viene a explicártelo en camino y tu prima María viene con él…-

Lizzie asintió y me dijo-Edward , Mira creo que después deberías contarme la historia de cómo conociste a mi mama ¿no crees?- yo sonreí y le dije-Esta bien, pero tu me contaras tu historia con Santiago…- Lizzie asintió y me sonrió en eso yo le dije-Lizzie ahí viene Santiago y Seth- la puerta se abrió y entraron Santiago, Seth y María la cuál saludo a Lizzie, en eso Santiago le dijo a Lizzie -Lizzie haber dime ¿qué sabes de la imprimación?-

Lizzie le envío una mirada envenenada y su corazón se acelero mientras le decía a Santiago-¡Otra vez con ese cuento Santiago Uley!- el río y dijo-No yo no soy el que imprimo a alguien…- en eso Seth lo interrumpió diciendo-Yo fui-Lizzie lo miró atónita y vio como la mano de Seth se posaba en la de María, pero como paso tan rápido, Lizzie me volteo a ver y yo le dije-Tranquila se que es confuso pero lo entenderás- Lizzie asintió y se acomodo en mi pecho para oír su historia.

-Bueno, yo fui por tus primas como me pediste…-empezó Seth nervioso, Lizzie lo interrumpió diciendo -¿Y Ana?- María le sonrió y le dijo-Se quedo con nuestra madre, es que se puso un poco enferma- Lizzie asintió y Seth continuo –Entonces la vi de lejos, supuse que era tu prima…- María agrego-Se me cayeron unas maletas y Seth corrió a ayudarme- Seth sonrió y sin mirar a nadie más que a María dijo-Entonces en un momento mágico nuestros ojos se encontraron y en mi corazón y mi alma solo pudo caber un nombre-

Lizzie sonrió cuando vio que María llorando besaba a Seth, la manera en como miraba a María se parecía a la manera en que yo miraba a Lizzie, solo que con menos intensidad, Seth pensó " Perdón Lizzie, no se como te lo tomaras pero…la amo mas que a mi vida ¿qué puedo hacer?" yo sonreí y en eso María le dijo a Lizzie-¿Nos perdonas Lizzie?- mientras pensaba "No me importa que sea lobo, yo lo amo, y el me ama a mí , nunca fui tan feliz" voltee a ver a Lizzie la cuál tenía una expresión de odio y rencor esos sentimientos no podían estar en mi Lizzie, ella no era así,

Ante la expresión de Lizzie, Seth y María bajaron la mirada, en eso Lizzie se empezó a atacar de risa mientras decía-¡Debieron haber visto su cara!- yo me reí aliviado sabía que mi Lizzie no era así, Seth, María y Santiago se unieron a nuestras risas, en eso entro la enfermera para decirnos-Ya esta dada de alta señorita Black –

Lizzie sonrió feliz y dijo-¡Por fin! ¡Ya no mas horrible comida de Hospital!- todos nos reímos y Lizzie sonrojada dijo-¿Qué? No es mi culpa tener hambre, por desgracia herede el hambre de mi padre y la falta de equilibrio de mi madre- yo me reí y le dije-Pero gracias a tu falta de equilibrio puedo tenerte siempre en mis brazos- Lizzie río y Santiago pensó "No has sido e único con ese privilegio chupasangre" yo gruñí por lo bajo pero mi enojo se quito en cuanto Lizzie tomo mi mano y me dijo-Bueno esto hay que celebrarlo, hay que ir con mi mama a decirle lo de Seth y María-

Yo sonreí y asentí en eso sonó mi celular, mire el número era Carlisle-¿Bueno?- conteste, en eso escuche a Carlisle pensar "Edward no nos queda mucho tiempo, los volturi van a venir…mañana" yo colgué el teléfono y un sentimiento de temor creció dentro de mí, Lizzie expuesta a los Volturi, no eso nunca, no había ya tiempo para transformarla y yo aún no quería hacerlo nuestra boda se acercaba y yo no podía hacer nada para que los Volturi no encontraran a Lizzie, la visión de Alice vino a mi mente,

Lizzie muerta por culpa de esos malditos ¡NUNCA!, en eso una dolorosa idea cruzó por mi cabeza, pero esta vez si era necesario hacerlo, era por ella, por mi Lizzie y por más que me doliera tenía que hacerlo, de nuevo…

¡PERO NO QUERÍA! ¡NO PODÍA!, voltee a ver a Lizzie la cuál estaba riendo con Santiago y los otros, en eso Santiago volteo a verme, debió ver mi sufrimiento ya que se preocupo y volteo a ver si a Lizzie no le pasaba nada, vio que estaba bien y volvió a mirarme confundido, yo negué con la cabeza, ¿Era necesario hacerlo de nuevo? ¿No había otra manera?

La respuesta llegó a mi mente en segundos, No, no había otra manera, Lizzie no dejaría que hubiera otra manera, me levante y fui hacia Lizzie mientras le decía-Necesitamos hablar Lizzie, pero no aquí…- ella asintió preocupada y salio conmigo del hospital, llenamos las últimas formulas y salimos, Lizzie monto en mi espalda y eche a correr al bosque, uno que estaba cerca de la Push, ahí baje a Lizzie y me fui caminando sin esperarla-¡Espérame Edward!- escuchaba decir a Lizzie,

Yo tenía que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no esperarla, me pare y me voltee para verla, ella sonrió y me dijo-Veo que tus instintos de caballero van decayendo…- esto antes me hubiera hecho reír pero ahora había demasiado sufrimiento por lo que iba a hacer como para reírme, al ver mi expresión Lizzie dejo de sonreír y preocupada puso su mano en mi rostro mientras decía-¿Edward? ¿Qué pasa?-

Yo quite su mano de mi rostro y le dije-Pasa que ya no puedo con esto Lizzie…- ella me miró desconcertada y dijo-¿A qué te refieres?- yo suspire y le dije-Estoy harto de fingir…-

Lizzie se acerco a mi y me dijo-¿De fingir qué?- ahora era la hora de la verdad, tenía que alejarla de mí hasta que los Volturi se fueran después si ella me aceptaba de regreso yo iría con ella y esta vez para siempre, Lizzie seguía esperando mi respuesta y yo fríamente le conteste-Elizabeth yo…yo…- me costaba demasiado decir una mentira así de grande-Nunca te ame-

Lizzie me miró sorprendida y me dijo-¿Cómo?- yo me voltee y le dije-¡Nunca te ame! ¡Solo hice esto por Bella! ¡Ella me lo pidió! ¡Pensé en que como eras parecida físicamente lo serías interiormente pero me di cuenta de que…no le llegas ni a los talones!-

Lizzie luchaba por no llorar y yo luchaba por no abrazarla y decirle que todo era una mentira para salvarla, Lizzie dijo-Porque me haces esto…- "Por tu bien" pensé, pero otras palabras salieron de mi boca-Porque intente amarte y no pude…-

Lizzie empezó a llorar pero se quitaba las lágrimas mientras decía-¿Y que esperas? ¡Ve con ella!- yo negué con la cabeza y le dije-No puedo ella esta con Jacob, pero aún así no me rendiré…-

Lizzie se soltó a llorar mientras se agarraba el estomago y intentaba respirar, se cayó al suelo, ¿Qué le pasaba? Por un momento se me olvido lo que venía a hacer y la ayude a levantarse, ella quito mi mano y me dijo-Edward Cullen, olvidemos que esto paso, mejor dicho olvida que esto paso porque yo no creo que pueda…- "Yo menos Lizzie, nunca te voy a olvidar, volveré por ti, te lo juro no te dejare como a Bella, en cuanto esos malditos se hayan marchado te juro que volveré por ti" pensé, y sin más le dije a Lizzie-Cuídate mucho, no quiero que te pase nada ¿Me entiendes?-

Esto sonó demasiado sobre protector y sincero Lizzie me volteo a ver y yo le dije-Aunque no lo creas siento un enorme cariño fraternal hacia ti…- Lizzie asintió y me dijo-Antes de que se vaya joven Cullen ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?- odiaba que Lizzie me hablara de esa manera, no podía soportar que me hablara de usted como si no me conociera, solamente asentí y ella me dijo-¿Iba a casarse conmigo sin amarme tan siquiera un poquito?-

Yo puse los ojos en blanco ¿Qué le iba a decir? La voltee a ver y le dije-Por eso he terminado contigo para no casarme y estar para toda la eternidad con quien no amo…- esas palabras fueron las más duras que he dicho en mi vida y con esas bastaron para que Lizzie me gritara-¡VETE DE UNA VEZ!-

Yo no me moví supongo que porque no me esperaba que Lizzie reaccionara así, me odiaba y eso no lo soportaba, no me moví y Lizzie llorando me dijo mientras golpeaba mi pecho-¡VETE DE UNA VEZ! ¡YA NO ME HAGAS SUFRIR! ¡SOLO ME ILUSIONASTE! ¡LARGATE!-

Yo sentía que mis ojos me picaban quería llorar no podía verla así estaba sufriendo ¡La estaba haciendo sufrir! En eso olí sangre baje la vista y vi que las manos de Lizzie estaban sangrando ¡La había lastimado! -¡Hay que llevarte al hospital!- dije apurado mientras la levantaba-¡NO!- dijo ella y echo a correr yo la seguí gritando-¡Lizzie!-

En eso vi que paso por la línea divisora, no podía pasar, pero Lizzie…, no, tenía que pasar, estaba lastimada, al final decidí buscarla por otro lugar en el que no rompiera el tratado ya que podría poner a Lizzie en peligro cuando fuera vampiro, fui a toda velocidad olfateándola pero no la encontraba, adolorido y resignado fui a ver donde estaba Seth el era el único que podía cruzar la línea y hacer entrar en razón a Lizzie,

Antes de que llamar a Seth sonó mi celular era Santiago diciendo-¡MALDITO CHUPASANGRE! ¿QUÉ LE HICISTE? ¡NO QUE LA QUERIAS Y POR ESO NO ME LA DEJABAS!-

Yo me enoje y le dije-¡TU NO SABES MIS RAZONES!- Santiago se impaciento y pensó "Ahora esta dormida en el sofá, ha tenido muchas pesadillas, cuéntame tus razones" yo le dije-¿Esta bien? ¿No ha tenido más pesadillas?-

Santiago bufó y me dijo-Limítate a decirme tus razones para abandonar a la cosa más hermosa del planeta ¿de acuerdo?- yo suspire y le dije-Vienen los Volturi, son los reyes de los vampiros y si saben de Lizzie la pueden matar y no voy a permitir eso jamás, pero es terca y tuve que hacerle creer que nunca la ame…-

Santiago se quedó callado y me pregunto-¿Cuánto tiempo estarán?- yo le dije-No se, solo se que llegan mañana, ¿Podrías revisar las manos de Lizzie? Se lastimo…- Santiago pensó "Ya se las cure chupasangre aunque no son las manos lo que más me preocupa" yo angustiado le pregunte-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? ¿Qué le pasa?-

Santiago dijo-Se agarra el estomago como si le doliera por algo muy fuerte y le falta el aire, no se porque pero en cuánto lleguen mi papa y mi mama a la casa la llevaremos al hospital- yo asentí y le dije-Gracias perro, cuídala por favor…-

Santiago me contestó-Eso ni se pide murciélago- y me colgó ¿Santiago se aprovecharía de mi ausencia para conquistarla? ¿La enamoraría?

Eso sería bastante justo dado al daño que le hice a Lizzie, y sin más corrí hacia mi casa, hace años que no me sentía tan deprimido, era peor que antes llegue a mi casa y subí corriendo las escaleras mientras me encerraba en mi cuarto y ponía música, ahí me deje caer en el sofá y empecé a sollozar sin lagrimas, mi Lizzie me odiaba, me odiaba, y yo no podía hacer nada en contra de eso- Bien echo Edward Cullen-dije- ahora en verdad has perdido al amor de tu existencia.

**Lo se lo se soy mala!! No quería separarlos pero va a pasar algo pero no me odien por favor…**

**Xoxoxo**

**Jenn**


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

**Lizzie**

-¡Espérame Edward!- gritaba, estaba actuando muy raro y caminaba demasiado rápido, el se volteo y yo le sonreí mientras le decía-Veo que tus instintos de caballero van decayendo…-

Edward me miró con una expresión llena de sufrimiento y dolor yo asustada toque su rostro mientras le decía-¿Edward? ¿Qué pasa?- él quito mi mano de su rostro y me dijo-Pasa que ya no puedo con esto Lizzie…- yo desconcertada le pregunte-¿A qué te refieres?-

Edward suspiro y dijo-Estoy harto de fingir…- Me acerque a él y le dije-¿De fingir qué?- en eso pareció que divagaba yo seguía esperando su respuesta en eso fríamente me dijo-Elizabeth yo…yo…- ¿Me dijo Elizabeth? ¿Qué le pasaba?-Nunca te ame- yo recibí la noticia como una bofetada ¡Debí haber escuchado mal! ¡Tenía que haber escuchado mal!

Le dije-¿Cómo?- Edward molesto se volteó y me dijo-¡Nunca te ame! ¡Solo hice esto por Bella! ¡Ella me lo pidió! ¡Pensé en que como eras parecida físicamente lo serías interiormente pero me di cuenta de que…no le llegas ni a los talones!- yo luchaba por no llorar eso había dolido demasiado y le pregunte temblando debido a las lagrimas que contenía-Porque me haces esto…-

Edward me dijo-Porque intente amarte y no pude…- yo empecé a llorar y me empecé a quitar las lagrimas mientras le decía-¿Y que esperas? ¡Ve con ella!- Edward negó con la cabeza y me dijo-No puedo ella esta con Jacob, pero aún así no me rendiré…-

Empecé a llorar mientras me agarraba el estomago y intentaba respirar, no pude contenerlo me caí al suelo, Por un momento Edward volvió a ser el Edward que conocía y me agarro de la cintura para levantarme yo quite su mano y le dije-Edward Cullen, olvidemos que esto paso, mejor dicho olvida que esto paso porque yo no creo que pueda…-

Edward me miró y me dijo-Cuídate mucho, no quiero que te pase nada ¿Me entiendes?- esto sonó diferente a todo lo que me había dicho una pequeña sospecha creció en mi pero se desvaneció en cuanto agrego-Aunque no lo creas siento un enorme cariño fraternal hacia ti…-

Yo asentí y le dije-Antes de que se vaya joven Cullen ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta- yo sabía que a Edward no le gustaba que le hablara de usted el asintió y yo le pregunte -¿Iba a casarse conmigo sin amarme tan siquiera un poquito?-

Edward se tensó y pareció pensarlo por un minuto yo sonreí un poco pensando que todo era un engaño pero Edward volteo y me dijo-Por eso he terminado contigo para no casarme y estar para toda la eternidad con quien no amo…- esas palabras fueron las más duras que me han dicho en toda mi vida

Y han sido las que más me habían dolido, sentí como mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos sentía un enorme hueco en mi estomago y mi pecho y con las fuerzas que aún me quedaban grite-¡VETE DE UNA VEZ!- Edward estupefacto se quedo ahí parado yo en una excusa para tocar su piel por ultima vez le dije llorando mientras golpeaba su duro y frío pecho-¡VETE DE UNA VEZ! ¡YA NO ME HAGAS SUFRIR! ¡SOLO ME ILUSIONASTE! ¡LARGATE!-

Mis manos empezaron a sangrar y me dolía pero lo que más me dolía era mi corazón hecho pedazos En eso Edward bajo la vista y vio que mis manos estaban sangrando -¡Hay que llevarte al hospital!- dijo apurado mientras me levantaba-¡NO!- grite y eche a correr, tenía la estupida y vaga esperanza de que me seguiría pero solo escuche su voz mencionar mi nombre por última vez-¡Lizzie!-

Yo seguí corriendo y llegué hacia donde estaba la playa de la Push ahí me deje caer sobre la arena me dolía todo la herida de mis manos la herida de mi cabeza pero lo qué más me dolía era mi corazón, empezó a llover y yo deje que la lluvia cayera sobre mi rostro me solté llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho la lluvia y mis lagrimas mojaban mis mejillas y la arena se quedaba en mi piel,

En eso sentí que todo mi cuerpo se mojaba estaba cerca de la orilla, como pude me levante y me eche a correr fui corriendo a casa de Seth y empecé a tocar la puerta, nadie me abría en eso no se porque pero recordé lo que Edward me dijo-Por eso he terminado contigo para no casarme y estar para toda la eternidad con quien no amo…- y me volvió a doler el pecho me deje caer a la puerta de Seth,

Llore de nuevo, me sentía tan patética parecía un zombi en vez de una persona, en eso escuche a alguien gritar mi nombre-¡LIZZIE!- no conteste solamente cerré los ojos con fuerza y deje que las calientes manos que me cargaban me llevaran a un lugar lejos de la lluvia, entre y me pusieron una cobija encima y me pusieron en un sillón, estaba desorientada-¡Lizzie!- decía de nuevo esa voz abrí un poco mis ojos y me encontré con Santiago-¡OH SANTI!-grite-Tuve una horrible pesadilla…-

Sonreí y me pare para ver si ya me daban de alta en el hospital en eso vi que estaba mojada y que estaba en casa de Santiago-¡NO!-grite y abracé a Santiago mientras decía-¿No…no fue una pesadilla…?-y me echaba a llorar, Santiago me abrazó y me dijo-¿Qué te pasa Lizzie? ¿De qué pesadilla hablas?- yo llore más y como pude dije-Edward…él…rompió conmigo, ¡No me ama! ¡Nunca me amo! ¡Solo ama a mi madre!-

Santiago me abrazó y me dijo-¡TE DEJO SOLA!- yo le dije-Sola emocionalmente pero que me dejo en el bosque sola no, yo corrí lejos de él-

Santiago asintió y me dijo-Amor cálmate e intenta dormir te ves demacrada- yo sonreí pero la sonrisa no llegó a mis ojos y le dije-Si me he de ver fatal ¿no?- Santiago se río y beso mi mejilla mientras me decía-Para mí siempre te verás hermosa- yo sonreí apenada y Santiago me dijo-Duerme tranquila, estoy aquí- yo asentí y me dormí, pero empezaron las pesadillas.

¡Edward! ¡Edward! Lo volteaba a ver y tenía ojos rojos-¡Tu no eres Edward!- gritaba mientras me alejaba de él, en un minuto el estaba ahí-¡Déjame!- grite en ese momento la cara de Edward se deformo y apareció en su lugar la cara del hombre que había estado a punto de violarme-¡NO!- grite de nuevo, esto era demasiado, entonces volví a ver a Edward-Lizzie estas bien- me dijo, este si era mi Edward, lo abracé y el beso mi cabeza y yo le dije-¿Por qué me lastimaste?- el me volvió a besar y dijo-No tenía opción…- antes de que acabara de explicarme Victoria venía y lo mordía -¡EDWARD!-grite-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

- ¡NO!-grite en eso voltee y vi a Santiago diciendo-¿Lizzie? ¿Estas bien?- yo empecé a temblar y al recordar que Edward ya no me amaba el dolor volvía a mi pecho, Santiago se sentó a lado de mí y me abrazó en cuánto sus brazos tocaron los míos el dolor en mi pecho se desvaneció, yo sonreí un poco y bese la mejilla de Santiago, el sonrió y me dijo-Tranquila, yo estoy aquí- yo sonreí un poco y le dije-¿Por qué Santi? ¿Por qué me engaño?-

El se quedo callado por un momento sin decir nada-Por Idiota- dijo finalmente yo negué con la cabeza y dije-Yo fui la Idiota, muy Idiota por creer en él, en realidad no volveré a creer en ningún hombre…- Santiago me miró y dijo-¿Qué? ¿Y tu padre y Seth? Pero sobre todo ¿YO QUE CULPA TENGO?-

Yo me reí, estar con Santiago era bueno me ayudaba a estar tranquila y bien-Santiago, no sabes como me gustaría amarte como a él, porque tu no me lastimarías ¿verdad?- Santiago se acercó a mí y me dijo-Nunca te haría eso Lizzie, nunca te dejare- yo lo mire a los ojos y le dije-¿Lo prometes?- el me sonrió y me dijo-Te lo prometo, prometo nunca lastimarte y estar cerca de ti siempre…- yo lo abracé y me quede ahí abrazada de mi ancla, el ancla que no dejaba que me hundiera en mi depresión.

-Santiago…-dije en con dificultad, el me miró y dijo-¿Qué pasa Lizzie?- yo suspire y me aleje de él diciendo-No puedo quedarme aquí, te estoy ilusionando y eso esta mal, yo desgraciadamente lo sigo amando, no cabe rencor en mi corazón- el me miró y me pego contra sí mientras me decía-Nunca dejare que te alejes de mi, me necesitas ahora Lizzie y yo siempre te he necesitado-

Yo estaba llorando sus palabras me habían alegrado el día y yo no podía amarlo como se merecía, el seco mis lagrimas con sus labios y me dijo-Ya mi vida, todo va a estar bien…- yo lo abracé y me quede ahí llorando mientras recargaba mi cabeza sobre la de él, en eso recordé a mis padres ¿Qué les diría? ¿Y si mama supiera de esto dejaría a papa?

No me podía arriesgar aún por una parte por lo de mi papa y otra porque no quería que vieran como estaba sufriendo, Santiago me dijo-Hablo Jacob y le dije que te encontrabas aquí y que te llevaríamos a la escuela y pasaría por ti en moto- yo asentí, pero no quería ir a la escuela ¿Y si él se encontraba ahí? Santiago dijo-Presiento que mañana será un día soleado…-

Yo sonreí un poco esto me ayudo al menos no lo vería y el no vería mi sufrimiento, en eso me pare y salí de la casa, Santiago me siguió yo me senté en la fría arena y le dije-Todo era más fácil cuando vivía aquí…-

Santiago se sentó a lado de mí y tomo mi mano, y le dio un pequeño apretón aún me dolía pero el tacto de Santiago era tan cálido que no quería que se fuera de mi mano, aunque mi piel deseaba otro tipo de temperatura sobre mi mano, yo lo ignore y me recargue en el hombro de Santiago-¿Por qué me fui Santi?- el me miró sorprendido y dijo-¿Qué no lo recuerdas?-

Yo suspire y dije-Si lo recuerdo, a lo que me refiero es a que yo siempre luchaba por lo que quería y yo no quería irme de aquí lejos de mi abuelo Billy, desde que mi abuelo Charlie había muerto me sentía muy mal, pero tenía aquí a Billy y el me reconfrontaba…-

Santiago paso su mano por mi hombro y dijo-¿Y tu abuela materna Rene?- yo sonreí y le dije-Desde que mamá y ella tuvieron esa pequeña discusión se alejaron un poco, ella no sabe de la enfermedad de mama, mi madre no quiere preocuparla- Santiago asintió pensativo yo curiosa le pregunte-¿En que piensas?- el sonrió y dijo-En la vez que me di cuenta de que me gustabas-

Yo me sonroje y le dije-¿Cuál vez?- el sonrió y dijo-¿Recuerdas cuando Quil y Embry nos llevaron a ese juego de americano?- yo asentí y me reí mientras decía-Cuando a Quil le dio el balón el la cabeza-

Santiago se unió a mis risas, y yo le sonreí la felicidad iba aumentando pero no estaba plenamente feliz me faltaba algo…o más bien alguien, me faltaba él, me faltaba Edward, aunque solamente pensará su nombre eso me ponía triste,

Santiago al ver que me volvía a deprimir me lanzó arena-¿Qué te pasa?-dije entre enojada y divertida el sonriendo me dijo-Prometí no alejarme de ti y tienes que volver a la tierra para que así sea- yo me reí y le lancé arena mientras le decía-Lo has conseguido ¡Guerra de arena!-

Santiago río y nos empezamos a lanzar arena en eso Santiago me cargó yo me reía, mi risa sonaba un poco histérica pero no fuera de lo normal, en eso Santiago se puso rígido y dijo-Seth viene para acá…- yo me iba a bajar de los brazos de Santiago pero él no me dejo sino que me llevó hasta donde estaba la casa de Seth ahí nos quedamos un buen rato pero Seth no volvía yo suspire y le dije bromeando-¿No que venía rápido?- él se río y me dijo-Vendrá pronto…-

En eso escuche un ruido alejado de la línea divisora supuse que era Seth así que me pare y fui hacia aya en eso Santiago me detuvo diciendo-No vayas Lizzie…- yo lo mire confundida y lo ignore mientras me iba hacia aya, el me detuvo en eso me puso de espaldas y me miró a los ojos de repente alzo la vista yo iba a voltear pero él tomo mi rostro y me beso con frustración, después de eso pareció olvidar lo demás y el beso se convirtió en algo dulce y apasionado,

Yo me quede ahí helada sin saber como reaccionar, le estaba faltando a Edward pero él me había dejado, en eso escuche un leve gruñido deje de besar a Santiago y me volví pero no había nada, debía de estar alucinando Santiago miraba el horizonte de repente al ver que volvía a voltear para esa dirección me dijo-Lizzie perdón por besarte pero lo tengo que hacer de nuevo yo te amo…-

Y me beso yo lo intente empujar pero él no me dejo, nuestros labios se acoplaron yo intentaba Zafarme, me daba miedo porque no me molestaba, había olvidado lo mucho que quería a Santiago Uley, empecé a llorar al darme cuenta de que los labios calientes de Santiago calmaban el dolor de mi pecho pero que de nuevo mi piel pedía otro tipo de temperatura sobre mis labios,

Esos labios fríos como el hielo y duros como la piedra, pero a la vez dulces y sinceros, yo seguí llorando no podía no quería pensar en él abracé a Santiago y el me apretó contra sí, en eso yo lo deje de besar me solté y me fui corriendo hacia la línea divisora,

Ahí me quede un rato llorando dado a que mis labios seguían ansiando otros, voltee y vi mi reflejo en un charco ¿Dónde había quedado esa alegre Lizzie Black Swan que siempre había sido?

Cerré mis ojos los abrí y vi su reflejo estirando su mano mientras una lagrima caía sobre el charco yo esperanzada voltee pero no había nada solo una ligera brisa, empecé a llorar y me deje caer, Santiago llego y me dijo-Ven Lizzie perdona por besarte…-

Yo asentí y fui hasta donde él estaba y lo abracé y así nos fuimos abrazados pero podía escuchar a Santiago reprimiendo gruñidos mientras delicadamente me llevaba a su casa para esperar a Seth.

Entramos y vimos que estaba Seth y María sentados viendo una película –Hola…-dijimos Santiago y yo al mismo tiempo, en eso Seth dijo-¡MI NIÑA! Pensé que te habías quedado con Edward…-

En cuánto escuche su nombre empecé a llorar como una desquiciada, Seth y María fueron corriendo a abrazarme mientras me formulaban preguntas que me negaba a contestar

Mis brazos buscaban otros en eso me encontré con los que quería los de Santiago lo abracé y hundí mi cabeza en su pecho el me abrazó y dijo-No esta preparada para hablar de eso ahora…- Seth y María asintieron y Seth besó mi cabeza yo tome su mano sin dejar de abrazar a Santiago el sonrió y beso mi frente.

**Pobre Lizzie para este cap. Intente ponerme en su lugar para que los verdaderos sentimientos fluyeran ojala y les haya gustado…**


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35**

**Santiago**

Ahora si que demonios iba a hacer, Lizzie sufriendo como nunca yo aprovechándome de su sufrimiento para mantenerla conmigo aunque no fuera culpa de Edward, me sentía mal yo no era así pero por el amor de Lizzie haría cualquier cosa, y aunque yo sabía que estaba haciéndole mal en ocultarle que su vampiro la amaba, él no me dejo otra opción, no me dejo decirle algo para reconfortarla y le había dicho palabras que Lizzie no se merecía,

Primero yo la lastime pero mi engaño se descubrió y ahora él la lastima pobre Lizzie, yo no se como pudimos hacerle eso, la voltee a ver y estaba ahí sentada conmigo en la arena en eso me pregunto-¿Por qué me fui Santi?- mientras se recargaba en mi hombro yo la mire confundido-¿No lo recuerdas?- le pregunte

Ella suspiro y dijo -Si lo recuerdo, a lo que me refiero es a que yo siempre luchaba por lo que quería y yo no quería irme de aquí lejos de mi abuelo Billy, desde que mi abuelo Charlie había muerto me sentía muy mal, pero tenía aquí a Billy y el me reconfrontaba…-

Yo pase mi mano por su hombro y le dije-¿Y tu abuela materna Rene?- Lizzie sonrió un poco y dijo-Desde que mamá y ella tuvieron esa pequeña discusión se alejaron un poco, ella no sabe de la enfermedad de mama, mi madre no quiere preocuparla- yo asentí pensativo ¿La abuela de Lizzie supo algo de lo de Edward y Bella y por eso pelearon?-¿En que piensas?- me pregunto Lizzie, yo sonreí y le dije-En la vez que me di cuenta de que me gustabas-

Lizzie se sonrojo se veía tan hermosa cuando se sonrojaba y me pregunto-¿Cuál vez?- yo sonreí y le dije-¿Recuerdas cuando Quil y Embry nos llevaron a ese juego de americano?- Lizzie asintió riendo y dijo-Cuando a Quil le dio el balón el la cabeza- yo me uní a sus risas en eso Lizzie empezó a pensar en algo, bueno en él y se puso triste yo le lance arena-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo enojada y divertida yo sonriendo le dije-Prometí no alejarme de ti y tienes que volver a la tierra para que así sea-

Lizzie se río y sus ojos se iluminaron un poco mientras me decía-Lo has conseguido ¡Guerra de arena!- yo me reí y nos empezamos a lanzar arena en eso cargue a Lizzie, ella se reía, su risa sonaba diferente como si en mucho tiempo no hubiera sido muy feliz en eso lo olí me puse rígido y dije-Seth viene para acá…-

Lizzie se iba a bajar de mis brazos pero no la deje, la lleve donde estaba la casa de Seth ahí nos quedamos un buen rato, Lizzie suspiró y me dijo bromeando-¿No que venía rápido?- yo me reí y el dije-Vendrá pronto…-

En eso escuche un ruido alejado de la línea divisora, Lizzie se paro y fue hacia aya yo la detuve diciendo-No vayas Lizzie…- Lizzie me miró confundida pero me ignoro y siguió avanzando, yo la detuve y la puse de espaldas y la mire fijamente a los ojos, en eso escuche un leve gruñido y alce la vista ahí estaba el mugroso chupasangre no podía dejar que Lizzie lo viera iba a voltear pero tome su rostro y lo bese con frustración,

Después de eso olvide todo lo demás y el beso se convirtió en algo dulce y apasionado, en eso escuche un leve gruñido, Lizzie me dejo de besar y se volvió pero no había nada el chupasangre se había esfumado, menos mal, en eso lo volví a ver Lizzie me miró y volteo yo le dije-Lizzie perdón por besarte pero lo tengo que hacer de nuevo yo te amo…- y la bese ella se intento quitar pero no la deje nuestros labios se acoplaron

Lizzie intentaba zafarse, en eso Lizzie empezó a llorar, me abrazó y yo la puse cerca de mi pecho para que supiera que yo estaba ahí con ella en eso Lizzie se soltó y se fue corriendo a la línea divisora ahí se quedo un rato llorando, en eso el chupasangre se puso detrás de ella yo gruñí y en cuanto vio que Lizzie volteaba se fue yo fui corriendo y le dije-Ven Lizzie perdona por besarte…-

Lizzie asintió y me abrazó nos fuimos abrazados hacia casa de Seth yo reprimía gruñidos y maldiciones, le iba a hacer más daño a Lizzie si seguía así, fuimos a la casa de Seth entramos y vimos que estaba Seth y María sentados viendo una película –Hola…-dijimos Lizzie y yo al mismo tiempo, en eso Seth dijo-¡MI NIÑA! Pensé que te habías quedado con Edward…-

En cuánto Lizzie escucho su nombre empezó a llorar como una desquiciada, Seth y María fueron corriendo a abrazarla mientras le formulaban preguntas que Lizzie se negaba a contestar en eso Lizzie empezó a buscar desesperadamente algo yo me acerque a ella para preguntarle que necesitaba pero en cuanto me vio y toco mis brazos me abrazó y hundió su cabeza en mi pecho yo la abracé emocionado, ella me quería pero solo estaba conmigo por el chupasangre y eso no estaba bien pero no me podía contener la amaba y estaba seguro que una parte de ella me amaba a mí yo le dije a Seth-No esta preparada para hablar de eso ahora…-

Seth y María asintieron y Seth besó la cabeza de Lizzie, Lizzie tomo la mano de Seth sin dejar de abrazarme y yo sonreí. Pasaron unos minutos y Lizzie me dijo-Creo que es hora de que vaya a casa- yo le dije-Eso no es necesario, te puedes quedar en mi habitación a mis padres les encantara tenerte aquí- ella me sonrió y dijo-No Santi, ya no somos unos niños…-

Yo le dije-En eso tienes razón ya eres toda una mujer, la más hermosa que he visto en mi vida…- Lizzie se sonrojo y me dio un leve codazo yo me reí entre dientes y le dije-Esta bien, pero me hablas cualquier cosa-

Ella asintió y yo la lleve a su casa, saliendo del auto le dije-Lizzie…- ella me miró y dijo-¿Qué pasa Santiago?- yo sonreí y rocé mis labios levemente con los suyos ella se aparto y dijo-Santiago…no hagas eso por favor- yo le dije-¿Y porque no Lizzie? ¿Te molestan mis besos? ¿No los disfrutas?-

Ella se sonrojo y dijo-No es eso…- yo le dije-¿Entonces?- y la volví a besar, esta vez con más pasión ella me devolvió el beso y dijo-No…no puedo hacerte esto…- yo la seguí besando y le dije-¿Por qué? Me amas se que no de la misma manera pero el no es todo para ti…al menos no ahora-

Lizzie no me contesto siguió besándome su mano tomo mi pelo y me atrajo hacia sí yo la tome de la cintura y la apreté más contra mí ella se zafó de mi y dijo-¡No puedo hacerte esto Santi!- yo la mire y ella me dijo-Te amo Santi eso es verdad y por eso no quiero hacerte sufrir, ¡No lo he olvidado! ¡No creo que pueda!- yo la abracé y ella se echo a llorar yo le dije-Perdóname Lizzie…-

Ella negó con la cabeza y dijo-Perdóname tu a mi Santi- me beso el cachete y se salio de mi camioneta. En cuanto Lizzie se metió a su casa, una sombra salio y me golpeo yo gruñí y le dije-¿¡QUÉ TE PASA!?-

Edward estaba furioso y dijo-¡Tu! ¡Como es posible que la besaras sabiendo lo mucho que la amo!- yo temblando le dije-¡PERDONAME CHUPASANGRE! ¡EN LA GUERRA Y EN EL AMOR TODO SE VALE!- el gruño y dijo-Voy a Luchar por ella, que eso te quede claro…-

Yo asentí y le dije-Eso es mejor, no me gustaría tenerla tan fácil…- Edward gruño y dijo-¡ELLA ES MÍA!- yo le gruñí y le dije-¡AHORA NO LO ES TANTO, LA ABANDONASTE Y ELLA TAMBIÉN ME QUIERE A MÍ!-

Edward furioso me dijo-Ella va a ser mi esposa perro, voy a estar con ella para siempre…- tarde un segundo en comprender esas palabras-¡TU SANGUIJUELA! ¡NO LA VAS A CONVERTIR EN UN MONSTRUO!-

Edward se serenó y dijo-Lo prometí… aunque no quiero se lo prometí, y es por su bien los Volturi…- yo lo interrumpí diciendo-Se irán y no tendrás porque convertirla, podrás estar con ella, si te acepta pero no tendrás que convertirla en eso…-

Edward dijo-Tienes razón…- y sin más se fue, yo me quede ahí en eso escuche que una puerta se abría era Lizzie que me miraba estupefacta yo me asuste ¿Habría escuchado todo? Ella solamente se acercó a mi me abrazó y me dijo-Escuche su voz… Santi me estoy volviendo loca…jure escuchar su voz…- yo la abracé mientras ella lloraba y yo le decía-Tranquila mi niña, estoy aquí-.

**Es para que vean que Edward no abandono a Lizzie y que la cuida….awww**

**Reviews!!!**

**Xoxoxox**

**Jenn**


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36**

**Edward**

Maldito perro, ¡la estaba besando la estaba besando! Y yo ahí parado detrás de la línea divisora sin poder hacer nada, en eso Lizzie se acerco corriendo yo me escondí y en eso ella se miro al charco que había enfrente de ella y empezó a llorar, al verla tan indefensa me acerque a ella tenia los ojos cerrados y lloraba mucho yo alcé inconcientemente una mano hacia ella,

En eso abrió los ojos y volteo yo me fui corriendo y ella miró desconcertada hacia todos lados en eso llego Santiago y se la llevo yo gruñí y el me gruño también mientras pensaba maldiciones yo las ignore y fui a casa de Lizzie y espere a que llegaran en eso en el carro vi como Santiago besaba apasionadamente a Lizzie,

Los celos invadieron mi ser y apreté los puños mientras intentaba tranquilizarme, en cuanto vi que Lizzie estaba en su casa Salí de mi escondite y golpee a Santiago yo gruñí Santiago me dijo-¿¡QUÉ TE PASA!?- yo estaba fuera de mi y le dije-¡Tu! ¡Como es posible que la besaras sabiendo lo mucho que la amo!-

Santiago empezó a temblar intentando ocultar sus pensamientos y dijo -¡PERDONAME CHUPASANGRE! ¡EN LA GUERRA Y EN EL AMOR TODO SE VALE!- yo gruñí y le dije-Voy a Luchar por ella, que eso te quede claro…-

Santiago asintió y dijo-Eso es mejor, no me gustaría tenerla tan fácil…- yo mas enojado que antes le gruñí y le grite-¡ELLA ES MÍA!- Santiago me gruño y grito-¡AHORA NO LO ES TANTO, LA ABANDONASTE Y ELLA TAMBIÉN ME QUIERE A MÍ!- yo furioso le dije-Ella va a ser mi esposa perro, voy a estar con ella para siempre…- Santiago me dijo-¡TU SANGUIJUELA! ¡NO LA VAS A CONVERTIR EN UN MONSTRUO!-

Yo me quede quieto y dije-Lo prometí… aunque no quiero se lo prometí, y es por su bien los Volturi…-Santiago me interrumpió diciendo -Se irán y no tendrás porque convertirla, podrás estar con ella, si te acepta pero no tendrás que convertirla en eso…- yo abatido le dije-Tienes razón…- y me fui corriendo hacia mi casa aunque la verdad no lo veía como un hogar mi hogar y mi corazón los había dejado con Lizzie y siempre estarían con ella me aceptara de vuelta o no.

Llegue a mi casa y me encontré con el rostro de Alice mirándome muy enojada mientras pensaba "ESTUPIDO, ERES UN ESTUPIDO ¡LO ARRUINASTE TODO!" yo la ignore y me deje caer en un sofá mientras ponía mi cara entre mis manos y sollozaba en silencio,

Alice llegó y me abrazó mientras decía-Bueno eres un estupido arrepentido y eso es bueno…- yo la ignore y voltee hacia otro lado Alice pensó "¿Qué esperas? ¡VE CON ELLA!" yo negué con la cabeza y le dije-Es ya demasiado tarde, de seguro ya me olvido….-

Alice me dio un zape en la cabeza y dijo-¡No seas idiota!- y me mostró una visión en la que yo iba de la mano con Lizzie a un avión para ir a la Isla Esme de luna de miel, yo sonreí un poco y Alice pensó "Te va a perdonar Edward" y agrego-Solo te ama a ti…- yo negué con la cabeza y le dije-También ama a Santiago…-

Alice dijo-Eso es…bueno cierto pero a ti te ama mas- yo le dije-Se estaban besando…- Alice puso una mala cara y pensó "Haber señor inteligencia, ¿Quién paro el beso?" yo lo pensé por un momento y sonreí esperanzado, Lizzie lo había parado…, Lizzie se había podido quedar ahí con el pero se fue llorando, esperen ¿llorando? Eso quería decir que…-¡No me ha olvidado!- dije en voz alta maravillado y sonriente Alice me abrazó y dijo-¡Bien hermanito ya lo descubriste!-

Yo me reí y me sentí aliviado pero en eso me tense y Alice y yo volteamos mientras Jane me preguntaba-¿Quién no te ha olvidado querido Edward? – Yo gruñí y Jane me esbozo una sonrisa malévola y dijo-Alec viene en camino, discúlpenos por interrumpir así en su casa…- Alice dijo-No se preocupen ¿Aro, Marco y Cayo donde están?- Jane se puso seria e intento esconder sus pensamientos de mí pero no pudo "Tengo que esconder mis pensamientos de ese amargado, no pueden saber que solamente Alec y yo vamos a estar aquí tres semanas para averiguar que ha pasado con Edward y su frágil humana…. –

Yo sacudí la cabeza confundido ¿Cómo se habían enterado de Lizzie? En eso Jane siguió pensando Aunque nuestro plan este bien planteado tenemos que estar precavidos en estas tres semanas debemos averiguar en donde tienen escondida a la tal Bella" –

Yo suspire aliviado pero en eso pensé ¿Bella? ¿Cómo sabían de ella? En eso mi mente se fue para otro lado ¡TRES SEMANAS! ¡ESTARÍA TRES SEMANAS SIN PODER ACERCARME A LIZZIE! Y debía de contarles la verdad sobre Bella, claro que para que Bella estuviera protegida debía de hablarles sobre Jacob y su transformación, así como el esposo de Bella era un ser fantástico ella no iba a mencionar algo sobre nosotros y con suerte se irían de inmediato

Jane interrumpió mis pensamientos diciendo- Ellos llegaran más tarde, ¿Y Carlisle y los demás Cullen donde están?- yo le iba a responder pero Alice se me adelanto diciendo-Como ustedes sabrán han pasado ya 30 años desde que nos fuimos de Forks y no podemos regresar todos y vernos iguales ¿verdad? Se descubriría nuestro secreto, Edward regreso porque no soportaba a Rosalie y yo solo he venido de vacaciones se puede decir a acompañarlo- en eso Alice pensó "Aro, Cayo y Marco nunca van a venir Edward…"

Yo asentí y Jane pregunto- Es increíble su fuerza para que pasen los años y sigan sin beber sangre humana, me pregunto si… ¿Alguna ves se han enamorado de algún humano o sentido un interés especial por uno?- yo me puse rígido pero Alice pensó "Tranquilízate Edward" y le dijo a Jane-Mira Jane a mi no me gustan las insinuaciones así que por favor ¿Podrías ser más explicita y explicarnos tu motivo para venir aquí?-

Jane la miró con desprecio mientras pensaba "Maldito duende ¿Quién se cree que es?" y le decía- Solamente curiosidad…- Alice le dijo-No seas hipócrita, Edward ya lo sabe todo, ha leído tu mente- la expresión de Jane se torno fría y distante "Maldición pensé había bloqueado mis pensamientos" yo le dije-Jane ya dinos que estas insinuando…- ella me miró con desprecio y dijo- Sabemos lo de Bella…-

Alice me miró desconcertada y pensó "Pero…¿no hablaba de Lizzie?" yo negué con la cabeza y Alice le dijo a Jane-¿Qué hay con ella?-

Jane le dijo a Alice-No seas ahora tu hipócrita, sabemos de su relación con Edward- yo le dije a Jane-Ya no hay ninguna relación con ella, hace 30 años que estamos separados- Jane pensó "Bueno al menos la convirtieron en uno de nosotros, así no dirá nuestro secreto "

Yo me quede callado y Alice dijo- Ella esta casada con un licántropo ahora- Jane dijo confundida-Pero…los licántropos y los vampiros son enemigos mortales…- Alice le dijo-¿Quién dijo que ella era un vampiro?-

Jane sonrió maliciosamente y dijo- Entonces habrá que asegurarnos que no diga nuestro secreto…- yo gruñí por lo que pensó y Alice pensó "Edward cálmate, no la lastimarán" y dijo-No será necesario, ella también tiene un secreto que cuidar y no revelara el nuestro porque podría revelarse el de su marido-

Jane dejo de sonreír y yo le dije-Creo que no será necesario que se queden por tres semanas…- Jane asintió derrotada y dijo-Nos iremos en cuanto haya llegado Alec…- yo asentí sonriente y le dije-Si me disculpan tengo que irme- no podía esperar para ir a ver a Lizzie en eso Alice pensó "EDWARD, que demonios intentas, que no ves que Jane te puede seguir y encontrarte con Lizzie"

Yo suspire y le dije a Jane-Pero sería de mala educación así que me quedare, solamente espero que Alec no se tarde demasiado- Jane me miró con sorna y dijo-Tampoco me agrada estar aquí-

Yo sonreí y Alice le dijo a Jane- Pues llama a Alec, en cuánto mas pronto se vayan mejor para todos…- Jane la miró con furia y se cruzo de brazos yo reprimí una sonrisa en unas cuantas horas iba a poder ir a explicarle todo a Lizzie.

**Pero esto no es todo los Volturi tendrán mucho que ver en esto y es con ellos donde sabremos más de lo que le paso a Bella….**

**Adelanto**

-Entiendo que quieras revivir los viejos tiempos pero por favor ¿Podrías esperar a que vuelva para aventarte del acantilado?- yo le pregunte-¿A dónde vas?-

El me sonrió y dijo-Es una sorpresa pero Lizzie ¿Prometes esperarme para saltar?- yo asentí sonriente me gustaba que cuidara de mí, Santiago sonrió beso mi mejilla y se fue corriendo, yo me quede ahí viendo el paisaje en eso dije en voz alta-Sin Santiago no se que haría, aunque sigo pensando en él…- en eso voltee y lo vi-¡Ah!- grite y me hice para atrás


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37**

**Lizzie**

Deje de abrazar a Santiago y le dije-Gracias por escucharme Santi…- y me metí a mi casa ahí voltee y vi mi cama donde antes dormía con Edward, las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos sin poder contenerlas y me fui a dormir al cuarto de mis padres, entonces empecé a cantar una canción que estaba en mi I pod y decía así :

"Tu eres todo para mi  
yo no creía mas que en ti  
te llegaste a convertir en mi religión

tu eres todo y nada mas  
eras mi voz eras mi hogar  
en medio de la soledad una bendición

pero algo extraño sucedió  
mi cuento de hadas ya acabo  
dijiste adiós y me rompiste el corazón

cuanto te quiero  
cuanto te odio  
cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos  
si no te olvido es por puro masoquismo

cuanto te quiero  
cuanto te odio  
cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos  
si no te olvido es por puro masoquismo

tu eras todo para mi desde el principió y asta el fin  
no había como definir todo este amor

algo extraño sucedió  
el cuento de hadas ya acabo  
dijiste adiós y me rompiste el corazón

cuanto te quiero  
cuanto te odio  
cuanto te llevo en mis sentido  
si no te olvido es puro masoquismo"

Esa canción era algo que mostraba como me sentía yo en este momento y sin más se la dedique, y empecé a llorar de nuevo, lo extrañaba para que negarlo y ahí me quede muy quieta mañana iría a la Push después de la escuela, Seth dijo que Quil, Claire, Embry, Maria, Santiago, Emily, Sam y por desgracia Leah estarían ahí, me intente dormir pero no podía su recuerdo me acosaba, su sonrisa, la primera vez que me dijo te amo, aunque fuera mentira, aunque pensándolo bien su risa como la de un angel siempre fue sincera, empecé a llorar de nuevo y me dormí,

Amaneció y me levante de la cama, y me encaje algo en el pie-¡Mierda!-grite mientras agarraba ese pequeño artefacto en eso vi que era el brazalete de Edward y lo olí, olía a él su perfecto aroma, yo lo estreche contra mi pecho y inconscientemente me lo puse junto con el collar que me había regalado, no me lo quitaba ni para bañarme, desayune un cereal, subí a mi coche y fui directo a la Escuela me baje y me sentí mal, no estaba, Edward no estaba, fui caminando lentamente hacia el edificio, las clases pasaron lentas y yo me sentaba sola,

En eso Derek llegó y se sentó a mi lado-¿Y porque te abandono tu novio Lizzie?- inquirió, yo sabía que no lo decía para lastimarme pero me había lastimado me pare y me salí llorando del salón, me encerré en el baño ahí me quede un buen rato mientras miraba su pulsera y aspiraba su aroma, salí de la escuela cabizbaja Derek me alcanzo y me dijo-¡Perdón Lizzie! No quería lastimarte yo…- en eso sonó una bocina-¡Santiago!- grite y fui corriendo a abrazarlo, el me devolvió el abrazó y yo subí a la moto mientras me iba muy feliz,

Llegamos a la Push, me baje Santiago tuvo que ir por algo así que se fue, yo iba caminando y en eso escuche unos leves sollozos cerca del bosque fui hacia aya y vi a Leah llorando como una desquiciada-¿Qué te pasa Leah?- le pregunte ella me miró se paro y me abrazó -¡ODIO A ESOS VAMPIROS!-dijo yo le dije tristemente- A ti no te han hecho nada…- pensando en lo que Edward me había hecho, Leah dijo-¡Te equivocas! Ellos volvieron por eso Sam se transformo y la imprimación…-

Yo lo comprendí todo y por primera vez sentí lastima por Leah, hasta la comprendí un poco ella siguió diciendo-Yo seguiría con él si no hubiera sido por la imprimación…- yo le dije mientras la abrazaba más fuerte sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a derrumbar-Leah lo siento yo no lo sabía…- ella me miró a los ojos y dijo- No importa, tu perdóname Lizzie por todo lo que te hice…sabes lo que te dije de convertirte en lobo era mentira, tal vez tus nietos pero tu no…- esperen ¿me había llamado Lizzie?-Y perdón por hablar mal de ellos, se lo que sientes por ellos y sobre todo por ese Edward…-

Yo la deje de abrazar y me pare, Leah me dijo-Pedí perdón…- yo no pude mantener la cabeza fría por más tiempo no podía cargar con la depresión de ambas y empecé a llorar ¿para que negarlo? También como una desquiciada ahora Leah me abrazo y me consoló y dijo-¡OH NO! He visto eso antes…- mientras veía como involuntariamente me agarraba el estomago, yo asentí y seguí llorando en eso escuche a Seth que nos decía-¿Qué les pasa?- mientras nos abrazaba a las dos,

Leah le dijo-Sabes como me deprimo yo en este día, es el día en el que por primera vez Sam me invito a salir…- y yo le dije-Edward…- con ese nombre basto para que Seth me abrazara y dijera-¡Mi niña! No te pongas así- en eso me quitaron de los calientes brazos de Seth y un nuevo olor a bosque llego a mi nariz-¡Santiago!- dije feliz mientras lo abrazaba el me abrazó y dijo-Alguien quiere verte…- yo sonreí y le dije-¿Quién?- el se río y dijo-Bueno primero yo obviamente luego mis padres y luego Quil y Claire-

Yo sonreí y dije-¡Vamos a verlos!- Santiago sonrió y dijo-Como lo desee la reina- yo me reí y me subí a su espalda ignore el sentimiento de dejavu que me produjo, Santiago siguió corriendo y ahí me encontré con Sam y Emily-¡Hola!- dije y me baje de la espalda de Santiago mientras corría a abrazarlos -¡Lizzie!- dijo Emily mientras me abrazaba, pasamos un buen rato juntos y después de eso fuimos a ver a Quil y a Claire -¡QUIL!- grite mientras corría a abrazarlo el me cargo mientras me decía-¡LIZZIE! Años sin verte ¿Cómo has estado?-

Yo no supe si responderle con la verdad o con una mentira blanca-Muy bien Quil ¿y ustedes?- dije, antes de que Quil me respondiera vi llegando a Claire ella estaba-¡EMBARAZADA!-dije Claire corrió a abrazarme y me dijo-¡Soy tan feliz Lizzie!- yo me reí y le dije-¡Ya lo note!- en eso Quil dijo-Hoy vamos a hacerle el último ultrasonido y volveremos, yo sonreí y les dije-No se preocupen Santiago va a hacer algo que me prometió hace tres años…- Santiago me miró desconcertado y Quil y Claire se fueron abrazados, Santiago me dijo-¿De qué demonios me hablas?- yo sonreí y le dije-Mañana iremos a hacer salto de acantilado…-

Santiago me miró desconcertado y dijo-¿Pero yo te lo prometí?- yo asentí y le dije-¡Claro que si! ¿Recuerdas esa vez en la que nuestros padres nos contaron de eso y nos llevaron a hacerlo?- Santiago lo pensó por un momento y luego una sonrisa se empezó a ensanchar por su rostro yo sonreí y le dije- ¡La época donde éramos felices e inseparables! La época cuando no estaba…- no pude terminar la frase me volví hacia Santiago y le dije-¿Por favor?- el me sonrió y dijo-Esta bien, pero si hay tormenta entonces no…- yo asentí sonriente y le dije-Tengo que ir a ver a mis papas…- Santiago dijo-Te acompaño…- yo sonreí eufórica y le dije-¡Claro!- y de la mano fuimos a mi volvo

En eso Santiago me jalo y me dijo-No, yo manejare- yo me reí y le dije-¿Por qué?- el con falsa indignación dijo –Soy el hombre…tengo que conducir- yo me empecé a atacar de risa y le di las llaves mientras le decía-¡Cálmate!- y le daba un leve codazo y fuimos directo al hospital llegamos riendo en eso entre al cuarto de mi mama y no la vi, me asuste y Salí corriendo Santiago me siguió-¡Lizzie!- grito yo seguí corriendo en eso choque con alguien-Perdón- dije pero me di cuenta de que era mi papa-¡PAPA!- dije aliviada mientras lo abrazaba

El me abrazo y se soltó a llorar nunca había visto a mi papa llorar yo me estremecí-¡PAPA! ¿Qué pasa?- el siguió llorando sin contestarme-¡¿Qué paso?!- grite, mi papa no me contesto de nuevo-¡CON UN DEMONIO! ¡JACOB BLACK QUE PASO!- grite con todas mis fuerzas el me miró a los ojos y dijo las cuatro palabras mas horribles que me hayan dicho en mi vida-Tu madre ha muerto…- yo parpadee muchas veces en lo que mi mente procesaba esa información-¡NO!- grite y me eche a llorar mi papa me abrazó y yo lo abracé mientras decía-¡Porque! ¡¿Hace cuanto murió?! ¿Por qué no me habías avisado?-

El se quedo callado y dijo-Incineraron a tu madre, su último deseo fue que no tuviera un funeral y que lleváramos sus cenizas a Florida…- yo le dije-¡Voy contigo!- mi padre negó con la cabeza y dijo-Tienes exámenes Lizzie, te tendrás que quedar aquí, yo estaré un tiempo con René tu abuela, necesitara mucho apoyo…- yo le suplique-¡Lleva me contigo! ¡Papa te necesito!- mi padre me abrazó y dijo-Mi amor eso ahora no es posible, tu madre murió hace tres días y ya compre el boleto…-

Yo mire con furia a mi padre mientras le gritaba-¡TRES DÍAS! ¡Y NO ME AVISASTE!- en ese momento llegó Santiago corriendo y me abrazó yo le seguí diciendo a mi papa-¡¿Por qué no me avisaste?!- mi papa me dijo-Tu madre me lo impidió no quería arruinar tu boda…- yo bufe ¿arruinar mi boda? Pero si no iba a haber ya boda Edward había sido muy claro yo le dije-¡No importa! ¡Debiste haberme avisado!- mi papa me abrazó y dijo-Hija tengo que ir a tomar mi vuelo…perdón- yo gruñí y le dije-¡Llévame contigo por favor!-

Mi padre negó con la cabeza beso mi frente y dijo-Te veré dentro de cuatro semanas mi vida…- yo asentí derrotada y mi papa se fue sin más yo voltee y vi a Santiago mirándome mientras me abrazaba y me decía-¡Lo siento mucho Lizzie!- yo asentí llorando de nuevo y le dije-¿Me podrías llevar a mi casa Santi?- el asintió y dijo-Claro que sí- Santiago me guío hacia el auto y me llevo a mi casa baje sin despedirme y me fui corriendo al cuarto de mi mama, saque su blusa favorita y me la puse mientras olía su perfume y me echaba a llorar ¡Porque murió! ¡Ya estaba respondiendo al tratamiento!

Sentía como si hubiera un hoyo en mi corazón que no me dejaba respirar, una sensación de impotencia y frustración, un dolor más agudo de cuando Edward me dejo, un dolor que duraría toda mi vida, un dolor tan profundo que no se podía explicar con palabras, Seguí llorando y me quede dormida,

En eso escuche un ruido en la ventana me levante y ahí lo vi-¡Santiago!- dije sorprendida-¿Qué haces aquí?- el me fue a abrazar traía su pecho desnudo y me dijo-¡Lizzie! ¿De verdad pensaste que te dejaría sola?- yo le devolví el abrazó y le dije-Gracias Santiago de verdad Gracias…- el me cargo y me puso en la cama mientras me cobijaba yo sonreí un poco y me dormí pero en ese momento empezaron las pesadillas, eran demasiado horribles, Edward dejándome mi madre muriendo -¡NO!- grite en eso Santiago me apretó contra si y dijo-Tranquila Lizzie, estoy aquí…- yo asentí llorando y me acurruque en su pecho después de unos momentos me quede profundamente dormida inundada del olor a bosque de Santiago.

**Tres semanas después….**

Aún no me acostumbraba al hecho de que mi madre había muerto, pero Santiago siempre estaba ahí conmigo todas las noches cuidándome, viendo por mí, iba a la escuela y él me recogía siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro, y yo con muchos exámenes que terminar,Edward no fue a la escuela, supongo que para no verme, en eso un día Santiago me dijo-Lizzie tengo una idea, vamos al acantilado hoy hace un día un poco soleado- yo sonreí y asentí esto era lo que necesitaba algo para distraerme fuimos de la mano hacia la playa, Santiago me cargo y fuimos directo a el acantilado en eso empezó a caer una leve llovizna Santiago dijo-Mejor no Lizzie…-

Yo me enoje y le dije-Santiago…por favor necesito esto volver a viejos tiempos…- el asintió y dijo-Entiendo que quieras revivir los viejos tiempos pero por favor ¿Podrías esperar a que vuelva para aventarte del acantilado?- yo le pregunte-¿A dónde vas?- el me sonrió y dijo-Es una sorpresa pero Lizzie ¿Prometes esperarme para saltar?- yo asentí sonriente me gustaba que cuidara de mí, Santiago sonrió beso mi mejilla y se fue corriendo, yo me quede ahí viendo el paisaje en eso dije en voz alta-Sin Santiago no se que haría, aunque sigo pensando en él…-

En eso voltee y lo vi-¡Ah!- grite y me hice para atrás pero no había nada, de seguro visiones mías me hice un poco para atrás al escuchar un movimiento procedente del arbusto, me asuste y me hice más para atrás empezó una tormenta me resbale en eso escuche una voz gritar-¡NO!- yo me hice más para atrás y en ese momento grite-¡AYUDA!-

Me había caído del acantilado, empecé a gritar mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza en ese momento caí al agua, salí para respirar pero en eso llegó una ola y me revolcó me golpee en la cabeza, el agua estaba helada, ya no podía luchar, ya no quería luchar me reuniría con mi madre pero en eso pensé en mi papa, Seth y Santiago ¿En que demonios estaba pensando? ¡Tenia que luchar! Moví mis piernas pero estaban entumidas en eso solo sentí la falta de aire en mi ser, abrí mis ojos por última vez y entonces lo vi su rostro perfecto contraído de dolor yo levante mi mano para alcanzarlo mientras decía-Edward…-

Supe que iba a morir pero no me sentía mal porque lo había visto por última vez...

Pensé que había muerto pero la muerte no era así de fea ni fría, en eso escuche una voz familiar diciendo-¡LIZZIE! ¡Mi vida por favor despierta!- yo estaba demasiado confundida-¿Santi?- dije esperando oír su voz

En eso abrí lentamente mis ojos y me encontré con la perfecto rostro de Edward a escasos centímetros del mío, yo empecé a llorar y Edward dijo-Por favor no llores, no podría soportarlo…- yo no me pude contener me eche a llorar y dije-¡Debo estar muerta!- Edward negó con la cabeza y me dijo-No mi vida tu estás viva- yo seguí llorando y le dije-¿Y de que me sirve?¡ tu no me quieres!- el me abrazó, mi cuerpo actuó por impulso propio y le devolví el abrazo, yo llorando le dije-Volviste solo por eso verdad…-

El me miró confundido y dijo-¿Perdón?- yo llorando le dije-¡Volviste solo porque mi madre murió!- la cara de Edward se contrajo de dolor y dijo-No…no lo sabía la fui a visitar y me dijo que te entregara una carta, supongo que para eso, tu padre también te hizo una…- y empezó a sollozar sin lagrimas yo le dije-¿La amas mucho verdad?- el me miró y dijo-Te amo más a ti, si hoy hubieras muerto yo no podría seguir viviendo…- yo le dije-¡Qué eres bipolar o que!- Edward río y dijo-No…hubo un problema te lo explicare todo y estas cartas afirman lo que digo…-

Yo vi la verdad en sus ojos y reprimí una sonrisa Edward me cargó y dijo-Iremos a un lugar más caliente y te explicare todo- yo asentí en eso escuche un gruñido voltee y vi a Santiago su rostro estaba contraído del dolor yo le dije a Edward-Por favor bájame…- Edward asintió y yo fui hacia Santiago y le dije-Santi…el me va a dar una explicación y yo lo escuchare-Santiago asintió y se fue corriendo-¡SANTIAGO!- grite pero no me hizo caso

En eso vi que dejo caer una cajita yo la agarre y la abrí venía un lobo bañado en oro yo lo apreté contra mi corazón y lo colgué junto con el collar de Edward, en eso Edward me tomo de la mano y fuimos hacia su carro yo estaba muy débil así que Edward me cargo y me dijo-Sería mejor que te llevara al hospital…- yo le dije-¡NO! Hace poco que salí de allí ¡Hace apenas…!- no pude terminar la frase mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas Edward me abrazó y dijo-Tres semanas te abandone y lo siento mucho, pero esos malditos se fueron apenas unas horas, y más porque te abandone y tu sufriendo sola en la noche por tu madre…- yo le dije-No estaba sola, Santiago siempre estuvo conmigo…-

La cara de Edward se contrajo de dolor y murmuro algo como –"Qué bueno que esta vez no llegue muy tarde"- yo no lo comprendí solamente me acurruque en su frío pecho, me estaba muriendo de frío pero hace semanas que yo ansiaba tocar esta fría piel, llegamos a mi casa y Edward me dijo-Creo que esto es tuyo- y me entrego mi broche yo le dije-¿Cuándo lo tomaste?- el sonrió y dijo-Aunque no lo creas estuve aquí antes de que los Volturi llegarán y te veía dormir un día hice un intercambio tome tu broche y deje mi pulsera…- yo toque la pulsera y se la di riendo, Edward río conmigo y se puso su pulsera en eso yo confundida le pregunte-¿Quiénes son los Volturi?- la expresión de Edward se torno fría y con furia dijo-Ellos tuvieron la culpa de que me alejara de ti…- yo no comprendía nada Edward se sentó a lado de mí y tomo mi mano mientras me decía-Ahora te lo contare todo-

**Si lo se fue horrible matar a Bella, pero era necesario para algo en lo que estoy trabajando, no hemos visto mucho de Bella pero ahora en los capítulos que siguen se explicaran muchas cosas…no se enojen conmigo…plisss**

**Xoxoxox**

**Lizzie**

**Capitulo 38 (ADELANTO)**

**Santiago**

Salí de mi casa y camine por la playa pensando en ella, ¿Por qué si tanto la amaba se fue?, me encontré con Seth el cuál dijo-Ya me entere de lo de Bella- yo bufe y le dije-Han pasado tres semanas y hasta ahora te enteras…- el negó con la cabeza y dijo-No hablo de su muerte….- yo lo voltee a ver confundido y le pregunte-¿Entonces de que hablas?-

Seth me miró sorprendido y dijo-¿No lo sabes? ¿Jake no te lo dijo?- yo negué con la cabeza y le dije-Pero ahora tu vas a decirme…- Seth asintió derrotado....


	38. Chapter 38

**Antes del capítulo 38 pondré como pasaron las cosas para que Bella y Jacob se quedaran juntos es un pequeño fragmento….**

-No me puedo echarme para atrás, ya no Bella- dije segura de mi misma y sin más que pensar me lancé del acantilado….

-¡Si!- grite llena de adrenalina en eso sentí una mano aferrando mi brazo

-¡BELLA! ¿EN QUE DEMONIOS PENSABAS?- grito Jacob enojado

-Lo…siento…Jake yo…- ¿Qué decirle? No podía decirle "Hey Jake lo hago porque cuando hago cosas peligrosas escucho su voz"

No tuve que decirle nada ya que Jake solo me abrazó y sonrió aliviado.

-¡No me vuelvas a hacer pasar por esto Bella! ¿Me escuchas?- dijo casi con lagrimas en los ojos

-Jake- dije – Perdón no sabía que te preocupaba tanto-

-Bella-dijo todavía enojado pero no lo bastante como para empezar a temblar –Hay una tormenta cayendo, pudiste haber muerto ¿sabes? Y yo no puedo ni quiero vivir sin ti…-termino bajando la vista avergonzado

-¡OH JAKE!- grite con lagrimas en los ojos mientras besaba su mejilla- ¡Yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti! Si no hubiera sido por ti yo seguiría en estado zombi-

-¿En…serio?- dijo esbozando mi sonrisa favorita

Yo asentí y lo abracé más fuerte el me apretó contra sí y levanto mi barbilla para mirarme a los ojos y se fue acercando ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer, no era mi Jacob pero podía y pedía serlo? Seguía amando a Edward aunque el no me amara necesitaba saber que estaba de acuerdo en eso escuche su hermosa voz en mi cabeza solo que esta vez sonaba tranquila y serena

-"Se feliz"- dijo

Yo sonreí acerque mi rostro al de Jacob y lo bese.


	39. Chapter 39

**Capitulo 38**

**Santiago**

Bien el día por fin llegó, el maldito día en que el chupasangre regresaría, en cuanto la vi en sus brazos empecé a temblar de ira pero yo sabía que iba a pasar esto, el me lo advirtió pero no le hice caso, por un momento desee tener la suerte de Jacob Black, el si se quedo con quien en verdad amaba aunque nunca imprimo a alguien, pero quite ese pensamiento,

Yo estaba abatido, demasiado abatido, ya había intentado engañarla con que no la quería (había fracasado), había intentado que ella se quedara conmigo y no estaba seguro de haber ganado, rebusque en mis bolsillos su regalo que le había hecho y después lo mande a bañarlo en oro, lo busque pero no lo encontré-¡Mierda!- dije

Se me había caído en mi carrera por el bosque, recordé todas las veces en las que me quedé a dormir con ella cerca de mi pecho abrazándome, sonreí habíamos hecho el amor…pero con el alma, o al menos así lo había sentido yo, salí de mi casa y camine por la playa pensando en ella, ¿Por qué si tanto la amaba se fue?,

Me encontré con Seth el cuál dijo-Ya me entere de lo de Bella- yo bufe y le dije-Han pasado tres semanas y hasta ahora te enteras…- el negó con la cabeza y dijo-No hablo de su muerte….- yo lo voltee a ver confundido y le pregunte-¿Entonces de que hablas?-

Seth me miró sorprendido y dijo-¿No lo sabes? ¿Jake no te lo dijo?- yo negué con la cabeza y le dije-Pero ahora tu vas a decirme…- Seth asintió derrotado y dijo-Unos tipos llamados los Volturi fueron a verla-

Yo me quede petrificado ¿Los mismos Volturi que Edward menciono? Seth prosiguió- Y ellos le dijeron que sabían todo lo de Lizzie y Edward y que si ella no hacia algo para separarlos los iba a matar a ambos…- yo seguía sin decir ni una palabra y le dije-¿Ella los separo?-

Seth frunció el seño y dijo- Me sorprendes Santiago jure que conocías mejor a Bella, ella nunca haría eso…- yo le dije-Entonces no los separo…- Seth dijo-No pero por su decisión ella murió…- yo lo mire atónito-¿La…la mataron?- dije con dificultad,

Seth bajo la vista y dijo-Se podría decir que sí…- yo lo mire sin entender-¿La mataron o no?- exigí saber, Seth suspiró y dijo-Ahora es uno de ellos…- mi rostro adquirió una mueca sorprendida y agarre mi celular para marcarle a Jacob ¡Pobre de él! Pero necesitaba respuestas ¿Por qué dejo que Bella hiciera eso? ¿Qué acaso no sabía lo que esos malditos eran?

**¿Qué tal? No podría dejar morir así a Bella pero pobre Jacob ¿Qué hará? La respuesta es fácil salvarla y de ser necesario estar con ella para siempre….**


	40. Chapter 40

**Capítulo 39**

**Edward**

Me acerque a Lizzie y ahí la vi en eso ella volteo me vio y grito-¡AH!- yo desaparecí y ella se hizo para atrás al escuchar un movimiento procedente del arbusto donde me escondía, una tormenta empezó a caer, Lizzie se hizo más para atrás y se resbalo

-¡NO!-grite con toda mi alma cuando vi que Lizzie se iba a caer del acantilado-¡AYUDA!- grito ella yo fui corriendo y salte detrás de ella, Lizzie se sumergió y salió pero una ola la volvió a hundir yo nade y ahí la vi ¡Se estaba rindiendo! ¡No se podía rendir!

En eso vi que empezaba a mover sus piernas y sus brazos, yo sonreí esa era mi Lizzie pero vi que en verdad ya no podía me acerque a ella y ella abrió ojos, me vio y sonrió- Edward- dijo y cerró los ojos, yo la sostuve y empecé a nadar para salir del agua,

Salí pero en eso llego otra ola -¡NO LIZZIE!- grite cuando veía que se hundía de nuevo y nade para alcanzarla entonces nade hasta la superficie, vi la orilla no estaba muy lejos, la sostuve de la cintura y fui nadando hacia la playa,

La recosté en la arena y la vi, me asuste su piel apiñonada ahora estaba pálida como la mía le di respiración de boca a boca, me desespere no reaccionaba-¡LIZZIE! ¡Mi vida por favor despierta!- dije sollozando en eso ella pareció reaccionar

-¿Santi?- pregunto confundida, abrió los ojos y me vio su expresión paso de la felicidad al sufrimiento y empezó a llorar yo le dije-Por favor no llores, no podría soportarlo…-

Ella no se pudo contener y empezó a llorar entrecortadamente-¡Debo estar muerta!- dijo eso no me lo podía ni imaginar yo negué con la cabeza y el dije-No mi vida tu estás viva- ella siguió llorando y dijo-¿Y de que me sirve?¡ tu no me quieres!-

Yo la abracé esperando que me empujara pero ocurrió lo contrario ella me devolvió el abrazo -Volviste solo por eso verdad…- dijo llorando yo la miré confundido y le dije-¿Perdón?-

Ella me dijo con voz rota-¡Volviste solo porque mi madre murió!- mi cara se contrajo de dolor ¿Bella muerta? ¡NO! Hace algunos días la vi y se veía mejor -No…no lo sabía la fui a visitar y me dijo que te entregara una carta, supongo que para eso, tu padre también te hizo una…- dije y empecé a sollozar sin lagrimas Lizzie me dijo-¿La amas mucho verdad?-

Yo la miré si a ella le hubiera pasado algo esta tarde yo me hubiera muerto y le dije para que le quedara claro cuanto la amaba-Te amo más a ti, si hoy hubieras muerto yo no podría seguir viviendo…-

Lizzie me miró sorprendida y dijo-¡Qué eres bipolar o que!- yo reí tristemente y le dije-No…hubo un problema te lo explicare todo y estas cartas afirman lo que digo…-

Lizzie me vio y vi un poco de esperanza apareciendo en sus hermosos ojos caoba yo le dije -Iremos a un lugar más caliente y te explicare todo-

Lizzie asintió en eso escuche un gruñido voltee y vi a Santiago su rostro estaba contraído del dolor Lizzie me dijo-Por favor bájame…- yo asentí y como vi el sufrimiento de Santiago me concentre en Lizzie para intentar no escuchar sus pensamientos en eso Lizzie le dijo-Santi…el me va a dar una explicación y yo lo escuchare-Santiago asintió y se fue corriendo-¡SANTIAGO!- grito Lizzie

Pero no le hizo caso en eso vi que dejo caer una cajita Lizzie la agarro y la abrió venía un lobo bañado en oro y Lizzie se lo colgó junto con mi collar yo fui hacia ella y le agarre la mano fuimos hacia mi carro

Lizzie estaba muy débil así que la cargué feliz por sentirla de nuevo en mis brazos y el dije -Sería mejor que te llevara al hospital…- Lizzie dijo-¡NO! Hace poco que salí de allí ¡Hace apenas…!-

No pudo terminar la frase y empezó a llorar, yo vi en verdad cuanto había sufrido pero yo también sufrí, no pensé que Aro, Marco y Cayo llegarán esa misma tarde, todo había sido una trampa, la aferre más contra mí y le dije-Tres semanas te abandone y lo siento mucho, pero esos malditos se fueron apenas unas horas, y más porque te abandone y tu sufriendo sola en la noche por tu madre…-

Pero lo que no me esperaba era su respuesta-No estaba sola, Santiago siempre estuvo conmigo…- dijo mi cara se contrajo de dolor al saber que tal vez por un momento ella me había olvidado

-Qué bueno que esta vez no llegue tarde, si no hubiera muerto…- dije bajito pero mis dudas se dispersaron cuando se acurrucó en mi pecho un sentimiento hermoso inundo mi pecho, entonces recordé la vez en que fui a su casa para verla y me lleve su broche para tener algo de ella conmigo en nuestro tiempo separados así que le dije-Creo que esto es tuyo-

Mientras le daba su broche ella me dijo sorprendida-¿Cuándo lo tomaste?- yo sonreí y le dije-Aunque no lo creas estuve aquí antes de que los Volturi llegarán y te veía dormir un día hice un intercambio tome tu broche y deje mi pulsera…- Lizzie tocó mi pulsera y me la dio riendo yo me reí con ella dado a que amaba su risa y volverla a escuchar me hacía feliz el día y olvidar el dolor que sentía con la muerte de Bella.


	41. Chapter 41

-¿Quiénes son los Volturi?- pregunto de repente Lizzie, yo la mire y supe que llego el momento de darle una explicación, mi expresión se volvió fría y amenazante al recordar su treta

-Ellos tuvieron la culpa de que me alejara de ti…- dije con rabia, Lizzie me miró sin entender yo tome su mano y le dije-Ahora te lo contare todo-

-Los volturi son los Reyes de los vampiros- dije empezando Lizzie soltó mi mano y dijo-¿Reyes? ¿Los vampiros tienen reyes?-

Yo volví a agarrar su mano y le dije-Si, y por lo tanto tenemos leyes, una es no dejar que los humanos sepan lo que somos…- Lizzie me miró sorprendida y volvió a soltar mi mano mientras tristemente decía-Así que solo vienes para decirme que no diga nada pero no te preocupes yo nunca traicionaría a tu familia…-

Yo la mire sorprendido yo nunca desconfiaría de ella- Lizzie no vengo por eso, yo no desconfió de ti ¿Para que explicarte que te quiero tanto? que no puedo verte llorar, yo no te voy a engañar Lizzie ya nunca más- le dije mirándola intensamente ella desvió la vista y dijo-Es que entiéndeme Edward, desconfié primero de ti y tu me diste esperanza y después me la rompes y ahora me la vuelves a dar ¿A que tipo de juego estas jugando? ¡Me lastimas!-

Yo baje la mirada pero que Idiota había sido claro que no me perdonaría-¿No me perdonaras verdad?- dije con rastro de dolor en mi voz, Lizzie me miro y dijo-No…-

Yo la voltee a ver su expresión era fría y distante me concentre en sus ojos color chocolate "Pero que estoy diciendo ¡Claro que lo perdone! Pero el no debe saberlo hasta que me de una buena explicación"

Yo sonreí y le dije-Hay Lizzie, esos Reyes como tu los llamas venían a matarte, Alice tuvo una visión y yo…yo no podía dejar que te pasara nada…- dije apretando los puños Lizzie me encaro diciendo-¿Y tenías que matarme para eso?-

Yo le dije-Lizzie no estas muerta…esto no es un sueño es real yo estoy aquí y te amo…- Lizzie me dijo-No me refiero a la muerte física Edward, me refiero a la espiritual ahora ya casi comprendo como se debió de sentir mi madre…-

Yo hice una mueca de dolor jamás me perdonaría haberle hecho daño a las mujeres que amo mas que a nada en el mundo-Lizzie no me aleje de ti por no amarte, yo ame mucho a tu madre es verdad, pero tu amor es diferente…-

Ella me miró sorprendida y dijo-¿A que te refieres con diferente?- yo sonreí y le dije-Tu amor es…como explicarlo…el de Bella era algo cuidadoso, delicado y tierno, el tuyo es inexplicable como si una carga eléctrica me recorriera el cuerpo con el simple hecho que mencionaras mi nombre, es como un lucero, la cosa más hermosa que mi interior haya sentido…-

Voltee a ver a Lizzie que tenía lagrimas en los ojos me abrazo y yo feliz le devolví el abrazo-¿Por qué la dejaste?- dijo después de un momento, yo le dije

-Era su fiesta de cumpleaños y la lleve a mi casa, como siempre se opuso a que le regalara nada, abrió un regalo y se cortó el dedo,

Jasper se puso como loco y se fue sobre ella yo reaccione a tiempo y me lancé sobre Bella para cubrirla del cuerpo y los dientes de Jasper pero Bella cayó en una mesa de cristal y se corto el brazo, todos nos descontrolamos, Carlisle fue el único que mantuvo la calma como siempre, yo intente estar con ella pero era insoportable no sabes lo que se siente la tentación de beber su sangre, ella me decía que me fuera que estaba bien…-

En eso Lizzie me interrumpió- Pero dices que huelo igual que ella ¿Por qué conmigo es diferente?- yo sonreí y le dije-Pasaron años de mantenerme entrenado para esto- dije mientras pegaba su mano a mi boca su olor quemaba mi garganta pero ahora era lo bastante fuerte como para no alejarme de ella

-Entonces después del incidente con Jasper supe que conmigo corría demasiado riesgo pero como sabes ella es….digo era terca y se iba a negar rotundamente así que yo le dije que no la amaba y me creyó inmediatamente eso me dolió en un momento dejó de creer en mi…-

Lizzie me dijo-Edward sabes es más difícil creer la verdad que las mentiras- yo sonreí y le dije-Tienes razón y por eso la deje…-

Lizzie me dijo-¿Cómo la conociste?- yo la miré y vi que estaba con ojeras y se veía muy cansada-Lizzie mañana hablamos te ves fatal…-

Ella bromeando me dijo-Si siempre las experiencias a la muerte dejan a uno cansado…- yo me reí entre dientes mientras besaba su cabeza y la cargaba para llevarla a su cama ahí deposite un beso en su frente acurrucó en mi pecho mientras yo acariciaba su cabeza.


	42. Chapter 42

**Capitulo 40**

**Lizzie**

Me desperté segura de que todo había sido un sueño y…tenía razón, él no estaba, suspire y una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla que estúpida había sido, siempre imaginando cosas en mi mundo de fantasía o como Santiago lo llamaba "Elizabethlandia"

-¡aaaachuuuu!- estornude con fuerza ¡genial! Una estúpida con un resfriado aparte odiaba los resfriados hacían que mis ojos lloraran y hablara raro, como los odiaba y para colmo la tos era lo peor de lo peor,

Empecé a llorar al ver que todo había sido un sueño y fui al baño a bañarme mientras buscaba en el botiquín algo para quitarme el resfriado y lo encontré un remedio que mi mama siempre usaba…mi mama…instintivamente toque mi pecho y sentí el collar de Edward junto con el lobo de Santiago

¿Como? Pero eso pasó en mi sueño ¿o no había sido un sueño? bueno para averiguarlo iba a ir directo a la Push

Salí de bañarme y me cambie abrí la puerta y vi a una mujer pequeña de pelo castaño corto con una capa roja su mirada era penetrante y tenía unos horribles ojos rojos

-¿Quién eres?- pregunte temerosa, ella me miro y dijo sonriendo malévolamente-Soy una ayudante de los Volturi llamada Jane y esta tarde tendrás que acompañarnos ¿entendido?-

Yo temblé una Volturi esos horribles seres de los que Edward me había hablado no había sido un sueño, era algo real,

Edward había venido, Edward me amaba, yo la rete diciéndole-¿Y porque estúpida razón los acompañaría?-

Jane se río con sorna y dijo-Porque si no nos acompañas acabaremos con tu futura familia, y tu familia actual…- yo me estremecí-¡Cállate maldita estúpida! ¡No vas a lastimar a nadie!- grite enojada,

No lo vi venir me agarro del cuello y me levanto del piso mientras me decía-Si haces lo que pedimos no mataremos ni a tu Edward ni a su familia, ni tampoco a tu padre que esta con nosotros ni a tu Santiago Uley, ¿entendiste? Yo los puedo matar o mi hermano Alec también-

Me faltaba el aire y no podía respirar solo pude asentir no podía dejar que mataran a las personas que más amaba,

Jane sonrió y me lanzo hacia la cama yo me golpee en la cabeza y empecé a toser, en un momento ella ya no estaba yo llore en silencio en eso escuche una voz que conocía muy bien:

"When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven"

Fui hacia la ventana y ahí estaba el era- Edward…-dije en voz alta mirándolo mientras me sonreía con su sonrisa torcida mi favorita el me dijo-¿Creíste que era un sueño?-

Yo asentí y me hice para un lado mientras el brincaba hacia mi ventana, yo lo miré a los ojos y le dije-Vete…- el me miró sorprendido y dijo-Lizzie pero yo creí que…-

Yo con sufrimiento le conteste-¡YO NO SOY COMO MI MADRE! ¡YO NO PERDONO TAN FACILMENTE EDWARD!- el me miró y su cara se contrajo en una mueca llena de dolor yo me aferre a no dejar que el me descubriera en eso dijo-No te creo…aparte aquí hubo alguien lo huelo Lizzie, fue alguien de los Volturi verdad ¡Contéstame Lizzie!-

Yo tenía que pensar rápidamente en una respuesta y una se vino a mi mente-Edward es verdad ellos vinieron bueno en realidad vino alguien llamado Alec, muy guapo por cierto…-

Edward gruñó y yo intentaba no llorar al ver como lo estaba lastimando-No te creo nada Lizzie ¡Tu me amas como yo te amo a ti!- yo desvié la vista y le dije-Edward el vino a decirme que me uniera con ellos pero lo rechacé…-

El me abrazo y dijo-Qué bueno que estés recapacitando Lizzie- yo me zafé de su abrazó aunque hubiera deseado estar con él así para siempre y le dije-Edward no seas engreído yo no lo rechacé por ti…lo rechacé por Santiago…-

Edward dijo-No, no es cierto si lo hubieras rechazado por él ayer no te hubieras venido conmigo…- yo le dije-Fui contigo pero para explicarte que en este tiempo yo empecé a amar a Santiago, claro que te amo Edward pero me lastimaste perdiste tu oportunidad y bueno ya no quiero estar contigo…-

Edward se derrumbó en el piso y agarro mi mano mientras sollozaba sin lagrimas y me decía-No…Lizzie por favor perdóname…yo… no lo hagas por despecho porque me estás lastimando mucho por favor…-

Yo lo levante no podía verlo así estaba llorando yo empecé a llorar y le dije-Edward vete por favor, no lo hago por despecho yo lo amo…- Edward me miró intensamente y yo desvié la vista no podía dejar que viera mis pensamientos

-¡VETE!- grite Edward me miró y se fue mientras besaba mi frente en cuanto estuve segura de que se había ido me puse a llorar, por fin estábamos juntos y ahora yo lo había lastimado para protegerlo…

Me fui corriendo agarre las llaves de mi carro y maneje directo a la Push ahí me baje y me encontré con Santiago fui corriendo a abrazarlo y el dijo-¡Lizzie!- mientras corría también para acortar la distancia que nos separaba

En eso sentí que no avanzaba y ya no sentí el suelo voltee y vi a Jane cargándome mientras Santiago gritaba-¡LIZZIE!-

Yo me movía intentando zafarme pero no podía-¡SANTIAGO!- grite llorando

Jane se reía en eso yo la avente y me caí al piso corrí de nuevo en dirección hacia la Push si pasaba la línea divisora no iban a poder pasar, en eso sentí un golpee y vi todo negro-¡LIZZIE!- escuche a Santiago gritar.


	43. Chapter 43

-En donde estoy…- dije mientras me levantaba de una cama iba a pararme pero tenia una esposa en la mano

-¡SUELTENME! ¡EN DONDE CARAJOS ESTOY!- grite enojada y aterrada en eso vi a un hombre venir era otro vampiro

-¡Mi querida Lizzie! He oído hablar mucho de ti, perdona por tenerte amarrada pero no podíamos dejar que escaparas no…- yo le dije-¿Quién eres tu?- el me sonrió y dijo-¡OH perdona! ¿No me he presentado? Que falta de educación, mi nombre es Aro y mira oh aquí viene entrando Alec- dijo Aro,

Yo los fulmine a los dos con la mirada y me voltee en eso sentí una fría mano tocar mi hombro era Alec-No estés triste Lizzie, te gustara este lugar en cuanto te conviertas en vampiro…-

Yo lo mire atónita convertirme en uno de ellos ¡ESO NUNCA!- ¡Nunca! ¿ME OYEN? ¡NUNCA ME CONVERTIRE EN UNO DE USTEDES!- grite llorando,

Alec me abrazó y dijo en mi oído-Lizzie, no lo hagas más difícil, por ahora no te convertiremos pero…mas adelante será necesario, por cierto ¿Alguien te ha dicho que hueles delicioso?- pregunto sonriendo

Yo le dije-Si…pero la diferencia es que yo amo a la otra persona…- Alec dejo de sonreír y se fue de mi lado,

Aro intervino-¡Lizzie! Estas lastimando los sentimientos del pobre de Alec…- yo bufé y dije-¿Sentimientos? ¡Si ni siquiera me conoce! ¡A las únicas personas que amo son a Santiago pero sobre todo a Edward!-

Aro se acercó y tomo mi mano después de un momento se alejo apartado-¡Lo sabía! ¡Maravilloso! No puedo esperar a convertirte Lizzie, tendrás un don muy impresionante- yo le dije confundida-¿Un don? ¿De que habla?-

Alec dijo-Aro puede leer los pensamientos de las personas cuando las toca y no ha podido leer los tuyos…- yo los mire y dije-¿Y eso que?-

Aro río y dijo-Tendrás el mismo don que tu madre o quizás uno mayor…- yo le dije-¿Mi madre? ¡Mi madre murió! ¿De qué demonios hablan?-

Ellos solo se miraron y Aro dijo-Es tarde Lizzie descansa un poco hablaremos por la mañana…-

Aro se fue y Alec se quedo a mi lado se acercó a mi y yo me alejé de él asustada el vacilante toco mi rostro y yo me estremecí el me dijo-No, por favor a mi no me tengas miedo Lizzie, yo no…lo soportaría…-

Yo lo miré confundida-Si ni siquiera me conoces…- le dije Alec me miró y sonrió mientras decía-En eso te equivocas…-

**¿Qué pasara con Alec? ¿Conocera a Lizzie? ¿Lizzie descubrira la verdad sobre Bella? dejen reviews plisss jaja si no no me inspirooo**


	44. Chapter 44

Yo bufe y le dije-Aunque te conociera, yo no podría ser amiga de alguien como tu-

Alec me dejo de sonreír y me dijo-¿Ni siquiera serías mi amiga?- Yo negué con la cabeza

-Los amigos no secuestran y te traen a un lugar alejándote de los que amas…- dije

Alec me sonrió y dijo-De hecho te traje al lugar donde hay dos personas que estoy seguro que amas mas que a tu vampiro emo y que a tu perro…-

Yo gruñí y le dije-Se llaman Edward y Santiago ¿entendido?-

Alec río y dijo-Esta bien, como tú los quieras llamar…-

En eso entro Jane yo la mire con furia y ella sonriente fue a darle un beso en la mejilla a Alec mientras decía-Alec ¿Qué haces? No te han dicho que no debes jugar con la comida-

Yo me estremecí y proferí un grito ahogado, lo que paso a continuación no me lo esperaba Alec se pudo delante de mi protegiéndome con su cuerpo y apartando a Jane de mí,

Aunque no me agradara mucho le agradecía de corazón ese gesto, pero me preguntaba si querría algo a cambio, Jane lo miró y se sorprendió por su actitud

-¿Qué demonios haces Alec? ¿Acaso la proteges?- dijo llena de rabia,

Alec se acerco a ella y le dijo-Yo estoy aquí para protegerla Jane y no dejare que nadie ¿me escuchaste? NADIE le haga daño…-

Yo lo miraba desconcertada y Jane lo miraba con rabia, en eso ella salio de la habitación y azoto la puerta

-¡Vaya! ¿Lizzie estas bien?- pregunto preocupado

Yo le dije-Sii…ss..si ¿Por qué preguntas?-

El me dijo-Estas igual de pálida que yo, no te preocupes no dejare que te hagan daño, yo estoy aquí para protegerte y cumplir lo que desees-

Yo aprovechando la oportunidad le dije-¡Déjame ir! ¡Es lo que deseo!-

Su rostro se volvió frío y dijo-No puedo…-

Yo le suplique-Entonces diles que no lastimen a los que amo…-

Alec dijo-Eso si puedo hacerlo- y me sonrió yo le correspondí la sonrisa,

Al ver mi sonrisa Alec dijo-Sabes siempre quiero que estés así…-

Yo le respondí sarcásticamente-¿Amarrada?-

Alec se río y dijo-No, quiero que siempre estés sonriendo-

Yo le dije-Si quieres verme feliz y sonriendo no podrá ser aquí, sin nadie a quien yo quiera-

Alec bajo la vista y dijo-¿No me quieres?- yo lo mire sorprendida

¿De donde había conocido a ese vampiro? ¡A los únicos que conocí de pequeña fueron a Jasper y a Alice!

No, aún no te quiero, digo no te conozco-

Alec se acerco a mí, tomo la mano que no estaba amarrada

- Si pero yo si te conozco Lizzie, después de que saliste con Edward yo ahí te veía…-

Yo le dije-Imposible, Edward lo habría sabido…-

Alec río y dijo-Solo iba los días que tu no estabas con él-

Yo asentí y le dije-Alec por favor podrías quitarme la esposa-

Alec río y dijo-Con todo gusto- y me la quito

Wow yo pensaba que iba a tardar más tiempo en convencerlo

-Lo siento Lizzie pero solo si yo estoy contigo estarás sin la esposa- dijo después de un momento

Yo asentí derrotada y empecé a llorar extrañaba a todos pero los había salvado, era por su bien, me hubiera gustado besar a Edward una vez más antes de haberme ido pero no fue posible, lo extrañaba y el pensaba que yo no lo perdone, Alec me volteo a ver preocupado

-Lizzie…no estés así, ven acompáñame- pidió

Yo lo miré sorprendida y le dije-¿A dónde?-

Alec río y dijo-Vamos con una persona que estoy seguro que se muere por verte-

Y jalo de mi mano mientras me llevaba por los pasadillos del castillo, eran muy hermosos y llenos de retratos pero al mismo tiempo daban miedo,

Llegamos a una puerta roja como la sangre, la puerta se abrió y ahí sentado en una silla comiendo el estaba

-¡PAPA!- grite llorando de felicidad mientras lo abrazaba,

En este momento mi mente no podía pensar en preguntas lo único que me importaba era que él estaba aquí a mi lado y eso hacia que me sintiera más segura que antes.

**¡Lizzie al fin esta con alguien a quien si ama de verdad! ¿Edward y Santiago descubrirán donde esta? ¿Estarán en Volterra o en otro lugar? ¿Edward sabrá que lo que Lizzie le dijo es mentira? Jajaj dejen reviews y lo sabrán…..**


	45. Chapter 45

**Santiago**

¡Se la llevaron! ¡Se llevaron a lo que mas amaba! ¡ESTÚPIDOS CHUPASANGRES! Y yo sin poder hacer nada,

Pero mi padre me detuvo justo cuando iba a transformarme y atrapar a la enana, según esto que porque que tal si era una de los Cullen y yo rompía el tratado al cruzar la línea,

Pero eso no era posible yo sabía que no era una de ellos, esa sanguijuela tenía los ojos rojos escarlata, odie a mi padre por eso todavía tenía la imagen de Lizzie corriendo hacia mi y luego siendo golpeada por la vampiro y llevada lejos de mí,

Decidí hablar con el odioso brillitos (Edward) tal vez el podía ayudarme

-Hola- contesto su odiosa voz

-Hola brillitos- le dije,

El gruñó y dijo-¿Solo hablas para molestar pulgoso?-

Yo me reí y le dije-En verdad no, se trata de Lizzie-

El suspiró y dijo-Esta ahí contigo verdad-

Yo le dije-Ehm…no pensé que Lizzie vino porque tu le dijiste que huyera de ellos-

Edward dijo-¿Ellos? ¿¡DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS SANTIAGO!?-

Yo con furia lo recordé todo-Pues de esa vampiro enana- dije con rabia

-Ya vi todo Santiago…-dijo Edward tenso-Santiago, Lizzie me dijo que no me iba a perdonar y que se iba a ir contigo…-

Yo puse los ojos en blanco ¿Esa fue su verdadera intención? No, ella lo hizo para protegerlo ¿Acaso vino para advertirme a mí también? ¿Arriesgo su vida por nosotros?

-Así es Santiago- dijo Edward con rastro de dolor

Yo le dije-¡Y que hacemos aquí hablando despreocupadamente por teléfono! ¡HAY QUE SALVARLA!-

Edward dijo-Tienes razón…-

Yo le dije-Por una vez olvidemos el tratado y unámonos licántropos y vampiros-

Edward dijo-Trato hecho, nos vemos en unos minutos- y colgó,

Fui corriendo hacia la línea divisora y espere unos minutos, un missisipi, dos missispis, tres misisipis, cuatro misisipis…empecé a contar

-Ya estaba aquí desde el primer missisipi Santiago…-dijo Edward molesto

-¡AH!- grite con una mueca de horror, Edward río un poco pero la risa no le llego a los ojos,

-No sabía que ya iba a ser Hallowen ¿Dónde conseguiste esa máscara tan horrible?- pregunte para molestarlo y aligerar el ambiente,

Edward dejo de reír y dijo-Justamente donde compraste tu peluquín perro…-

Yo lo fulmine con la mirada y toque mi pelo mientras le decía- Celos de alguien a quien no le crece barba desde hace un siglo…-

Edward gruñó y yo sonreí-Bueno basta de bromas…- dijo

Yo le dije-¿Quién dijo que lo que dije era broma?-

Edward me miró con frustración y dijo-¡SANTIAGO! Tenemos que ir a salvar a Lizzie ¿No recuerdas?-

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció y le dije-Era solo para aligerar el ambiente, aparte tu ya sabes donde esta ¿no?-

Edward no contesto y yo le pregunte preocupado-¿Lo sabes no?-

Edward negó con la cabeza frustrado y empezó a sollozar sin lagrimas, yo vi su dolor y sentí el mío pero yo no podía llorar, tenía que mantener la cordura

-Bueno tú lees mentes ¿no? Así que mejor solamente lee la mente de esos Idiotas o pregúntale a alguien de tu familia que tenga dones como el tuyo…-

Edward me miró y sonrió-¡Tienes razón! Alice…-dijo

-¿Alice? Oh eso lo explica todo…-dije sarcásticamente

Edward sonrió esperanzado y dijo-Alice ve el futuro, puede decirnos donde esta…-

Yo le dije-Te espero aquí Edward, tengo que ver que voy a hacer y reunir a la manada…-

Edward sonrió y dijo-Esta bien yo te aviso-

Yo asentí y sonreí con esperanza, por fin íbamos a tener noticias de Lizzie.


	46. Chapter 46

Fui corriendo a ver a Seth y le conté todo

-Voy contigo- dijo firmemente,

María lo miraba muerta de miedo yo le dije-No Seth, no es necesario yo iré con los Cullen-

Seth dijo con rabia-¡Quiero ir! es Lizzie la que esta en peligro Santiago ¡Mi Lizzie!-

Yo para distraerlo le dije-Hey, como que tu Lizzie, y María que-

Funciono Seth se relajo y dejo de temblar mientras decía-Santiago sabes a lo que me refiero, Lizzie es como la hermana menor que nunca tuve y siempre quise tener, por eso voy contigo-

Yo mire a María con expresión suplicante

-Seth por favor, no vayas…quédate conmigo- dijo llorando,

Seth se acercó a ella y la abrazo diciendo-María no me hagas esto, sabes que no puedo negarte nada…-

María le dijo-Tienes razón Seth, perdón-

Yo le dije a María-¡María! ¡Ya lo tenías en tus manos y lo dejaste ir!-

Seth y María rieron y María dijo-Santiago, aunque me mate de la angustia debo dejarlo ir, Lizzie ante todo es mi prima y aparte ¿Quién te frenara de tus impulsos si Seth no va?-

Yo dije refunfuñando-¡¿Qué impulso?! Yo no tengo ningún impulso-

Seth dijo-La vez en que pensaste que me iba a suicidar por lo de Emily y me jalaste del pelo cuando yo solamente iba a lanzarme para nadar y me lanzaste tan fuerte que me di contra un árbol y lo rompí y este árbol le cayó en la pierna a Lizzie y…-

Yo lo calle diciendo-¡Esta bien! ¡Ya basta! Puedes venir-

Seth sonrió y me abrazó yo le di un puñetazo en el hombro y me reí, María nos abrazo beso mi frente y luego se abalanzo sobre Seth y lo beso mientras empezaba a llorar,

Después de su melosa despedida Seth y yo fuimos directo a la línea divisora de la Push y ahí nos encontramos con brillitos y una enana que estaba de la mano de un rubio

-Hola- dije secamente,

En eso Seth fue y apretó la mano de Edward riendo, Ay ese Seth ¿Por qué no tiene prejuicios como los demás? No es un lobo normal

-Alice ya sabe donde la tienen- dijo Edward triunfante

Yo sonreí y vi la sonrisa de todos extenderse

-¿Y donde esta?- pregunto Seth,

Edward dijo-Ese es el problema, ellos están en Inglaterra-

Seth y yo los miramos confundidos

-¿Inglaterra?- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo

-Si Inglaterra- dijo la pequeña llamada Alice

En eso el rubio intervino-Por eso debemos saber si ustedes estarían dispuestos a ir hasta aya…-

- Por ella iría hasta el fin del mundo- dije seguro Seth asintió

-Yo también, pero hay un problema, los boletos ¿Cuánto cuestan?- pregunto Seth

-Eso ya lo tenemos listo- dijo el rubio y nos dio los boletos

-Vaya muchas gracias se los pagaremos…- dijo Seth apenado

-No fue nada, nos debía alguien un favor- dijo el rubio riendo

-No nos costaron nada- dijo Edward

Seth y yo asentimos

-Vayan por sus pasaportes…-dijo Alice

Nosotros asentimos pero en eso vimos a María que venía con nuestros pasaportes sonriendo Seth y yo los tomamos y Seth beso a María con ternura después de eso fuimos con Edward, Alice y el Rubio

Fuimos en el carro del chupasangre y después de eso llegamos al aeropuerto

-Va a ser un largo vuelo- dijo el Rubio y nos dio unos cojines

-Gracias ehm…-dije esperando oír su nombre

-Jasper- contesto riendo

-Gracias Jasper- dijo Seth y abordamos el avión, ya sabíamos donde estaba ahora había que planear como entrar a ese lugar sin ser descubiertos.


	47. Chapter 47

**Edward**

Llegamos a Inglaterra, que suerte que estaba nublado si no tendríamos que actuar de noche, Alice nos dijo que Lizzie estaba en un castillo internado en el bosque, yo sonreí ya sabía en que Lugar estaba Lizzie,

Santiago y yo estábamos muy nerviosos pero Jasper nos mandaba ondas de calma y concentración que nos servían mucho, mañana atacaríamos bueno iríamos a salvarla, no podía esperar más tiempo y Alice predijo que mañana se iban a ir

Pero justo cuando iba a saber por cuanto tiempo dijo que vio todo negro, fue en el momento en que entro Santiago, nos alistamos para la mañana

-¿Edward?- me pregunto Alice en la madrugada

-¿Qué pasa Alice?- le pregunte

-Es que, Edward por primera vez tengo miedo…-

Yo la mire y vi en sus ojos en efecto un miedo que nunca había visto en los ojos de Alice

-Alice no te preocupes no te harán nada, de eso nos encargaremos nosotros…-

Alice me dijo sollozando-Temo por Lizzie, Edward, la amo como a una hermana y si le pasara algo yo no me lo perdonaría…-

Yo abracé a Alice y ella me devolvió el abrazo mientras seguía llorando sin lagrimas, hasta ahora había estado tan ocupado que no había querido escuchar los pensamientos de los demás, de hecho los había ignorado pero ahora los tenía presentes,

Santiago soñaba con salvar a Lizzie, Seth con María y Jasper pensaba en las tácticas para salvar a Lizzie pero Alice pensaba en que condiciones encontraríamos a Lizzie y eso me asustaba sobre todo que Jane estaba cerca, era demasiado insoportable ver los pensamientos de Alice y sentir la impotencia de no poder ayudarla ahora,

Me sentía tan estúpido, como no había visto la mentira que Lizzie me había dicho, porque le había creído, ella si sabía mentir no era como Bella que no podía mentir, ¿porque la mentira me había cegado?,

Entonces recordé lo que me había dicho Lizzie "Edward sabes es más difícil creer la verdad que las mentiras" y tenía razón yo le había creído y por esa estupidez no la pude proteger

Pasaron las horas y por fin fue la hora, la hora en que salvaríamos a mi Lizzie, fuimos corriendo hasta el centro del bosque y ahí estaba el castillo

-Vamos- dijo Santiago mientras pensaba en como entrar,

Yo sonreí y les dije a los otros-Santiago y yo entraremos por la ventana, ustedes vayan por la entrada-

Los demás asintieron y Santiago y yo trepamos por el muro para ir a la ventana llegamos a la terraza después de que Santiago se cayera algunas veces, en eso ahí la vimos era Lizzie estaba durmiendo y estaba… ¿amarrada?

Sentí un odio enorme creciendo en mi interior ¿¡Porque esos Idiotas la tenían amarrada!?

En eso escuche todas las maldiciones que pasaban por la mente de Santiago y casi sonreí por fin concordábamos en algo

-Santiago ¿te molestaría entrar y revisar la puerta?- dije,

Santiago refunfuño pero asintió, entro sigilosamente acaricio el pelo de Lizzie y salio del cuarto mientras esperaba afuera, yo entré y sonreí como nunca antes mientras desamarraba a Lizzie,

Ella seguía profundamente dormida, en eso bese su nariz y ella antes de abrir los ojos me propino un puñetazo en la mejilla

-¡Ouch!- grito-¡Alec deja de hacer eso o a la próxima te golpeare con un bat!-

Yo me reí y en eso ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y se me quedo viendo

-Edward…-dijo y me abrazó mientras se soltaba a llorar-¡Perdóname Edward!-

Yo le devolví el abrazo y le empecé a dar besos en su frente, nariz y labios, ella me los correspondía y sonreía

-¡Estás aquí!-

En eso entró Santiago diciendo-Edward adivina a quien traje…-

Vi que Jacob estaba con él, yo fui a abrazar a Jacob, me había hecho ya amigo suyo, y la verdad le quería dar mis condolencias por lo de Bella

-¡SANTI!-grito Lizzie y lo fue a abrazar,

En eso vi que le dio un beso en la boca yo me enfurecí pero supe que lo había hecho por accidente, bueno al menos por parte de ella, Santiago lo había hecho con toda la intención, suspire y Lizzie corrió a abrazarme otra vez mientras besaba mi nariz y se soltaba de nuevo a llorar,

Salimos de la mano con Jacob y Santiago siguiéndonos mientras íbamos por los pasadizos del castillo, íbamos a salir ya cuando en eso escuchamos una voz que conocía muy bien

-¿A dónde creen que van?- grito,

Todos volteamos y Lizzie sorprendida dijo-¿Mama?-

Yo vi a Bella, ella no había muerto, ella estaba enfrente de mí, más hermosa y peligrosa que nunca,

Yo me puse enfrente de Lizzie y le dije-¡Lizzie no te muevas!-

Santiago se puso a lado de mí también protegiendo a Lizzie mientras Seth y Jasper se llevaban a Jacob que se encontraba desmayado no sabíamos por cuál razón,

-Bella no hagas esto por favor- suplico Alice mientras se ponía delante de nosotros

-Lo siento, no tengo otra opción, ella no se puede ir…- dijo,

Yo la mire con reproche en eso vi sus ojos rojos escarlata que mostraban indiferencia

-Si es necesario tendré que lastimarlos- dijo

En eso llegaron Aro y Jane, ¡Demonios! Pensó santiago

-Edward que bueno que nos visitan pero creo que tienen algo que nos pertenece- dijo Aro sonriendo

-¿Algo que les pertenece Idiotas?- gruño Santiago mientras empezaba a temblar,

Alice lo intentaba calmar y no podía, yo entendía a Santiago, Lizzie nunca les iba a pertenecer a esos malditos

-¡Nunca se la vamos a dar!- grite con odio

-Es malo escuchar eso…-dijo Aro con fingida tristeza-¿Bella?-

En eso ella volteo y se fue contra nosotros, yo y Santiago salimos corriendo a su encuentro, no la íbamos a lastimar solamente Alice se la iba a llevar a otro lugar mientras yo iba contra Jane y Aro

-¡SANTIAGO, EDWARD! ¡NO!-grito Lizzie mientras Alice la sostenía,

Bella fue hacia nosotros y sin siquiera tocarnos nos empujo hasta la puerta

-¡MAMA! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡TU NO ERES ASÍ! ¡MAMA TE QUIERO POR FAVOR REACCIONA!- gritaba Lizzie llorando

- Lo siento mi vida…-dijo Bella sollozando

-No seas sentimental Bella- dijo Jane-De todos modos ella también va a ser uno de los nuestros-

Bella miró a Jane con rabia y dijo-¿Qué? ¡USTEDES PROMETIERON NO HACERLO!-

Jane se río y Aro dijo-¿Qué esperabas Bella querida? No podemos desperdiciar ese don que Lizzie tiene-

Bella lo fulmino con la mirada y dijo-Me las van a pagar- y les salto a la garganta.

**Ahora si hasta aquí llegué, esque me falta mucha inspiración pero en cuanto me de les juro q pondre todo pero si quieren que adelante algo haganmelo saber...**

**reviews!!!!**

**xoxoxox**

**Lizzie**


	48. Chapter 48

**Lizzie**

-Me las van a pagar- amenazo mi madre y les salto a la garganta

-NO- grite yo mientras me intentaba zafar de Alice-¡Suéltenme!-

-Mi vida- dijo la voz aterciopelada de Edward-Tenemos que irnos-

-Es mi madre Edward- dije llorando

-Lo se, por eso ella quiere que huyamos cuanto antes-

-Esta bien- dije resignada

Edward me cargó y se fue corriendo mientras yo lo abrazaba llorando en eso escuche una voz a lo lejos gritando-¡LIZZIE!- reconocí esa voz, era Alec y lo sentía por él pero no me podía ni quería quedarme ahí.

-Lizzie, creo que lo más seguro es que no te convirtamos en vampiro- dijo Edward

-¡No Edward!-grite- Me lo prometiste-

-No tenemos mucho tiempo Lizzie-

-Mira casémonos ahora mismo-

-¿Cómo?-

-Si Edward ahora mismo, solo tu y yo y como testigos Alice y Jasper-

-Pero Lizzie…-

-Por favor Edward…-

-Esta bien- dijo y empezó a correr a una velocidad impresionante.

Llegamos corriendo hacia una pequeña capilla, donde un padre nos estaba esperando yo miré a Edward pero el también lucia sorprendido, pero Alice y Jasper en cambió no, en eso recordé a Santiago miré por todas partes pero él no estaba de seguro se había ido con Seth y mi padre.

-Bueno esto si que es extraño- dije yo

-¡Porque no pensaste en esto antes Lizzie!- me reprendió Alice-Apenas pude conseguirles una boda decente-

-Gracias Alice- dijo Edward sonriendo

El padre se acercó a nosotros y nos pidió que leyéramos los votos, sentía mariposas por todo mi ser, era el momento más feliz de mi vida, Edward me miró sonriendo y dijo sus votos pero yo no lo podía escuchar bien me estaba fundiendo en su mirada, dije los míos llorando de felicidad y los dos dijimos-Si acepto-

Edward acuno mi rostro en sus manos y me beso, yo me aferre a su cuello y profundicé el beso, Edward río y agarro mi mano mientras corriendo íbamos a otro lugar más privado.

-Señora Cullen- dijo el casi estallando de satisfacción- Bienvenida-

Baje de su espalda y vi que era una cabaña hermosa en medio del bosque, Edward me cargó y entro a la cabaña, me sorprendió ver lo que había, estaba todo demasiado hermoso.

Subimos a la habitación y voltee a ver a Edward, estaba nerviosa pero no insegura, Edward también parecía nervioso y me miraba mucho, yo me acerque a él y lo bese.

-No me vas a lastimar Edward, se que esto es apresurado pero…te amo y…-

-Y eso es lo que importa- completo él sonriéndome

-Exacto-dije sonriendo

Nos besamos lentamente y el dejo caer mi vestido azul, yo sin dejar de besarlo desabroche su camisa y la tire, me sorprendí al ver lo perfecto que era, quite sus pantalones hasta los dos quedar en ropa interior, me cargo y me llevo a la cama, y de ahí empezamos a explorarnos mientras nos desnudábamos, nunca iba a olvidar esa noche, fue la mejor de mi vida.


	49. Chapter 49

**ALBA**

-¿Edward?- dije a la mañana siguiente

Voltee y ahí lo vi yo estaba recargada en su pecho pero estaba llena de ¿aserrín? Me levante y ahí estaba mi marido con cara de arrepentimiento, eso me dolió entonces voltee y vi que no teníamos cabecera.

-¿Qué paso?-

-No me pude controlar bien…te lastime y lo siento mucho-

-¿Cómo que me lastimaste Edward?-

-Ve tu brazo Lizzie-

Me pare y vi mi cuerpo desnudo en el espejo en efecto por todo mi cuerpo había cardenales, pero no se notaban mucho aparte no me importaba.

-No es nada Edward- dije tranquila

-¿Cómo que nada?- dijo furioso

-Es como si me hubieras dado chupetotes por todo el cuerpo-

Mi comentario funciono se echo a reír y me fue a abrazar, yo sonreí y lo bese, así pasamos unas semanas muy felices pero también un momento doloroso:

**Inicia Flash Back**

-Santiago por favor…no me dejes así-

-No tengo opción Lizzie tu ya no eres para mí, serás un chupasangre-

-¡No los llames así!-

-Pero si eso es lo que son-

-¿Podrás ser mi amigo otra vez Santi?-

-No…- dijo y colgó

**Fin de Flash Back**

Después de esa semana me empecé a sentir muy mal con mucho vómito y nauseas, uno que otro desmayo, Edward estaba muy preocupado pero yo lo tranquilizaba, pero me espante cuando vi que mi estomago empezaba a crecer demasiado y que no me había bajado, yo era regular esto nunca me había pasado, solo había una respuesta lógica para esto pero a la vez resultaba bastante ilógico.

-Edward…- lo llame después de pensar en eso

-¿Qué pasa mi vida? ¿Te sientes mal de nuevo?-

-No Edward pero yo creo que…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Creo que estoy embarazada…-

-¿Qué? No puede ser posible-

-Piénsalo bien Edward, tampoco creía posible la existencia de vampiros y aquí estas-

-Tienes razón…no te preocupes lo resolveremos, esa cosa no te hará daño- dijo y fue a llamar a Carlisle

Había oído bien, él quería lastimar a nuestro bebe, eso era imposible, cogí mi teléfono y le marque rápido a Rose y después a Leah.

-Deben ayudarme, es mi bebe y lo quiero tener sin importar lo que esto implique…- dije mientras tocaba mi vientre ahora dos veces más grande de lo normal.

Llegamos a casa de los Cullen y no los deje acercarse, Rose y Leah estaban de mi lado y me protegerían, todos estaban muy tensos, en eso entró Santiago.

-¡Santi!- dije llorando de felicidad

-Lizzie- dijo sonriendo un poco

Sabía que él estaba del lado de Edward pero no me importaba estaban todos a los que más amaba, excepto mi madre y mi padre.

Pasaron las semanas, unas semanas muy dolorosas, el bebe crecía demasiado rápido y me lastimaba, me tenían que alimentar con sangre y la verdad no sabía nada mal.

Un día le pedí a Santiago que me acompañara a dar un paseo por el bosque, él asintió y yo sonreí feliz.

-Gracias por acompañarme Santi- le dije sonriendo

-Cuando quieras Lizzie-

-Lizzie- dijo de repente tenso

-¿Qué pasa Santi?-

-Nada-

-Dímelo-

-Es Seth esta a unos kilómetros de aquí y tiene que decirme algo-

-Puedes ir te espero aquí-

-Gracias- dijo y beso mi frente

Se fue corriendo en su forma lobuna, yo estaba cansada así que me intente sentar en un tronco pero oh sorpresa sentí como algo dentro de mí se desgarraba.

-¡AHHHHHHHH!- grite llena de dolor

-AYUDA- gritaba

En eso vi como salía una pequeña pero después de eso sentí dos mordidas, luego sentía que me quemaba era un dolor insoportable.

-¡FUEGO! ¡MI CABEZA SE QUEMA!-gritaba-¡SALVEN A MI BEBE DEL FUEGO!-

-¡Lizzie!- escuche la voz de Santiago gritar-¡Resiste por favor!-

-Ayuda a mi bebe Santi- dije y vi todo negro

* * *

-Lizzie- escuchaba una hermosa voz sollozando

Quería contestarle que ya casi no sentía dolor pero no podía.

-Ya casi termina Edward- dijo otra voz familiar

Y en efecto sentí un enorme impulso y luego ya no escuche a mi corazón latir.

-¿Lizzie?- pregunto Edward

Me incorpore y voltee a ver a todos lados, mi garganta me quemaba pero era como si me fuera a dar gripa un dolor que no me consumía.

Edward me miraba y tenía su mano extendida hacia mí, yo sonreí y lo mire.

-¡EDWARD!- grito una voz cantarina que para mi sorpresa salía de mi garganta

Corrí a abrazarlo y lo bese, este beso era diferente a todos los besos que Edward me había dado iba cargado de pasión y sin control por parte de Edward.

-Ouch Lizzie- dijo

-Perdón…-dije recordando que ahora era más fuerte que él

El sonrió y me abrazo de nuevo mientras me besaba con pasión.

-Edward- dije después de besarlo

-¿Qué pasa mi vida?-

-¿Y nuestro bebe?-

-Querrás decir nuestros bebes-

-¿Cómo?- dije sorprendida

-Tuviste cuates Lizzie, un niño y una niña-

-En….enserio- dije llena de emoción tenía ganas de llorar de felicidad pero no podía

-¿Quieres verlos?-

-¡SI!- grite emocionada

-Lizzie- dijo Carlisle-¿No tienes sed?-

-No…la verdad no mucha ¿Por qué?-

-Es que eres una neófita deberías tener mucha sed-

-La verdad me siento muy bien pero quisiera beber algo antes de ver a mis hijos-

-Yo te llevo- dijo Edward

-Uff – dije-Algo huele mal por aquí-

Edward río y me abrazo

-Santiago- dijo

-¿Santiago se quedo?- dije emocionada

-Si y él y nuestro hijo te salvaron la vida-

-¿Cómo?-

-Nuestro hijo te transformo, solo los hombre mitad vampiro mitad humano tienen ponzoña y Santiago te trajo hasta aquí-

-¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre ellos?-

-Tuvimos una visita inesperada, que Seth trajo, se llama Nahuel-

Lo miré confundida pero el se río y de la mano me llevo a cazar, cazamos y la verdad me sentía mejor y estaba lista para ver a mis hijos.

Pero antes de entrar a la casa Santiago estaba afuera esperándonos.

-¡Santi!- dije y fui a abrazarlo

Ahora que lo veía sentía un enorme cariño por él pero estaba segura de que ya no lo amaba y eso era un alivio en parte.

-Lizzie- dijo el riendo

-Santiago- dijo Edward enojado

¿Cómo podía seguir enojado con él? Él me había salvado, vi que este Quil también estaba ahí con él.

-Quiero que primero vea si puede no matarnos a nosotros antes de que vea a los bebes-

-Ahora te preocupas por ellos- dije arqueando una ceja

-En realidad solo por una- dijo Edward

-¿Cómo?- pregunte confundida

-Lizzie yo…estoy imprimado-

-¿Y se puede saber de quién?-

-De tu hija…-dijo

-¿QUÉ?- grite-¡ES MI BEBE! PERRO INUTIL Y PREPOTENTE ¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE LA HAYAS IMPRIMADO!-

-Es algo que los lobos no controlamos Lizzie- dijo Santiago

-¡Y POR ESO LA VEZ COMO MUJER!-

-No Lizzie eso sería horrible, no la veo aún como mujer, solo la veo como a una hermana que debe de ser feliz cueste lo que cueste-

Lo que me dijo me tranquilizo y sonreí un poco, aparte ¿no había deseado yo que Santiago fuera feliz? Y si él lo era cuidando y haciendo feliz a mi hija tenía que aceptarlo, voltee a ver a Edward para que él me diera su consentimiento, a regañadientes acepto y sonrió.

Entramos a la casa y ahí los vi, mis bebes una mezcla perfecta de Edward y de mí, la pequeña tenía mis ojos chocolate y el pelo cobrizo de Edward, tenía unos bucles hermosos y pequeños, el niño tenía el pelo negro de mi padre y unos ojos verde Esmeralda, yo sonreí ahora era más feliz que nunca.

-Son muy especiales- dijo Edward en mi oído

-Lo se- dije

-Tienen dones-

-¿Cómo tú?- pregunte

-Si, el niño te toca y puede mostrarte sus pensamientos y la nena puede hacer que alucines cosas y hacerte flotar-

-Va…Vaya- dije sorprendida

Edward río y me beso yo le devolví el beso y Edward lo tuvo que parar, me reí.

-¿Cómo se van a llamar?- pregunto Emmet

-El pequeño Edward Jacob- dije sonriendo

-¿Y la pequeña?-

-Bella…-dije sin pensarlo

Edward me abrazó y beso mi cabeza.

-Son nombres muy hermosos- dijo

-Gracias- le dije sonriendo

-Bella…-repitió Santiago fascinado

-La extraño…-dije

-Todos la extrañamos mi amor- dijo Edward

En eso llegó Quil con Claire, traían una bebe en brazos la garganta me empezó a quemar pero no demasiado como para preocuparme.

-Hola Lizzie- dijo Claire

-Hola-

-Vine a felicitarte, como vez también soy mama, ella es mi hija-

-Es hermosa ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunte

-Se llama Jennifer-

-Es hermosa- dije sonriendo

Y en verdad lo era su pelo era castaño oscuro y sus ojos eran negros como el carbón su piel era pálida y tenía unos ojos muy expresivos.

Después de la visita de Quil me preocupe y pensé en ellos.

-Los Volturi…-dije espantada-Ellos van a venir por nuestros hijos Edward-

-Eso ya lo arreglamos- dijo Edward sonriendo

-¿Cómo?- pregunte

-Nahuel también es como nuestros hijos y contando con él, los Volturi no podrán hacer nada-

-Lizzie- dijo una voz conocida

-¡PAPA!-grite con entusiasmo

Mi papa fue corriendo y me abrazó yo le devolví el abrazo con cuidado y bese su frente.

-No me dejes papa- dije

-Nunca mi vida, estaré siempre contigo, ya conocí a mis nietos son hermosos y Lizzie estoy seguro de que aunque tengas 17 años será una gran madre-

-Gracias papa-

-Vendré luego a visitarlos-

-Y yo me asegurare que venga- dijo otra voz

-¡SETH!- dije sonriendo

-Mi niña que hermosa estás, bueno más que antes-

-Gracias- dije avergonzada

-Nos vemos- dijeron y se fueron por la puerta

Abracé a Edward y Cargué a mis pequeños, se hizo de noche y Edward y yo fuimos a nuestras habitaciones.

-Señora Cullen- dijo Edward sonriendo

-¿Sí?- pregunte inocentemente

Edward río y me cargó hasta la cama y de ahí hicimos el amor, era muy feliz, mi vida estaba completa ahora.

**10 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

**Edward**

Era el vampiro más feliz del mundo, tenía dos hijos maravilloso que ya habían alcanzado la edad adulta y tenía al amor de mi existencia a lado de mí, no podía ser más feliz, ser padre era lo mejor que me había pasado y nunca pensé en experimentarlo hasta ahora.

-Edward- dijo mi bella esposa

-¿Qué pasa Lizzie?-

-No puedo creer que Santiago sea novio de Bella y que Edward Jacob de Jennifer-

-Yo tampoco-

-Sabes que Edward esta pensando en la posibilidad de convertirla-

-Si- dije-Y esta Jennifer esta entusiasmada con ello-

-Es bueno verlos felices- dijo Lizzie suspirando -¿Has tenido noticias de mi madre?-

-Si, ella esta bien pero los extraña, sobre todo a ti-

-Pero que bueno que ya se haya logrado librar de los Volturi-

-Y tu padre esta feliz de tenerla de nuevo a su lado-

-Es una suerte que se enojara con la noticia de que Santiago impronto a Bella-

-Si, de lo contrario no se hubiera convertido en lobo de nuevo-

-Señor Cullen- dijo de repente mi esposa con una sonrisa traviesa

-¿Qué pasa señora Cullen?- pregunte sonriéndole

-¿Qué le parece si ahora que la casa es para nosotros vamos a la habitación?-

-Señora Cullen que directa- dije y la cargué llevándola en brazos hacia la alcoba

Soy Edward Anthony Masen Cullen y soy el vampiro más feliz del mundo.

**FIN**

**Gracias a todos a los que les gusto mi historia, la tuve que acabar rápido porque solo se puden subir 49 capitulos, ojala y les hayan gustado, pero no me despido porque seguire con Eclipse de Luna.**

**Xoxoxoxox**

**Edward, ****Lizzie, Jacob, Bella, Edward J., Jennifer, Santiago, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Carlisle, Rosalie, Esme.**


End file.
